And Back Again
by PBBWriter
Summary: Sequel to my Angel Reyes/OC story from A to Z
1. Chapter 1

"Z?" Angel asked, out of breath. "Are you okay?" Gently he rolled her over to see her face was red with beads of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Aside from the clump of hair you pulled out and the bruising that's likely to form, I'm fine." She said, looking at the deep red line across her lower abdomen from his forceful thrusts pushing her hard into the footboard.

"Sorry," Angel complained, kicking his boots off and yanking his jeans from his ankles.

Zara crawled back into their bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She checked the time to see it was a quarter after two in the morning. "You okay? I mean, I know you're not. What's wrong?"

Angel shook his head. "Just a bad fucking run. Did I really hurt you?"

"Oh baby," she said softly, "You take it out on me anytime. You need to work out that aggravation and I'd be lying if I said a good rough fuck isn't fun sometimes."

Smirking, although somewhat sadly, Angel kissed her. "I love you."

"You better," she yawned. "What happened?"

"Shitty weather, then Creeper went down, the truck got a flat and traffic sucked the whole way back," he complained. "Besides, I don't like leaving you here alone on the long ones, I hate you sleeping by yourself."

"I slept here alone for years before you moved in," she reminded him. "I'm okay and I'm capable."

"It's gonna be another couple years before you let me put any of my shit up," he said jokingly.

"Whatever. Go shower, you stink," she complained.

"You're all sweaty," he told her as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. "You need a shower too."

With her hair still damp from her shower before bed, Zara got up and started the water in the en-suite bathroom. "Yeah, it's been a while."

After the shower, and round two, neither Angel nor Zara were ready to sleep. They both pulled on underwear and white undershirts and went into the middle bedroom. It was once strictly her art room but since Angel moved in it became more than just that. The two of them turned it into somewhat of a hangout area as well as a studio, just for the two of them.

"Creep okay?" Zara asked as Angel pulled two beers from the wine fridge.

"Yeah, scratched up but fine," he shrugged. "You talk to your mom? Ask her about Christmas?"

Zara looked away shamefully.

"Z, come on," he chided. "It's been six months since that shit went down, I been living here for almost four. You gotta talk to her."

"We talk," she said defensively.

"You know what I mean," he groaned. "Did you ever thank her for this wine thing?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I told her we kept beer and liquor in it and she said she knew we would but it's classier than a mini fridge."

"I love Holly," Angel laughed.

"And she loves you," Zara rolled her eyes. "You two should run off together."

"I'm good," he said, looking at her lovingly. "There's no one I want to be with more than you."

"You're sweet," she said, yawning, "But I'm ready to go to bed."

"Go," he sighed, "I'll be in soon."

On her way out the door she stopped and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah me too," he agreed. "Good night."

"Goodnight, baby."

He heard their bedroom door click shut a few seconds later and moved over to one of the desks. Taking a crisp sheet of paper he began sketching Zara's face, focusing on the memory of the first day they met, the way she wore her hair and the neckline of her top. It was a rough draft but he was just practicing, preparing, for when he finally found the time, and the courage, to propose. Above the drawing, he wrote, "Will you marry me?" Then promptly crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash on his way out of the room.

—

***A Few Days Later - The Monday After Thanksgiving***

Sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the laptop screen, Zara tried to summon the energy for her day. Breaks were almost not worth it when she felt so drained going back to work after. The loud slam of a locker in the hall jolted her out of her stupor just in time to see Letti coming toward the door.

"You're here and you're early," Zara said with surprise. "Usually people wait till January for resolutions," she teased.

"I promised my dad I'd try," Letti groaned.

"That's sweet," Zara smiled. "How was your Thanksgiving?'

"Frozen dinners and takeout and lots of TV," she shrugged. "It was awesome."

"I'm so glad," Zara smiled. "And Angel's old place? Feeling like home?"

"Kind of," she shrugged. "I'm still waiting for something to go wrong."

"I know the feeling," Zara commiserated. "You know you have a buddy coming in today, right?"

"No," she gasped. "One of those forced friendship things with transfer kids?"

"It's not that bad," Zara tried to sound supportive, "And it's only three days."

"Fuck!"

"Hey," Zara said firmly. "Come on, don't push it."

"Sorry," she groaned. "Lemme go find my little orphan. See you after 9th?"

"Yep. Have a good day, Leticia," Zara laughed.

For the first day back it went quickly and it wasn't even all that bad. At dismissal, as had become custom, Letti waited for Zara by her car but this afternoon she wasn't alone.

"Hello," Zara said, completely professional in front of the unknown teenager with Letti. "I'm Miss Osbourne. You must be Letti's buddy."

"Molly," Letti said with very little enthusiasm, "This is the coolest teacher here she doesn't have any real competition though."

"Hi," Molly said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Zara said. Popping her trunk she tossed her bag in and gestured for Letti to get in the passenger seat. "Did you have a good first day?"

"It was a lot," Molly said nervously. "I think I'll get used to it though."

"You will," Zara said warmly. "I have to go, though. It was nice meeting you, Molly."

"You're allowed to drive her home?" Molly asked abruptly.

Zara tensed. "I am. Friend of the family and all that."

"Whoa. That's crazy."

"It's really not," Letti said loudly from her seat. "My dad and her boyfriend are really tight."

"California is crazy," Molly laughed. "Scandalous!"

Zara felt awful disliking a young girl but Molly was annoying. "Have a good night."

"You too!" She waved. "See you tomorrow, Letti!"

Letti gave Molly a tight, thin-lipped smile as Zara backed out of her parking spot. Once the girl was no longer in view, Letti groaned.

"The worst."

"Oh, she's not that bad."

"She's acting like she's some weirdo Amish kid," Letti complained. "She was homeschooled but she's trying to be some kind of an alien."

"Some people lean on their eccentricities as a barrier, like a mask, so no one can know the real them."

"You were a Molly in high school, weren't you?"

Zara cackled and shook her head. "No way. I tried too hard. I almost wish I was a Molly."

"Oh," Letti said as she noticed Zara flick on her turn signal. "I'm not going home, I'm going to the clubhouse."

"Me too," Zara said. "Good, I hate backtracking. Her face when you told her how we know each other was hilarious."

Letti laughed. "It was better to say that than they're in a gang together."

"It's a club," Zara said sarcastically.

They arrived to see the guys actually acting like much more of a club than anyone would suspect. EZ, Angel, Coco, and Riz were playing a game up pickup while some of the others were playing cards inside the clubhouse.

"What is this? It's a Monday, don't you all have jobs?" Zara teased.

Coco made one last shot before jogging off to greet his daughter while Angel tried to show off. He went for the rebound, the net swishing as he celebrated another two points.

"What's that 16 to 4?" He asked EZ breathlessly.

"Quit while you're ahead," Creeper huffed. "We coulda came back, you know it."

Angel laughed loudly and flipped Creeper off on his way to finally greet Zara. He was smug and sweaty and she made sure he knew.

"You can kiss me but no hugs," she grimaced. "You're drenched."

"Prissy," he complained as he squeezed her tight despite her protests. "How was the first day?"

"Boring," she said, as she relented and hugged him back. "Good to see you guys are recovered from the bad run."

"Not yet," Bishop interrupted the group. "We gotta go."

"Where?" Creeper asked eagerly.

"Dress shop," Bishop grumbled. "Galindo's got a fire he can't put out."

Zara kissed Angel, disappointed but not surprised, and squeezed him tighter doe a second. "It's okay. Go."

"Love you," he said.

"You too, please be careful," Zara said sternly.

"Always," he promised.

The Mayans were off quickly and as they drove through the gate, Zara looked at Letti with a shrug. "Pizza?"

"Beats cereal," she laughed.

"Just don't tell Molly," Zara joked as they got back in the car. "She'll call the school district and the cops on me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pop?" Letitca called out as she and Zara stepped into the house. "It's me and Zara," she added.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, shuffling out from the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder.

"We brought dinner," Zara presented him with the pizza box. "Hope you don't mind the surprise."

"I love the company," he smiled. "Come, sit," Felipe motioned to the dining room table. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Zara placed the box down and tossed her purse in the corner. "Boys had work," she said by way of explanation.

Felipe gave Letti a hug and kissed her cheek while Zara grabbed plates and napkins. "How's school?"

"Boring," she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," Zara laughed.

Felipe had become somewhat of a grandfather to Letti as she became a much bigger part of all of their lives. It was only through Angel and the club that the people they loved most became a sort of family, and support system, themselves.

They all sat and Felipe reached to open the box with a smile on his face. "So, what's on the menu?"

For them, it was pizza with pepperoni and onions but dinner for the Mayans would be much different. They were meeting in the dress shop, on fje main floor after all the seamstresses had gone for the day, for the first time since the new pact had been made.

Photos of the literal fire Miguel needed help extinguishing were passed around and Angel couldn't help but laugh.

"Holy shit," he chuckled, covering his face, as the pictures made their way to him and EZ. It was a satellite shot of one of his Poppy fields burnt for miles.

"How?" Bishop asked angrily. "Don't you have guards? Obviously have eyes on your fields."

Miguel nodded. "A drone."

"Commercially produced," Nestor added, "Sold on Amazon."

"And that means you can't trace it," Tranq huffed.

"Cheaper and readily available makes me think small time, but the idea, the explosives," Miguel shook his head, "That is not small time," he said.

"Ideas?" Bishop asked.

"None that look obvious," Nestor shrugged.

"We have the Rebels," Miguel said, "And the Mayans, in addition to our numerous resources. If it's anything to worry about, we'll hear from one of our corners. I trust we'll bring it back here, as well," he said expectantly.

"We will go to the other side," Adelita finally spoke up.

"We'll talk to the usual snitches and street crews," Bishop nodded. "We'll reach out if we find anything."

—

Two Days Later*

"I really want to thank everyone for coming out," Zara said as she spoke to the crowd of about 20 parents. "I know this is when the hustle of the holidays begins but school is really only just beginning."

Zara first went over the PTA's proposed holiday plans and fundraising with her newest volunteer, Letti of course, sitting behind her taking notes throughout the meeting.

"Excuse me," a voice called out a moment before Zara ended the meeting. "I apologize for my tardiness." Bastian appeared from the back of the auditorium. "Time zones and jet lag are a very dangerous combination."

"I'm sure," Zara said with feigned amusement. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't introduce myself," he laughed. Waltzing up to Zara he smiled, disarming her momentarily, and turner to the crowd. "Bastian Botha."

"It's so nice to meet you," Zara smiled, annoyed by his arrogance. "Do you have a child enrolled here?"

Bastian laughed. "Do I look old enough to have a teenager?"

"I just don't know why else a grown man would be at a PTA meeting without a child at the school," Zara said curtly.

"Miss Osbourne," he said apologetically. "I am so sorry. I thought your principal would have passed along my message."

She shook her head. "He didn't. Just give me one second." Zara turned back to the group. "I'll be sending home more information as things get closer. Thank you so much for coming out."

The parents began to file out as Letti watched Bastian carefully, ready to call her father just in case this was not an innocent visit.

"Mr. Botha," Zara sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to assume you've never heard of Botha Capital Partners?"

"No," she said flatly.

"I can see I'm wearing thin on you," he chuckled, his accent no longer as attractive as before. "I'm a businessman. A lot of my work is based out of South Africa, some in Northern California as well as other parts of the world, but I'm looking to make Santo Padre and El Centro our home for a while we move on moving south and expanding."

"And, let me guess, like all the rest of the 1% you're big into philanthropy and charity unless it involves paying your workers a livable wage, proper breaks and providing them with healthcare?"

Bastian drew his head back. "That was never an issue for my workers, part time or salaried. I am, though, very big into helping my community and education is incredibly important, it's a passion of mine. I was told you were the fundraising master here. I'd like to work with you on helping the school and the surrounding neighborhoods."

"Shit," Zara huffed. "I'm so sorry," she stammered embarrassedly. "I jumped the gun, I judged you and I shouldn't have."

Bastian beamed, a chuckle escaping his lips. "It's refreshing, honestly. I like not having someone immediately kiss my ass when they hear my second name."

"Well, I'm glad I could be so oblivious and make you feel good," Zara joked. "Seriously, though, your help would be amazing. We need all the donations we can get to be frank and the middle school is hurting too from what I hear," she said quietly.

"I won't hold you up any longer, I am late after all," he said cheerfully. "When can we meet?"

"After school would be best, in my classroom," she suggested, "That way we have the principal nearby for any questions."

"And you're not alone with a strange man," Bastian said knowingly. "No offense taken, it's smart."

Zara laughed it off. "I do have to run, like you said, late," she shrugged a little. "You can come by this week any time after 3:30."

"I look forward to working with you," he said with a flirty wink. "Have a good evening ladies."

His expensive dress shoes clocked quietly as he walked back up the center aisle and disappeared into the unlit hallway. Zara glanced back at Letti with wide eyes.

"Was I a total idiot?"

With a smile, Letti nodded enthusiastically. "It was hilarious. He's hot too so that's even more embarrassing for you."

Zara rolled her eyes. "Pack your stuff. I'll run you home."

"My dad's coming," she said sheepishly.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I text him when that guy showed up," she admitted while grabbing her bookbag. "He was smarmy, I didn't like it," Letti shrugged. "Sorry, my dad just keeps telling me to be more careful. It didn't feel right."

"Don't apologize," Zara said staunchly. "You did the right thing, you ever feel off about something you call him, or EZ, or Angel."

They used the auditorium's side door and exited right out into the parking lot. It was still light out, the sky shined a gorgeous pink color as the sun set behind them but in front of them were two Mayans. Zara had a hard time deciding which was more beautiful, Angel or the sunset.

"Looks like you called the calvary," Zara whispered to Letti. Speaking up, she greeted Angel and Coco

"Evening gentlemen," she grinned.

"You good?" Angel asked her briskly.

"I'm good," Zara assured him with a kiss. "Came to check up?"

"Only cause of the text," Coco explained. "You want some dinner?" He asked his daughter who eagerly agreed.

"See ya tomorrow," she said to Zara.

"How about you? You need a ride?" Angel asked Zara playfully.

Her lips curled into a flirty grin but she gestured behind him. "My car."

"I'll drop you off in the morning," he said quickly, "You can drive it home after school tomorrow, Miss Osbourne."

"Sounds like a plan," she giggled. Zara hurried over to throw her teacher's bag in the trunk before climbing on behind Angel. "Take me home, Mr. Reyes."

They got home immediately grabbed themselves beers before curling up in the backyard together. Zara took a long drink and relaxed against Angel with a tiny contented sigh.

"We haven't even really talked since Monday," she complained. "Catch me up."

"Someone fucking bombed one of Galindo's fields," he said with a hearty laugh. "He's got a shit ton but if they don't find who it could be bad. Whoever it was sent a goddamn drone, you can get it anywhere, but they made some changes to it so it was more than something to spy on your neighbor with."

"A drone?" She laughed. "Holy shit. That's awesome."

"I know," he agreed, "I fucking loved it."

"Was Nestor there?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded. "He was either cool with it or he doesn't know, I still stared him the fuck down though."

"Petty," she teased him.

"Speaking of fucking petty," Angel grumbled. "Who was the guy?"

"Some rich asshole with so much money he probably forgot how to be human so he comes off creepy and shady without even realizing it," Zara explained casually. "Wants to expand his business locally and I guess is trying to buy the town's favor by picking the school as his pet project."

"I hate rich people," Angel whinnied. "Always treating people like shit."

"Well, he is helping," she shrugged, "So that's better than nothing."

"If you're happy, I'm happy," he took a swig of his beer.

"I am happy," she said, looking up at him. "Having you move in was the best decision ever."

Angel smiled down at her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Yeah it was, this place is great. The water pressure is so good compared to my old place."

"The water pressure, huh?" She glared at him.

"Clean too," Angel added.

"I hate you," she laughed, slapping his chest. "I'm hungry. What do you want dinner for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry," he replied. "Still got my Cookie Crisp?"

Zara rolled her eyes. "I do."

"Oh yeah," he moved quickly to get up. "I want cereal for dinner then."

"Get me another beer," she yelled after him, "And get me some cereal too!"

Angel laughed loudly as he stomped into the house to 'make' them dinner. When he returned with their dry cereal and two new beers on a small tray his face was much less cheerful than before.

"You're drinking, guess you got your period," he said casually with his eyes on the cereal.

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "It's not like we're full on trying, you know, and besides sometimes I wonder if it's too soon, but it's still a downer."

"It's all good," he said, forcing a more lighthearted tone from his lips. "It's still fun to try," he whispered into her ear with a little growl.

"Not trying, just not preventing," she reminded him. "If we were trying our sex would be timed and planned and ridgid."

"I'm always ridgid, mi amor," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're also gross," she shook her head but couldn't hide her amused smile. "Was Adelita at the meeting?"

His body tensed, "She was."

"Things cool?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Didn't really talk."

On the table, Zara's phone buzzed with a text message from Emily. Zara hesitated before grabbing her phone to read and reply.

"I'm furious. I've worked for months on this deal with the city and Pena is pulling out. No reason. No warning. I can't believe this."

"Damn," Zara grumbled. "Emily said Pena is screwing them over with some business deal."

"Emily?" Angel was more surprised by who the text was from rather than what it said. "I didn't think you two were still talking."

"Meh," she shrugged, typing out a quick response. "At first it was weird but I guess we're moving on."

"That's shitty. I'm sorry you wasted your time!! Is it for sure or a maybe?"

"Miguel is going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Good luck. Let me know how it goes. We'll talk tomorrow!! Night!"

"Moving on with Bob and Holly?" He prodded.

"God, you're worse than her," Zara complained as she tossed her phone down again. "I'll call her on my lunch tomorrow."

"Gonna invite them down for Christmas?"

"We'll see how the call goes," she said to remain noncommittal. "Why do you want them down here so badly?"

"I love your parents," he admitted. "Besides I think you all need to hug it out."

Zara agreed but she was stubborn and still hurting despite her parents not being the ones who caused harm. What he said was true, and the main reason for wanting the visit but Angel was also hoping to mention the possible proposal to Bob as well. It was early but Angel was planning ahead so that when he got the courage and had the perfect idea, he could go for it and not need to wait for approval.

"We do, like I said, I'll call her," she relented. A shiver rolled down her spine and Zara quickly got up. "Come on, I'm too chilly. Let's go watch some TV."

Agreeing, Angel got up and carried their bowls into the house, leaving them in the sink to see with later. It didn't take long for the two of them to doze off while an episode of The Twilight Zone played quietly in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

With just one week until Christmas, Bob and Holly arrived for their much-anticipated visit. This time though they took a commercial flight and instead of Zara waiting for them, it was Angel with Zara's car.

Leaning on the bumper with a cigarette in his mouth and his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles, Angel waited for the Osbournes. He was texting Zara, who was stuck in a lockdown at the high school, to make sure she was okay.

"I don't think it's real. I think it's a drill. They won't tell us till it's over but I don't hear any shots. I don't hear anything."

Angel hated it and he wondered if this was how she felt about his daily life. He wasn't going to ask her then, he knew it wasn't the time, plus he saw Bob and Holly making their way over.

"I love you, Z." Was all he replied, his whole chest tight with worry.

"Angel!" Holly squealed. Running toward him, she cupped his face and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "You look good, honey. You look happy."

"I am," he grinned. Angel hugged her before moving over to greet Zara's dad. "Bob," he said with a nod as they shook hands.

"Good to see you," Bob said. "Where's Zara?"

"She got stuck at work," he lied, sort of.

Holly's eyebrows furrowed. "Stuck? At school?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, she said she'll meet you for dinner tonight though, just the three of you."

"I don't like it," Holly said suspiciously.

"She just wants to clear the air," he said simply. "Come on, I'll take you to your hotel," Angel motioned to the car.

Opening the front passenger door for Holly, he glanced at Bob and, after shutting her in, Angel turned to speak with him. "Before you head back, I wanna have a beer, maybe we can talk."

Bob nodded, assuming he knew what Angel wanted to talk about, and opened his own door in the back. "Sure, no golfing this time though."

Angel chuckled, a sly grin on his face, and agreed. "Yeah, no golfing."

\--

It wasn't just a drill, but there was no active shooting. It was a stupid kid making stupid threats but nowadays those stupid actions had very serious consequences. Despite the minimal danger of the situation, Zara was still feeling extremely tense even hours after the ordeal. On her way out of the building, she saw Bastian in the main office, laughing it up with Mrs. Mendel, the school secretary. She slipped by as not to be pulled into the conversation and hurried home.

"Babe?" Zara called out to Angel as she entered the house, hands full, kicking the door shut behind her.

She dropped her bags and listened for any thump or thud but the house was silent. Checking outside again she noted it was indeed his bike parked in front of the house so she checked the back yard and found him, shirtless, cleaning up the debris from a recent storm. Zara leaned against the door frame and watched as he tossed the last of the branches into a pile at the back of the yard.

"Hey baby," she hollered with a smirk playing on her lips. "I don't have cash for a tip but I think I can arrange something else."

Angel looked up and pushed his sunglasses down to look at her. "Sorry, ma'am, I can't take you up on that, I got a smokin' ass girl at home."

"Such a shame," she shook her head. "I'll be strolling around the house naked if you change your mind."

The moment she turned her back, Angel sprinted into the house to find her emptying the dishwasher. "Hey, what happened to the nakedness?"

"Goddamn you are so easy," she laughed. "I have to meet my parents."

"You were playin' me?" He asked, offended and highly disappointed.

"I was kidding," she corrected him. "I'll be drinking tonight, I'm still," she held ot her hands to show him how unsettled and shakey she still was. "I'm sure tipsy Zara will be more than happy to hop on that dick."

His lips turned into a frown seeing her hands trembling hours after the lockdown. Angel gathered her up in his arms and held her against his chest. "I'm sorry, mi dulce," he crooned into her ear.

"It's fine," she huffed.

"No it ain't," he grumbled. "I got a taste of what you go through though," he told her.

Zara shook her head. "No, you're capable of protecting yourself. I'm a fish in a goddamn barrel trying to protect my students."

"When ya put it that way I feel worse," he grumbled.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I have to get changed."

"Why don't you just order in? I'll head to the clubhouse for the night, see the guys, and you can have a chill night." Seeing her actually thinking about it, Angel decided to sweeten the deal. "I'll even pick em' up and drop em' off for you."

Zara's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, sweaty and slightly sunburnt but smiling sweetly at her. "You're the best."

He laughed and deflected. "You have low standards."

"You don't see it," she told him, "You have no idea how special you are, sweet and funny and kinda goofy but with an amazing heart."

Angel couldn't help his chest puffing up proudly as she complimented him. "Thanks, Z."

"Now go get my parents," she told him, "I told them to be ready by six, they can Uber home. Put a shirt on though, I don't want my mom to have a heart attack."

He smirked, reaching for her keys and as a goodbye, teased her on his way out the door. "Nothing she hasn't seen before."

\--

When Angel arrived home that night he was drunk, so very drunk that he barely made it up the stairs. Peeling his sweaty clothing off, stumbling as he did, Angel collapsed beside Zara with a contented sigh.

"You stink," she grumbled.

"AC busted in the clubhouse," he said, slurring his words.

"No," she rolled over, "Like alcohol."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fucking drunk," he snorted.

"You miss hanging out with them, don't you?"

"No," he mumbled then burped. "I mean, yeah."

Zara laughed. "You can move out again if you want?"

"Okay," he said, not knowing what she was really saying.

"God, you're wasted," she laughed again. "You okay, Angel? Like, seriously?" Zara asked, sitting up to try to determine how drunk he was and if she needed to be concerned.

"I'm good," he rolled away from her.

"You need to get out more," she sighed before laying back down and quickly falling asleep again.

She was happy the next morning to find him breathing in bed beside her, although he was drenched in sweat and drooling onto the pillow. Shaking her head, she placed two pain killers and a bottle of water on the nightstand with a note.

"Hope you had fun last night. Dinner went well. Meet me for lunch if you're up and free. Change the sheets first though. Love you, ya lush."

\--

There was an unplanned staff meeting during homeroom that set Zara's nerves on edge. The entire student body was gathered in the gym for a speech from the Vice Principal while the teachers met with the Principal and Superintendent.

"We've never had an issue here at Regional, nothing more than typical fights and or a senior prank gone wrong, until recently. The climate is changing, the kids we are teaching, some of them are changing, and we need to change to protect ourselves and our students," the Principal said. "We've had an offer from a local businessman, one that we have decided to accept. Bastian Botha has donated two years salary and budget for a full school police team for Santo Padre Regional high school."

The meeting continued, other teachers asking questions and outlines being explained but Zara wasn't listening. Once she heard Bastian's name she was stuck, right there, wondering if there was something he wasn't throwing himself into locally and remembering she never called Emily all those weeks ago.

When lunch came she and Angel were sitting on a park bench, him sipping coffee with his sunglasses on while Zara chattered away about the school police and her dinner with her parents.

"I guess I realized while they didn't react the way I had hoped, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Everyone grieves differently, you, me, my parents, and I didn't see that or I purposely ignored it."

Angel nodded, half listening while his head throbbed and the heat made his stomach churn. "I'd go with purposely ignored, but ya had a reason," he shrugged.

"Thank you," she smiled for a second. "My mom apologized for being, well, herself. Overbearing and all, she cried, Angel. It broke it my heart, I didn't know I hurt her like that. She kept telling me how helpless she felt because she couldn't help. I forgot I'm still her kid, she wants to make everything better and make it all stop hurting."

"Then you just cut her off?"

"Yeah," she said shamefully. "I know I was going through shit, ya know, I did what I felt I had to, I just feel bad because she was so upset in a way I didn't see until now."

Running his tongue along his lips, he nodded slowly. "You guys good?"

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "Are you good?"

"Fuck no," he complained. "I wanna die."

"You spent like, every second of every single say there before me, didn't you?"

"I did," he admitted. "I had no life but them, I miss it but I'm happy with my home cooked dinners and shit." He told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She laughed, "That's different than what you said last night."

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to move out so you could spend more time with the club again and you said yeah," she reminded him.

"Corazón," he said desperately, "I was wasted."

"I know," she assured him. "I was worried you needed a hospital for a second so I can't fault you for it."

Angel looked at her with a confused expression. "How are you so chill?"

"Think of our lives up to this point," she said. "A few crazy drunken nights with the guys are nothing compared to what we've been through. It's fuckin' normal. Besides, I kind of love the club."

"You do?" He asked, assuming she had but wanting full confirmation since she had brought it up.

Zara nodded, "Yeah. As a whole, the club has saved our lives and the guys, separately, are pretty cool. I'm not gonna become some biker chick but I like them in my life and in our lives."

Holding back the question, Angel nodded and kept his mouth shut. He never wanted to propose more than just then but he couldn't. It wasn't perfect. It wasn't right and he really wanted to do it right, the way he knew Zara would love. Bob's approval was key, although not a deal breaker, Angel just felt after the truth everything they shared and went through together he owed it to him.

"I have to go back to work," she whinnied. "My parents said they couldn't meet tonight but it's Friday so I want to do something."

"We can head over to the clubhouse."

Zara smiled, getting up from the bench, and leaned over to kiss him. "Date night. Sounds like fun. No drinking for you, though.

"Designated dickhead," he said, holding up three fingers, "Scout's Honor."

"You were a Scout?"

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Meet me at home," she told him.

Angel nodded, "See ya tonight, preciosa."

\--

That evening Bob and Holly were having dinner with Felipe and none of their children knew it. Before that though, Bob and Angel were meeting, at the scrap yard of all places.

"This is it?" Bob said, cleverly unimpressed by the entire set up they had.

"Not much, I know, but it's home," Angel said slightly defensively.

They had an odd relationship. Bob knew more than Angel would admit and Bob knew deep down who Angel was. He didn't like it, and he didn't hide that fact, but he liked Angel. More than anything though, Bob liked how happy his daughter was with Angel, and that was truly what mattered. Wasn't it?

"What did you want to talk about?" Bob asked. "Holly and I have dinner plans in about an hour."

Angel nodded. "Yeah I gotta meet Z soon. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't know when, yet, but I wanted to clear it with you."

"You want my permission to marry Zara?" Bob asked Angel, his eyebrows arched high as he looked at the younger, but taller, man suspiciously.

"Not permission," he said staunchly. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, make sure you're good with it."

"And if I'm not?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders, a smug grin playing on his lips, and leaned in close to Bob. "Then you better get over it before the wedding," he winked.

"I don't have to get over anything," Bob said. "Zara is a grown woman who can make the choice to marry you or not without my approval."

"Goddamnit," Angel grumbled. He knew Bob was right and he agreed but Angel didn't think he'd pull out the feminism side. "I'm just trying to be respectful here."

"I know," Bob laughed, a sunny smile spreading across his face. "I'm just pulling your chain."

Angel huffed and offered Bob his hand. They shook and Bob headed back to his rental car.

"I look forward to calling you family, Angel."

Moments after Bob left the yard, Angel jumped on his bike to head home. He was about halfway there when he began to wonder why Zara wasn't just going to meet him at the clubhouse. He quickly found out why she'd suggested it.

"Goddamn," Angel groaned as Zara bounced down the steps. She was in a red dress he'd never seen before wearing heels with make up done dramatically. "My girl," he grinned. "You look amazing," he crooned. Hooking his arm around her waist, Angel pulled her close to his body littering her neck with kisses.

"You like?" She asked, giggling as his fingers crawled up her inner thigh.

"Mmm hmm," he growled.

"What are you doing?" Zara giggled, playing dumb as she ran her hand against his crotch. "Doesn't feel like you wanna leave now."

"Not yet," he muttered seconds before kissing her on the mouth.

Pushing her dress up with one hand, Angel undid his zipper with the other hurriedly. Zara gripped the banister as Angel pinned her against the wall and hooked his arm under her knee. It was brief, in under five minutes Angel and Zara were sticky with sweat and out of breath as they recovered from their orgasms.

"I should wear red more often," her voice wavered.

"Yeah you fuckin' do," he grunted. "We still going?"

Zara nodded. "Let me slip into something more comfortable," she joked. "This was literally just for a quickie. I'm not wearing this to the clubhouse."

On wobbly legs, she went back up the stairs to get dressed leaving Angel on the landing, pants still undone, to smoke a cigarette. She returned in jeans, one of Angel's rare plaid shirts with the sleeves still attached open over a tank top, and a pair of sneakers.

"Now I recognize you," he said, smoke sneaking out as he spoke.

"Let's go get wasted like a couple of teenagers," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

A few hours into their casual night of drinking, EZ charged into the clubhouse, his face dark and his words urgent. "Someone's at the gate."

Bishop looked at him expectantly.

"Who?" Tranq asked gruffly.

"Said his name is Tim O'Leary, he's got a heavy accent, Irish or Scottish. Wants to talk about work, and not scraping, he said."

"Tell him to fuck off," Bishop said dismissively.

"He's insistent," EZ added as the sound of the steel door to the yard began to shake and rattle.

Bishop made eyes at the others and they all stood up, the women beside and on top of them staying seated as they made their way outside. With Tranq and Taza flanking him, Bishop strolled right up to the gate.

"We're not interested," he barked. "I suggest you stumble back to wherever you came from."

"How do you know without the terms?"

"We know," Bishop growled. His eyes locked with Coco who nodded and scurried away. "Now go."

"It's no conflict, it's guns, not drugs," he explained. "Wee Mikey Galindo won't be a problem."

They all tensed at Galindo's name but no one spoke out of turn.

"I'll tell ya what, maybe a late night visit wasn't the best way to approach our budding relationship," he said. "I'm Leary, I'll be seein' ya soon."

"Next conversation we have won't be a conversation," Bishop warned.

"I look forward to it," he chuckled.

The Mayans listened to Leary leave, remaining silent, and once he was gone Bishop put his hand up before anyone could speak. "Not tonight."

Zara watched through the dingy window as they stood by the gate, barely moving a muscle, before turning to come back in. She was confused, nothing seemed to happen, but their moods were much darker.

"What's up?" She asked eagerly.

"Honestly," he sighed, "I don't fucking know."

Coco returned after everyone else and went right to Bishop. Nosy, Zara watched closely as Bishop gently gestured for the girl at his side to leave and Tranq replaced her.

"Just one guy, fuckin' huge." Coco explained as he showed Bishop the photos he'd snapped on his phone from his perch at the far end of the gate.

"Leary," Bishop grumbled. "That and a picture, that's all we got."

"We can ask around," Tranq huffed.

"Some Irish asshole comes sniffing around I think we'd hear about it," Bishop said with concern.

"You'd think," Taza agreed as he joined them.

"Show the others," Bishop told Coco. "We jump on this asshole first thing."

—

Fave comment please!! I think I'm going to start updating based on feedback so if y'all all want more you want it fast, comment and/or fave. I'd rather write what y'all wanna read first xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

First thing the next morning was not early enough. Less than an hour after they awoke, most members passed out at the clubhouse, they were getting ready to head out. Shockingly, that was just when Bastian turned up. He arrived much differently than Leary had, in such a fashion that Chucky assumed it was Galindo when he pulled up to the gate.

"I'm looking for Bishop Losa," Bastian said with a charming smile as Chucky poked his head out.

"You are not the man from last night." Chucky noted aloud, awkward as usual but with his guard lowered simply by the charisma oozing from Bastian.

Again, in less than twelve hours, Bishop was greeted with unpleasant news.

"Someone's at the gate," Chucky announced.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bishop growled, slamming down his helmet and charging toward the fence. When he swung open the small entrance he stopped, having expected Leary, but recovered quickly.

"Bishop Losa?" Bastian asked, moving forward with his right hand extended. "I'm Bastian Botha."

"What do you want?" Bishop barked, not shaking the man's hand.

Bastian took a step back, dropping his hand at his side, and nodded. "To apologize," he said simply. "My associate made a fool out of himself, and me, and I wanted to clear the air and offer an apology."

"He's your guy?" Bishop asked with obvious distaste.

Smiling, Bastian let out a chuckle. "We're from opposite worlds, as you can see," he gestured to his expensive and impeccably tailored suit, "But Tim is an old friend who does do some work for me from time to time."

As they spoke the Mayans slowly, and silently, gathered behind Bishop but Bastian could barely see anything. He knew they were there though, he had been watching the club, studying them, and noted their loyalty to each other and their president.

"We're not interested in doing business with you or your friend," Bishop said firmly.

"I didn't even get to my pitch," Bastian spoke calmly, keeping a friendly air to the conversation.

"We're not looking for work," Bishop told him.

"Busy with the Santo Padre Regional high school's recycle drive?" He asked jokingly.

"We work with a lot of people in the community," Bishop said. "High school, elementary school, old folks' home" he elaborated.

"You or someone in your name?" Bastian asked knowingly.

"Is this going somewhere?" Bishop glared at Bastian, "If not, we got shit to do."

"Quite a party last night," Bastian smirked peering in over Bishop's head. "I'm sure you're all feeling the sting."

"We're just fine," Bishop said with exasperation as he stepped back into the yard.

"Maybe we can talk later when you're feeling less aggressive," Bastian suggested. "I really think you'd be interested in what I have to offer."

Not waiting for a response, Bastian opened the back door of the SUV and seconds later he was gone. His driver sped out leaving a cloud of dirt in his wake.

"Bastian Botha," Bishop barked. "I want to know everything," he ordered as they charged back toward the clubhouse.

"Hey," Zara grabbed EZ's arm, "I know him, Bastian Botha. Kinda."

"Shit," EZ hissed, about to tell the others. "I'll let em' know."

"I already know," Bishop said, suddenly behind EZ, facing Zara. "Angel said you mentioned the name," he explained, gesturing to Angel behind him.

Zara nodded, apprehensive and suddenly shy when she looked into Bishop's intensely focused eyes. "He's come by the school. Buying a school police team and donating a shit ton of money."

"Always poking around," Angel added. "Made a big fucking show at the last PTA meeting. Didn't he undercut Galindo with some city deal too?"

He asked and Zara nodded. "Too involved too fast. I fucking hated this asshole before he ever showed up here."

Bishop looked at Angel for a second and nodded before turning back to Zara. "You tell him anything about us?"

Shaking her head, Zara couldn't help but feel defensive. "Never. I don't talk about the club with anyone, I rarely ever mention Angel by name."

"You should keep it that way," Bishop told her. "See what you can find out though, he's cocky, he'll like to talk himself up."

"Oh, like, get information on him for you guys?" Zara asked, clearly hesitant. "I don't know, I mean, this is," she was interrupted by an incorrect assumption.

"Dangerous?" Tranq asked.

"No," she said with a bit of confusion, "It's my job. I can't do anything that's going to hurt the school or my paycheck." She paused and looked at Angel. "Wait, do you think it might be physically dangerous?"

Angel opened his mouth to speak but Bishop answered with a bit more speed. "I doubt it but you two should talk it over. Don't want you doing anything if you both don't agree." Bishop turned to look at Angel. "I mean it." Normally he wouldn't have but after the past year, he couldn't push Zara.

"We'll talk," Angel said with a nod, his eyes darting between Bishop and Zara. "Now?"

"Now," Bishop said sharply.

Angel nodded and grabbed Zara's hand, pulling her out to his bike. They remained quiet as he placed his helmet on her head, clipping it carefully, and climbed on to find somewhere they could talk. They only drove a few blocks and parked by a small community garden kept by the apartment building to the left.

"I saw this on the news," Zara remarked. "Wasn't it a small lot or something?"

Angel nodded. "Some kid got jumped so they made a big deal about cleaning it up." He led her in and sat on the tiny bench. There was a small gold plaque was screwed to the wood with the name of the community group that organized the project inscribed in cursive.

"I like what we've built," Zara started. "Our boring domestic life is nice, I love it and I love you. This could get really messy," there was a pause, "But," she added before he could speak. "Isn't this what I'm supposed to do? As your girlfriend? Your Old Lady or whatever?"

Inhaling sharply, Angel then let out a heavy sigh and a short chuckle. "Shit, Z, I don't fucking know."

"Lots of help, Reyes, thanks," Zara rolled her eyes.

Angel shrugged and pulled a face, one Zara struggled to decipher. "You got a few options," he said. "Do it. Don't. Stop working with him through school, cause when he finds out about us he's gonna push you."

"Those aren't great,"

"Lot of our choices ain't great," he reminded her. "It's an MC."

"Sometimes I forget," she shrugged. "Ever since things settled down it's been like you have some normal 9 to 5 job. I'm so scared the pendulum is going to swing back into extreme violence and pain. I can't do that again, Angel."

"Mi Amor," he whispered, cupping her face, "I won't let that happen. Me, E, Coco," he spoke to her earnestly, "No Mayan is gonna let you get hurt."

Zara nodded, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. "Okay," she laughed, "I'll see what I can charm out of him."

—

Three Days Later*

"Zara!" EZ hollered, pounding on her front door in the middle of the night two days before Christmas. It took a second but when Zara finally woke up, realizing it wasn't some horrible dream brought on my memories from all the trauma. It was real and EZ sounded panicked.

"What?" She pulled him into the house, her robe wrapped tightly around her waist. "What happened?"

"We got rolled," he said, for lack of a better word. "Angel and some of the other guys are at the hospital."

"Is it bad?" She asked, a chill running down her spine.

EZ shook his head. "I don't know. It didn't look good but, I don't know." As she headed back up to get dressed, EZ called out to her. "You need to keep your ringer on, Zara. I've been callin' you."

Zara nodded, the weight of Angel's remarks from their previous talk suddenly felt doubled. "Yeah. Sorry. I'll, uh, I'll be right down."

Only putting on a bra and sneakers, Zara hurried back down and followed EZ to the hospital in her car. He walked her in, arm around her not only as a comfort but as if he was attempting to protect her from the situation. The first face she saw was Nestor's.

"Why is he here?" She mumbled quietly.

"Work," EZ whispered. "They gotta know who."

Zara nodded, realizing how obvious it was, and as he glanced over gave her ex a sheepish wave. To her surprise, he came over toward her and EZ.

"Hi," she said politely.

Nestor smiled sadly and pulled her away from EZ into a hug. "You okay?"

"No," she admitted. "Do you know anything?"

"No, Bishop and another member are talking to the doctors and local cops," Nestor explained.

"Come on," EZ said with an odd mix of distaste and possessiveness. He wanted to protect her but couldn't hide his hatred. "There's Bish," he said to pull her away.

From the double doors, Bishop limped out into the waiting room, reluctantly using crutches, his face in a dark scowl.

"Is he okay?" She asked him urgently.

"He's alive," Bishop said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "They're checking out his head."

"His head? Is he conscious?"

"Not when I last saw him," Bishop said sadly.

EZ held Zara closer, this time to comfort himself, and shook his head. "What the hell happened out there, Pres?"

"I don't fucking know," he grumbled quietly. "We didn't even see it."

"See what?"

"An accident, some car spun out, hit the barrier and it went up. Rogan said it was a nasty pileup."

"Angel," Zara whispered with concern. "Is everyone else okay?"

Bishop paused, taking a deep breath, and shook his head. "Everyone's banged up," he explained. "Coco busted a few ribs, Angel took one to the head, Gilly's torn up, road rash, Taza and Riz are getting stitched up."

"And you," she gestured to the crutches.

"Dislocated knee," he said dismissively.

Zara could see knicks and cuts along his face but she didn't say anything. "Can I see him?"

"They'll let us know," Bishop told her. "I'm sorry, querida."

"Please, don't apologize," she huffed. "You can't protect them from car accidents," she said.

"Reyes?" A nurse called out from the double doors Bishop had just come through.

Zara looked at EZ who nodded. "Let's go."

The nurse smiled as EZ and Zara approached her. "Family?"

"Yeah," EZ nodded. "We're his family."

"Come with," she said, turning on her heel and scurrying down the hall. "He's still out of it, Mr. Reyes suffered a severe grade 3 concussion and a laceration to the side of his head but he is very lucky," she explained. "Honestly, the helmet didn't stay on but it saved his life."

Zara whimpered and covered her face before she began to cry. "Thank you," she whinnied.

"Of course," the nurse pointed to the door. "The doctor will be in during rounds in the morning."

"Thank you," EZ said, remaining stoic before guiding Zara into the room.

Angel was in the bed, covers up to his chest, with a large bandage around his head. It was comically large and had it not be stained with blood and Angel's skin looking so pale she and EZ would have laughed.

"Hey Angel," she sighed, running her fingers gently along his jaw to his chin. "

"Zara," he practically slurred, his eyes closed, "It's all good. I'm good."

"Yeah," she laughed a little. "You're good, baby. EZ's here. Can you look at us?"

His eyes fluttered open for a second before shutting again. "I'm tired."

"You should sleep, Angel," EZ told him. "That no sleeping with a concussion thing is a myth. You gotta heal."

"I'm good," he said again. "They said it was a car accident? I don't remember it but I'm glad you weren't there," Angel told his little brother. "Don't tell, Pop."

"I won't," EZ promised easily.

Zara nodded, "I won't say anything either."

"Go home," he grumbled to them. "I'm fine. You don't gotta sit here all fucking night."

"Go," EZ told her. "I gotta stay with the club anyway."

Adamant, Zara shook her head. "I can't. I can't leave him."

"He needs to sleep it off," EZ told her. "Come back when he's more with it."

She opened her mouth to protest but Angel wasn't having it from across the room. "Go, Z. Get some sleep."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I'll be back first thing." Zara kissed Angel gingerly and left the room, against her better judgment, walking into Bishop in the hallway.

"Hey," he greeted her. "You going home?"

"Yeah, I wanna get some sleep, Angel needs to too, so," she shrugged.

Bishop nodded, "Club needs a favor."

The words were daunting but the favor was benign. Beside her was Coco, ribs wrapped, and in the rear view mirror she saw Gilly, Creeper and Riz squished together in the backseat.

"Alright boys, seatbelts on. It's time to get your asses home."

—

"Sorry, Mom, something came up and I'm not going to be able to meet you and Dad," Zara explained into her mother's voicemail. "I'll call you this afternoon, we'll reschedule and I'll explain everything."

Zara was relieved she didn't have to go through Holly's third degree but she felt incredibly guilty. The whole trip was derailed and Christmas was essentially cancelled.

"Angel?" Zara spoke softly as she slowly opened the door and peeked into his room.

"Z," Angel said with surprising clarity. He grimaced as he sat up but there was still a smile on his face. "How's my girl?"

"Me? How are you?" She leaned over and kissed him. "Your color looks better. You were so pale last night."

"The nurse said you were here," he told her, taking her hand in his as she sat. "Last night is all kind of a blur," Angel admitted.

"I'm sure it is," she agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," he hissed. "My head is throbbing, feels like my goddamn brain is gonna explode outta my skull."

Zara frowned. "Concussions can be nasty."

"I've had concussions, this shit is the fucking worst," Angel complained. "Throwing up, can't remember shit, my goddamn ears won't stop ringing."

"I'm sorry," she intertwined her fingers with his. "You don't remember what happened?"

Angel attempted to shake his head but stopped, groaned, and laid back down. "No. Bish said it was an accident but they're investigating. Two people died," he told her.

She cringed, "Jesus"

"We're fucked," he went on. "Lost the truck, the product, and all of our bikes need work. I'm scared to check mine out, she was so beautiful."

"The truck and the product are the least of anyone's worries, Galindo can deal with that shit. He's got more than enough money and drugs," Zara huffed. "I'm worried about you guys."

"I know," he smiled sweetly at her. "You're not worried about my bike?"

Raising her eyebrows, Zara shook her head. "Bikes can be repaired."

"I'll be fine," he said firmly.

"Oh no, you're not doing that macho bullshit, you're going to rest and fucking heal, fully, before you go running around with the club like that again."

Angel's eyes grew wide, surprised by her fierce response to what he felt was an innocuous reply. "You wanna play nurse?" He asked to lighten the mood.

"I'll play Nurse Ratched," she glared at him. "I'm serious, Angel. If you guys try to jump back right back into work you'll all be laid up longer."

"I know," he grumbled. "I'll take it easy. Ah shit," he snapped. "Is it Christmas?"

"Tomorrow," Zara smiled sadly. "I don't think they'll be letting you out though."

Angel nodded. "I kind of want to stay," he admitted in a whisper. "I feel like shit, can't keep anything down, it's better here. I don't want you to have to fucking clean up after me and walk to me take a piss."

"Angel," she whimpered. "I want to take care of you, I'm your girlfriend, we live together. It's a part of this commitment." Zara looked at him for a second. "Isn't it? Are we not at the whole changing your diapers when you're 90 years old?"

"You think we're gonna be together when I'm 90?"

Drawing her head back she shrugged, becoming defensive and self conscious. "I mean, I wanna be."

"Alright," Angel cringed as he pushed himself to sit up further, turning toward her. He had been waiting, he wanted everything to be perfect, but after almost losing his head how much more perfect could it be?

"Alright?" She asked with annoyance.

"Look, I wanted to wait but," he inhaled, preparing to continue, but didn't get to finish his thought.

"Angel," Bishop said in a cheerful tone as he burst into the room. "You look good, brother," he was all smiles as he greeted Angel and Zara each with a one armed hug.

"I'm feeling good," he lied. "What's up?"

"Rogan got word from the Troopers," Bishop said, sitting down to give his leg a break. "The car that spun out had a faulty battery from some sketchy chop shop. Hit the barrier and fucking exploded. That was the sound we heard," he shook his head.

"I don't remember it at all," Angel admitted. "Just remember the beginning of the run then waking up here."

"Not missing much," Bishop explained. "Loud and hot," he told him. "I didn't know what the fuck was going on."

"How bad is the hit?" Angel asked, nodding at Zara as she stepped out of the room. He knew she was upset but Angel was grateful for the visit. Now he had a chance to think something up for a proposal she'd love.

"Galindo is pissed," Bishop scoffed. "That was a big load he lost but he knows it wasn't on us."

"Fuck Galindo," Angel spat. "How's my bike?"

"Coco's already working on it," Bishop told him. "You and Gilly are grounded for a while it looks like."

Angel sunk down in the bed. "Fuck," he hissed. "My baby."

"We'll get her up and running," Bishop assured him.

As Angel and Bishop talked bikes and car wrecks, Zara paced the hallway knowing she was taking his vague words wrong but unable to keep her stomach from churning.

"Zara?" Nestor called out to her from the other end of the hall. When she turned he could see she was reluctant to speak to him again.

"Hey," she said, waving sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Loose ends," he said vaguely. "How's Angel?"

"Fuzzy," she said with a chuckle, "But he'll be okay. Thankfully."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad," he said genuinely.

"So this was really an accident?"

"Looks like it," he said confidently. "Miguel is gonna help with some of the costs," he told her quietly. "Don't tell them yet, he's going to want to uh, you know tell them himself."

Zara nodded. "Make a show of it, you mean."

Nestor didn't say anything about that even though it was true. "You look good, Z."

"Thanks," she blushed a little. "You do too."

"I look the same," he laughed. "If you need anything while he's healing let me know."

"I'm good, the club will be around to help," she told him. "I appreciate it though."

Nestor nodded, "I'll see you."

"Honestly, I hope not," she joked. "Usually we run into each other after shit like this."

"True," he laughed. "Bye," he said with a shrug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said softly before turning back to see Bishop leaving Angel's room. "Oh, hey, you heading out?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to hide his limp. "Need something?"

"Nah," she said dismissively. "How bad is his bike? Like, really bad?"

Bishop pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of what was left of Angel's Harley.

"Oh my god," she said as she began to cry. "I didn't know it was that bad. The nurse says he was lucky but," she inhaled sharply, "Christ."

"Seeing that shit in daylight shook us up too," Bishop told her. "We all took damage but this is nasty."

"What's the financial damage?" She asked, terrified of the hit they'd take.

"That's what insurance is for," he chuckled. "Work is going to drop off though, be ready for that. No run money for a few weeks."

"Good thing he cut his expenses in half then," Zara tried to make light of the situation. "I should get back in there."

"We'll be around," Bishop told her.

Zara nodded and headed back to find Angel on his phone looking annoyed as he texted. "Screens all blurry."

"I think your vision is blurry, babe," she said sadly. "Now, what were you saying?" Zara needed some conclusion before her anxiety really spiked.

Angel shook his head. "I was just trying to tell you how much I love you. I want you to change my diapers when I'm 90."

Zara sighed. "That's a really gross way of saying you're in this for the long haul."

"You mentioned diapers first," he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry our second Christmas is fucked."

"This one isn't your fault," she giggled. "Maybe next year will have something more traditional."

"Maybe," he hoped. "You tell Bob and Holly?"

"Yeah, she was beside herself," Zara rolled her eyes. "I swear she's in love with you but she'd never act on it, ya know cause I'm her only daughter."

"Ladies love me," Angel wriggled his eyebrows. "You should still do the whole dinner thing for them."

"No I'm not spending another Christmas without you," Zara said staunchly. "I can cook or bring take out, it's your choice since you're stuck in here."

"Chinese," he said. "I want Chinese."

"Chinese it is," Zara said. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Zara grumbled and grabbed her purse from the bedside table. "Lunch date with my parents. Sorry."

"Go. Have fun. Don't worry about my stuck in here with an aching fucking head and shit."

Zara pulled a face as she leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said quietly. "Tell Bishop if you need anything."

"Yep, I got the memo," Zara winked at him. See ya soon."

—

Fave comment please! I'm starting to update weekly going in order of most feedback to least. So this week is Mea Culpa, And Back Again, Rewind then The Long Game. I did some polls on my Instagram about which to do first etc so if you wanna vote or check out my story posts I'm over there @PBB_Writer. There's also a link in my Wattpad bio!

Xoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

For lunch, on her first day of work in the new year, Zara had sushi with Emily Galindo. They'd been distant since the Nestor break up but for no other reason than thinking the other woman was feeling awkward.

"How was your Christmas?" Zara asked as she and Emily sat on opposite sides of her desk with their lunches.

Emily beamed. "It was wonderful. Cristobal is understanding more and more, so he was much more excited. He made it a lot more fun this year. How was yours?"

"Mine?" Zara scoffed. "I spent it in a hospital room with eating Chinese with a miserable, whiny Angel," she pulled a face. "At least we were together this year."

"It sounds like they're getting progressively better," Emily remarked, "Maybe next year you'll go on some tropical vacation."

"Or, better yet, be engaged, married or have a baby," Zara said sadly.

"You guys just got back together," Emily said. "Maybe the slow route is better?"

"I know he's it and we've come so close to the whole family thing I'm just impatient," Zara explained. "I'm getting close to the older side of young too."

"No you're not," Emily rolled her eyes."Besides, you have a gorgeous house, a good job where you're trusted with multiple responsibilities and are well-liked by staff and students," Emily said cheerfully. "Just because you're not married with 2.5 kids doesn't mean you haven't done things, Zara."

"I'm such a bad feminist," Zara groaned.

"Do you know who I married?" Emily laughed. "Sure, he could be much worse but there's an archaic side to the family."

"I've seen it," Zara told her. "I'm just feeling shitty this week," she explained. "I'll get over it."

"Zara?" The assistant principal poked her head into the classroom. "There's someone here to see you."

Surprised, Zara seemed confused for a Kinney before she got to her feet. "Uh. Okay. I'll be right there."

"I should go anyway," Emily said, clearing her trash. "We'll catch up this weekend."

"For sure," Zara said as she hugged Emily. "Wish me luck," she grumbled with a bit of apprehension.

They walked down the main hall together and split with Emily turning toward the exit and Zara stepping into the office.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Zara asked adding a small giggle to seem less anxious than she was.

"Only if you dislike handsome men," the secretary whispered with a smirk. "That Bastian Botha man is here to see you."

"Oh," Zara was dreading this meeting now that there was a club task involved. "Great." Tapping her knuckles on the door, Zara could hear two voices in the office.

"Ah, Miss. Osbourne," Bastian beamed as he saw her behind the door. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Me?" She swallowed hard. "Why me?"

"I have a place for you," he started. "I cleared it with the Principal first, I wanted to make sure there are no conflicts of interest and that he knew I wasn't trying to poach his staff."

Zara's face showed her displeasure over being dismissed as the first person Bastian should have spoken to. "Okay so maybe it's time you clear it with me."

Bastian smirked at that, seeing her annoyance, and nodded. "I'm starting a committee, local business owners, teachers," he said with a wink, "To help point me in the right direction with my charitable contributions."

It didn't sit right with Zara. At all. "I have a lot going on," she said, "The bake sale for the athletic department is next week and PTA stuff all year not to mention my life outside of school. It feels a lot."

"I was actually mentioning how much you," the principal chimed in, "And Mr. Botha suggested rolling all that into the committee."

"Uh," Zara sighed heavily. "Can I think about it?"

"You should talk it over with your family," Bastian said. "I assume you have a large one."

"I have lots of friends who are my family," she said. "And I'm in a serious relationship."

"Ah yes," Bastian smiled. "A woman like you is always snatched up."

"Maybe Mr. Reyes would be good?" The principal suggested. "He's a long-standing member of the community, his sons went here, he's a business owner."

"No," Zara snapped. "He's busy enough with the shop at his age. He doesn't need any extra stress."

Bastian watched the two talking, a devilish smile on his face, and read their body language while taking mental notes.

"It's in its infancy," Bastian interrupted, "The committee, I mean."

"As I said, I'll think about it," Zara said to Bastian.

He nodded. "Oh and about the bake sale," he remembered, "I'll be flying in a huge order from Magnolia, the bakery in LA, to donate to the sale."

"Magnolia?" Zara chuckled. "Be careful, some might think you're trying too hard."

"Me?" Bastian laughed. "I don't have to try."

"I have class shortly," Zara said to the principal. "I really should go."

The principal waved her away. "Thank you for coming down."

"Sorry about the short notice," Bastian said, flashing his perfected disarming smile. "I look forward to hearing from you."

—

Zara was distracted the rest of the day, her head swimming with suspicious and anxious concerning Bastian. When she returned home, she didn't have to worry about Angel noticing. He was still recovering and, with only 10 days passing since the accident, he was still foggy and the headaches were constant.

"Hey baby," Zara said as she walked in the door from work. Passing Angel on the sofa, she pressed her lips to the top of his head. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, sounding just as surprised as she was. "I made myself a sandwich and didn't fucking get sick."

Zara beamed, "I'm so glad." She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, whimpering as she looked up at him. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I fucking hate feeling like this," he grumbled. "Can we go out tonight?"

"Out?" Zara laughed. "I have work tomorrow."

"Just for a drive, grab some food, windows down and shit," he described. "Maybe we can roll by the clubhouse?"

His time there was limited since the accident and Zara knew not only did he miss his brothers but he missed being out and about.

"Let me get in my joy ride gear," she laughed.

"Wear a dress with nothing underneath," he growled into her ear before playfully nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, you're feeling up to it?" She asked, leaning back to look at him.

Angel nodded. "I mean, if you're doing the work, yeah. I don't want my godlike hips thrusting me into another fucking head injury," he laughed.

"Ah yes, the most powerful hips in the state," she mocked him, giving his hip bone a squeeze. "Did that boost your ego enough?"

"Who doesn't love a good ego boost?" He asked as she headed toward the stairs.

"No one," she winked. "I'll be right down."

Zara changed from her business casual work ensemble to a light, watermelon patterned dress and slid on a pair of sandals. She knew she'd have to talk with Angel about Bastian's offer, Zara hoped the ride would relax her enough to bring it up.

Bouncing down the stairs, Zara grabbed her purse and gestured toward the door. "Ready?"

"Always ready for you, Z," he chuckled.

Zara pulled out of her usual parking spot, Angel's hand on her thigh as he sat low in his seat, window down, and drove off down the street.

"How was work?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "Work." Stopping at a stop sign, Zara looked over at him to watch his expression. "I saw Bastian today." She noted that he almost looked excited.

"And?"

"He's starting a community committee to help better focus his charitable acts," Zara rolled her eyes. "He wants me on it, as a rep for the school, I guess?"

Angel slowly nodded. "When he came by that time he mentioned the shit you do for the yard. He asked Bish if we actually do that community shit or if someone does it for us."

"He knows," she sighed heavily. "He has to know. Why else would he say that?"

Running his hands through his already wind-whipped hair, Angel gently shook his head. "How's this feel?"

Zara looked at him expectantly. "Us or Bastian?"

"Shit with Bastian," Angel said.

"Shady," she sighed. "That could be legit or it could be me feeding off him coming by the clubhouse," she mused. "How would he know we're together? Why would that even be on his radar?"

"I don't know," Angel admitted with a huff. "Maybe we're looking too hard into it," he suggested. "I think all the shit with Adelita made us more suspicious, we're looking for shit that ain't there."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Hey," he gave her thigh a squeeze, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure it out. We're in this together," Angel assured her.

Zara smiled at that and despite her eyes being focused on the road, Angel could see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know we are but it's really fucking good to hear."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked her, his hand still on her leg.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," she admitted.

"I think you should," he said first, "But, I get your scared and it feels weird, so I can't blame you for saying no."

"You're still leaving it up to me," she told him. "You're not that slick, Angel."

"What do you wanna do?" He asked her, sliding over a bit to see her face better.

"I want to do it," she told him. "I think I'm overreacting, after everything from before it makes sense to be cautious but this could actually benefit me, and of course the school. If this works, and he's not shady as fuck, shit, maybe I could stop teaching and do something like that part-time?"

Angel pulled a face. "Why would you stop teaching? You love it, Z."

"I do," she nodded, "But it's a lot of work. If I could do like, I don't know, something else parttime and still make good money, which isn't hard considering I make shit now, maybe it would be better in a few years if we have different things going on than we do now."

"A kid?" He asked, annoyed he hadn't yet gotten a ring or made a plan.

"Yeah," she shrugged, keeping her eyes forward.

"If we have a kid you can stay home if you want," he told her. "My mom was home with me and E, it was great. I want that for our kids."

"Kids?" She asked with a big grin. "Now we're having more than one?"

"I got swimmers to match these hips, Mamacita," he crooned.

Zara gripped the wheel. "Should I start calling you, Papi?"

Groaning, Angel nodded, "Fuck yeah."

"You don't want to get food and stop at the clubhouse anymore, do you?"

"We can take care of this," he assured her. "Shop's been closed, we can park in the alley," he said eagerly.

"Angel," Zara laughed. "You're really horny aren't you?"

"You have no fucking idea," he growled.

Stepping on the gas, Zara hurried to the shop and made the tight turn into the alleyway. There were brake lights a few car lengths ahead but neither cared, but they did care when they saw EZ's bike and his large sillhoute in the back doorway.

"Why's he here?" Angel grumbled to himself. "Turn the lights off."

"Maybe he's helping your dad?" Zara gave the most logical explanation while flicking her lights off.

"Shop closed hours ago though," Angel said darkly.

"Let's go somewhere else," she suggested.

Angel grumbled something under his breath. "Pop doesn't wanna talk to me, fine," he said louder.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said sadly.

They watched as EZ handed Felipe a small package before hugging his father and heading out. He stopped a few feet from his bike when he realized a car was there, lights off, still running. He was tense, guarded, and that spiked Angel's suspicions instead of his insecurities. EZ hurried to his bike and sped off, minutes later Zara and Angel followed.

"That was weird," Zara admitted.

Angel nodded. "Let's just hit the clubhouse, we can grab food on the way," he huffed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah but I don't need you busting my balls if I have a few beers."

"Two?" She asked, hoping to compromise.

Angel nodded. "Two."

When they arrived, EZ was there, with a beer and a smile on his face. There was a small cheer when Angel walked in, his brothers happy to see him clearly feeling better. EZ approached him and hugged him without hesitation.

"Didn't think you'd be here tonight," he said happily. "I was just with Pop, he was asking about you."

"I'm good," Angel said, slightly annoyed. "What were you doing over there?"

"Fuckin' compressor," EZ complained. "I bent the fucking copper," he admitted.

Angel relaxed a bit and nodded. "You gonna pay up?"

"Already did, he's gonna call the guy tomorrow." EZ was slightly embarrassed but his admission put his brother at ease for the most part.

The small group relaxed and had a few beers before Angel and Zara left again. When they left though, Angel's head was throbbing and Zara suspected he had been sneaky with the two beer limit. Once she'd gotten him into bed with an ice pack and pain killers, Zara opened her work laptop and wrote Bastian a quick email using the information left in her school mailbox.

When she wrote it she didn't expect to hear from him so soon but the next day he was scheduling a meeting to speak with her and the principal about their first steps with the school.

\--

"Yo, Bish," Angel called out as he climbed out of the Romero Brothers pickup he'd been borrowing. "Got a second?"

Bishop stopped, turned and nodded, waving toward Angel for him to follow him into the clubhouse. The two of them went into Templo, alone, and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Bishop asked him with a fatherly-like tone.

"I need money," he said shamefully. "What's the hold up with Galindo?"

Bishop shook his head. "Not sure, something internal, I think. I'm supposed to be hearing from Alvarez soon." Bishop didn't like the silence from the other side but he took it in stride until his own cousin began to feel distant. "Zara can't help until we get moving again?"

"It's not bills and shit," Angel said vaguely.

"What is it?" Bishop asked, now concerned Angel had a darker and more serious reason for being in need of money.

"I had a plan," he started. "Found the ring, put half down so I wouldn't lose it and now I don't have the second half."

"You're gonna propose?" Bishop grinned excitedly. "Congratulations!"

Angel shook his head. "Nothin' to congratulate until I ask her, until I get the ring, without these runs I'm broke."

"Didn't Tranq tell you to start saving when she got pregnant," Bishop reminded him.

"The money I saved before she lost the baby went to the first half of the ring," Angel explained.

Bishop sighed heavily, "There's always Bastian."

"What?" Angel asked with disgust.

"He wasn't bullshittin'," Bishop explained. "He has a gig he needs guys for, it's not drugs so we're clear to work it."

"How the fuck do you know all this?"

"After the accident, he came by, told me if we were in need of light labor, he had a few ideas. So much shit was going on I didn't think of after he left, we were worried about you, the other guys and the bikes," Bishop explained. "I know Coco's hurting, having his kid with him now is expensive. Maybe it's a job you guys can take, solo, not as a Mayan but as two ex-cons looking for work."

Angel didn't like it. He didn't like working for Galindo either but that was less his decision than working for Bastian.

"Okay," he huffed. "Thanks, Prez," Angel said as he got up from the table.

"Let me know what you decide," he told Angel on his way out.

"I will," Angel said, without looking back. He scanned the clubhouse and saw Coco, chatting with Riz by the dart board. "Coco, we gotta talk," he said, motioning toward the door.

\--

Vote/like/comment pleaseeeee! I love to hear what you guys think! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Week*

"Oh yes," Emily said softly with a bright smile, "Homemade."

"All of it is this year," Zara added. "Family favorites, specialities, and," she noticed Bastian a few tables down. "One thing isn't homemade actually, we had someone donate a large order from Magnolia in LA."

The bake sale customer's face lit up and she hurried down the line to see for herself.

"I hate him," Emily grumbled.

"Yeah he's something else," Zara huffed. "Did that city business stuff really burn you guys?"

Emily nodded but quickly changed her opinion. "It did but it wasn't devastating. It was less about the money more about losing," she admitted to Zara in a whisper.

"Got cha," Zara nodded. "Well, if it helps, some people can see through the dimples and accent."

"Not many," Emily glanced over to see Bastian beaming at a few parents. "Look at that smile, if he wasn't business competition I'd probably like him too."

"He seems pushy though, he lays it on so thick," Zara said. "I get it, he's hot and generous but," she shrugged. Zara's opinion was influenced heavily by Bastian's interactions with the club and she thought better than to tell Emily about them.

"He knows what he is, hot and rich," Emily said. "He just doesn't hide that he knows it and that's the problem."

"Not for everyone though," Zara snorted. "The novelty will fade. Gotta play nice though, there's too much so called charity on the line."

"I didn't know you guys needed so much," Emily told her.

"I'm not gonna run around begging for the district," Zara said with a bit of anger. "They don't give a shit and I'm not going to put myself out to clean up their mess. If something is urgent, I'll find a way to fix it, if not I'll find another way."

"You should have become a nun," Emily joked. "I think you do more fundraising stuff for that school than teaching."

Zara rolled her eyes. "I know. I've been thinking about going back to school, maybe changing fields."

"Really?" Emily was very interested. "What's Angel think?"

"He'd support me cutting off my own leg just to be supportive," Zara joked. "But, no, he's really great. I know he'd tell me to go for it but he also knows I love teaching. He keeps reminding me of that."

"This is not teaching," Emily said to her. "If you went back, got another degree and switched your focus you could find a job anywhere, even beyond high school."

"Yeah, I'll be a fucking professor," Zara said sarcastically. "There's a lot of balls up in the air right now," she sighed. "It's not a good time."

"Angel still sick?" Emily asked.

Zara shook her head. "He's much better. Still foggy, sometimes he'll forget stuff minutes after I tell him, but the headaches and nausea have really improved." Lowering her voice, Zara moved closer to Emily to keep her words private. "He's not working though, like working working, and he's really depressed about his bike. It's like he has no freedom and that's not a good feeling for him. He's been living this wild life for years and he's happy that we've settled but now he's essentially grounded and asking for rides. It's a huge blow."

"That makes sense," Emily nodded slowly. "Maybe when he's back on his feet and doing runs again you can start looking at schools."

Giving a noncommittal shrug, Zara pulled out her phone to text Angel who was with Coco, Gilly and Creeper, despite telling Zara he'd be relaxing all night. He didn't feel too guilty, they were gathered at their house at least, but he hated being so vague. When the text came through he made it a point to tell her when she came home.

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"Good. How's the bake sale? Raking in all that sugar money?"

"You know it. Should be home in an hour. I'll bring you some sweets"

"You're the best. Love you."

"Don't forget that, Angel lol Love you more."

Tossing his phone back down, Angel turned to his brothers and continued on with the conversation. It was about a half hour later that he sat forward and huffed. "Alright. Z'a gonna be home we gotta get down to it. It's an easy gig. 12 hours of protection for six girls, ten guests, and we walk with 12 grand each."

"I don't like it," Coco huffed, shaking his head vigorously. "12 k for that shit? It's a fucking trick, a trap," he spat.

"I thought the same thing," Gilly admitted. "Thousand dollars an hour is a lot."

"Just made me think it was dangerous," Angel chuckled darkly.

Creep shrugged a little. "Six girls, 10 guys, four of us, sounds like a high paying job to me."

"Prospect wasn't into it?" Coco asked Angel.

"Nah, I didn't ask," Angel said. "Want him to be around for our dad and in case Z needs anything."

"How's she feel about it?" Gilly asked with a chuckle. "Lotta girls wouldn't be cool about hanging out with six hookers."

Angel scrunched his nose up and laughed. "We're at Vicki's all the time, she'd probably just fucking tell me to call em' sex workers," he said.

"You really had to pick one of those girls," Coco laughed. He opened his mouth to make a feminist, pro-choice joke but stopped, realizing it was a very sore subject for Angel. "Letti loves it, girl power and all that shit. Guess I gotta thank her."

"Last thing that kid needs is more fucking power," Gilly teased Coco. "She's already got a body count."

Coco glared at Gilly for a long moment before cracking a smile. "Don't fuck with my kid."

"Can we get back to this shit," Creeper interrupted. "I wanna do it," he said point blank. "Money is good and it sounds like some fun."

"I'm in," Angel added.

Gilly nodded. "Me too."

All eyes were on Coco now. He huffed, relenting, and nodded. "Fine. This shit goes sideways I'm coming after you, Angel."

"Story of my goddamn life," he laughed. "We meet with Bastian tomorrow morning and we leave Saturday around noon."

"Shit, I'm going up Friday," Creeper told them. "If I'm gonna be in LA I'm gonna be there," he laughed.

"I'm gonna make it a weekend," Gilly agreed.

Coco wanted to but knew he had new responsibilities at home, ones that he didn't even really want to ignore. "I'll make the trip back with you," he assured Angel. "We can take my car, I don't wanna hear shit from Zara about your head."

"His head is precious cargo," Zara said through the screen. She could see them jump, startled, before the group started to laugh. "Got you guys!" She laughed, moving from the window to the door to find it already open with Angel waiting for her.

"Hey," he crooned. "My girl."

"Your girl," she giggled, kissing him. "And your sweets," she added, handing him the white bag. Looking at the others she frowned. "Had I known, I would have brought enough for the whole class. Sorry."

They laughed a little and got up, saying their goodbyes, and in less than five minutes Angel and Zara were alone.

"How was it?" Angel asked, grabbing the littered beer bottles from the table.

Zara shrugged, "It was a school bake sale. I didn't know they were coming over. Sorry I busted up the party."

"No party," he explained, "We had to talk about a job."

"A job?" She stopped and turned around sharply to look at him. "What job?"

"Bastian needs some local guys to help with a security issue."

Her eyes bulged. "Bastian? Bastian Botha? And what security issue?"

"He's not as clean as he looks, makes a shit load as a some kind of high end pimp."

"A high end pimp?" Zara laughed. "He's the CEO or whatever of an oil company, a family empire, Angel. Why is he working small time stuff like that?"

Angel grimaced a little, he was going to have to start giving her bits of information. He realized too late that Zara was too smart for his vague lies of omission. "It's not really small time."

"Out with it, Reyes," Zara said angrily. It was a tone she hadn't used in months and neither of them missed it.

"High end girls for some nasty fucking guys," Angel admitted. "We won't be alone, he's got another guy meeting us there and the security at the hotel is all paid off. We're glorified bouncers," he added.

As her anger diminished, Zara's body relaxed and her shoulders dropped. "You know you don't have to do this, right? We're good. We can make it, really."

Nodding, Angel sighed as he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. "I want to plus Coco needs the money," he explained. "We'll be fine, Z."

"You're just starting to feel better after the accident," she whinnied. "I was so scared that night. Fuck, I was scared for weeks after."

"I didn't know that," he spoke into her hair, "You smell like a bakery," he added.

"Well, if I told you would you even have remembered?" She teased to ease the tension.

"Cute," he grumbled. "I'm doing this, you gotta be okay with it. I told you this is how it is, I told you way too early too. It's gonna be more than Galindo runs."

Zara's eyes fell to avoid his gaze. "I know," she sighed. "I was kind of into the whole 1% thing, sometimes I'd think of how cool it would be to turn into some criminal couple," she laughed at the ridiculousness. "This is all small time though, I've been ignoring the big picture," Zara realized.

"Drugs and guns aren't small time, querida, even if we're just a bunch of low key bikers," he told her.

"You're murderers," she said aloud to herself. "I just, I don't look at you like that, it's easy to forget the weight of it when I see your smile and your goofy side everyday."

Angel nodded, "We can take care of ourselves, a trip to LA is nothing." He wasn't concerned but downplayed it even more for her benefit. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll manage," she swallowed hard.

"I'm gonna tell E to check on you," he told her.

"Thank you," she laughed sadly. "Goddamn it, I kind of wish I was worried about the sex workers instead of you, like, ya know you being mortally wounded or maimed."

"I love you," he chuckled. "I'm happy you trust me enough to only worry about me being killed."

"I know you," she said, pressing her hand to his chest. "You wouldn't do that, not to me, not after everything."

Kissing her forehead, Angel smiled sweetly. "I'm a saint," he winked.

"No, you're an angel," she laughed. "That was so bad."

Angel laughed, rolling his eyes, and took her hand to lead her up to their bedroom. "We're meeting with him in the morning, I'll get all the details and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Oh."

"What?"

Zara shook her head. "I don't know, uhh, I guess having the option is kind of weird."

"It's up to you," he offered, hoping she wanted to hear it all. He'd grown almost dependent on their evening talks, in bed or over a beer or a joint. They discussed their days, work issues and the like. Not having that outlet was suddenly terrifying for Angel.

"I'll uhh, I'll think about it," she shrugged. "Come on, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

—

The next morning neither of them brought up the previous evening's question. They had breakfast, lots of coffee, and soon after getting up, Angel was preparing to leave for the meet.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he replied. "We good?"

Zara nodded. "Just another layer of the onion I have to get used to. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Angel cracked a small, crooked smile and nodded at her. "Maybe we can talk when I get back?"

"Maybe," Zara said half heartedly. "I'm really tired though so I might just leave work and relax."

The message he got from that was, that to Zara, talking to him was stressful. He knew that wasn't what she said and agreed the topic wasn't a fun one but it still stung.

"Okay," Angel huffed. The sound of Coco's engine rumbling out front provided them with an out. "I gotta go. I'll see ya tonight."

"Yeah. Definitely. Love you."

Angel glanced back on his way out the door and smiled sweetly at her. "Love you too."

—

The meeting was set for what would one day be a shipping and transportation hub for Botha Capital Partners. Currently it was seemingly randomly placed steel beams, overheated construction workers and lots of nothing.

"He late?" Coco asked Angel quietly.

Angel inhaled slowly and nodded. "Yep."

"Feels fucking shady," Gilly grumbled. "Who are these assholes?" He said, his eyes focusing on the comically mismatched duo about fifty feet from the Mayans.

"The tall asshole is Tim O'Leary," Angel reminded them.

Creeper glared at the Irishman. "Fucker glows in the sunlight he's so pale."

"That's the motherfucker?" Gilly asked, not recognizing him from the dark photos he had seen.

Coco nodded. "That's him. Irish prick."

"The short one is Gabe," Angel shrugged. "I don't know his last name. Another one of Bastian's fucking lapdogs."

"Look at em'" Coco laughed. "They're a fucking joke. What's he like, five foot two?"

"That ginger prick has to be over six three," Gilly said laughing along with them.

"Ones tall enough to take it in the ass while the other one is perfect dick sucking height," Angel mumbled quietly.

A car came through the gate, bringing a dust cloud with it, and stopped abruptly by the small group. Bastian got out, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket before approaching the men.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said with a smile. "Are these your men?" Bastian asked Angel.

"Yeah, Coco, Gilly and Creep," Angel pointed to each man.

"The names," Bastian laughed. Waving for his men to join them, Bastian started with the unnecessary introductions. "Tim O'Leary, I believe you have met before," he said with a dark look at Leary, "And this is Gabriel Garcia. These two are running the job, they will be your point of contact should anything go wrong."

"You think something will?" Coco asked sharply.

Bastian looked at Coco with exasperation. He thought he knew many men like the Mayans and he was unimpressed and unmoved by the attempted show of power. He didn't know they were not exactly like the others he had hired, random goons to break legs, he underestimated them and they knew it.

"I don't but, to be quite honest, that's your job isn't it? To keep things from going wrong?"

The Mayans' all had the same reaction, tense jaws and cold stares but it didn't bother Bastian, he continued smirking.

"We got it," Angel said staunchly.

"Hey," Gabe leaned in a little, "Your girlfriend's peanut butter cookies are fucking amazing."

"Okay," Bastian interrupted when he saw how enraged the comment made Angel. "He's not wrong, Angel, just a friendly comment."

Gabe didn't mean it in any way other than a compliment and although he knew Angel would probably bristle he didn't expect the intensity he saw.

"This isn't friendly, it's work. No comments about her," he growled.

"Guess we set our boundaries," Leary grumbled to Gabe who chuckled.

"Play nice, boys" Bastian said, suddenly turning his ire on Leary and Gabe.

Creeper snickered as the two men suddenly lost their smiles under Bastian's disapproving eye.

"That it?" Coco asked.

"It is," Bastian pulled two envelopes from his jacket pocket and handed them to Angel. "Half your money now and half when you return home. The other contains your rooms keys, hotel information, and information on everyone who will be there."

"Alright," Angel nodded. "Meet here Monday morning?"

"Hopefully not before," Bastian winked. "Have a good weekend, gentlemen."

\--

Across town, on her lunch break, Zara was having a secret meeting of her own. "Thank you for meeting me," Zara smiled apologetically.

EZ nodded, sitting at the little table across from the counter of his father's shop. "Of course."

"I'm going to eat lunch," Felipe said, suspicious but willing to give them privacy.

"Thanks, Pop," EZ said watching as Felipe left. "What's up?"

"You know about Angel's job with Bastian?"

"I do," he said somberly. "I wanted to go. It doesn't feel right, I wanted to have their backs, but he wouldn't let me."

Zara nodded. "I felt the same way and it doesn't make it better knowing you have the same weird feeling."

"They'll be fine," he said confidently. "I just wish I could be there to help."

"If it's any consolation, I'll need your help," she laughed.

"I'll be around," he assured her. "That what this is about?"

Zara shook her head. "I feel shitty about the secret but I need someone to talk to and I don't think Emily is the best one to go to."

"Anything," he said softly. "What's going on?"

"I'm scared," she admitted. "At first this whole biker gang thing was fine. It was kind of hot, honestly. Everything that happened to me was not directly related to the club, you know? So it the whole idea was still romanticized in my head."

"And now?" EZ asked, prompting her to continue even though he knew what she was going to say.

Hesitating, Zara whimpered and shrugged. "I don't know. It's all very real." With her eyes down, she drew tiny circles on the table rather than look at EZ. "It was real weeks ago with the accident but that was an accident, getting involved with Bastian is scary, no one knows half of what's going on with him, half of what he's into, could be nothing, could be a lot more than anyone imagined."

"This is not some novel," EZ sighed. "This isn't Macbeth or Bonnie and Clyde."

Zara scoffed. "Macbeth ends horribly and Bonnie got her leg half burnt off from battery acid before being shot to death, so, I hope it's not."

"You know what I meant," he groaned. "Did she really?" He asked, interested in the little tidbit he'd never heard before.

"Oh yeah, nasty car wreck," Zara explained. "It's really a neat story, I'll lend you the book, Go Down Together by uhh, Jeff Guinn, or Jim or something. All true, nothing dramatized."

"You're not serious right now," EZ groaned.

"I'm just trying to keep from hitting the real point of this conversation," she admitted.

"You wanna leave him?" EZ asked fearfully. "Zara, I don't think that's a good idea. You can," he stopped as she cut in.

"I'm not going to leave him," she said forcefully. "Shit, E," she huffed with annoyance.

"Sorry," he shook his head.

"I'm just wondering two things," she sighed. "Is it fair and moral to bring a baby into this? I remember seeing Emily's pain when Cristobal was gone but it's not about her pain it's about an innocent child."

That was heavy and much deeper than EZ was expecting. Unsure of what to say, he bought himself some time. "And number two?"

"How much should I know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you think I should let Angel tell me?"

EZ nodded. "How much do you want to know?"

"Everything and nothing," Zara told him. "I want to know, I'm nosy and I like to feel in control," she admitted shamefully. "But then when I know, fuck, EZ, I feel panicked and physically ill."

Slightly confused and very surprised, EZ asked for more details. "How long? I thought you were pretty level with it all?"

"I always got nervous," she explained, "But knowing made me feel better in a way, like I could plan for things going wrong," she laughed ruefully. "Every now and then it got a bit worse, then after the accident every damn time I left the house I was worried about him. Now that he's going out, going back to work, I'm a mess. I can't plan shit. I can't stop anything. Why obsess over shit I can't stop?"

With his jaw agape, EZ looked at her with a clueless look. "I don't know."

Her body slumped and she covered her face, feeling as if she were about to cry. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," he groaned.

"No, it's okay," she forced a chuckle. "It helped just to get it out."

"Only thing I can tell you is to tell Angel," he said hesitantly. "Say all that to him, he's the only one who can help."

Zara nodded, although she didn't agree. "Yeah."

"Look, I gotta go meet Bish, but I'll be by tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, see ya," she waved sheepishly as he got up from the table.

"Bye," he flashed her a smile and was out the door swiftly.

"Zara?" Felipe said from the threshold between the front and back of the shop.

Startled, Zara jumped up from the table and gasped loudly. "Shit. Pop," she sighed with relief. "You scared me."

Felipe smiled a little. "I'm sorry, I just have something for you to think about."

Her face twisted with confusion. "What is it?"

"There's more to this than you see," he advised. "Angel doesn't just tell you those things for your benefit."

It was verbal slap in the face. "I'm an idiot," she whispered, "He needs to share that stuff."

"I know my son," he said sagely. "He'd never tell you that, he doesn't want you to feel forced to listen if it'll upset you but he needs that."

Zara nodded, "Acceptance, support and reassurance."

"Maybe that will help you decide," he said before kissing her cheek. It didn't help, it forced her to make a decision she wasn't comfortable or happy with, despite Zara knowing that wasn't Felipe's intention. It was quite the opposite, actually and she knew it. "You should get going. You'll be late to class," he chuckled a little.

"Thank you," she smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you soon."

—

Sorry for the wait, I had some serious writer's block!! Please let me know your thoughts, always helps keep me ready to write!! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

That evening Zara kept her work attire on, rather than changing into something much more casual, while she made dinner. Purposely she sped home hoping to beat Angel, which she did, but now she was nervous for his arrival. There was no rumble of a Harley to announce his presence, only his heavy footfalls on the porch.

"Hey babe," she said cheerfully from the back of the house. "I'm in the kitchen."

He smiled warmly seeing her at the stove, tapping her foot as she watched impatiently for her water to boil. Angel slipped up close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"How was your day?" He said, his words muffled.

"It was, typical, I guess," she said with annoyance. "Yours?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"And the meet?" She followed up his nonanswer quickly and smiled as his body tensed for a second, taken aback by the question.

"You wanna know?" He asked, only relaxing when she nodded. "Oh, uh, it was fine," Angel said half-heartedly. "He was smug and his guys were cocky but we got half the money and all the information."

Zara paused, reluctant as ever to continue, but signaled quite blatantly that she wanted to know more. "How does it look?"

"Detailed," he groaned. "Full bio on everybody, it's fucking crazy."

"Really?" Her interest was piqued. "Can I see?"

"You wanna see?" Angel asked with surprise.

"I'm a nosy bitch," she laughed. "I want to see these girls. Do you know how much they charge?" She asked, intrigued by the much different lifestyle

"I don't know their rates," he laughed. "Why? You want a book one for a date? Little threeway?"

Zara elbowed him playfully in the stomach. "No," she said dramatically. "I don't share."

"After dinner, we can read em' and guess which ones got boob jobs," he suggested, stepping away and grabbing himself a drink.

Looking back at him, Zara rolled her eyes. "You would say that shit."

"Hey," he looked at her with a serious expression as he slammed the fridge shut. "You good with this?"

No. No, she wasn't. Not a bit.

"Of course," she said with a bright smile. "I do want to talk about something unrelated though, and I don't want it to wait."

"That doesn't sound good," his happiness was dashed.

Zara sighed, turning the burner off with a swift flick of her wrist, and moved from the stove to lean on the kitchen island.

"Have you always wanted to have kids?" She asked pointedly.

The dumbfounded, confused puppy expression he wore almost made her laugh. Angel shrugged a little while he thought it over.

"The idea of a family was always kind of nice," he started, "But uh, with the club and my fucking life, it uhh," Angel didn't want to say it, he didn't want to hurt her, "It didn't seem like a good idea."

"So, no? The idea is nice but thinking practically it wasn't a plan you had for yourself." Zara asked forcefully.

"I guess," he huffed, slightly annoyed. "When you got pregnant though, I was all for it, Z. When you showed me that fuckin' picture," he felt himself growing a bit emotional. "I want a baby now. I do. I want one with you."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Zara."

She sighed. "I was thinking the same thing about the club and how unfair it is to bring a baby into such an unconventional life."

"Since when?" He asked, almost looking offended.

"More recently than before," she admitted. "Maybe shit with Campbell happened for a reason?"

"No, I fucking hate that happened for a reason bullshit," Angel spat. "People tried to say that when my mom died but there's no reason for what happened to her or to you."

"Hey," she walked around the island and hugged him, resting her head on his chest, "It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Angel shook his head, hugging her back. "You didn't."

"Kind of feels like I did," she cringed, looking up at him.

"Look, Z, I wanna do whatever you wanna do," he told her.

"And I wanna do whatever you wanna do," she laughed a little. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," he laughed with her. "Kind of hard to plan with all this shit going on."

"I do want a baby. I've always wanted a baby," she told him, "I just don't want to be selfish or have something happen, again. I'm just fucking scared."

"I know," he sighed, "Me too."

That wasn't a lie but he was less scared than she was. Angel never planned on being a father before but now he truly wanted a baby with Zara. He just never knew it until Zara was already pregnant and the loss only made him want one even more.

"Let's hit the pause button, then," she said. "Maybe we can get a dog," Zara added, only half kidding.

"Just no fucking cats," he grumbled.

"Deal," she smiled, this time genuinely bright, and leaned up to kiss him. "I don't want to cook. Chinese?"

"Yeah," he laughed, able to hide his disappointment. "Chinese sounds great."

Hours later as she and Angel lay in bed, Zara kept picturing the roster of guests. She didn't see much, Angel made sure of that in a less than secretive way, but what she saw made her panic.

They were foreign mercenaries, murderers, but not in the way Angel was she told herself, and a few looked to be in the country illegally. Zara got out of bed to search for the dossier because clearly not knowing the full details was disturbing her deeply. She went through the usual spots but Angel didn't have an office or desk where something like that would normally be kept.

"Come on, Angel," she huffed, shuffling some papers around the table in her drawing room.

"What are you looking for?" He said from the doorway.

Zara jumped, terrified, and turned to see an angry looking Angel staring at her. "Hi."

"This?" He pulled the folder from behind him.

"Yeah," she said with her eyes down and cheeks burning red. "Sorry."

"Coulda asked me," he said sharply.

Her chin trembled as she stammered for a second. "You hid it earlier when we were looking at the girls' papers, I didn't think you'd show me."

"Z," he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I don't want you going."

"I took the job. I took the money."

Zara shook her head, no longer ashamed and sheepish. "I don't want you to go, Angel," she said forcefully. "Please don't go."

"I'm going," Angel said authoritatively.

"No, please," she said, stomping her foot and curling her hands into fists.

"Zara," he hollered, "Stop."

She stepped back, surprised by his tone, and nodded. "Fine. If you're going, I'm going."

"You're not going," he growled as she pushed by him. "You're not going up there with us."

She ignored him, grabbing a few things from her bureau and throwing them into her overnight bag. Angel kept telling her she wasn't going until she slammed the top drawer and finally looked at him.

"No, I'm not going with you, but I'm going. I'm leaving. Hopefully, I'll see you when you get back and if I'm wrong, which I highly fucking doubt, I'll apologize. If I'm right I hope everyone comes back in one piece."

"You're leaving?" He scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She snapped.

"Where you going?" He followed her down the steps. "Z, where are you going? It's too late to be driving around out there with nowhere to go. It's fucking dangerous."

Zara turned, one eyebrow arched high as she glared at him. "Really? You wanna go there?"

Gritting his teeth, Angel didn't say a word as she stormed out and sped away. He was shocked she had reacted in such a way, it seemed so dramatic. It didn't occur to him that his reaction and the seriousness of her concerns were what caused her to run out.

Ending up at the clubhouse, of all places, Zara shook the fence. "E!"

It didn't take long for someone to let her in. Riz was tipsy, she could tell by his goofy smile as he welcomed her into the yard.

"Is EZ here?"

"The trailer," he told her. "Everything okay?"

"It's fucking fine," she sneered.

"Zara?" EZ swung open the door welcoming her in. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Your fucking brother and no I don't want to talk about it right now."

EZ sighed heavily. "Take my bed, I'll sleep on the bench."

"No. I can't sleep anyway."

"You look like shit and you look exhausted. Sleep."

Zara started sobbing.

"Angel?"

"He's an asshole," she sniffled.

EZ nodded. "Yeah. He is."

"I told him not to go on this job. I told him it doesn't feel right and he yelled at me. We've screamed at each other before but this, he was like, I don't know."

"He can't back out. Not now, Zara."

"I'm sure there's a way," she huffed.

"He wanted to do it. He agreed. You screaming and crying at him only makes him feel like shit," EZ told her. "He's grown and I'm gonna bet whatever you said made him feel," EZ hesitated, struggling with the words, "Like he can't handle himself or you don't think he can do it."

"He knows it's not that," she grumbled. "I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about the assholes he's there with. You didn't see that list."

"I did."

"And?"

"Scary guys, sure, but I watched Nestor pour hot grease on a guy, Galindo cut some guy's arm off, they've burned kids alive," he reminded her.

Her face turned to stone. "Awesome. That helps," she said flatly.

There were two options, placate her or be brutally honest. He played the latter out in his head...

"Know what probably really made him feel shitty?" EZ snapped, feeling suddenly very protective of Angel. "He saved thousands of dollars when he found out you were pregnant. All for your baby. Instead of blowing it he kept it after the miscarriage and used it as a downpayment for a ring. He took this job so he could pay off the rest, for you, Zara."

The information sunk in slowly. First, she was touched, then saddened, and then before she could feel any kind of excitement or awe over Angel's plan, she felt fury. EZ could see the emotions on her face undulating one after another but he wasn't expecting the anger.

"Well, first off, fuck you for ruining that for me and Angel," she spat. "And secondly, don't dare try to make me feel guilty for being concerned and scared about this weekend."

"No way," he said aloud out of nowhere.

"What?" She asked, looking at him with annoyance and confusion.

EZ shook his head, "Nothing," he huffed. "Look, you guys are in a good place. I've never seen Angel like this before."

"Happy?"

"No, he's content," he said. "The accident took its toll on both of you and now both of you have to come back from it. Together."

"Was I wrong?"

EZ sighed and smiled, shaking his head as she waited for an answer that would undoubtedly not be what she wanted to hear.

"Snooping wasn't right," he told her, "And Angel snapping out wasn't right either. Other than that, you're both entitled to feel how you feel."

"If I lost him, Ezekiel," her voice cracked. "I wouldn't handle it, I couldn't."

"He's too fucking stubborn to die," EZ joked to help ease her. "You need to sleep."

"Don't tell him I'm here," she said. "I want him to know how I'll feel when he's in LA."

"That's cold," he laughed, "But okay. I can get you something from the clubhouse if it'll help you sleep?"

"Could you? Even just a few hits if someone is willing to share?"

EZ nodded. "I'll be back."

As soon as he left the trailer he typed out a text for his brother.

"Zara's here. She's safe. She told me not to tell you so don't let her know."

"Thanks, E. What'd she say?"

"She snooped. You yelled. She left."

"She's scared."

"I know. I tried to calm her down."

"Thanks. Sorry to rope you in, little brother."

"No problem."

When EZ returned to his trailer Zara was already passed out in his bed. He chuckled to himself before curling up to try to sleep on the small kitchen bench.

—


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, it's me, obviously. I wanted to come by before you left but I crashed hard last night and woke up super late. I'm sorry. I know we have to talk and all but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snooping, that was wrong, and I love you so much. Please, be careful, and when you get home we binge season three of Stranger Things. I love you, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

The voicemail ended and Angel looked at Coco with a small smile. "We're good."

"Thanks for the update, carnal, I was really concerned," he said sharply.

"Should be," Gilly cracked. "They break up again and we all gotta suffer."

Angel pulled a face, unamused by their joking, and turned his attention to the elevator light as the numbers flicked higher and higher. "What floor?" He asked the bellhop.

"The Penthouse suites are on the 12th floor, sir."

"How much a night?" Angel asked.

Coco laughed. "You gonna bring her here?"

"Shut up," he said defensively.

"The suites vary, day of the week, season, and holidays are all factors. Generally, they range from 1,500 a night to 3,500."

Gilly laughed quietly at Angel, Coco snickering behind him, and neither stopped until the elevator doors opened.

"Fuck you guys," Angel grumbled.

"You're so easy," Gilly giggled.

"Gentlemen, this is your room," the bellhop announced. "The Presidential suite is reserved for the party, surrounding suites are also blocked off for other guests. Here are the room keys," he handed one to each man, "And a key for the Presidential suite."

"Thanks, Jeeves," Angel joked, slipping the man a fifty dollar bill.

The bellhop cleared his throat and nodded, swiftly exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"This is shit crazy," Coco said, looking around the room. "He booked the whole floor?"

Angel nodded. "Where's Creep?"

"Stopped at his sister's," Gilly told them.

"Alright," Angel clapped his hands once. "Mini Bar?"

"No minibar," Gabe announced loudly as he strolled into the room. "No alcohol until after the job," he elaborated. "You're welcomed to order room service, take a nap maybe, but no alcohol and no drugs."

It made sense and it was a valid request but they didn't like how Gabe went about telling them. Swallowing their annoyance though, the Mayans agreed and immediately started flipping through the menu.

"What's up?" Gabe asked Angel, seeing he was the only one not pouring over his options.

"Nothing," Angel shrugged.

"Sorry about that cookie shit," Gabe said.

"Alright," he nodded.

"No, really," he insisted. "I move that close to the goddamn border and the only assholes I talk to have goddamn accents," Gabe huffed.

"So you wanna meet Americans?" Angel asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"No," he chuckled. "That came out wrong. I'm with Lucky Charms all the time and most of Bastian's staff are from South Africa," he explained. "I want to know where to get a good goddamn meal, a real meal."

Angel laughed, offering the man his hand for a shake, and nodded. "I got you."

"Thank you," he sighed. "My old man, a real fucking prick, I'd kill him my goddamn self for one of my mom's pozole."

"My mom used to make these enchiladas," Angel shook his head, "Incredible. None of those taco joints come close."

"I tried to marry a Mexican girl, just for the food," Gabe chuckled. "Every goddamn chick claimed she didn't cook. Guess you know that shit, being with a white girl."

"She cooks," Angel said, "But not like my mom."

"They never fucking do," Gabe grumbled. "How'd you meet Zara?"

Angel looked at Gabe angrily, "I don't wanna talk about her like that."

"Right. Work," Gabe said with a nod. After a second or two, he leaned in and lowered his voice to speak to Angel with some slight privacy. "Honestly, I'm just looking for a goddamn friend I have something in common with."

Angel's face twisted up, weirded out and embarrassed by Gabe's admission. "I don't know what to tell ya, man."

"Alright," Gabe huffed, "Alright."

"Room service," Angel said by way of explanation as he left Gabe to join the others.

Watching the three of them talk, Angel's shift in mood was clear. The change showed Gabe his efforts to bond with Angel, acting seemingly goofy and benign, didn't work.

"How about the rooms, huh?" He said with a laugh as he joined them. "Shit you never seen before."

"Yeah," Gilly said, disinterested in Gabe's comment.

"If you ever want a room we can hook you up," he suggested.

"There you go," Coco said to Angel teasingly.

"Shut up," Angel snapped.

"You need a room?" Gabe asked.

"No," Angel grumbled. "I'm going out for a smoke." He announced, heading toward the balcony. After lighting his cigarette, Angel called Zara back.

"Hey!" She answered happily.

"Hey," he said, she could almost hear his smile in his voice. "How you doin'?"

"Good," she replied. "Getting some much-needed sun out back. You guys?"

"Good," he said. "You meet Gabe? One of Bastian's boys."

Zara thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. He was at the bake sale. Ate a shit ton of my cookies and I don't think he paid for them."

"Those fucking peanut butter cookies," Angel grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he huffed. "He's fucking weird, Z."

"Aww no, he's sweet, just a little awkward," she laughed. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," he joked.

"Yeah, you're downright sugary," she scoffed. "Listen, about the other night," Zara started.

"Don't, it's done," he cut her off.

"No, it's not, if we ignore it the same thing will happen again."

"I shouldn't have snapped," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, I was kind of a psycho," Zara laughed. "I stand by what I said but I shouldn't have gone through your shit."

"Thanks," he said, smoke slowly rising from his mouth as he spoke. "I gotta get back," he said.

"Alright," she sighed longingly. "I love you. Be safe."

"I will," he said sadly. "Love you. Is E there?"

"No," she laughed. "We're going to have dinner with your dad and Letti tonight though."

Angel smiled at that, loving how she found her place in his life and in the lives of those closest to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Love you."

"Mm-hmm," Zara suddenly felt the urge to cry. "Love you. Bye."

Hours later, after an extravagant meal and a nap, Angel, Coco, Gilly, and Creeper were against the wall watching as the guests arrived. They were invisible, the men didn't even glance over or seem to notice their presence.

They were loud, rowdy and so annoying that 12 thousand dollars suddenly didn't feel like enough money.

"How long we got?" Coco whispered to Gilly.

Gilly shrugged. "I don't know. Girls aren't even here yet."

"They're late," one of the men hollered having caught part of their conversation. "We're not paying for this shit."

"Alright," Angel rolled his eyes. He called Gabe hoping for an answer to which he was given almost immediately.

"We're in the elevator," Gabe said before Angel could even ask. "I know, we're late. They pissed?"

"Getting there," Angel grumbled.

"Tell em' they get another hour, on us," Gabe instructed. "Be up in 5."

"They're on their way up," Angel said to the men. "You got an extra hour to make up for it."

"Goddamn right," one roared, giving high fives to the others.

The Mayans looked at each other, amused by their excitement over a few sex workers. Sure, they were high end, but it proved something to the Mayans. As much as those rich, smug businessmen looked down on them, they lived the life the 9 to 5ers dreamed about, in some ways at least.

Once the girls joined the party it was more fun to watch, mostly amusing. After bad flirting and a lot of alcohol, one by one the guests left with the girls of their choice.

"Now can we fucking have a drink?" Coco grumbled as the last couple left the room. "I haven't been this sober in years."

"Guess that explains the girls you fuck," Creeper laughed heartily as he grabbed himself a beer as well.

"Least I get my dick wet," Coco shot back. "When's the last time you got a girl that didn't work at Vicki's?"

Before Creeper could defend himself, they were reminded of the job at hand. There was a thud and screech from the hallway that sent the Mayans racing out of the room.

"Where?" Creeper asked, looking down the hall at all the possible doors

"Shut up. Listen," Coco hissed.

A deep voice suddenly bellowed through the walls alerting them to exactly where the problem was. Using the key card from earlier, Gilly opened the door and led the others into the room.

"Off her. Now," Angel ordered, gun pulled and trained on the man.

The girl was on the floor, bleeding from the head, the John on top of her gripping her wrists so tight that her hands were turning blue.

"This bitch tried to rob me," he shouted defensively.

"I'm... I'm sorry," the girl whimpered crawling away once she was free.

"Call Botha. Now. I pay too much money to deal with this kind of bullshit," he snapped.

Angel nodded, sending a text to Gabe and receiving an instant reply that Bastian would be up shortly. They didn't even know he was in LA but Angel was grateful he was.

"Come on," Gilly helped the girl up, sitting her in the oversized armchair, and stood over her. He wasn't even sure if he was protecting or guarding her.

"What happened?" Angel asked the man.

"I went to take a leak and I found that whore digging in my wallet," he growled. "Didn't even wait till I was done. Barely got half a blow job."

"I needed the money," she whispered to Gilly. "We don't even get half. I'm fucking broke."

"We'll figure it out," Gilly said, her doe eyes pulling at his heartstrings. "Don't worry."

"He's gonna be pissed."

"It's okay," Gilly assured her.

Bastian arrived, not fast enough for the Mayans, and received the story from his furious customer, one which the girl did not deny.

"I'm sorry," she said desperately. "I'm sorry. Please, Bastian. I'll never do it again."

"I know, love," he smiled at her, stroking her cheek gingerly. Turning to the man, Bastian looked at him expectantly. "How can I make this right?"

"I want my money back," he ordered, "And a new girl."

Bastian forced a smile. "Gabe, make it happen. Whatever the gentleman wants, he gets."

Gabe nodded. "Come with me, sir," he said to the man, quickly ushering him out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered as the door shut.

"You need money?" He asked with disgust. "I don't pay you enough? I don't treat you girls properly?"

The girl shook her head. "You do. You really do. I'm just...I'm trying to get myself together, Bastian. I want to go to school and shit. I don't wanna be doing this when I'm 40."

Bastian scoffed. "Trust me, you won't be. Your shelf life is much shorter than that."

"I'll pay you back," she told him. "Whatever he paid, I'll pay it all back."

"You don't have to worry about that," he told her, turning around and walking toward the door. "I know you don't have that much. Just forget this ever happened."

"Th-thank you," she began to cry.

Bastian turned again, pulling a gun from his jacket, and shot the girl twice in the head. He watched her fall, nodded, and opened the door.

Walking into the hallway he smiled at the Mayans, handing the gun over to Coco. "Things don't usually get so dramatic."

"You just shot her in the fucking face," Angel said, still surprised it actually happened, his horror showing in his expression.

"How observant of you, Angel," Bastian mocked. "I trust you four can handle that mess."

"What?" Creeper asked angrily.

"Get rid of it," he said more forcefully. "Don't worry about the stain, just get rid of the body and head back."

Bastian gave them a wink before shutting the door behind him and leaving the guys with the murdered woman.

"What the fuck?" Gilly snapped.

"Let's go, let's do it," Creeper grumbled.

No one said anything else. Knowing they had no choice, they began to deal with the body. All four of them felt sick and sorrowful and none of them expected the girl to receive such a harsh punishment.

"Is this worth 12 grand?" Coco asked, seeing a striking resemblance between the girl and his daughter.

"Let's just do this," Angel grumbled, "And then get the fuck outta LA."

—

It took some work to get the girl out of the room as inconspicuously as possible. They decided popping her joints so they could fit her into a suitcase was the cleanest and quickest option. No one was willing to saw the poor girl apart in a penthouse bathtub and they didn't have the tools or time needed.

"Now where?" Coco asked Creeper. "You know LA better than us."

"I'll take her," he offered. "We'll put her in your trunk, dump her and then head back."

"You good with that?" Coco asked Angel and Gilly.

"You want us with you?" Gilly asked.

Creeper shook his head, "We got it. Easier to stay low with just us. You good to take my bike back?" He asked Angel while holding out his keys for him.

Angel instantly grabbed them and nodded. "Fuck yes. I need this shit."

"Let us know when it's done," Gilly said. "Watch your backs."

"We got it," Coco assured them.

They split up after short goodbyes and Angel found himself back on the road with Gilly by midday. He wanted to lean in, turn the throttle and speed wildly back home but he also didn't want the ride to be any shorter than it had to be. The whipping wind and rumble of the engine beneath him made Angel forget all about the dead girl, the dead girl who didn't deserve to be dead.

When they were local again, Angel lost the thrill of the ride knowing he'd be grounded again soon. Leaving Creeper's bike at the lot and taking the pickup again, Angel went straight home.

"Babe?" He called out as he locked the front door behind him but got no response. "Z?" He tried again, dragging his exhausted body up the stairs.

Finding Zara in bed, Angel smiled to himself and stripped down for a shower before joining her. His body ached, a five-hour trip after weeks off his Harley had been hard on his back and arms.

Zara's tiny voice drew his attention from the soreness and the murder as she entered the bathroom.

"Hey," she yawned. "When did you get in?"

"Couple minutes ago," he said, popping his head out of the curtain. "Go back to bed. I'm almost done."

"Why are you early?" She asked him. "Everything alright?"

"Shh, we're good, go back to bed," he said vaguely before planting a dripping wet kiss on her lips. "I'll be right there."

Nodding, Zara went back to bed to wait for Angel but by the time he got there she was already asleep again. Climbing in next to her, Angel held her close and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked sleepily. "How was the job?"

"I'm good, it was good," he lied.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Angel decided Zara didn't need to know about the girl. It was a job, he did what he had been paid to do, and despite her certainty that something was going to happen to him he arrived home in one piece.

—

Angel didn't expect to come downstairs to see Zara in her pajamas at the table. It was a Monday morning and she was supposed to be at work.

"Hey," his feet slapped against the hardwood loudly. "You okay?

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Just wanted to take a mental health day."

With a cigarette between his lips, he sat in his usual spot across from her. "I gotta meet with Bastian to get the rest of the money but I think a mental health day sounds good."

Zara nodded. "So? How wild was it?"

"Wasn't that crazy," he shrugged. "Bunch Of boring ass white dudes, alcohol, coke and hookers."

"Sex workers," she corrected him.

"Yeah, sex workers," he said quickly. "Bastian is strict. Couldn't even have a fucking drink."

"My poor little functioning alcoholic," she teased. "Were you nice to Gabe?"

"Christ, Z, I'm not in middle school," he laughed.

"I know, I think he's looking for some cultural resemblance," she said. "You know, the whole Latino culture."

Angel nodded. "I know that's what he said but he also asked me about food, feels kind of stereotypical."

"How often do you talk about your mom's cooking?" She asked. "You don't have to be friends but I think if we're going all in here with Bastian's community committee and side jobs maybe being friendly is for the best?"

With a sad smile, he nodded, "Maybe you're right." Angel didn't think the girl with two bullets in her head would agree though. "How was dinner?"

"It was fine," she shrugged.

"What?" He could sense something was off.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just felt shitty cause you were gone and we had just been fighting," Zara explained.

"But we talked," he shrugged. "We're good. Weren't we?"

"Yeah I just, I wanted that hug and kiss, the makeup sex," she giggled. "Solidify the reconciliation."

"We can do that right now," he wriggled his eyebrows at her. Angel stood, flicking his cigarette into the sink and leaned over Zara from behind. His hands ran from her shoulders, down her arms to her waist while he placed slow kisses along her neck.

"Here?" She whispered.

"Mm-hmm," he growled into her ear, "I'm gonna bend you over this fucking table."

—

"I must apologize," Bastian started, speaking slowly, "What happened with Penny was very out of the ordinary. Usually, my girls are better behaved. I'm sorry she added that," he stopped, searching for the word, "Unfortunate obstacle."

Angel just nodded along with the others hoping to keep the meeting brief. He'd left Zara on the couch, naked, and he was desperate to get back to her quickly.

"Anyway, I added a little bonus, for the baggage," he said knowingly. "Gabe said you were professional, quiet, and the girls liked you. I don't do them often but I'd like to bring you on for the next one."

"I'm good," Angel said.

"Me too," Creeper added.

Bastian looked at the other two, simply shaking their heads, and huffed. "Well, that was unexpected."

"We'll be doing runs soon," Coco told him. "We're good."

"Disappointing. In that case, it was truly a pleasure," Bastian said, shaking their hands one by one. "If anything changes, please, contact me or Gabriel." Bastian walked back toward his car, glancing back at the others as his driver opened the door for him. "Or you could just tell Zara to tell me. We'll we working closely this coming year."

He swiftly vanished into the car leaving Angel furious and paranoid. "Was that a fucking threat?" He asked, loud enough for Bastian to hear before the door closed. He looked at the others. "Was that a threat?"

Coco and Creeper shared a look but Gilly wasn't so sure. "Just a mind game," he suggested.

At the same time, all of their phones went off. It was a text from Tranq with only two words.

"Templo. Now."

Being the last ones to arrive, Angel, Coco, Creeper, and Gilly walked in to find the others waiting at the table.

"Glad you found the time," Bishop said angrily.

"We were wrapping shit with Bastian," Coco explained.

"Sorry," Angel grumbled.

"We got a run," Bishop told them. "In four days we head up to Vegas, Oakland is coming for back up."

"Back up?" Creeper almost sounded offended.

Bishop nodded. "We have almost double the cargo."

"That's a lotta heroin," Coco remarked.

"Heroin and more," Bishop said vaguely. "Galindo is having problems with his fields. There's plots in Nevada he's going to start using, we're gonna help him do that."

"Guess I'm stuck here," Angel grumbled.

"Nah," Tranq smiled. "You're ready to go, brother."

"What?" Angel was already on his feet.

"Go," Bishop smirked. "Take the prospect, he did most of the work."

The others followed Angel out to see him finally reunited with his bike. He looked about to cry as he hugged his brother, who had searched and scoured and drove all over for the parts.

"Thank you," he said to his brothers. "Color ain't right, but I'll get used to it," he joked to keep from getting too emotional.

"Go take your girl out for a ride," Taza told him.

"I already gave her a ride this morning," Angel said smirking, a smug and goofy look on his face as they all laughed.

"Give her another," Bishop said, tossing him the keys.

Angel didn't have to be told again. He tore off out of the yard and took a solo ride, going far faster than he ever would with someone on the back, before heading home.

He pulled up out front and revved the engine a few times before Zara stepped out onto the porch. Her face lit up and she bounced down the steps toward him.

"Oh my god," she looked at the bike with wide eyes. "She's beautiful."

"You knew?" Angel asked, surprised she could keep the secret.

"Not really," she laughed. "EZ mentioned doing the work but I had no idea he'd been working so hard."

"Come on," he said, slapping the spot behind him. "Let's go for a ride, mi amor."

Zara smiled, her cheeks flushing, and climbed on the bike wrapping her arms around him. It felt good as he took off down the street. It felt like it did at the beginning, before Adelita and Campbell, when they were talking for hours, falling in love, and had nothing but hangovers and work to worry about.

"I love you," she shouted over the roar of the engine.

Angel smiled to himself and hollered back, "Love you more than you know, my dulce."


	9. Chapter 9

"This the place?" Coco asked, taking his helmet off and running his fingers through his hair.

Angel nodded. "It's close. I'm always thinking someone is gonna see."

"Who?" Coco laughed. "Unless you got a tail."

Angel mumbled something smart before opening the door, two gold bells jingling above his head as he stepped into the jeweler's shop.

"Mr. Reyes," the owner said with a smile. "Good to see you."

"He's in here that much?" Coco teased.

The jeweler, Randy Mason, shook his head. "No offense, gentlemen but I don't get many customers like you in here."

"The pawn shop is closer," Coco joked again.

"Here's the rest," Angel said confidently.

Randy took the money and turned to count it while Angel and Coco talked quietly.

"Why you nervous?" Coco asked, slapping Angel.

"I was so sure," he said hesitantly, "Now I don't know."

"About Zara?" Coco hissed. "Are you fucking playing me?"

"No," Angel said ardently. "The ring."

"Carnal, go big," Coco advised.

"Yo," Angel said toward Randy, "Hold up."

"Excuse me?" Randy was instantly on guard after hearing that phrase.

"It's not a hold up," Angel huffed. "Just hold on. I gotta call somebody."

"Prospect?" Coco asked to which Angel just nodded. Waiting as Angel talked briefly and quietly, Coco looked around relieved this was not something he had to even think about.

"He's at the shop, said he'll be here in a minute."

It was more than a minute but with angels level of uncertainty he'd need all the time in the world to decide.

"Hey," EZ said, looking around slightly surprised.

"He needs money, pay up," Coco laughed.

"Shut up," Angel grumbled. "Nothing but jokes, man."

"What's up?" EZ asked his brother.

"Randy, lemme see the ring," Angel said politely.

With the cash still in hand, Randy removed the ring from the case and placed the box on the counter.

"It's huge," EZ said.

"I know," he huffed. "I just wanted the biggest best thing, now I dunno. It's not her."

EZ frowned and shook his head. "It's not."

"Shit," he groaned. "Lemme see that other one," Angel said to Randy. "The white stone, or whatever."

"The white gold opal?" Randy asked. "With the matching band?"

"Yeah, yeah, that one," Angel said.

Randy strolled down the row of cases until he found it, locking up the diamond ring as well, and handed it to Angel.

"There's a men's band I have, the filigree almost matches the band, it would be a gorgeous set for you two."

EZ looked at the ring and nodded. "This your first choice?"

"Yeah," Angel sighed. "Then I thought, it wasn't big enough, wasn't expensive enough."

"Angel," EZ laughed, "You know Zara, go with the first choice."

"Fucking idiot," Coco muttered behind them.

"I'll take this one, man," Angel said to Randy. "Sorry."

"It'll have to be sized," Randy told Angel. "Did you get a ring from her?"

"She doesn't know," he explained, digging in his pockets, "So I just took this off her dresser."

Randy took the ring, a ring her parents had given to her when she graduated college, and measured the size. "Seven and a half," he announced before handing it back.

"When can I get it?"

Examining the new ring, Randy shrugged a little. "Maybe tomorrow. Won't take long but I have a few other things to handle first. I'll call you."

While Randy and Angel dealt with the paperwork and huge cost difference, Coco and EZ waited outside. The former immediately lit a cigarette as they chatted.

"Can't believe he's doing it," Coco remarked.

"I can," EZ said with a smile. "He's always been kind of traditional. Probably because of our folks."

"Guess that's why I don't want that shit," Coco laughed.

EZ nodded, thinking of Emily, and remained quiet until Angel exited the store with a bright smile.

"Now I gotta wait," he huffed.

"You know how you're gonna do it?" EZ asked.

"I'm gonna take her to the spot by the border we went when you were still trying to get her," Angel said with a wink. "Fucking border patrol rolled up on us," Angel reminisced.

"Romantic," Coco said, clipping his helmet on. "Fucking semi in your face, lucky they didn't deport your brown ass."

The trio laughed while they got back on their bikes to head back to the clubhouse. That was the only thing Angel had planned and he was looking forward to a day of nothingness at the clubhouse.

—

"Zara," Bastian stood up at his guest approached his table. "It's good to see you." He shook her hand and kissed her cheek. "You remember Gabe and Timothy?" He asked, gesturing to the men.

"I do," she smiled at them politely.

Bastian pulled out her chair before sitting across from her. "I ordered a bottle of champagne for us," he poured her a glass.

"Oh, no thank you," Zara said, slightly embarrassed. "I have to go back to work after this."

"I had the principal find a substitute for you," Bastian told her.

"You did?" She asked, her face telling the men she wasn't thrilled by the overstep. "That's unnecessary and," she caught herself, "And I don't even really like champagne."

Knowing she had tempered herself, Bastian smirked. "How can you know if you've never had good champagne."

"Aye," Leary raises his glass. "I'm Irish and I even like this shite."

"None for you?" Zara asked Gabe.

"I'm on duty," he smiled.

"Like as security?"

A woman came toward the table, a sleeping infant in her arms, and stood between Gabe and Bastian. "My apologies," she smiled at Zara. "I was going to join you but I've been called in to work."

"Oh," Zara watched as Gabe carefully took the baby. "I was expecting more people than this anyway but I guess I was mistaken."

"Scheduling," Bastian laughed.

Gabe said goodbye to Robin, his purported girlfriend, and turned his attention to the baby.

"How old?" Zara asked, leaning over to see the baby.

"Five months," he said proudly. "He's named after his father."

"You have the look," Bastian chuckled. "Let her hold him, Gabe."

"No," she said firmly. "Babies are adorable but I'm also terrified of them," Zara said with a chuckle to soften her refusal.

"Are you sure?" Gabe grinned. "He's got the best disposition."

Zara frowned and nodded, "I'm sure."

"How about that champagne?" Bastian offered, pushing the glass toward her.

Taking the glass she downed the entire thing in one gulp. "So what is this? I thought other members were going to be here."

"As my chairperson, I thought we could talk then present our plans to the committee."

To Zara, that defeated the purpose of a committee but she just nodded. "Sure. Where do we start?"

"I made my money in oil," he said, "And lately oil has been made to be a villain."

"Well," Zara scoffed, "Environmentally speaking oil is a villain."

"You one of those?" Leary said dismissively. "Capitalism, love, nothing can stop it now."

"Timothy," Bastian chided.

Leary nodded, sipping his beer while the champagne sat untouched.

"The recycle drive you did gave me a plethora of ideas," Bastian told her. "I want to do one too, on a massive scale, so soften public opinion."

"I don't think Santo Padre truly cares that much," Zara explained. "Sure, they may not like the Botha take over but I doubt it's going to cause an uproar."

"Oh, no one cares in town," he laughed. "This will help but it will also be compelling campaign. Botha Capital Partners giving back, doing what they can to help the environment and engaging in the community."

"It's brilliant," Gabe nodded, bouncing the baby gently. "Publicity like this has so much potential."

"That's a lot of work," Zara huffed. "I can't do that."

"That's why we have the committee," he smiled. "You have the ideas, they do the work."

"I'm suddenly not very hungry," she forced a smile.

Bastian held up his hand, a silent plea for her to stay longer. "I'm sorry. I've been rather pushy," he said with sincerity. "I have a lot of," he paused to find a phrase he thought she'd know, "Kites in the wind. Is that something you say here?"

Zara laughed a little, "No."

"Feckin' odd," Leary laughed.

"It's funny how phrases and slang vary even within the same language," Zara remarked.

"I think it would have been easier to learn English as an adult than to learn all this slang," Bastian laughed along with Zara. "I assume you understand what I'm trying to convey."

"I do," she nodded, more relaxed now. "I just, I do too, although it's more in my personal life than professional."

"Both can be equally stressful," he said. "Think on it, discuss it with Angel."

Zara toilets her head to the side. "Uhh, I'm sorry, I've been wondering how you knew about me relationship with Angel. We tend to keep things low key, for obvious reasons, and you seem to have clocked us from the beginning."

Leary covered his grin with his drink, although it was all but empty, while Gabe turned his attention to the child in his arms.

"I have a knack," he shrugged.

"A knack?"

Leary laughed into his glass, receiving a harsh look from Bastian before he answered. "Okay, maybe I'm taking too much credit. I heard around the school when I was first introducing myself. I mentioned the recycle drive and it went from there."

Zara nodded, it sounded like the gossip filled halls of Santo Padre Regional. "Typical," she laughed.

"Now that you have the afternoon free why don't you go and think it over?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," she smiled a little. "Thank you for the champagne," she laughed. "You're right. It was very good."

Bastian stood along with Zara, more of his chivalry on display, and sat when she was about ten feet away.

"A knack?" Gabe laughed. "Which is more believable, a knack or the fucking live feed you had in there the night Leary showed up."

"I knew even before then," Bastian said. "I wasn't moving to this shit hole without a plan in place." He leaned in closer to the others. "Okay," his pleasant demeanor was gone now, "Put some pressure on the principal," Bastian said to Gabe, "Public opinion is judge and jury these days. It's all about optics."

"Got it," he said dutifully. "And the kid?"

"Think you can find a way to get him around either of them again?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

Bastian nodded. "If not give it back, it didn't seem to throw her off too much." He turned to Leary. "And the fields?"

"Ready to go," he smirked wickedly. "I love a good light show."

"I want it raging when they arrive," Bastian said wickedly. "If Miguel doesn't know he's got competition he will after this weekend."

"We're taking it all? Heroin, plants, guns?" Leary asked.

Bastian nodded. "Try not to kill anyone. We almost lost the best chance we have at getting in with the Mayans when you botched that goddamn accident."

"I didn't botch it," Leary said defensively. "I did it too well, there's a difference."

"Overkill is just that, Timothy," he warned. "Sometimes I think I may need the Reyes brothers more than you."

"Of course," he scoffed, "Blame the white man. I see how it is, you don't want a ginger in the cartel game," he joked.

"It's all heroin and money," Bastian smiled. "White and green are the only colors I care about."

—

Arriving home midday, Angel found Zara in the middle bedroom, hunched over the table fiercely focusing on something he couldn't see.

"Hi," she said without looking up.

"Hey," Angel said. There was obvious concern in his voice, feeling her stress radiating from her. Seeing she was still intently focused on her work Angel removed the ring from his kutte and slipped it into his pants pocket where it would be less obvious. "What are you doing home?"

"I was given the afternoon off," she sighed, finally looking up. "How are you?"

"Better than you," he said, coolly leaning against the door frame. "What's going on?"

"This committee thing," she groaned. "It is an actual thing now, not just some once a month bullshit."

"You don't wanna do it, don't," Angel said forcefully.

"That's the thing, I do," she laughed ruefully. "It sounds like it would be kind of fun but with work and," she shook her head and sighed.

"And me?" Angel asked, looking down his nose at her. "You can say it, Z."

She nodded. "And the club, it feels like too much. My mind is already running constantly," she complained. "If I'm not grading shit or planning PTA functions, I'm helping Letti, which I don't mind, I love her, but on top of looking out for your dad and worrying about you and the club and my parents, and myself," she huffed. "I know I worry," she said to him, her voice shaking, "I know that's just who I am, it's how my brain works, and I was good but with everything piling up on me, it's harder to deal with."

"Hey, hey," Angel said softly. He pushed himself off the wall and, dragging the step stool from the corner toward Zara, sat right in front of her. Gently, he lifted her chin for her tearfilled eyes to meet his. "Querida, it's okay. Say no, quit the PTA, I'll start seein' Pop more, that's on me not you."

Zara broke down, leaning forward to bury her face in his chest. As he comforted her, letting her cry, Angel was so grateful he moved the ring before sitting with her. "It's just a lot of pressure. I feel like everyone is relying on me and I can't let them down."

Feeling his own eyes begin to fill, Angel ran his fingers up and down her back in a gentle scratching motion to calm her. "I let you down, baby. I didn't know it was too much."

"You know," she scoffed as she sat up, "Neither did I. You didn't let me down, Angel, this right now is you not letting me down."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's make a list," he suggested, reaching behind her to grab a sheet of sketch paper and pencil. "Work. PTA. My old man. Coco's kid. Bastian's fuckin' committee. Me. Holly and Bob."

"And the club," she reminded him. "It's not you in the club, it's you and the club. I worry about all of them too, not to the same extent as I do with you but it's there."

Angel, despite it being so overwhelming for her, loved the fact that she worried about the club, about his brothers, and it only added to the reasons he was going to propose to her.

"Alright, the MC and gotta add your ass on there, you gotta worry about your fuckin' self Z."

Zara just nodded.

"Alright," he scribbled out his father's name. "Me and E will check on him, that's not a worry for you anymore. The PTA can find a new babysitter," he crossed them off too, "Coco's kid too, she's got a dad, Z, you can't worry about her so much."

"I'm a goddamn bleeding heart," she groaned.

"That's why you gave me a chance," he chuckled.

"No, it was your smile," she told him, "And the tattoos."

Angel kissed her cheek before returning to his list. "Bob and Holly and work, nothing we can do about them, right?"

"No," she laughed. "My parents aren't too bad except when my mom becomes unglued. Work," she sighed. "No offence, Mr. Mayan, but I don't think we could live the way we do if I left the district."

"I'm not ready to switch to the cheap brands and shit, you spoiled me," he joked.

Zara nodded. "Scratch Bastian off that list."

"You sure? Them dimples won't suck you in?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "Did you know Gabe has a baby?"

"No," Angel said casually.

"He was at lunch today," she told him. "Cute baby, he has these big fat cheeks and so many arm rolls."

Angel just nodded, still disappointed their own plans for a baby had been put on hold not realizing Zara wanted a family too, she was just too scared. "Cool."

"What does that leave?" She asked, peeking at the list.

"Me, work, your folks and the club," he said. "That manageable?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"Go get in the shower, make it real hot, loosen up those muscles and I'll give you a massage," he growled into her ear.

Finally, Zara gave him a genuine smile as she jumped to her feet and hurried into the bathroom. As soon as the water started, Angel pulled the ring from his pocket and ran into their bedroom to lock it in his gun safe.

Groaning as he yanked his boots off, Angel decided he too needed a hot shower. Stripping down quickly, Angel hurried into the bathroom wearing only a sly smirk and joined Zara.

—

That Weekend*

"Part fucking two," Angel complained as he and EZ strolled out of the casino. "I'm so sick of this shit."

EZ just nodded knowing it was less the run and more his concern for Zara. "She's gonna be fine, man."

"I know," Angel said with an annoyed glance.

"They kept the truck locked up all night?" EZ asked watching as the box truck pulled out of the underground garage exit.

"Yeah, Galindo's guys sat with it." Angel sat on his bike, lighting a cigarette, as the others made their way over.

"Long night," EZ remarked.

Angel pursed his lips, taking a long drag, and nodded. "Yep."

"Once we hit the fields we can go?"

"Yeah, I'm not sticking around to watch em' plant the goddamn things."

"Ready?" Bishop asked as he finally reached the brothers.

EZ and Angel both nodded and within a few minutes the caravan was back on the road. The drive was monotonous, desert for hundreds of miles, but it was uneventful. At least until they were just about two miles from the meetup.

They exited the highway, slowing their speed considerably, and saw Galindo's land to their right. It was dark, the fields appearing as sheets black nothingness for miles, as they made the last turn of their trek.

Angel heard the blast before he saw the flames spread across the plots like a wave. The force of the explosion and the sudden blast of heat sent him swerving, the others losing control as well. The box truck continued on as was always the plan in case of a threat to the shipment leaving the Mayans to watch the flames change colors wildly.

"It's a chemical fire," EZ shouted over the traffic and sirens. "The colors," he explained further.

"Shit," Bishop growled. "Get everyone on the phone, we got a fucking problem."


	10. Chapter 10

Zara was mid-yawn when she answered the early morning FaceTime call from Angel. He laughed loudly, smiling for the first time in over 12 hours, and watched as she flung off the covers and sat up in bed.

"Good morning," he said, starting to yawn after her. "I'm not home yet, still in Vegas."

"I thought you'd at least be on your way by now." Finally looking at the screen she noticed a few cuts on his face and the sheer exhaustion in his puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"Someone doused Galindo's fields with fucking chemicals and set it up when we got there," he huffed. "It was a goddamn light show."

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, rudely terrified from her sleepiness by the news.

"We're good," he groaned. "Couple cuts and burns from the explosion but nothing major."

"Who the fuck was it?" She asked eagerly.

Angle shook his head. "Dunno."

"Christ," she sighed. "Galindo's got a fucking enemy."

"I know," he huffed. "Adelita had all this info last year. Maybe making the deal to work with him was just part one, maybe she's still trying to bring it all down."

"That's not your concern," Zara said quickly. "Just do what Galindo is paying you to do, Angel. Anything extra is dangerous and I'm really tired of dangerous."

Nodding, he rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. "I haven't slept yet."

"Go sleep," she said forcefully. "Hotel looks nice enough."

"Vegas baby," he chuckled. "It's either expensive as fuck or it had sheets with cum stains."

"Nestor picked the former, I see," Zara laughed a little. "Things aren't still tense there, are they?"

"Not for me," he smirked at her. "I got my girl, I'm happy."

Zara yawned again and shook her head. "You're the worst."

"I know." Angel looked up at the door opened to see EZ strolling in the room. "You get the food?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Hey Zara," EZ said without having to ask who Angel was talking to.

"Hey, E," she said, "Keep him outta trouble."

"I will, don't worry."

Angel smirked a little and lowered his voice. "What are you wearing?"

"Angel," she chided, "Your brother is right there."

"E, go take a shit or a shower," Angel said authoritatively.

"I wanna eat," he complained.

"Eat in the bathroom," Angel ordered him.

"You better listen to your sponsor, prospect," Zara giggled, teasingly lifting her shirt up a few inches.

"Goddamn it," EZ grumbled, taking his food out of the room to eat with Coco and Gilly.

The door slammed and Angel's eyes lit up. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said, lifting her shirt up over her head. "Now whip it out, Reyes, let's hit this relationship milestone."

\--

By lunchtime, Zara was showered, dressed and ready to waste her day grading tests she'd been putting off for too long. To limit distractions, she sat at the dining room table with her phone screen down and a cup of coffee.

It didn't take long to finish one class' tests and when her phone rang she decided she'd earned a break. Zara expected it to be Angel but, much to her disappointment, it wasn't.

"Hey Mr. Meadows," she answered the call from her principal trying to sound somewhat professional. "How are you?"

"Not great, Zara," he sighed. "You have a few minutes to talk?"

"Uh, yeah, of course."

Meadows hesitated a bit but quickly got on with the point of his call. "Apparently some parents are less than thrilled with your relationship with Leticia Cruz."

Zara chuckled. "Okay. Well, you spoke to her father yourself. He's good with it so that shouldn't matter."

"I know he is," Meadows sighed. "Problem is public opinion rules nowadays, you know that. Miss Cruz has mentioned, more than a few times, the ties you both have to The Mayans."

"Yeah and that's not a secret," she said forcefully. "People know and the club has helped with a couple fundraisers, they donated money to the girls' softball team, since they were underfunded compared to the boys," Zara reminded him. "Unlike the school district, they don't think girls' sports are less important than the boys."

"I'm not getting into this social justice fight with you, the funding wasn't my call you know that."

"I'm just saying, the Mayans aren't bad guys." Zara didn't consider it a lie. Sure, they were murderers, but something switched in her head and her heart since her life intertwined with Angel and EZ. She could truly look passed it all and see only the goodness in them and the others.

"Leticia also told two senior boys her father and the club were going to come after them if they didn't leave her alone," Meadows said bluntly. "Her comments, her boasting about how badass they are and the ties to you are giving parents reason to complain."

Zara felt her heart drop with sorrow and her jaw clench with rage. Letti knew better, she'd been told but she didn't listen and now Zara was going to have to pay for it.

"Those seniors need to lay off, they're mouthy and crude but, I'll talk to her and her dad," Zara said. "I'm sorry she said all that."

"I'm afraid that won't be enough," Meadows said, watching as Gabe nodded along. "I don't want this to be a school board issue, I don't want anyone hearing about this, local news or social media. I'm giving you the option to resign."

Gabe smiled and nodded. "Good," he whispered. "Blood money," he said quickly.

"Some people could look at the club's donations as blood money."

"Blood money?" She said angrily. "What are you trying to say?"

"Zara, I think we all know it's a little more than scrap metal over there," he told her firmly under Gabe's direction. "Please, just resign. You're a good teacher, I don't want this on your permanent record, it'll wreck your future in education."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry," Meadows said sadly. "I really am," he added with a cold glare at Gabe.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll send my resignation letter over by Monday morning."

Zara threw her phone down and began to sob. She was happy that Angel was gone, she needed to vent and scream without him trying to help. He could comfort her once the intense rage passed, until then she was going to let off some steam.

"Fuck those fucking pansy ass parents," she growled. "They're scared of the club while the old fucking principal was dealing to students and almost fucking killed me. Cool. Fucking prudes," she grumbled, pacing the length of the living room.

Resorting to weed in order to gain some composure, Zara sat on the couch and pulled their tin from the drawer of the coffee table. She rolled a joint, just about to light it, when there was a knock at the door.

"Jesus Christ," she snapped, slamming the tin shut and putting it away. "One fucking second."

"Yes ma'am," the shaky voice said from the porch.

Zara swung open the door to see a young kid with an obnoxiously oversized and overstuffed basket in his arms.

"Zara Osbourne?"

"Yeah," she huffed. "What is this?"

"Gift basket," he said with a shrug. "I'm just the delivery guy. We came by yesterday but no one was here, this is the second attempt."

"Sorry," she said, taking the basket. "Just give me a second." Placing it down, she reached for her purse and grabbed some cash for a tip. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said.

He trotted down the steps and climbed back into his truck where Leary waited in the passenger seat.

"Ya do it?"

"Yeah," he said nervously.

"Ya say what I told ya?"

The young man nodded. "Second delivery attempt."

"Good lad," Leary smiled.

"Are you gonna kill her? I watch a lot of true crime, I don't wanna help you kill her."

Leary laughed. "No, we're trying to woo her. Now let's get the fuck outta here before she sees me."

Zara wasn't paying attention to the truck though, she was opening the wrapping in search of a card. There was champagne, chocolates, coffee beans and a few other artisan delicacies in a bed of deep purple fabric.

Finding the card, Zara quickly opened it and read the words aloud.

"Zara,

I hope you enjoyed our lunch despite it being cut so short. Indulge with Angel, discuss the committee, and take your time deciding. I understand the pressure you're under and will respect whatever decision you make.

Bastian."

—

Gathered in one of the rooms being charged to Galindo's credit card, the Mayans waited for some information, for an update, for something. They didn't like being in the dark especially when the situation was so dire.

"What do we know?" Bishop asked Nestor the second he walked through the door.

Nestor shook his head. "Not much. Drones, again. Soil is completely destroyed, we can't cover this blast, it's going to hit the news. Whatever they used destroyed that slab of fucking earth for years."

"It's in Galindo's name," Bishop mused.

"The company's," Nestor nodded, "He's gonna take some heat over this shit. Feds are gonna want answers, environmental shit."

"Ones we don't have," Tranq added. "Can you handle the Feds?"

"We'll figure something out," Nestor smirked. "Until then we're digging, CCTV, traffic cameras, everything."

"And us?" Bishop asked.

"We'll let you know," Nestor told them all. "We got it from here. You can head home."

—

When Angel arrived he found the bottle of champagne and chocolates Bastian had sent over on the coffee table. He smirked, quickly undressing right in the living room when he heard his father's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Shit," he hissed, tripping up the stairs half-naked.

"Angel?" Zara hollered. "Is that you?"

"Uh yeah," he replied from the top of the steps.

"One second," she said to Felipe before going to find him. "What's up?" Zara asked as she reached the top step. "Oh," she started laughing. "What the hell?"

"I saw the chocolate and champagne," he explained.

"Oh," she said dramatically. "Oh no."

"Shit," he grumbled. "My dad here?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "Sorry babe."

"I tried calling," he sighed. "You didn't pick up."

"Phone's busted," she pouted. "I'm also out of work."

"You're what?" He snapped angrily, pulling up his boxer briefs. "What happened?"

"Parents are pissed about Letti. Coco signed off on it but ya know, optics." Zara was purposely leaving out the complaints about her connection to the club. The last thing she wanted him to do was blame himself and carry that guilt. Knowing Angel, Zara knew that's exactly what he would do so she didn't share further.

"No no no," he said forcefully. "Fuck em'. Fuck that. They can't do that, Z."

Zara rolled her eyes at his naivety, having never been in the professional world he had no idea how nasty these things could get. "He's giving me the chance to resign. It's better this way, babe. If I fight it and the district starts an inquiry Campbell and Anhalt and all those dirty not well-kept secrets are gonna pop up. It's bad for me. At least this way I can salvage my reputation and my record."

"That's bullshit," he huffed helplessly. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"For starters you can pull your pants up?" She said sheepishly. "It's an adorable look, Porky Pig, but the situation is kinda shitty."

Angel quickly pulled his jeans back up, leaving his belt undone, and moved closer to comfort Zara. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest, and felt her silent tears against his skin.

"Querida," he cooed, "I'm sorry. I wish I could fix this."

Zara sniffled loudly. "Yeah, well, this isn't something a whispered threat can fix."

"Can't you get a lawyer?" He asked, searching for some way to rescue her.

"Babe," she sighed, looking up at him. "It's over."

Angle nodded, "Alright."

"Go down and talk to your dad, I need a second," she sniffled. "I didn't tell him," she added quickly. "I just wanted some company so I invited him over for lunch."

"Want me to tell him for you?"

Zara hated taking the easy way out but she nodded and tiptoed to kiss him. "I don't want to start crying again."

"I got you," he said before kissing her. Angel then finished dressing again and went down into the kitchen. "Hey Pop," he called out.

"Angel," Felipe said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled contentedly.

"Good," Felipe nodded. "What's going on with Zara?"

"What's that mean?" Angel asked on his way to grab a beer.

"I can tell she's upset," he remarked. "Anything to do with the cuts on your face?"

Angel shook his head. "Work shit. They asked her to resign over some bullshit. She agreed, said it's better for her record but I dunno, Pop."

"She's a smart woman, I'd let her work it out how she sees fit," Felipe advised his son.

"I know," he sighed heavily. "How's the ticker?"

"Good," he said, gently patting his chest.

"You're bulletproof," Angel remarked with a chuckle.

"No talk of bullets in this house," Zara said as she joined them in the kitchen. "There's some leftover chicken salad in the fridge if you're hungry, babe."

Angel's eyes lit up as he quickly went for it. "I'll see ya Pop," he called out from practically inside the fridge, "Love you."

"Love you too," Felipe said, walking toward the front door with Zara. "Thank you for lunch."

"My pleasure," she beamed. "Thank you for the company." Kissing his cheek, Zara gave Felipe a hug before opening the front door for him. "Talk to you soon!"

Felipe nodded and waved before heading down the porch and leaving without another word or even a glance back.

Grabbing the champagne, Zara hurried back into the kitchen. "You wanna pop this bottle open?"

"I do," he said, taking the bottle, "But we gotta get you a phone tonight. I don't like not being able to reach you."

Zara smiled a little. "You're sweet, Angel."

"No, I'm careful," he corrected her. The cork popped and Angel poured some into her mouth and down her chin. "Goddamn," he groaned, pulling her into a rough kiss.

"Want some chocolate?" She asked excitedly.

"Not really," he grinned wickedly, "Just you."

"Come on, let's enjoy it," she giggled. "We can get drunk, eat expensive candy and then have sex on the hammock."

"You're one classy chick," he laughed.

"That's me," she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Watch, it'll be terrible," she remarked as she grabbed a knife to hack into the decorative box.

"What is all this shit?" He asked, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Bastian," she said, "Trying to convince me to do, aw fuck," Zara yelped. "Shit." When she turned, Angel could see blood pouring from her hand, there was so much that he couldn't even tell where she'd cut herself.

"Jesus, Z, come here." He grabbed the towel from the oven door and wrapped her hand, holding it for a minute before peeking. Angel hissed, taking his bandana from his back pocket to tie the towel tight around her palm. "That's gonna need stitches."

"No," she whimpered. "Why can't one thing go right?"

"Could he worse," he said supportively. "We can pick up where we left off when we get back."

"Fine," she grumbled petulantly. "Let's go."

—

Angel sat with Zara, filling out the clipboard of paperwork for her while she watched the comings and goings of the waiting room. Every now and then she'd glance down, seeing all the information he knew about her, it was small but it was nice to see him easily filling out medical forms for her. She never felt more grateful for him than in those tiny little moments.

"Social?" He looked over at her. "I know it starts 220."

"Oh yeah." She took the pen and sloppily wrote the rest.

Taking her insurance card, which was luckily still valid, Angel gave it all to the receptionist and sat back down beside Zara.

"Hey, is that Bastian?" Zara asked, slapping his arm as the large double doors that led into the emergency room swung open. He was talking with Gabe, clearly frazzled and far from his usual calm, charming self.

"Yeah, and Gabe," Angel looked at them with his jaw slightly open. "That doesn't look good."

"Not at all," she agreed. "I've never seen him like that," Zara whispered as the doors began to close once the bird cleared the threshold.

"Me neither." Angel thought back to LA and how composed Bastian was the whole time they dealt with Penny. Something must have shaken him deeply for him to be so visibly unraveled.

"Miss Osbourne?" A nurse called out, scanning the waiting room.

"That's me," she said sheepishly.

"I can take you back," she smiled.

"Wish me luck," Zara joked to Angel. "I know you wanna stay here for the view. Eh?"

Angel nodded quietly, sneaking a few pictures of Bastian as the doors opened again to allow Zara and the nurse through. He sent the pictures to EZ and Coco hoping they could possibly dig up some information. Angel wanted to know everything he could about Bastian, especially these little secrets, just in case he needed something.

"Hi," Zara waved at them as she moved down the hall.

"Zara?" Bastian was truly thrown off seeing her there so unexpectedly. "Uh, hello. Are you okay?"

"Kitchen mishap," she shrugged. "You okay? You look upset."

"Me?" He flashed her a smile. "I'm fine, it's not a medical visit."

She nodded. "Okay. See ya around."

Smiling, Bastian waved briefly before turning back to Gabe. "Get Molly out of here now," he ordered Gave. "I don't care what the doctor says. If Zara sees her there's gonna be too many questions and she won't take the job."

Gabe nodded. "You still gonna offer her the gig this weekend?"

"No," Bastian shook his head. "I want to make sure this is swept away first. Go, you have work to do."


	11. Chapter 11

"Send."

Zara sighed, closing her laptop, and looked across the dining room table at Angel. He frowned, took a swig from his beer, and watched as she dabbed a tissue in the corners of her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Not your fault," she shrugged. "I still have to talk to Letti though."

"I told Coco, he said he'll talk to her," Angel admitted. "I know you wanted to but, babe, but just let him deal with it. You got enough on your mind."

Zara actually smiled and nodded. "Much less now," she laughed. "It's Sunday night, I should be grading papers or some shit."

"Now you can hang out with me," he offered. "We never did get that time on the hammock," he winked.

"You have a one track mind," she giggled. "Angel," Zara suddenly turned more serious. "What do I do now?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Zara shrugged.

Angel sighed. "Apply to different schools?"

"Can't apply to any school in the district," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "And I don't wanna have my drivetime be over an hour which it would be if I looked further north."

"Barefoot and pregnant?" He suggested playfully.

"If only," she laughed. "Money would be too tight if I didn't get something."

"Tight don't mean we can't make it."

"Yeah, babe, but tight means no more steaks and cases of beer, day trips and all that good stuff we enjoy. The stuff that makes the drama and business worth it."

Angel took offense to that, as if he wasn't enough to make the club worth it she needed material things to keep her around. He knew he was being sensitive but it nagged at him. "I don't need steaks and overnighters to be happy, Z."

"I don't either," she said earnestly. "I just, I enjoy getting away with you, having normal experiences as a couple."

Angel nodded, still slightly upset. "You're good right? With this? With me and the MC?"

"Christ," she grumbled. "How often are we going to go through this?"

"As often as you wanna make comments about steak making my life worth it."

"That's not what I meant," she snapped.

"That's how it sounded."

Zara sneered and shook her head. "It's not always about you, Angel," she snapped, storming away from the table.

"Where you going?" He asked, following her to the door.

"For a walk," she grumbled. "Is that okay?"

Angel rolled his jaw but didn't give her the satisfaction of a snappy reply, he watched as she left and hurried off the steps disappearing down the block. With a roar, Angel turned and punched the wall, leaving a crack in the sheetrock and a gnarly gash in his hand from a stud nail. "God fucking damnit," he hollered.

\--

Gabe got the call about a half hour later. Leary had seen Zara leaving the house in a huff and it was the perfect spur of the moment opportunity Bastian had been going on about. It only took twenty minutes to set up and by the time Zara was about to head home, much calmer, the sun began to set. They couldn't have planned it any better.

One of Bastian's men waited, watched, and when Zara passed by the dark driveway he pounced. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, he forced her down to the cement and jammed an unloaded gun to the back of her head.

"Give me your wallet bitch."

"I..I don't have it," she whimpered. "I don't have anything."

"Hey!"

Zara heard Gabe shout, then a car door slam, and suddenly the weight was off her back. She crawled forward, glancing behind her to see Gabe with a gun against her attacker's head.

"Jesus," she gasped as they began to struggle. At the time she didn't wonder why Gabe didn't just kill the man, even as he was pistol whipped giving the attacker a chance to flee. "Are you okay?" She asked, hurrying over to him.

Gabe was stunned, he hadn't been expecting any actual injuries, but he'd deal with that later. "I think so," she grunted. "Are you?"

"Yeah," she said, beginning to cry.

"Wait, Zara?" Gabe sounded shocked as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "Shit, it's you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked eagerly.

"Coming back from a drop," he was still out of breath. "We met by the library, it's always a fucking ghost town."

"Oh," she relaxed a bit. "Thank you. Thank you," she said, bursting into tears. "You saved my fucking life."

"I got you," he said, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright."

"Let me take you back to my place, I'll clean you up and you can call Bastian."

"Why?"

"Uh, you got your ass kicked by a mugger who almost killed me," she said. "Shouldn't he know? Criminal empire and all that shit?"

"Uh, oh, yeah," he played it off. "Must be the head wound," Gabe said knowing Bastian was fully aware of what was happening. The real goal of the evening was to get in with Zara since trying with Angel hadn't worked.

Zara drove Gabe's SUV back to her house, he claimed he was dizzy and knew it would show that he trusted her. When she got home, Angel was chain smoking on the porch waiting for her to show up.

"What happened?" His anger was replaced with worry in an instant. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Gabe," she told him, "I got attacked, he was driving by."

"Are you okay?" He asked her urgently.

"Just banged up," she whimpered. "He's a bit worse off."

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "Really. Just kind of dizzy." That wasn't a lie, either.

"Lemme talk to you," Angel said to Zara gruffly. "Now."

She glared at him as Gabe took a seat on the couch. "You really wanna go back to that when I just had a goddamn gun to my head?"

"A gun?" He snapped. "You didn't say shit about a gun."

"I'm alive," she grumbled. "But I don't wanna take about earlier."

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Angel snapped. "I don't give a shit about the fight anymore." Angel could feel Gabe watching closely, the intensity of his stare made Angel increasingly uncomfortable. "Come on, querida."

Zara rolled her eyes but followed him into the kitchen. Angel was able to watch Gabe from his spot against the fridge as he and Zara talked.

"Are you really okay?"

"Shaken up," she swallowed hard. "I thought he was gonna kill me, he wanted my wallet but I didn't have anything to give him. That's what they do, right? They don't get anything so they kill you?"

Angel closed his eyes as he held her, his chest so tight he felt like he couldn't breath. "I'm gonna get Bish to call Pena, I wanna see the traffic camera."

"Angel," she sighed. "It was a side street. You're not gonna find him."

"Might," he said quickly, "I wanna see where Gabe came from anyway."

"He said he was at the library doing a drop," she told Angel.

"You don't think this is suspicious?" He stepped back from her. "You get jumped in this neighborhood and one of Bastian's guys is there to save you?"

"I...I don't know," she stammered.

"He ain't that banged up, Z. I took more to sell a lie before," he said, remembering his busted teeth from last year.

Nodding, she turned away from him and grabbed the first aid kit. "Jesus, I need to work just to be able to afford to keep restocking this thing."

"Guess you gotta keep us flush with bandaids and steak," Angel spat bitterly. He was thinking she made the remark as a dig concerning their fight, rather than a tension reliever, and reacted defensively.

"Fuck you," she snapped back.

"Bastian's on his way," Gabe announced loudly. "He wants to talk about what happened, he's concerned."

"I don't want him in my house," Angel said authoritatively. That moment in the LA hotel room playing back in his mind.

"It's my house," she reminded him.

Angel grit his teeth and nodded. "Yeah, don't let me forget it," he said with a click of his tongue. Despite wanting to storm out, Angel wouldn't leave her alone with Gabe and soon Bastian. Instead, he watched from the kitchen while whispering on the phone with Coco. Angel quickly updated him on the situation and his concerns.

"I can't shake it. I know he's done right by us but after the hooker in LA and all these fucking accidents, I don't trust him."

"I'll talk to Bish for you," Coco said, feeling the same as Angel. "Get Pena on the cameras. There's a lot by that library intersection. We'll see if he was there."

"Thanks," Angel said with more sincerity than usual.

"I got you, Carnal," Coco said before hanging up.

Not long after the call, Bastian arrived at the house dressed to the nines as usual. He greeted Zara gently, his concerned expression looked genuine even from a distance.

"We can find him," Bastian told her.

"No," she huffed. "It was some random asshole. Just leave it."

"I still want to look into it," he told her. "With your connection to the club and your involvement with me it may be something more."

"I got it covered," Angel said as he came out from the kitchen. "I can take care of Zara."

Bastian smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you can, Angel. We really should stop meeting like this."

"It's been a shitty week in general," she huffed.

"Seems like it," he said with a tight smile. "I'll be around next week, maybe we can have lunch. I know you declined to join the committee but maybe I can still pick your brain."

Zara scoffed. "I put in my resignation. It's a long story."

"I didn't know you were contemplating a career move."

"I wasn't," she said angrily. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"Let me talk to the district," he offered.

"No. Thank you."

"I think it's time you get moving, it's getting late," Angel said forcefully. "Z needs to sleep, she had a rough night."

Zara nodded. "He's right. I'm exhausted."

Bastian nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Feel better." He stood up again and gestured to Gabe. "Lets go."

"Bye," Angel said with a snippy attitude as they left the house. "Pinche pendejo," he snapped as the door shut.

"Are you done?" She said with exasperation.

"Z," he groaned.

"You were right. I do need to sleep," she said as she stood up. "Since I'm the one who had my face pushed into the cement and a gun to my head, I'll take the bed and you can sleep on the couch."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Angel hissed. "It ain't that big a deal."

"I'm angry. Just leave it, Angel."

"Zara," he huffed.

"Leave me alone," she shouted. "I'm upset and I'm pissed! If I wake up tomorrow with a clear head and realize I overreacted because of work and being jumped then I'll apologize," she snapped. "But, fuck man, read the goddamn room and give me some fucking space."

Angel watched as she stormed up the steps, the ring box in his pocket suddenly feeling heavier now. He had planned on apologizing and proposing, he wrote a whole speech and had the yard ready for them to celebrate, but that wasn't happening now. Grabbing a few beers, Angel went out to the yard and tossed the flowers he'd stolen from the neighbors into the fire pit before extinguishing the flames. He curled up on the bench and lit a cigarette knowing he was in for a long night.

—

The sun hadn't even risen when Zara went to find Angel. It didn't take long to find him still out back, sleeping and visibly chilly from the dip in temperature.

"Angel," she said, gently shaking him. "Wake up."

His eyes shot open. "What? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she laughed. "You're outside. It's cold. Here," she tossed a blanket over his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," he sat up. "Thanks."

"Can we talk?" She asked timidly.

Angel nodded and welcomed her to sit on his lap, which she did. He forgot the ring box in his pocket but he was reminded when she sat down.

"Whoa, is that you?"

"No," he laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Did I crush your smokes?"

"It's fine," he said wanting to change the subject. "What's up?"

"I still think my feelings were legitimate last night," she started, "But my reaction may have been a bit much."

Angel nodded, chuckling a little. "I'll take it."

"I figured," she laughed. "I'm sorry, I've been so anxious and stressed."

"Don't apologize," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "When you went to calm down I knew I was wrong. I was gonna try to apologize but fuck, when I saw Gabe, I was pissed. I'm sorry, I was a dick, Z."

"I'll take it," she said with a small smile.

"My dick?" He asked, going in for an intensely passionate kiss. "I know you will."

"Wait," she said, pressing her palms to his chest. "We're not done. Why were you a dick? He's a nice guy, kind of weird though. What set you off about him?"

Angel didn't want to do it, he didn't want to go there and explain in detail why he felt the way he did about Gabe and Bastian. As she looked into his eyes, earnest and concerned, he knew he was going to have to.

"Guess it's story time," he huffed.

"Whatever it is, I won't be mad, probably," she told him.

"LA wasn't all chill," Angel started. "Your boy Bastian shot one of the hookers, uh, sex workers, sorry. Right in the goddamn head for trying to pickpocket one of the guys there. We had to dump her body."

"Oh my god," Zara drew her head back.

"It's business, I know, and she fucked up but she was begging him," he recalled, his hand over his face for a moment. "Girl kept apologizing and Bastian said it was cool, he played the fucke outta her, then he shot her."

It was easy to see how deeply Angel felt about what happened. "I'm sorry, babe," Zara sniffled. "I know you're not a saint but you don't hurt women."

Angel nodded. "I kept thinking about my mom too. Did that asshole try to play it cool? Make her think he was gonna be in and out? He didn't take shit though," he grumbled. "Was it cruel to calm her down with the lie or was it," Angel shook his head.

"A kindness?" Zara suggested.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I can't tell."

"The hope seems cruel but at least she didn't see it coming," Zara said.

"I guess," he shrugged. "I love you; I'm just trying to protect you. I get outta control sometimes, the shit that happened before has me on fucking edge."

"I know," she pushed her forehead against his. "You know, speaking of being on edge, I know how we can bring down both of our tension levels."

Angel stood and picked her up, guiding her legs around his waist, carrying her to the house.

"Miss. Osbourne, do you wanna try edging?"

She smirked and nodded. "I do! Now that I'm out of fucking work I won't be too tired to play."

"Good, I missed that shit," he growled. "Hot yoga then some weed and shower sex."

"I forgot how much fun we used to have," she giggled as he carefully carried her up the steps. "Naked sketch time," she said excitedly.

"No more food though," he grunted. "That was sloppy."

"I love you," she whinnied as they reached the bedroom. "Fuck, I love you so much."

"I love you more," he said, letting her slide down his body. "Now put my dick in that pretty mouth."

Zara smirked, "I love being unemployed."

—

Monday morning, after an eventful weekend, Bastian gathered the closest members of his team for brunch. They needed to catch up and see where their plans and the events that proved unavoidable left them. The four of them actually ate, sharing enjoyable conversation, before turning to business.

"How's the head?" Bastian said to Gabe, tossing his napkin over his plate.

Gabe shrugged. "Hurts but I've had worse."

"He was up all night," Molly muttered.

"Mol," Gabe grumbled.

"You were," she whinnied.

"Shh," Bastian hissed. "Wait, why aren't you at school?"

Molly laughed a little. "I had Gabe call me in sick, I have actual news to share."

"Well, share," Bastian said forcefully.

"Zara went ballistic," she smirked. "Letti said her dad gave her a big speech but Zara went by and really unloaded on her."

Bastian inhaled sharply. "Zara doesn't strike me as the kind of woman to unload on a teenager."

"Well, she didn't like, yell, or anything. Letti said she started off angry but then she ended up crying."

"So it was emotional but not rage," he slowly nodded. "Good."

"News about the land is supposed to hit the papers and shite tomorrow," Leary said. "Expect lots of eyes on Galindo."

"Which means their heroin runs might take a hit until the heat is off them," Bastian mused. "Can we do anything to tighten up the clubs' wallets?"

"Think Molly getting her fired is gonna tighten em' up," Gabe said.

"We need to dismantle them all," Bastian said darkly. "Mayans will need something to keep them afloat, to keep them with whatever pittance of power they have in town. Maybe we could help them increase that power," he suggested.

"Galindo has product," Gabe reminded him. "Lots of it. I don't know if you're scared to make the big move but it's time we did it."

Bastian smirked as he flung the large pitcher of orange juice off the table and over the balcony.

"Do I look scared, Gabriel?" He asked Gabe, still wearing the same smirk.

"No," Gabe said sheepishly.

"Good," Bastian snapped. "Now since you're the son of cartel leader, what do you think I should do?"

"Cartel boss who lost when he went up against Galindo," Leary laughed.

"Shut up," Bastian growled. "Gabe, please, tell me."

Gabe tensed as Bastian stared him down but he began to speak despite the immense pressure. "Hit em' hard. We know about the Mayans, hit that run, hit their house Zara knows where it is, she knows a lot. You're not pushing."

"If I push she gets suspicious," Bastian reminded them. "Angel already hates me, after Penny he's on edge." He looked at Gabe accusingly.

"Hey that shit wasn't on me," Gabe snapped.

"Doesn't matter," Bastian huffed. "We need to be careful."

"Aye, it's a marathon not a sprint," Leary teased.

"You're not off the goddamn hook," he said. "You've been useless."

"I'm the muscle," he argued. "It's better if I am fucking useless isn't it?"

"Maybe I'll ship you back then," Bastian grumbled. "You two are the closest thing I have to family but right now the ties are feeling strained."

"Zara used to fuck Galindo's head of security," Molly piped up. "Me and Letti offered to help her pack her classroom since it's our fault word got out. I'll dig. See if I can't find anything on him or them."

"Nestor Oceteva," Bastian smiled. "Can you just steal her phone? Maybe see where Nestor's heart is lately."

"I love role play," she joked. "I'll take care of it."

"Good girl," he was calm again. "They need more liabilities, we have two women to gain access with and one is a kid. Did Letti say anything else about Zara and Angel?"

"Just old drama," Molly shrugged. "The miscarriage and shit, sounds like their pretty happy now."

Bastian looked at Gabe. "Guess the miscarriage isn't a sore spot anymore, we don't need to keep that baby around, it's not doing anything."

"I'll take care of it," he said firmly.

"Don't kill them," Bastian said quickly. "We had this problem before, Gabe. I will say kill them if that's what I want. Pay the mother, have her sign the NDA, and leave them be."

"Yeah, I know," he huffed. "It was only one time."

"Goofy fucking ass," Leary laughed. "What can I do? Give me something."

"Get Letti's address from Molly," he said. "Start on her and Coco. Break some windows, maybe vandalize the bike, minor harassment."

"Harassment?" Leary growled. "Shite, come on, man."

Bastian smiled, "Fine. Lean on El Presidente, see if you can't coax some of the others to make some bad decisions. They have records, anything could get them a few months. Time to unravel them. Maybe Gabe is right, we need a harder push. Galindo is more protected than we thought and the Mayans, well, you know what they say about cockroaches."

Molly laughed and finished her mimosa. "I'm glad I jumped on this train."

"Better than hookin', darlin'?" Leary asked.

"Much," she kissed Gabe's cheek. "Thanks for bringing me in."

"Fucking pedo," Leary sneered. "You even legal yet?"

"I'll be 19 in a few months," she huffed.

"Shite," Leary got up from the table. "I love ya, Gabe, but that's too fucking much. I'll need bail," he said to Bastian. "I'm feeling rowdy."

"Good man," Bastian laughed. "Have fun."

"She was almost 17," Gabe said to Bastian. "Is it really that bad?"

"Age is just a number," Bastian said half heartedly, "If she was my daughter though you'd be castrated and skinned alive."

"Gotcha," Gabe sighed and stood up. "Come on, Mol."

"Gabe," Bastian called out before he could leave. "It's fine. Get that information on Galindo, I'll go see our weakest link and offer her the job. After that we'll know everything, we can pick off each run, find their production facilities and take them down. Then you can prove to daddy you're not the fuck up."

"Can't fucking wait," Gabe huffed. "I'll call you tonight."

Bastian sat again, sipping his coffee, and felt more determined than ever. "It's going to be a big week."

—

Fave and comment! Xoxoxo Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"You have reached the voicemail of 760..."

Zara huffed, tossing her phone onto the couch and turned her eyes back to the email she'd received from Bastian. He was inviting her, and Angel, to dinner but he was purposely keeping the reason vague. It was short notice, even Bastian admitted so in his email, but Zara was interested and willing to go even if she didn't get a hold of Angel.

The sound of a Harley sparked her excitement. She popped up from the table and hurried to the front door to see Angel parking right outside. She waved from the doorstep, a smile on her face, and welcomed him home with an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey," he chuckled, returning the hug. "You're in a good mood."

"I am," she nodded. "What's up?"

"I saw the traffic footage from Sunday," he said woefully. "Gabe was at the library meeting with two other guys, he wasn't lying, but we didn't see anyone who coulda been our guy."

Zara just nodded, having expected that outcome, before pulling him into the house with her. "So, Angel," she giggled.

"Christ," he groaned. "What now?"

"It's nothing bad, I swear!" Zara sat at the table and read the email to Angel. "I was hoping to discuss a proposition I've been spending quite a bit of time thinking over. Would you and Angel like to meet for dinner this evening? We can peruse the details over a nice meal and I can answer any questions you may have. Please, if you feel more comfortable coming alone or with someone else, don't hesitate. I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable and involve Angel as I know he is a large part of your life. Give my assistant a call and we'll set a time and place."

"With that flowery language it's gotta be Bastian," he grunted.

Zara grimaced. "That's all you have to say?"

Angel shook his head. "What do you think it is?"

Shrugging, Zara replied, "I don't know. Maybe a job? What other proposition could he have for me?"

"Any other is gonna get him knocked the fuck out," Angel said gruffly.

"Yes, you're a badass, baby," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips. "Wanna go?"

"No," he said flatly, "But I will. For you." Her face lit up when he said it and Angel felt his heart skip. Still, after almost two years, Zara had that effect on him. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too," she beamed. "You think I should take it?"

"I dunno," he shook his head. "You wanna?"

"I want to work," she sighed.

"Guess it depends on what he offers," Angel said.

Zara nodded. "I'm getting ahead of myself."

"As usual," he smirked.

"You know me," she stood up. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You gonna join me?"

Angel smirked but shook his head. "Gotta make a call. Sorry."

"Your loss," she winked before jogging up the stairs.

Angel waited until the bathroom door shut and the water started before sitting and calling Bishop.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bish," Angel sighed. "You got a minute?"

"For you, Angel," Bishop groaned, "I think I'm gonna need more than a minute."

"Yeah, probably," Angel scoffed. "Z thinks Bastian is gonna offer her a job. What direction do I push this in? What's safe with Galindo? I don't know how to navigate this shit, she's just as involved with him as we are she's just on a different side."

There was silence and Angel hung his head as he continued to wait.

"There's no conflict," Bishop finally said. "Whores and drugs, two different revenue streams and she knows not to say anything. She's good."

Angel exhaled loudly. "Alright."

"You wanted a different answer?"

"Just wanna keep her safe, Bish."

"You don't think he's safe?"

"Seems fine," Angel answered. "This shit with Galindo feels like the same shit from last year. That didn't end well."

"We learn, Angel," Bishop said sagely. "We know more now, we know how to keep everybody safe."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're right, Prez."

"Anything else you wanna bounce off me?"

"I'm good," Angel chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let me know what happens at dinner and I'll see ya tomorrow."

—

Dinner started off as amiable as possible, especially with Angel on his best behavior. It wasn't until Bastian ordered after dinner drinks that they got down to business and things turned more serious.

"Essentially, I'm offering you the committee position I had in mind before with some added responsibilities," Bastian said, his spoon clinking against his coffee cup.

"Like?" She asked, unable to hide her smile.

"I'm going to be blunt," he said with a tight smile. "I would like you to simply drum up good local PR for my company, for my businesses. I want as much good will as possible and I think you may be able to do that for me."

Her face fell. "I'm not a PR person, I wouldn't know where to start."

"You'll be on the offense, not defense," he explained.

"Why do you need all this shit?" Angel asked bluntly. "You got some skeletons in your closet?"

"No," Bastian's eyes flicked to Angel. "No skeletons in my closet, or suitcase," he said with a wink. "Most of my family's money is in oil, people don't like oil companies anymore. Also, once word gets out, my girls can bring some harsh criticism as well."

"As long as they're legal and willing I don't mind sex workers," Zara said.

"That's the feminist spirit," he said somewhat patranozingly. "I also have other avenues of revenue that could possibly bring some negative attention. The happier the neighborhood the more blind eyes that get turned."

"What else you running besides the girls?" Angel asked, leaning closer over the table and lowering his voice.

"That's not something I can share," Bastian said simply.

Angel whispered something to Zara and although she looked reluctant, she agreed.

"Would you guys excuse me?" She said, her jaw tense, as she got up from her chair.

"Oh course," Bastian said with a polite nod. Once Zara was gone, he looked back to Angel. "She is gonna tear you apart for that move," he laughed, bringing his drink to his lips. "I'm impressed though, I wouldn't have guessed she'd actually leave the table."

"She gets it," Angel said confidently. He knew Zara would have something to say but he truly believed she understood why he asked her to leave. Angel wanted to break down things with Bastian in a way he didn't feel comfortable doing in front of Zara and he doubted Bastian would be as candid with a woman around. "She can't take the job if we don't know what we're getting involved in."

Bastian looked at Angel and shook his head. "It's not at odds with Galindo, it's not drugs."

"What is it?" Angel said with a low growl.

"Guns." Bastian said coolly. "I am from South Africa, Angel. Illegal guns are as ubiquitous as oxygen and sunshine," he said, waving his hand around a bit.

Shifting in his chair, Angel nodded, his nails scratching at his beard as he thought. "She would be legit? Legal? I don't want her involved in the guns or with the girls. She stays clean and she's clear of any danger."

"I never had any other ideas for Zara," he lied. "My two businesses are seperate," Bastian explained. "She could even work from home if you feel that's safer, although I do have a beautiful office waiting for her."

"That's her call," Angel said quickly.

"I provide all employees with exceptional benefits," Bastian told him, "And even though you're not married I'll make sure you're covered as well."

Angel pulled a face. "Why?"

"I like to keep my people happy. I take care of them and they take care of me," he laughed a bit, "Albeit it's in a much different way."

"I'll talk to her," Angel explained. "She'll reach out when she decides."

"I would appreciate your help with the decision," Bastian said. "I heard the Feds are all over Galindo's land in Nevada. Caustic chemicals, environmental issues, it's not good. Like I said, you take care of me and I'll take care of you and your club."

"Z makes her own decisions," Angel scoffed. "I can't make her change her mind, and I won't. She knows what she wants and what's important, you gotta hope you made your case."

Bastian nodded. "She is quite a woman, Angel."

"I know," he said smugly, "And if something happens to her you'll see the kind of man I can be." Standing, Angel grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp before heading toward the bar to find Zara.

"Hey," she said, slipping off the high back bar stool. "I'm right here."

Angel kissed her cheek. "How's it feel?"

"Exciting," she smiled. "What did he say?"

Looking around, Angel leaned in close and whispered, "Guns. Trafficking from South Africa."

"Oh," she said, underwhelmed by the reveal.

"We'll talk at home," he took her hand. "Lets go."

"Wait, what?"

"Dinner's over, querida," he gently pulled her toward the exit.

"Just like that?" She asked, following him out the door.

Angel and Bastian made eye contact across the dining room, both nodding, seconds before the door shut. "Yeah, just like that."

"What's wrong?" She asked him with concern.

"We'll talk at home," he said again.

"Angel," she stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grunted, "Christ. Get in the car."

Glaring at him, Zara hesitated before going for the driver's seat. "I'm driving."

"Really?"

"It's my car," she huffed.

"Fine," Angel grumbled, knowing she was trying to assert dominance. While buckling his seatbelt, he heard her phone go off.

Zara clicked her tongue and grabbed her phone from her purse. "It's an email from Bastian," she said with surprise. "Job details."

"Guess we didn't get that far," he shrugged. "What's it say?"

"Holy shit, it's 90k a year," she gasped. "That's a huge jump from teaching."

"Yeah it is," Angel agreed.

"Full benefits, paid vacation, 401K," she rattled off. "Goddamn. This is a dream." She looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think he's shady as fuck," Angel said harshly, "But he hasn't fucked us yet and he's had enough chances to destroy our shit."

"Yeah," she slipped her phone away. "I like him. He's charming, smug, and he seems as genuine as a man like him could be. I think I wanna do it."

Angel forced a smile. "You do whatever you wanna do, Z. I'll back you no matter what."

"Thank you," she smiled timidly. "Now I just have to hope Emily doesn't hate me for it," she said, typing a reply to Bastian.

Not saying anything, Angel waited for Zara finish the email and drive them home, his head was too loud for any real conversation. When they parked, Zara turned her body toward Angel. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said quickly, rubbing his eyes a bit, "Just tired."

"Me too," she smiled. "Won't be able to sleep though, go to bed. I'm going to take a drive, call my mom, okay?"

Angel nodded as he got out of the car. "Love you, Z."

"I love you too," she leaned over to kiss him through her window. "Now I'm your sugar mama, huh?"

"No fucking way, I'm always gonna take care of you," he said staunchly, leaning in the car. "I mean it."

—

Two days passed with Angel feeling worse about her decision than he had at dinner. He didn't even say anything to Bishop yet, wanting to clear the noise from his head first, but it wasn't quieting.

"She took that job," Angel said, saddling up beside Bishop at the bar.

"Hey," Bishop called the bartender's attention. "Go take a break, sweetheart," he advised her watching as she instantly hurried away. "What's the job?"

"Making him look good," Angel said with distaste. "Planning shit, charity shows, you know hiding the hookers."

"Sounds easy," Bishop shrugged. "You struggling?"

"It's more than hookers and oil, Bish. He's trafficking guns from South Africa."

Bishop grunted and took a gulp of his beer. "That's real shit."

"I know," Angel sighed. "He mentioned taking care of the Mayans if we ever needed it."

"We take care of ourselves," Bishop said forcefully.

"I know, he meant if Galindo dries up," Angel told hurriedly.

"We got a run in two days, Nothing is drying up."

"Just passing the message," Angel said. "Alvarez said this is all good?"

"Alvarez isnt your president," Bishop huffed. "Not anymore."

"What?" Angel drew his head back in surprise.

"Marcus took a position with Galindo," Bishop admitted.

"Shit," Angel said in disbelief. "Sorry, Bish."

Bishop nodded. "Let Zara do what she's gotta do. We got the clear from Galindo for that LA job. We get offered anything else then we'll deal with it."

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "Thanks."

"You good?"

"Nah," Angel chuckled. "Shit is so fucked up. I'm on edge."

"It's gonna settle," Bishop said confidently. "You propose yet?"

Angel shook his head.

"Idiot," Bishop laughed. "Get outta here. Bet you put a ring on that finger and your head settles real quick."

"Yeah, maybe," he smirked. "I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow."

—

Packing up her classroom wasn't as heartbreaking as Zara thought it would be, mostly because of the shiny new job she had waiting for her. Letti and Molly helped, boxing up supplies purchased out of her own pocket and wiping white boards while Zara searched high and low for her phone.

"Shit," she hissed. "I just replaced it."

"Did you leave it at home?" Letti asked, dropping a pack of printer paper into a box.

"No, I text Angel when I got here," she sighed. "I think I did."

"Maybe it's in your car?" Molly suggested, knowing it was in her bag by the window while Bastian's tech guy cloned it from a car nearby.

Zara nodded, clearly lost in her own thoughts, as she tossed sticky note pads and pens into a storage bin for other teachers. "I'll go check," she said distractedly.

"Weird," Letti remarked.

"She'll find it," Molly shrugged. "Think we'll finish everything today?"

Letti nodded. "She's not messing around. Most of it she's giving to other teachers anyway."

"I'd rather be in class," Molly joked. "Better than detention though."

"This is fun compared to class," Letti said with a click of her tongue. "You're crazy."

"Why do people always tell me that?"

"Cause you are," Letti laughed.

Molly heard her phone chime with a text telling her the clone was complete. She knocked her bag over sending the contents of the front pouch onto the floor. As she scooped up pencils and gum wrappers she pushed Zara's phone between two boxes under the desk.

"Not in my car," Zara grumbled. "Can you try calling it again, Letti?"

Letti nodded and called Zara's phone again but it was on silent, thanks to Molly, so it was no help. "Sorry," she said when the voicemail picked up.

"Can you text your dad for me? Just ask him to tell Angel I can't find it and not to freak out if he can't reach me," Zara huffed with annoyance. "I can't win lately."

"Sure," Letti said, happily sending Coco the text as requested. He didn't respond but neither Zara nor Letti thought anything of it. Until, of course, Angel showed up about an hour later.

Sauntering right into school, straight to Zara's classroom, Angel knocked on the door but didn't wait to walk in.

"Hey," he said quietly. His eyes were stormy, conflicted but he smiled when Zara looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

Angel pulled a cellphone from his kutte and handed it to her. "I got you a burner."

"Oh," her smile fell a little.

"Sorry, no cute visit," he shrugged.

"No, thank you, you're right I should have one."

"Can't have you unreachable," he crooned quietly into her ear. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm kind of happy to be leaving the more I think about it. This switch is going to be so good for us. I know it."

Angel kissed her cheek and nodded. "You want me to take any of this shit to the car?"

"Uh, hold on." While Zara did a mental inventory of what she had laid out, Molly and Angel made eye contact. It was brief, Angel quickly looked away as the intensity of her stare made him immensely uncomfortable.

"This could probably go, Miss Osbourne," Molly said pointing to the nearly filled box of books.

"Oh, yeah, it can. Thanks Molly."

Angel grabbed the box with ease and gestured for Zara to follow him. Grabbing her keys, she hurried out after him. "Wanna grab lunch?"

"Hmm," she pursed her lips as she thought. "I can probably finish up the room by the end of the day. Wanna make it dinner?"

Growing antsy, Angel shook his head. "Coffee?"

"Hey," she stopped and grabbed his arm. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said dismissively. "Just want to hang out."

"I don't believe you," she said forcefully.

Angel looked up ad down the hall and huffed. "Not here."

"What's wrong?" She said, her face showing the intense panic she felt in her heart. "Is EZ okay? Did something happen with the club?"

"Everything's fine," Angel said, his disappointment coming through in an exasperated sigh.

Zara tensed and nodded, starting to walk toward the exit again and now highly annoyed with him. "Okay."

"Shit," he stopped, "Z," he sighed.

"What?" She snapped. "You're scaring me, Angel."

"That's the last thing I wanna do," he moaned.

Zara looked at him expectantly, hands on her hips, just as the bell rang to signal a change of period. Suddenly the hall was filled with students rushing around, pushing and shoving to make it to the next class before the second bell.

Angel grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to the exit. Continuing on outside he dropped the box by the trunk and grabbed her, pulling her to sit on his bike.

They drove a few blocks before she spoke. "Okay, now you're scaring me even more," she whimpered, her anger replaced by fear.

The light turned red and Angel slowed to a stop a few hundred feet from his father's shop. He could feel how tense Zara was as she held on behind him. Angel glanced back at Zara with a crooked, nervous smile.

"You wanna get married?"

"Shut up," she snapped, slapping his shoulder. "You're acting so fucking weird. Come on, drive," Zara said, gesturing to the now green light.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, refusing to move.

"No. I don't," she rolled her eyes. "I think you're trying to cover something up."

"Okay," he said, getting off his bike and down on one knee. Angel pulled the small navy blue velvet box from his kutte and presented Zara with the ring he'd obsessed over for months.

"Angel," Zara whimpered. "Jesus, are you serious? Right here in the street?"

He nodded, "I can't wait anymore." His smile was bigger and goofy now that he was no longer hiding anything. "Z, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes!" Zara shrieked, tears already streaming down her face.

Angel shot up, grabbing her around the waist, and kissed her passionately. Her feet were a few inches off the ground as they embraced, a black sedan carefully going around them without even bothering to honk.

"You're such an asshole," she giggled as their kiss finally ended.

"Thanks," he grumbled playfully. "Oh shit, the ring." He fumbled with the box for a second before getting the ring out and slipping it on her finger.

"Oh Angel," Zara gasped as she gazed at the ring in the sunlight. "It's perfect."

"Get out of the fucking street!" A passerby hollered at them as he squealed through the intersection.

"Fuck off," Zara shouted back, "We just got engaged!"

Angel kissed her again before jumping back on his bike. "Pop," he said to her, gesturing to the butcher shop. "I'll meet you over there."

"Felicidades," Felipe said, his arms open for a hug as she stepped into the pavement.

"Thank you," she sniffled as they hugged. "Did you know?"

Felipe nodded. "I think everyone knew, mija."

"Jesus," she grumbled.

Angel came from behind Zara and spun her around, kissing her fervently. "Pop, you meet my fiancée?"

"If your mother could see you now," Felipe said wistfully. "She would be so proud."

Zara pressed her hand to his cheek and beamed. "He's right. You bagged an amazing woman despite being such a dick."

"Come on," Angel groaned. "Don't you have a classroom to pack up?"

"Go you two," Felipe said, hugging them both. "We'll have dinner soon." He leaned in closer and whispered to Angel. "Congratulations. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Pop," Angel said, growing emotional.

Felipe watched as Angel and Zara got back on his bike and took off the way they had come. He was overjoyed for his son and proud he had found a way to foster a healthy relationship but there was always a feeling of dread in his heart whenever Angel left. As proud as he was of Angel's happiness and choice in his relationship he was still mourning the life his son could have had if he didn't patch.

—

Back in her classroom, Zara and Angel decided since Felipe knew they had to tell her parents as well. Sending Molly and Letti to the cafeteria for lunch, they sat on her desk and FaceTimed the Osbournes.

"My two favorite people!" Holly sang as she answered the call. "How are you, my babies?"

Zara smirked and slowly raised her left hand into view. That was when Holly erupted into tears, calling Bob's attention from the other room.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm getting married, Dad!" Zara said excitedly.

"You finally did it, son," Bob said with a subdued smile. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he said to Zara.

"Thank god," Holly said in the background. "I was afraid you'd never do it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hol," Angel groaned. "You and Z are killing me."

"Me?" Zara asked dramatically. "I kid because I love," she reminded him.

"And she learned it from me," Holly added. "I am so happy," she came back into view. "You have no idea. I am overjoyed. I am ecstatic. I don't even know what I am!"

"Okay," Zara laughed. "I can see you're unhinged."

"I've lost my chance with that tall dark drink of water," Holly joked.

"I'm mostly tequila," Angel told her.

"Perpetually dehydrated," Zara added. "Look, I have to go, but I wanted to tell you before anyone found out. I love you guys, I'll call you tonight and we can really talk!"

The call ended and both Angel and Zara breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we gotta finish this room."

"I can't wait to get outta here," she complained. "I want you," she growled.

"On the desk?" He smirked.

"Mr. Reyes," Zara said sternly as she leaned on the edge of her desk, "You better behave or I'll have to give you detention."

Angel's lips curled devilishly as he charged toward Zara only to be interrupted by Molly and Letti.

"You guys done?" Letti asked.

"Didn't even start," Angel complained.

"Yes, come on in," Zara laughed.

"What's up?" Letti asked, sipping loudly from her cup.

"Nothing," Angel said. He knew she'd tell Coco and it would spread from there before they had a chance to tell anyone. "We gotta finish this shit today so let's go, girls."

—

With Angel out of the yard, Coco and Gilly were a bit more productive. The afternoon turned into evening and Bishop was ready to head out. It wasn't necessarily a difficult day but he was tired and the uncertainty of the past few months weighed heavily on him.

"I'm gone," he announced to Hank and Riz.

"Get some sleep," Hank said, sounding like an order more than a concerned suggestion.

"Taking a ride," he chuckled, "But sleep is after that."

"Think he's taking it okay?" Riz asked Hank quietly.

Hank shook his head as Bishop roared out of the yard. "I don't know."

Within 30 minutes, Bishop was actually feeling better and thought he could possibly get some quality sleep. Before heading back into town he stopped by the closest gas station for a pack of smokes. Bishop leisurely walked through the empty parking lot to the entrance.

"Hey," he nodded at the counter girl with a smile.

"Hi," she said timidly. "What can I get you?"

"Pack of," Bishop started but was violently cut off by a blow to the head.

"Don't fucking try shit, biker boy!" The masked man hollered, a gun in his hand aimed at Bishop who had stumbled back into a candy rack. His eyes darted to the clerk. "Give me everything in the register. Now!"

With trembling hands, the young woman did as she was ordered hoping the robber would leave. She got her wish, almost, the man grabbed the money and fired two shots into the ceiling. Tossing the gun at Bishop, who caught it before it could smack him in the face, the man bolted through the doors and sped away.

"You okay?" Bishop asked as he got up, placing the gun on the counter.

"I...I think so," she stammered. "Cops are coming," she remarked as faint sirens became audible. "I hit the silent alarm."

"Good," he grumbled. "Sit down. You want a water or something?"

She shook her head. "No but can you take that," she pointed to the gun, "It's making me queasy."

Bishop nodded and took the gun just as the cops burst in with their own weapons drawn. She had seen their approach and asked him purposely at that moment.

"Freeze!" One officer shouted. "Put the gun down and show me your hands."

"No, I'm not the guy," Bishop said quickly. "He's long fucking gone."

"Put. The. Gun. Down." The officer said forcefully.

Placing the gun at his feet, Bishop raised his hands. "I didn't rob the place," he said angrily.

"That's the guy," the counter girl said. "He had another guy with him, he took the money and ran."

Two officers from the back of the pack came around roughly cuffed Bishop. They were sure to give him as many thumps and bumps as possible without being too obvious.

"You're under arrest for armed robbery."

—

It wasn't until late morning the next day that the Mayans felt that something was wrong. Angel was still on a high after finally proposing, Coco and Gilly were goofing off, while the others were milling about working around the yard. Angel had rolled in late only to be disappointed that he couldn't tell Bishop that he actually took his advice and that Zara said yes.

"Still not here?" Angel asked Hank who has a very concerned look on his face.

"No, phone's goin' right to voicemail too."

"Shit," Angel hissed. "Me and the prospect can head out, take a look around."

"I'm going to reach out to Pena and send Riz and Creep to Vicki's too."

"We'll find him," Angel said confidently. "Probably took some time at Vicki's."

Hank nodded absentmindedly and Angel was on his way out the door with EZ following after. Before starting his engine, Angel sent Zara a text message.

"I'm gonna be unreachable. I'll get back to you soon."

—

Zara wasn't alarmed by the text, she was still swimming in excitement and joy over their engagement. She sent back a heart emoji and went back to her notebook. Along the top of the page were the words Wedding Plans in cursive. She just stared at the page though, unsure as to where to even begin. Her eyes glanced at her phone again and she decided to call Emily. There was news to share and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em," Zara said cheerfully.

"Hey! Long time," Emily laughed. "What's up?"

"Two big things actually," Zara started. "I resigned from El Centro, it's a long story, and got a new job. I'm also newly engaged."

"What?!" Emily tried to sound happier than she really was and she did a good enough job. She wasn't Angel's biggest fan, she wished Nestor was still in Zara's life but there was very little she could do about that now.

"Yeah, I know," Zara laughed.

"Congratulations," Emily finally said.

"Thank you," Zara said happily. "The job is a bit less thrilling though."

"Oh no, what are you the scrap yard princess?"

Zara's back went up. She didn't like the comment or the tone Emily used but she didn't mention it knowing Bastian's offer would be more than enough to cause a rift.

"No," she said coolly. "Bastian Botha offered me a job, doing charity shit for his image basically."

"Bastian?" She inhaled sharply. "If you were that hard up for a job you could have asked. Miguel would love some good puff pieces about him."

"I wasn't hard up," she sighed. "He offered me a job and I took it. I wasn't going to ask for your charity."

"Never stopped you before," she snapped. "You lived here, remember?"

"That," Zara whimpered, "That wasn't charity. I just, I just didn't want to stay here. I didn't have to stay with you. You offered, Em."

"It's in the past," Emily said. She lashed out at the moment and already regretted saying such hurtful things.

"Yeah," Zara said as she fought the urge to cry. "You know I should go. I have a lot to do."

"Zara," Emily started but wasn't given the chance to finish.

"Bye," Zara said sharply before abruptly ending the call.

—

While The Mayans were running their search and rescue operation, Bishop was finally given his phone call. Pena was his first thought, a cop stood a few feet away giving him the number. She was the best chance of walking out quick and clear but she didn't answer. He left a message and slammed the receiver down. These weren't the local cops, he was out of El Centro by a few miles when he was arrested, and they made it painfully obvious.

"I can't call anyone if I don't have phone numbers," he snapped.

The officer rolled his eyes but handed Bishop his phone again. Quickly he typed out a text and sent it to the entire club, it was easier and faster than calling and hoping someone would pick up. Handing the phone back, Bishop shook his head. "I'm done."

He was cuffed again and led back to his cell. Bishop knew being charged with armed robbery and discharging a weapon during the commission of a crime were both felonies and with his background he wouldn't be getting bail. Settling in for the long haul, Bishop sat on the cot and buried his head in his hands. This was bad and it was planned, he just couldn't imagine who or why.

\--

That evening, Angel returned home and the moment Zara laid eyes on him she knew something was wrong. Burying her own anger over Emily, she greeted him mournfully.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's up?"

"Bish got arrested," he said, still shocked by the situation. "Armed robbery and unlawful discharge of a weapon."

"What?" Zara asked in disbelief, drawing her head back with a confused expression. "Robbery? What was he doing?"

"Nothing," Angel said angrily. "He said he went to the gas station for smokes, when he was in there he said some asshole bust in, got the cash and fired a couple shots. When the cops came the chick behind the counter said it was him, even tricked him into grabbing the gun."

"Fuck," she hissed. "Why? Why would she do that?"

Angel shook his head. "I dunno. We don't know shit except what the lawyer said. He's not getting bail so no one can talk to him."

"This isn't some accident," she said quietly.

"How?" He scoffed. "Random gas station out of town, ride wasn't routine," Angel shrugged. "That bitch was just crazy."

"I mean, yeah, but," she shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's tied to this Galindo stuff?"

"Z," Angel huffed. "Stop."

"What?"

"No one planned it," he grumbled. "I wish they did, I wish we could find someone and fix this shit, but it's impossible."

Taken aback by his reaction, Zara just nodded and kept her ideas to herself. She knew he was hurt and he was furious, so she didn't blame him for being so snappy. "I was going to order Thai," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not hungry," he said, heading for the stairs.

"Okay," she frowned. "I have to go to work tomorrow, just so you know," Zara shrugged.

"Yeah, I know," he said, disappearing up the stairs.

Angel left her feeling helpless. Zara wanted to cheer him up, to ease his worry but she couldn't but Zara knew he wouldn't let her even if she could.

\--

"Welcome to your office, Ms. Osbourne," Karen said, leading Zara right up to the door. "Mr. Botha will be in to see you in a few minutes, his office is right nextdoor."

Zara looked at her with surprise. "Shouldn't you be next door?"

"I'm on the other side," she said with a wink. "If you need anything I'm yours today and tomorrow, just to help you get acclimated and find your way around the building."

"Thank you," Zara beamed. "I appreciate it and please, call me Zara."

"Will do, Zara," she smiled. "Go check it out and Mr. Botha will be in soon."

Apprehensively, Zara opened the oversized, solid walnut door and carefully stepped into the room. It was large, with massive windows overlooking the desert that really brought out the soft blue walls. She smiled, feeling overwhelmed and grateful, before placing her box on the desk centered in the room.

"Shit," she whispered. "How did this happen?"

"Right time, right place?" Bastian suggested, standing at the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said eagerly. "This is gorgeous and much more than I need."

"Nonsense," he said sharply. "Whatever you want for the space, let Karen know. Furniture, decor, lighting, anything you want."

"That's very generous," she said shyly. "This is really incredible. Thank you so much for this offer, I hope I don't let you down."

"Never," he chuckled. "I have a bit of reading to do," Bastian pointed to their shared wall. "I'm right next door."

Zara nodded and watched as he left, closing the door behind him before breaking out in giggles. It was surreal but she was already in love with it all.

Bastian, meanwhile, had stacks of printed text conversations between Nestor and Molly posing as Zara.

Zara (Molly): "Hey! How are you?"

Nestor: "Wrong number?"

Zara (Molly): "No lol Just checking in. Been thinking about you lately."

Nestor: "I'm good. Busy. Can't help with Bishop. They already reached out."

Zara (Molly): "I know, it's not about the club. Missing you, to be honest. We had a lot of fun together."

Nestor: "We did."

Zara (Molly): "Life doesn't feel very fun lately. All these shady attacks are scary."

Nestor: "You know you're safe. You got more than one guy looking out for you."

Zara (Molly): "And who else has my back?"

Nestor: "I'll watch every part of you if you need it, Zara. You know that."

Zara (Molly): "I know. Maybe we can meet for coffee? I still think about the last time we talked, when we split up. Looking back on it I don't even know why we did."

Nestor: "Yes you do. Don't pull this."

Zara (Molly): "I don't. It all seems so inconsequential."

Nestor: "Felipe almost dying is inconsequential now?"

Zara (Molly): "Well, no, but I think we could move beyond that."

Nestor: "And how does work with your fiancé?"

Zara (Molly): "It's just coffee...for now."

Nestor: "No, Zara. That shit with Felipe, what he did and what I had to do, it showed me even without Angel we're at odds. You can't handle my life and I'm not giving it up for you."

Bastian's face lit up. There were already countless theories in his head that only made him even more excited.

"Karen," he said loudly. "I need Gabriel please. When he arrives send him right in."

"Yes sir," she said quickly.

Bastian picked up his phone and called Zara on her new office line.

"Uh hello?" She answered nervously after a few rings.

"We'll have to work on your office skills," Bastian chuckled. "Let's go have an early lunch."

"Oh, uh okay," Zara stammered.

"The confidence will come," he said, vaguely commenting on her behavior that day. "You're in a whole new environment, it will take some time."

"Yeah," she said, slightly more at ease. "You're right. Lunch sounds good."

"Good, we'll meet in the hall at quarter of," he said, quickly ending the call as Gabe walked into the office.

"We have a problem," he announced with a sour expression.

Bastian clicked his tongue. "What now?"

"Gas station girl didn't take out the security tape," Gabe explained. "Detectives grabbed it. Nothing we can do now."

"Fuck," Bastian hollered. "So he'll be released and the Mayans will not be rudderless as I had hoped."

"He'll probably be out tomorrow morning," Gabe told Bastian. "Molly get anything good?"

"She did," Bastian nodded. "I need you to look into Felipe. Something happened to him and I'm pretty sure it caused Zara and Nestor's split."

"He was shot," Gabe said quickly. "A year ago, give or take."

"How do you know that?"

"Molly," he shrugged. "Letti told her. They never found whoever did it."

"I know who did it," Bastian smiled. "Galindo ordered it."

"Then why didn't they finish it?"

"I think Zara has a hand in that," Bastian mused. "We get addresses?"

Gabe nodded. "Leary's out casing the Galindo house now, took a truck and a drone."

"Good," Bastian nodded. "Try not to kill any of them this weekend."

"You want me in the ambush?"

"I need you in the ambush, Leary too," Bastian grumbled. "I can't trust these assholes. Where's the girl now? The clerk?"

Gabe hesitated.

"What?"

"Uh, she's with Molly. They know each other from before," he said reluctantly.

"I don't care, she goes," Bastian snapped. "As punishment and to make sure she doesn't open her mouth."

"Got it," Gabe nodded.

"Ask our little Mayan friends to help," Bastian said, an idea filling his head.

"You sure?"

Bastian nodded. "Angel, Coco, the prospect maybe? Build that trust. Make up some story, tell them you need help dumping her. Ask about the tunnels," he added excitedly. "They won't show you but we can track their phones and nail down the route they take."

Gabe nodded. "How much damage do you want on this run?"

"Everyone lives, that's my only stipulation. They have to know this is a Galindo issue, make them believe it won't be safe working for him."

"I could use names, tell them we know who they are, their families," Gabe mused. "Adelita," he almost shouted. "Molly said something about her. In an old email, I think. Maybe she's someone we can tap?"

"I know her," Bastian nodded. "She was the one organizing Los Olvidados."

"Maybe someone doesn't like the new partnership?"

"Gabriel," Bastian beamed. "You are a talented man."

"Thank you," he smiled proudly. "I appreciate that."

Bastian nodded. "We'll have Galindo crippled by Monday. We could possibly start distribution by the end of the month."

"Mayans can't know?"

"Girls and guns," Bastian told him. "As far as they're concerned it's all girls and guns."


	14. Chapter 14

Zara's first week at Botha Capital Partners was a short one. She started on Thursday, two days after Angel's impromptu proposal, and only worked half a day on Friday. Bishop was released that morning so she was happy to have a chance to go to the clubhouse to celebrate and welcome him home. The entire time she knew Angel was off. She first noticed it in his movements, then she could hear it in his voice, and when they finally had a moment alone she saw it in his eyes.

"Talk to me," Zara spoke quietly as she straddled him on the ripped up leather couch outside the clubhouse.

Angel nodded and took a quick hit of their shared joint before passing it to her. "Bishop told me my head would clear if I finally asked you. It did, like you fucking grounded me, but after he got picked up it got worse."

"But he's home now," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "My mom, my dad, the attacks on Galindo, Bishop's arrest."

"Okay, Arya, what's with the list?" She asked, leaning in and pressing her forehead against his.

"The shit I can't explain," Angel said sadly. "The shit that's playing in my head."

"The noise?"

"The noise."

"What happened to your mom and dad is unexplainable," she said, guilt filling her heart over lying to Angel. "The attacks are being looked at or whatever you want to call it. But Bishop, I thought you didn't buy my suspicions?"

"I don't want to," he admitted. "Little bit different."

Zara smirked and nodded, knowing a sure fire way to distract him from it all. "When do you want to get married?"

"What?" He laughed.

"Let's pick a date," she told him. "I was going to say summer but I don't have built in vacation anymore so, all seasons are on the table."

Angel paused. "October? Not too hot but before your mom is gonna get all nuts over the holidays."

"I love that you know that and take it into account when picking a wedding date," she giggled.

"Put your ring on," he told her.

"I thought we were waiting till shit calmed down?"

"No, I don't wanna wait," he said, grabbing her waist as he stood up.

"You know you're really killing me with this shit," she laughed. "I'm supposed to be the overly excited one but I'm trying to respect your feelings."

"Oh shit, sorry," he sat back down. "Go ahead."

"Can we tell everyone?" She asked, suddenly dramatically enthusiastic. "Please! PLEASE!"

Angel groaned, feigning annoyance, but when he grabbed her hips again to hold her steady as he stood up, he purposely tickled her. She laughed loudly, wriggling with her legs around his waist, as they walked into the clubhouse.

Placing her on top of a table, Angel whistled loudly to call everyone's attention. "I know it's Bishop's night but I'm tired of waiting. I finally asked her," Angel announced. "Me and Z are getting married!"

The room erupted again, the already drunk Mayans were now even louder and rowdier. In the madness though, Bishop made his way over to Angel and hugged him.

"Congratulations, brother," he said with a wide grin. "You do it the night I told you to?"

"Yeah," Angel laughed. "You were right. Shit made sense after that."

"I'm happy for you," Bishop said, hugging Angel again. "But you better get her off that table before they start throwing cash at her," he remarked, noting the shots she was being forced to down.

"Alright assholes," he huffed. "Get back! Get back!"

Zara's face was beet red as Angel scooped her off the table and gently placed her on the floor.

"You have that run tomorrow night, right?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, we're leaving after sunset."

Grabbing his belt, Zara pulled him toward the door. "Take me home, Angel."

When Zara attempted to slip her hand into his pants, hoping to show him exactly what she wanted, Angel grabbed her wrist.

"What if I'm not done here?" He asked teasingly.

"Then I'll go home and play by myself," she warned him.

Angel's smile turned mischievous. He kissed her, his fingers crawling up her shirt, when an idea popped into his head.

"Come on," he said hurriedly pulling her from the clubhouse.

"What?"

Not even attempting to explain himself, Angel led her to the line of bikes parked carefully beneath the awning.

"Angel," she said forcefully. "Is this sex or something actually serious?"

By way of explanation, he kissed her. Angel's hands quickly pushed up her skirt to find she was already wet. "Bend over," he growled into her mouth.

Zara smirked, sliding off her underwear, and nodded, bending herself over his bike for him and looking back at him with a devilish grin.

Knotting his fingers in her hair, Angel sunk into her with a guttural moan. They were off to the side and not easily spotted in the darkness but in that moment, drunk and buzzed in excitement, neither of them cared.

—

*Saturday Evening*

"I love you."

"I love you too, Z."

"Be careful. Stay safe. Come home to me in one piece."

"I'm gonna try, corazon."

Angel and Zara kissed goodbye one more time, both feeling apprehensive about the run after everything that had happened recently without mentioning it outride.

Starting his engine, Angel flashed her a smile and a wink. "I'll see you in the morning."

After watching him drive off, Zara slowly made her way back up the steps only stopping when she heard a familiar voice.

"Zara," Nestor said quietly from the curb. "You got a minute?"

She hesitated but nodded. "Yeah."

They didn't speak again until they were back in the house, Zara leaning on the banister while Nestor lingered by the door.

"Can I get you a beer or something?"

Nestor smirked and shook his head. "Not really a social call."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. So why the hell are you here, Nestor?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Angel already left?"

"Yes," her face fell. "I know we're cool after everything that happened, obviously, but this is getting uncool very quickly."

"No, I would have actually preferred he heard this too," Nestor said ominously. "Someone text me earlier this week, they said they were you but I didn't buy it. I knew something was off, I could feel it, and judging by your expression I was right."

"Very right," she huffed. "What did they say?"

"That they wanted to meet up, behind Angel's back," he said vaguely. "I fucked up. I bought into it for a couple minutes, probably said too much then I realized," Nestor shook his head.

"Said how much?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing dangerous," he said. "I couldn't call em' out, didn't want them to know I knew. You gotta be careful, Zara."

"Fuck," she hissed. "Am I in danger? Do you think I'm in danger?"

"Not immediate," he said firmly, "But someone is interested in you and me and what happened. That's dangerous," Nestor said darkly.

"Fuck," she whimpered. "Nestor if Angel finds out what happened to his dad and that I knew," she felt the urge to vomit. "He can't know. He can never know."

"Hey, calm down," he stepped toward her. "It's gonna be fine. I'll tell you what I told that asshole pretending to be you, you don't just have Angel watching your back."

Zara sighed and stepped off the landing to give Nestor a hug. "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Tell Angel," he said, hugging her back. "Whoever this is needs to be found out."

"I will, as soon as he gets home," he said firmly. "Did Emily tell you?"

"About the job or the engagement?" He asked, taking her left hand to inspect the ring. "Not bad. He knows your style."

She smiled, her cheeks turning red, and nodded. "That he does," she giggled. "She real mad?"

"Hurt," he said, repeating what he'd heard her say to Miguel. "I don't like it. I don't like him but what I don't like doesn't matter."

"I respect your opinion," she told him.

Nestor smiled sadly and nodded. "I have to go. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks," she beamed, walking him to the door. "Be careful okay?"

"Don't be so worried," he dismissed her concerns. "Shit's under control."

—

Miles away and hours later, Gabe was on the road a few car lengths behind the convoy. He and Leary were on walkies as they slowly sped closer.

"There's a lot of fucking traffic," Gabe complained. "Why is there so much fucking traffic?"

"Don't change anything," Leary replied.

"Too many goddamn variables we can't control," he snapped.

"We shoot em' up, drive away and that's it," Leary said with annoyance. "We're not even using live rounds, Gabe. Relax."

Gabe sighed before pressing the button to speak to Leary again. "And the van?"

"They know what to do," he said. "Grab a Mayan and take him out to the goddamn desert."

"What's he gonna say?" Gabe asked anxiously.

"This is what happens to our enemies' friends. Adelita betrayed us. We will finish her work," he said with a groan. "Sounds like fucking poetry," he complained.

"It does," Gabe grumbled. "Who wrote that?"

"Molly," he snorted. "I think The Rebels used real fancy shit in their threats, that's what the research said at least."

"Sounds forced," Gabe said. "We should change it."

"Oh no," Leary laughed. "I'm not crossing Bastian, not again. He approved it. It's what they're using. That's it."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"See you in two miles," Leary said, tossing the walkie on the passenger seat and grabbing his gun.

—

None of the Mayans noticed the two sedans creeping up in the traffic behind them. There was nothing to really notice though until the shots rang out. Most civilian cars stopped or swerved off the road into the sand and tall dune grass clearing the road quickly. Leary and Gabe, with their faces covered, kept up while leaning out their windows firing blanks at the Mayans.

All it took was three minutes to scatter the Mayans across the blacktop. Most of them got some shots off before going down but the other cars and the shooting made it impossible to stay upright.

"We whole?" Bishop asked, scrambling to his feet.

Hank, Angel, Taza, Creeper, EZ, Gilly and Coco were all accounted for but no one saw Riz.

"Riz!" Angel shouted as the club members ignored their injuries and raced to find their brother.

"Riz?" Gilly called out as they approached the van.

"Jesus Christ," Hank almost gasped at the sight. Riz was still buckled in his seat, the truck on its side, with a gnarly gash across his forehead and down to his ear.

"Is he okay?" Bishop asked, hurrying to the truck cab as Bastian's second wave approached. "Is he alive?"

Bishop crouched down to look in, pressing his fingers to Riz's neck to check for a pulse. Bishop's body went limp, leaning his head against the doorframe as he announced that Michael Ariza was dead.

—

The anxiety didn't kick in until Angel was officially three hours late on Sunday morning. Zara was sitting with a cup of coffee, scrolling through Instagram, debating sending a text message. She didn't want to bother him but with the way things were going lately she was worried. The debate was squashed by the sound of a Harley out front. She jumped up to greet him but what walked through the door was not the man she said goodbye to less than twenty four hours before.

"Angel?" She asked him cautiously as he walked toward the steps. She noted the new scratches and bruises along his face and arms. "Are you okay?"

"Riz is dead," he croaked out, his back to her as he stood on the bottom step.

Zara gasped, horrified and devastated but also relieved it wasn't Angel. She moved quickly to hug him even though he wouldn't face her. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and rested her face on his back.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whimpered. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Lemme get a shower, we gotta talk," he said ominously.

Zara let him go and watched as he lumbered up the stairs, letting her tears fall as he hung his kutte up on the hook at the top of the stairs. She could not imagine what else he had to tell her. What was harder to tell to her than the fact that Riz had been killed on a run?

His shower was long but it felt even longer. When he came back down Zara had a beer and a joint waiting for him. She needed it as well but knew Angel needed it more.

Coming down the steps, Angel crashed onto the couch and rested his head on Zara's lap, his eyes closing slowly.

Zara ran her fingers through his wet hair and waited for him to speak rather than prod him before he was ready.

"They were blanks," he said, still in disbelief. "Someone was just fucking with us. Wanted to send a message but Riz is fucking dead now. He's dead for their message."

Letting out a long deep breath, Zara tried to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry, babe."

Angel rolled over so he could look up at her. "They came up behind us. Fired hundreds of fucking blanks then sped off."

"How do you know it was a message?"

"A van came up and grabbed Coco," he explained. "Asshole told him that they were sending a message about Adelita and Galindo. It's going to happen again until they break her and the cartel."

"Oh my god," she whimpered. "Is Coco okay?"

"They dumped him a few miles from where they grabbed him. He's fine."

"So, you're how these assholes get to her and Galindo?"

Angel rolled over again and buried his face in her stomach. "Just kill me now."

"Stop," she chided.

"Riz is dead," he said, pulling his face away from her. "We all almost died on these runs, Galindo is losing ground, he can't stop this shit."

"Are you scared?" She asked him quietly.

He didn't answer.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Bury our brother," he whimpered.

"And then?"

"Walk away," Angel admitted. "We didn't vote on it yet but it's coming."

Zara tensed at the idea and wondered if Angel noticed as he laid on her. "How do you think Miguel will handle it?"

"I don't fucking care," Angel snarled. "He can pull out his fucking raincoat, doesn't matter. I know my vote is to get out and I'm not the only one."

In an attempt to comfort him, Zara ran her fingers up and down his arm slowly. "I don't think anyone could blame you."

"I don't give a shit if they do," he sneered. "I just don't know where we go. Get into guns with SOA? Shit, saddle up with Bastian? We're gonna flounder."

"No you won't," she said forcefully. "You'll do what's right, you'll do it for Riz and yourselves, and you'll find a better way."

Angel broke down, hiding his tears and sorrow from her as he buried his face in her lap. Hearing his cries, Zara too began to cry but remained silent while doing all she could to comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Before we get down to the serious shit," Bishop said darkly. "I want to nominate someone to takeover Riz's role as Secretary."

Hank nodded. "I'm good with that."

The rest of the table shared their similar responses in favor of the vote.

"Angel," Bishop said and instantly everyone turned to face him. "You really stepped up. Despite all your domestic shit, a lot we had to help you clean up," Bishop said with a smile that elicited a few chuckles around the table, "You've come a long fucking way. I think you earned this, brother."

Shocked, and clearly showing it, Angel nodded. "Yeah, thanks Bish," he began to smile. "You vote me in I'd be," he paused, "I'd be honored to take over for Riz."

"All in favor?"

There was a resounding chorus of agreement and everyone's hands went up.

"Opposed?"

Silence.

"Alright, Congratulations, Angel," Bishop stood up and handed the patch to Angel. They hugged and quickly sat back down. There was serious business planned for that morning.

"This shit has been a long time coming," Bishop started. "We've done everything Galindo needed, always, but he hasn't done shit to protect us."

"You can even lay blame for shit that did happen to us," Coco huffed.

"I guess we don't need to discuss it, do we?" Bishop asked darkly.

"I don't," Taza grumbled.

"All in favor of severing our relationship with Galindo?"

The table all approved with angry and eager voices and when Bishop asked who was opposed no one dared to even breathe.

The gavel came down and the men sat with the gravity of their vote for a silent moment. It wouldn't be easy to cut the ties that bound them together, they knew that, but they had to do it. For the club's future and for Riz's memory.

There was very little celebrating Angel's new role, just a few shots and beers. It didn't feel right, not so soon, so instead Angel took a ride over to Botha Capital Partners. The security guard greeted him at the door by name and gestured to the elevator bay.

"Miss Osbourne is on the 15th floor."

"Alright," he said, acting casual despite being unsettled by the guard. "Thanks."

Angel swaggered over and took the elevator to the top floor, stepping out to see Zara's office straight ahead.

"Mr. Reyes," Karen beamed. "Is Miss. Osbourne expecting you?"

"Uh no."

"I'll let her know you're here."

Karen didn't only let Zara know Angel was here but she let Bastian know as well and she informed him first.

"Angel," Bastian said with a bright smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," he nodded.

"I heard about Riz," he said somberly. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I would have sent flowers but," he shrugged, "You don't seem like the flower type."

"We're not," he said firmly, "But thanks."

"Mr. Reyes, Miss. Osbourne will see you," Karen announced.

Angel strolled through the door to find Zara at her desk writing something. Her pen dropped and she popped up with a bright smile.

"Hey," she moved to greet him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," he shrugged. "Got some good news though."

"And what is that?" She asked suggestively.

"Club voted me in as new Secretary," he said, pulling the patch from his pocket.

"Angel!" Zara threw her arms around him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he smiled sweetly as she peppered his face with kisses. "Alright, shit Z, chill," he laughed.

"What does it mean?" She asked, calming down as he asked and stepping back from him.

"I'm an officer, I got a title," he smiled. "I make the calls, reach out and set up meets, shit like that."

Zara was about to comment and call Angel the club receptionist but she stopped herself. Although she didn't mean negatively there was no other way he'd take it.

"I am so proud of you," she said, truly beaming with pride as she looked at him.

"Wanna do the honors?" Angel grabbed the small leather pouch that held the thread and heavy-duty curved sewing needle from his pocket.

"Really?" She grabbed it from him. "Yes! This is so cool." Zara grabbed him and pushed him to sit in her desk chair. Perching on the edge of her desk she rolled the chair over and began to carefully sew the patch.

"How's work?" He asked, lovingly gazing up at her. Angel tucked her hair behind her ear so she could see better.

"Not bad," she sighed. "Getting used to it, learning the ropes and all."

"We voted today," he suddenly blurted out.

She looked away from his kutte and their eyes met. "On Galindo?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're done."

Zara sat up straight, the patch half on, and sighed. "What does that mean?"

"Bish is gonna reach out to Alvarez," Angel explained. "We just gotta see what he says, go from there."

"Is he still, like, trustworthy?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't mean to be disrespectful but he left, I mean, that was kind of unprecedented. Wasn't it?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah but they grew up together, practically brothers," he explained, "And if Bishop trusts him, I trust him."

"Okay," she said, returning to her work. Zara wasn't convinced, she was too worried about Angel to trust much, but knew it wasn't her place to question. "We should have a special dinner."

"I won't turn you down," he said, pushing her legs apart and inching her skirt up. "I'll go first."

"Perv," she laughed, shutting her legs before he could get onto his knees.

"We gotta sneak one sometime," he said as he looked around the room.

"I'm pretty sure there's some kind of CCTV in here," she remarked, "It would be hot though."

From the other side of the wall Bastian day as his desk watching and listening to the couple as they chatted away. At first, he was furious over the death of a Mayan, that wasn't his goal, but seeing Zara sew that new patch on made Bastian realize it wasn't all bad.

—

*3 Days Later*

"Did you write the speech?" Bastian asked Zara abruptly before she had even gotten into her office.

She froze at the sound of his voice and looked at him with a deep frown. "I didn't actually," she stammered. "I'm going to do it this morning, though. I promise."

"Did something happen?" He asked, suddenly less urgent but much more concerned.

"A friend had an issue, a big issue, and I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me, she's angry with me, uh and I was just distracted and worried all night. It's totally my fault, Bastian, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," he said, opening her office door for her. "Maybe we can do some anonymous helping?" He offered.

Zara rolled her eyes. "They don't accept anything anonymously, they're very concerned with their privacy and safety, little paranoid if you ask me," she added for cover.

"How's Angel?"

"Huh?" Zara looked at him with confusion. "He's uh, he's fine. Why?"

"I care about my employees and their families," he smiled. "Think I can have it by lunch?"

"Sure," Zara nodded. "I'm going to start it right now, just want to get some coffee." 

"I'll send Karen in with it," he assured her. "Get to work."

By midday, the Mayans were gathered in the clubhouse for a reprieve from the sweltering sun. A few were eating lunch, most were nursing beers and cigarettes when Chucky hurried in from the office. He grabbed the remote, fumbling at first, and put the local news on.

"Yo, Angel," Creeper said, pointing to the TV. "It's Zara."

His face twisted with concern, Zara shouldn't be on the news, until he saw the small gathering on a platform in the center of the construction site where he had met Bastian before the LA gig.

"It is our hope that the center will help direct the misguided, at-risk youth of Santo Padre, and the surrounding areas, toward a safer and more productive life," Bastian said, Zara, standing a few feet behind him in a business suit Angel had never seen.

"What's this shit?" Taza asked.

Angel shook his head. "She mentioned some community center or some shit, she didn't say anything about this though."

"At-risk youth," Coco scoffed. "She's letting one of those at-risk youth assholes crash at her house," he laughed.

"She doesn't want anyone else to have to deal with that shit," Gilly teased.

"Ah fuck you guys," Angel said, taking their joking to heart. "Don't let her know she's outta my goddamn league."

"She knows," EZ said with a chuckle.

"We have anything on Galindo?" Bishop asked, breaking up the playful banter as he and Hank arrived.

"House is gone," Taza announced. "Everyone got out alright but the fire took everything."

"Shit," Bishop growled. "They know how?"

Taza shook his head. "Not yet. Pena would probably be the first to know the real cause, they might need to cover something up, they're keeping it all quiet for now."

"No one even reported on it," Coco told them.

"How the fuck are we supposed to have this meet now?" Hank grumbled.

Angel shook his head. "Nestor said it's still on. Not sure how he's gonna take it. Business is shit, house burned down, oh and we're walking away from this goddamn sinking ship."

"As long as he doesn't pull out that goddamn raincoat we're good," Coco said, only half-joking.

That evening, the Mayans, Miguel, Nestor, and Marcus met at the dress shop. To Miguel this was a waste of time, he had too much to deal with and whatever the Mayans felt was so necessary meant little to him. At least until Bishop actually opened his mouth and spoke.

"We took a vote," he said somberly. "We lost too much and we have too much to lose to keep working jobs for the cartel."

"Excuse me?" Miguel asked, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"This partnership is over," Bishop said bluntly. "Before we were safe but whatever you have going on now, it's hurting my club, it's killing my guys, and this asshole is threatening our families."

"It's a bluff," Miguel sneered.

"We already have to bury one brother," Angel snapped.

"That's not a fucking bluff," Hank added.

"Gentleman," Miguel almost gagged on the word, "We are very close to finding whoever is behind this and all this blood will be behind us but until then, I will double your rate."

"No," Bishop said firmly. "Money doesn't mean shit if we're fucking dead. We can't fight drones and chemical explosions. We're not fighting this war for you."

Marcus leaned over and whispered something in Miguel's ear. "If you need time while we reconfigure our fight, I can give you that. I can also guarantee this threat will be eliminated but I can't promise I won't find a better option while you're sitting this one out."

"That's a risk we can live with," Bishop said. "Is this going to be civil?"

"It is," he nodded. "I understand the loss," he said. "I have a family as well, if they were threatened I'd rethink my choices."

No one at the meeting expected Miguel to say that, Miguel never expected to say it either but he didn't have the mental capacity to fight another battle, especially one that meant so little.

"I appreciate it," Bishop said offering Miguel his hand.

Miguel looked at Bishop's hand, wanting to ignore the gesture and walk off maintaining his belief that he was better than but, knowing better, he shook Bishop's hand. "I'm sorry about Riz. We're going to get in front of this."

That was when Miguel left. Turning swiftly and slipping into his car with Marcus following behind. When the car disappeared into the evening, Bishop laughed loudly.

"Jesus Christ," he bellowed. "I wasn't sure where that was gonna go."

"I don't think he fucking knew," Coco laughed.

"I can't believe it," Angel said confidently. "It was fuckin' easy."

"Don't" Hank warned him.

"We can't fucking trust him," Bishop said more seriously not. "We still need to watch ourselves, just for a few weeks."

Those few weeks passed and nothing happened. Life for the Mayans was downright boring but it was also getting tight financially. Angel was the only one not feeling the squeeze but he was feeling the shame of being taken care of by Zara. Having to ask her for some cash for a pack of cigarettes and gas was terrifying even if no one but her knew.

"Z?" Angel called out as he walked into the house. It was Saturday, her car was there but she wasn't answering. "Babe?"

Quietly, Angel made his way upstairs and back down, not finding Zara around or anything out of place. He continued through the first floor growing more concerned until his boot hit something causing a loud clatter and a slash of water.

"What the fuck?" He bellowed, angry and confused, as he quickly bounced away from the growing spill. "Jesus Christ, Z," Angel grumbled.

"Angel?" Zara yelled from the yard. "That you?"

"Yeah," he huffed, pulling off his waterlogged boots. "What's this shit?" He gestured to the mess.

"Looks like you spilled some water," she shrugged.

"Why was it on the floor?"

Zara shrugged.

"Z," he looked at her.

"Come here," she laughed.

Zara grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the backyard. Immediately a brown blur passed him and began jumping up on Zara.

"Seriously? A dog?"

"He's the cutest," she pouted. Zara scooped the dog up and held him in Angel's face. "I named him Goofus, after his father."

"His father?" Angel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You," she grinned. "You're goofy and sometimes you can be a bit of a doofus," she said with a giggle. "I mean this in the best way, babe, you're a goofus."

"I'm not and we're not calling this dog that shit either," he said, eyeing the puppy suspiciously.

Zara laughed. "I've really just been calling him Pup, I can't find a real name that fits him."

"Where did you get him?"

"He's been living in a box in the parking garage at work," she explained. "No one would take him, even after he'd been cleaned up and checked out by a vet. They were going to dump him at a shelter. I couldn't, Angel, I couldn't let him go to a shelter. I have a thing with taking in strays," she winked.

Pup licked Angel's nose, yapping as he playfully nipped at his beard and Angel immediately fell in love.

"Come here ya lil shit," Angel laughed as he took the dog from Zara. "Wanna bite me? I'll show you who the man of this house is," he said in a jokingly stern voice.

"Shit," Zara complained. "Did I just lose both of my boys?"

"Come here," Angel gestured to the small patch of grass beside where he and Pup were playing.

"Damn right," she laughed. "What's going on? I didn't expect you home."

"I needed some cash," he said shamefully, "But uh, I was talking to Nestor."

"What?" She drew her head back.

"He told me about the text thing, someone saying they were you," he looked at her darkly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh," she slapped her hand against her chest. "Shit. That was right before Riz died. I was going to tell you but you came home and broke down and I totally forgot."

"That's not shit to forget," Angel chided. "Whoever it was texted him again."

"Seriously?" She gasped. "Fuck. What did they say?"

"Some shit about hard feelings now that the Mayans aren't working with the cartel."

She slowly nodded. "Could it be whoever is targeting Galindo? Maybe wanting information from Nestor?"

"If it is it's a bad fucking idea, he's not gonna say shit and especially not over fucking text message," Angel spat.

"I know," she groaned. "Oh and let me just add you to my fucking bank account, I'll get you your own debit card."

"No," he said sternly. "No fucking way."

"Angel you're being ridiculous," she snapped. "This isn't 1955, that archaic idea of a man bringing home the money and taking care of his woman is well, it's archaic and it's bullshit."

Angel's jaw clenched. "Look, Z, I love your whole feminist, liberal thing but this isn't about that. I'm a fuck-up, I can't do a lot of shit right, but I know I can earn a goddamn living and I can take care of you."

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't get upset."

"I moved into your house, you have a degree and you're smart, you have a great fucking job," he sighed. "Just let me do one thing, alright?"

Zara nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry I got all flaming feminist on you."

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I know you can make the money I just don't want you to have to do everything."

"God, you really are a fucking goofus," she teased.

Angel glared at her playfully before pinning her down on the grass and kissing along her jaw. At his feet, Pup was nipping at Angel's toes through his socks.

"Shit," he hissed. "Goddamn it."

"Be nice, he's only a baby," Zara laughed.

When Angel attempted to kiss Zara again he was interrupted for a second time but this time it was a phone call.

"I don't know the number," he groaned.

Zara leaned over to see the screen. "I recognize that number."

"What?"

Grabbing her phone, Zara quickly typed in the number to find it was in fact saved in her phone.

"It's Gabe."

Angel groaned and answered. "Yo, what's up?"

"I need your help," he said somberly.

"What happened?"

"Kind of like LA," Gabe said sounding slightly nervous, "But different."

Angel groaned. "Where are you?"

"I'll text you the address. Bring someone, the prospect or one of the guys from LA and try to fucking hurry," he huffed before ending the call.

"I gotta go."

"What?" Zara got up as he stood. "Why?"

"Gabe needs a hand," Angel grumbled. "When I get back we gotta finish this Nestor text message shit. Okay?"

Zara nodded. "I don't want you to go." Pup began yapping and barking as Angel headed toward the back gate. "Neither does he."

"I gotta," Angel said with disappointment. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I love you too, be careful."

Angel winked at her before rushing out of the yard, through the back gate, and around to his bike.

Gabe wasn't far, Angel, meeting up with Coco and EZ on the way, found him in the local storage place in the unit marked C6, just as the text said. It was empty except for a large freezer in the back on the unit.

"What's up?" Angel said, crouching slightly to make it into the unit without smacking his head.

Gabe swung the lid open and presented them with a partially frozen dead girl, the girl he had killed for Bastian over the botched Bishop arrest. He looked at the Mayans and shrugged. "Freezer shorted out. I'm not uhh, good with disposal, I usually just give it to someone else but this is a personal thing, not work, so I have to deal with it."

"So deal with it," Coco said harshly.

"I just need some help," he said, feigning ignorance.

Coco and Angel shared a look then nodded. "Fine", the former grumbled.

"It's gonna cost ya," Angel added.

"I'll give you a grand each," Gabe said hurriedly.

EZ looked surprised as Angel and Coco moved to help Gabe. "What happened to her?"

"What?" Gabe looked at him shocked that EZ would ask.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he said defensively. "Shit just got out of control, that's it."

Angel and Coco looked at him now, wanting the truth just the same EZ.

"Fuck, fine," Gabe snapped. "We were fuckin', she got pissed I didn't want a relationship and threatened to go to the cops about me and Bastian and Leary," he huffed. "What else could I do?"

The Mayans shook their heads but got to work to help Gabe dispose of yet another innocent girl murdered because of Bastian Botha. Across town, there was one more innocent girl about to be at Bastian's will, but this girl was more important to Angel than an LA prostitute or frozen hook up.

"Zara," Bastian smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming in on the weekend."

"Of course," she smiled, Pup under her arm. "Hope you don't mind I brought him."

"Of course not," he pet the dog briefly. "Come into my office."

Zara nodded and followed him in, sitting in the chair across from him. "So what's up?"

"I want to bring The Mayans on as private contractors," he said. "I know they ended their business with the cartel so I'm assuming they have some time on their hands?"

"Uh, yeah," she nodded. "They did. You should really be talking to Bishop Losa, though. I have no say or anything."

"Oh," he started laughing, "No, I'm a businessman, I will go to them when I'm ready, but I trust you, a lot, and I trust Angel. I have a security issue, it's very sensitive, and it touches you directly."

"Me?" She drew her head back. "What are you talking about?"

"Ezekiel made a deal with the Feds, they let him out of prison early so he could get close to the Mayans, through Angel, and funnel information to the DEA about the cartel."

Zara was stunned. She looked at Bastian, color draining from her face as she stared with a blank expression. "No."

"I'm sorry, I know you two are close," he said sympathetically.

"He wouldn't," she shook her head. "EZ wouldn't do that to his brother, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't."

Bastian handed her a folder. "Look it over. I want to work with Angel and the Mayans but I need to know EZ is neutralized. I have to be able to trust him. I figured the safest way for him was to go through you and Angel. I know what happens to rats."

"He's not a rat," she said forcefully.

"Well then, let's be sure before we move forward," Bastian said, genuinely feeling bad for Zara in that moment. "This was a complete shock, I never would have even approached any of you had I known this so I'd like to handle it, in whatever way Angel decides. I just need to know if I can trust him." That was the most truthful Bastian had ever been with Zara and it wouldn't be the last time.

Zara's chin quivered as she nodded and stood up. "Umm, okay."

"I'll see you Monday," he frowned. "You can bring the dog too if you like," he added in hopes of cheering her up even slightly.

"Okay," she said, dragging her feet out of his office. As soon as she got into the elevator she pulled out her phone to text EZ.

_"We have to talk, E. I don't care what you're doing. Text me when and where, just me and you."_


	16. Chapter 16

"Angel," EZ grumbled from the front of the unit. "I gotta go. Something came up with Pop," he added vaguely.

"He alright?" Angel asked, his head popping up quickly at the mention of their father.

EZ nodded, "Yeah. It looks like you guys got this. Right?"

"We're good," Gabe said, glancing out of the freezer.

Texting Zara back, EZ hurried to Felipe's shop wondering what the hell she could need to talk to him about. Angel clearly wasn't involved, EZ could tell, but that only made him more anxious.

"What are you doing here?" Felipe asked as EZ came in through the back of the shop. "Did something happen?"

"I'm meeting Zara," he explained. "She said she needs to talk."

"What about Angel?"

EZ shrugged a little. "I don't think he knows."

"That's not good," Felipe grumbled.

"I texted her but she said we'd talk when she got here," EZ told his father.

They waited, the tension growing until Zara arrived at the shop. She had stopped home to drop off the dog and took the time to read what Bastian had given her. She was horrified and physically ill as she stormed into the shop. Zara flipped the sign to closed and looked at Felipe.

"Do you mind if I have a minute with Ezekiel?"

"What's going on, Zara?" Felipe asked her gently. "Whatever it is we can help."

"Oh, I'm not the one who needs help," Zara snapped. She slapped the folder down on the counter and turned her vengeful eyes onto EZ. "I can't believe you."

"What?" EZ asked, grabbing the folder. As soon as he flipped it open, EZ's eyes bulged wider as he skimmed each page. "Zara," he huffed.

"You made a deal," she hissed. "You lied to Angel. You used him and worst of all you put him at fucking risk!"

"No," he said sternly. "No that was part of the deal, nothing touches Angel or the MC."

"Legally, sure, but if someone found out, someone other than me, it would be really bad," she glared at him. "What did you think you were going to do?"

"Get my goddamn life back," EZ snapped. "I save my money, bide my time and when I get enough points to get out from this deal I'm gone."

"You leave? You're just going to leave Angel? No explanation? Not even some bullshit lie?"

EZ shrugged, "Club life isn't for me."

"Oh no, you're way too good at club life," she told him. "This is insane." Zara turned to Felipe. "Tell him how stupid this was, tell him he has to fix this."

"This was the only way EZ could get his life back," Felipe said.

"You knew?" She gasped as Felipe nodded. "How could you do this? How could you do this to Angel? He's your son."

"Who gave this to you?" EZ interrupted to give his father a break from the guilt.

"It doesn't matter," she snapped.

"It does," EZ said darkly. "Who knows?"

"Bastian," she huffed. "He wanted to work with the Mayans but he said you're a liability. He knows what would happen if he went to Bishop so he told me instead hoping Angel could fix this but EZ, this will kill him."

"No," EZ snapped. "Zara you can't tell Angel. Please."

Her eyes bulged as she looked at him, shocked by the idea. "Are you kidding me? You want me to keep this a secret? No fucking way. You should tell him your goddamn self, first of all, but you won't because you're a fucking coward and secondly Angel needs to know so he can protect himself and the club. Who gives a fuck what Agent Jimenez promises, you think you can trust him?!"

"I think we can," Felipe said. "He may be DEA but I think he's trying to do right by EZ."

"Well, that makes two people. Who is doing right by Angel?"

Felipe and EZ remained silent.

"Me. I'm doing right by Angel," she snapped.

"Zara," Felipe said sternly, "Telling Angel about the deal will only hurt him, if you want to keep him safe and happy you'll give me the folder."

"I want to keep him alive and out of jail," she glared at them. "I can't believe you."

Felipe looked at EZ for a second before disappearing into the back of the shop. He was going to call Jimenez hoping he'd be able to convince Zara to keep quiet, or even scare her if necessary.

"How can we convince you?" EZ asked desperately. "Please, Zara," he begged.

"There's no way," she snapped. "I'm sorry, EZ, but I have to tell Angel."

EZ looked at Zara, hurt by her decision but also beginning to panic. "I can't let you do that."

"Oh please," she scoffed, grabbing the folder again. "I love you EZ, you've been an amazing friend but this is too much. I have to tell Angel."

Zara turned but before she reached the door, EZ grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around hers and carrying her into the back of the shop.

"Let me go," she screamed, kicking violently. "EZ, you're not going to hurt me, don't make this worse."

"I know I'm not," he grumbled. "I just need to keep you here until I can convince you."

EZ stepped into the walk-in and dropped Zara before running out and slamming the door.

"Angel is gonna kill you," Zara screamed. "Let me out!"

The door opened and Felipe appeared. "We should talk." He said as the door shut them in.

"No."

"Zara, I know this looks awful," Felipe started.

"It is awful," she said sadly. "I don't know what EZ thinks he's doing, neither of you are going to hurt me and you're not going to convince me. Let me go."

"I want you to speak to Jimenez," Felipe admitted. "I don't particularly like him but he's trying to help EZ here. We have the same goal."

"EZ wasn't approached after he was released, right? They talked to him when he was in prison?"

Felipe nodded.

"It was all bullshit," she shook her head.

"Let me out, Felipe," Zara said coolly. "I'm freezing in here and there is nothing short of killing me you can do to make me lie to him and I know you wouldn't do that."

"I've killed before."

"I know," she nodded. "But you won't hurt me. You said it yourself, you're not that man anymore."

Felipe sighed heavily. "I'm going to ask that you keep this between us. Angel can't do anything, it will only hurt him."

"It will crush him but I can't keep this secret," she shrugged.

"Nestor?" Felipe said knowingly. "What about that secret?"

"Nestor would kill him, you know that. If I don't tell Angel about this, he could be locked up or worse," she snapped. "And if you tell him about Nestor you'll have a lot more explaining to do than I will. If you love Angel you'll let me go." Seeing him thinking it over, Zara decided to bust out a big lie to seal the deal. "I'm pregnant, Felipe. Please, after last time, I'm trying to do everything I can to protect this baby."

Felipe sighed and shook his head as he knocked on the door. "Open up, Ezekiel."

The door opened and Zara bolted by them to the front of the store.

"Zara!" EZ hollered. "Please?" He whimpered, truly about to cry knowing he was powerless.

"Fuck you," she snapped.

EZ grabbed her arms and gave her a harsh shake. "I can't go back to prison, they'll kill me. Zara, you can't tell Angel."

"What the fuck?" Angel bellowed, Seeing the interaction through the window. When Angel swung open the door EZ let Zara go and prepared for a fight. "Did you put your hands on her?"

"Angel," EZ huffed, "It's not like that."

"I fucking saw you," Angel growled. Grabbing EZ by his kutte, Angel slammed his brother against the glass case then down to the ground. "You don't lay a fucking hand on her," he yelled as he kicked EZ in the gut. "You think you're un verdadero tipo jodidamente duro?"

"Angel," Zara grabbed him, "Stop."

"Are you okay?" He looked at her with wide eyes full of panic and fury.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Angel, but don't do this. We have to talk."

"What happened? Why was he on you?"

"Zara," EZ said from the floor, "We can work it out."

Angel turned and bent down, grabbing EZ again beginning to pummel his face mercilessly while his father hollered at him to stop.

"Federal agent," Jimenez suddenly appeared in the doorway with his gun raised. "Get off of him, Angel. Now."

"No, it's okay." Zara put her hands out and moved toward Jimenez. It had blown up in a flash and Zara was desperate to stop the insanity she'd created. "Just stop."

"I will shoot if you do not back away from Ezekiel! Now."

Angel saw Jimenez out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gun aimed at them and he felt Zara grab at his arm. In that moment, with the rage and adrenaline coursing through his system, Angel pulled his gun and fired at Jimenez over Zara's head.

—

Like and comment y'all, pretty please! Xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

"Angel, no!" Felipe shouted from behind Angel and Zara, praying he could stop the inevitable, but it was too late. Jimenez was dead, sprawled out on the floor with a bullet in his chest.

"Oh my god," Zara began to panic, her head aching from the sound. "Oh my god, Angel. Wh-what do we do?" She was almost yelling due to the ringing in her ears

"You go," he blurted out. "Go home. Get a shower. Go to bed. I'll deal with this."

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"Angel," EZ said ominously as he finally got back on his feet.

"You just killed a federal agent," Felipe said.

"Z, lock the door," Angel said, growing paranoid.

"I'll text Bastian," she said. "He can help."

"He's the whole reason this shit happened," EZ spat.

"No, you're the fucking reason this shit happened," Zara sneered.

"What happened?" Angel asked as Felipe pulled the blinds down along the front windows. "What started this shit?"

EZ looked at Zara with wide eyes, fearfully begging her to keep the secret.

"Tell him EZ," Zara said.

"Tell me what," he hollered.

"Ezekiel made a deal," Zara mumbled. "The DEA let him out so he could get information on Galindo."

Angel looked at his little brother, his face twisted between sadness and rage, and shook his head.

"You made a deal?"

"Angel," EZ huffed. "You and the club are protected, nothing is going to touch you."

"It's all over me," he growled, "And Z, and the club. You-you fucking played me. You lied to me!"

Angel punched EZ in the face, sending him back against the case again.

"Angel," Felipe said authoritatively. "Stop."

Rather than throw another punch, Angel looked at his father. "Did you know?"

"I did," Felipe nodded.

"Angel," Zara whimpered, growing dizzy. "Don't."

"You told me you were all in," Angel said to EZ. "You wanted the life, you wanted to be a part of something. You said you missed me."

"I'm sorry," EZ said with sincerity. He felt tears well in his eyes but he refused to cry. "Angel, I did miss you, I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU," Angel barked.

"Gabe and Leary are on their way," Zara announced. "Angel, not now. Not here."

"I told him to take the deal," Felipe announced. "I wanted him to have the life he was meant to have. The life he worked so hard for."

"The golden boy," Angel hissed. "You wanted him to take the easy way out of his fuck up even if it meant me catching a bullet," Angel glared at his father. "They're not gonna believe I didn't know about this, that I didn't help him. I really am that fucking stupid," he snapped.

"Angel," Zara said urgently. "We should go."

"We'll finish this," Angel said threateningly as Zara pulled him toward the back exit. "Me and you."

"Gabe and Leary are coming, Bastian said to meet him at the construction site," Zara said hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her to get a good look.

"My ears are ringing," she said, "But I'm...I'm still processing it." Zara wanted to be honest. "I don't know how I'll feel later."

Angel nodded. "I'll meet you over there. I don't want you to leave your car here."

"I know, it's too dangerous," Zara tiptoed to kiss his lips. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Z," he said earnestly.

They separated and drove off toward Bastian's ever growing construction site. They needed the time apart to clear their heads, to process and calm down. When Zara arrived a few minutes after Angel she found him on the swings in the center of a half completed playground in tears.

"Hey," she approached him slowly, afraid she'd startle him.

Angel looked up and sniffled. "Hey."

"Need a push?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nah," he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?"

"No," her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I saw the gun, I saw you and I just did it. He woulda shot you or me to keep his fucking deal with EZ," Angel sneered.

"I know," she nodded. "You did what you had to do, thank you for protecting me." Zara was indeed grateful but she also hated what happened and what he did. A new layer of life with a gang member.

"I would do anything for you," he said sadly.

"Wanna clean the vomit out of my car?" She asked hoping to ease the tension.

"No, but I'll pay for the detailing," he said with a sad smile. "Z, we gotta talk."

"I know," she sighed.

"Tell me everything."

"Uhh, so, Bastian brought me in to talk. He said he wanted to bring the Mayans into the fold, have you guys work for him, but I guess while he was vetting everyone he found out EZ made a deal."

"He told me he wanted this," Angel said despondently. "He said he wanted to be a part of something, of my club, but he wanted to use me."

"I'm so sorry," she got up and turned around to straddle him. Zara wanted to look him in the eyes, she wanted to kiss him and comfort him but nothing she could do would heal Angel.

"What happened at the shop?" He asked her, looking away from the ground to make eye contact.

"I met up with EZ, I wanted to ask him if it was true, try to get him to tell you himself but he refused. He panicked. He begged me not to tell you, he kept asking me to keep it a secret. I was so pissed, Angel, I wanted to kill him myself."

"What did you say?" Angel asked her forcefully.

"Huh? What, that I wanted to kill him?"

"No," he huffed. "When he asked you to lie to me?"

"I told him he was out of his mind," she said staunchly. "I couldn't keep that from you, I can't keep anything from you," she felt pangs of guilt for a moment. "We are in this shit together. If there's secrets it's not going to work and this, this is huge."

Angel kissed her, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He had never felt so supported and safe before, Zara truly had his back he just hadn't seen the depth of her commitment. It wasn't tested until then and he was beyond grateful to see it firsthand.

"Such a happy couple," Bastian joked as he sauntered over toward them.

"Sorry," Zara said shyly as she awkwardly climbed off Angel. "We're just uh, talking. It's been a crazy night."

"You're shouting," he chuckled. "You okay?"

"Her ears are fucked up," Angel explained. "She was real close."

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly much more serious.

Zara, again, had to explain it all but Angel finished up for her outlining everything that happened once he had arrived.

"It was instinct. I just fired."

"You had to protect Zara," Bastian said with a nod. "Nothing more instinctive or noble than protecting the woman you love."

Angel just shrugged and hung his head. "He was a Fed," Angel said. "That's capital murder. That's the needle."

"Actually, there's a moritorium on the death penalty in California now," Bastian smiled. "That's not a concern for you though, it's being handled."

"What does that mean?" Zara asked sharply. "Please, no fancy vague talk, Bastian. Just explain it before I puke again."

Bastian's smile fell. "Gabe and Leary will dispose of the body, there will be no murder investigation. I'm sure Mrs. Jimenez will file a missing persons report but that won't go far."

"How?" Angel growled.

"The same way I found out about EZ's deal," Bastian said, "Which needs to be as vague as it is, I can't share all my secrets even as much as I trust you."

"But how do I know I can trust you?" Angel asked him accusingly.

Bastian smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll just have to trust each other until we have a reason not to."

"Bastian," Zara interrupted. "Please, don't fuck around with us. You've done right by me and Angel so far, I'm willing to trust you, but please, don't," she hesitated, "Just don't."

"What happened this evening will be washed away," Bastian said. "I just need to know EZ will be handled in whatever way you see fit, Angel."

"I'm not gonna kill him," Angel said said firmly, "But I'll take care of it."

"Good," Bastian said sharply, clapping his hands once. "I'll be reaching out to your president soon, making the club an offer, I have big plans for my business and yours."

"Thank you," Zara whimpered.

"Leave your car, I saw the mess, I'll have it detailed for you." Snapping his fingers, he quickly added, "Why don't you take Monday off as well, I think you could use a mental health day."

"Yes," she nodded. "That would be amazing."

Angel finally got up from the swing set and offered his hand to Bastian. "Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for yours," Bastian said as he shook Angel's hand. "Try to have a good night you two."

—

After drowning herself in vodka and smoking a blunt, Zara passed out but her sleep was plagued with dreams. The blood spatter and the smell of gunpowder were so vivid that Zara woke up and promptly bolted into the bathroom to vomit.

Stumbling after her, Angel poked his head into the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said shakily. "I just keep seeing it."

Guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

"I don't want you to see that shit, I don't want you to see me doing that," he said sadly, sinking down to sit on the cool tile beside her.

"I know what you do and who you are," Zara said darkly. "Nothing's changed."

"I'm gonna take Pup out," he said, desperate to get away. "You good?" Angel slowly climbed to his feet.

Zara just nodded and watched him trot out of the room sullenly. "What did I do?" She asked herself in a whisper. She didn't look at Angel differently because Zara was already blaming herself. Why did she feel the need to confront EZ? Why would she agree to meet at Felipe's shop? It all seemed so stupid in hindsight and now Angel was in an even bigger mess than before.

Despite her aching head and heart, Zara showered, dressed and tried to have a normal day. Around lunch her phone rang out, it was a FaceTime call from her mother.

"Hey Mom," she forced a smile.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Holly squinted a little. "What's wrong?"

"I have a headache," Zara shrugged. "I'm good though. How are you and Dad?"

"We're fine," she said quickly. "I can tell it's more than a headache. You've been down the past few months. Talk to me, talk to your mother, Zara."

"I'm fine," she grumbled.

"Is it the new job?"

"No," Zara huffed.

"Wedding planning stress? Are you having trouble getting pregnant?"

"Jesus Christ, Mom," Zara snapped. "Fucking stop! I'm fine!"

"Zara," Holly said in disbelief. "What happened to you? I don't even recognize you anymore."

Breaking down, Zara buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I saw Angel kill a man last night, Mom. He shot him, right in the chest," she stammered.

"What?" Holly was dumbfounded. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"He was pointing a gun at us," Zara cried.

"Z," Angel rushed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you dare," Holly hollered through the phone at Angel. "Don't scare her. Don't try to intimidate her," she warned him.

"Holly," Angel grabbed the phone. "Listen, it's fucked up, I know, but I promise, Z isn't in any danger. I love your daughter, she's always gonna be safe with me, I swear."

"Holly," Bob said from somewhere off screen. "We should talk."

"What?" Holly sounded surprised. "You knew about this?"

The call ended and Angel angrily tossed the phone onto the table. "You can't do that, Zara," he chided.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't hold it all in."

"Talk to me," he offered.

"It's different, Angel," she whimpered. "This is your life. This is what you've been doing for years."

Angel sighed heavily. "Emily still pissed?"

Zara nodded.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry," he shrugged. "You can't go dropping that shit on people we can't trust."

Zara drew her head back. "We can trust my parents. They won't like it but they won't run to the cops."

"Your dad already knows," Angel told her. "I don't even remember when it was but he told me he knows the Mayans are more than some club, he told me, even with that shit he knew I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't drag you in or get you mixed up in shit. Another dad I let down," he hissed.

"Anything else you're hiding?" She grumbled angrily.

Angel shook his head. "No. That's it. You?"

The words were right on the tip of her tongue, the truth about his father and the shooting, but Zara swallowed them back and shook her head. "No."

"I gotta go," he suddenly blurred out.

"Angel," she called out after him. "I'm in this with you. I'm committed but I need some help navigating this shit. Please, help me."

Hurrying back to her, Angel cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes with an almost uncomfortable intensity.

"I don't know how to help you," he admitted. "I'm still scared you're gonna run. Shit keeps getting worse, you keep seeing more, I don't want you to think I'm some fucking monster."

"Is it easy?" She asked the question that nagged at her. "Do you feel bad?"

Angel sighed heavily. "What happened was fucked up, Z, I know. If I didn't shoot him he woulda shot you or me or I woulda gotten locked up, maybe you too, all to protect that fucking deal. They wanna get Galindo and they'll do anything to get him. I had to do it. Self defense, querida."

Zara nodded timidly. "No, I get that part."

"And EZ brought that on me, he brought that danger to you and me and my club."

"And Pup," sniffled.

Angel cracked a smile for a split second and nodded. "Yeah, and Pup."

"It's more than the betrayal and the legal shit," she nodded. "Stuff like Jimenez popping up, that risk too, it's the danger he brought into the family."

"Exactly, mi amor," he kissed her softly. "I don't like killing people. I'm not a fucking psycho but I'm gonna do what I have to do."

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked him, still trembling despite his hands on her.

"Like where?" He asked her, searching her eyes for something more than what she was telling him.

"Slab City?" She sniffled. "Maybe uh, just somewhere, for a few hours, just us?"

Glancing at the time, Angel grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, we can go, just give me an hour. Okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to my brother," he said angrily.

"Angel," she said warningly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna handle this shit," he said vaguely. "I'm gonna end it. Just do me a favor, Z, text and EZ tell him to meet you at my dad's."

Zara nodded and quickly sent the text before she could worry about what trap she was setting for him.

—

Loitering half a block away, leaning on a tree with his head down, Angel waited for EZ to arrive. He felt the rage slowly beginning to burn hotter and stronger without Zara there to distract and calm him. He began unraveling all over again when he saw EZ head into the house.

"Zara, you here?" EZ asked, having seen her car out front, unaware that it was driven by Angel, and knowing she had her own key. "Zara?"

"She ain't here," Angel spat, "And you're never gonna get near her again."

EZ looked at his brother and shook his head. "I shoulda fucking known."

"You shoulda fucking known not to make a fucking deal," Angel snarled.

"What are you gonna do?" EZ asked, squaring up and preparing for a fight.

"I'm not gonna do anything," Angel shook his head. "You're gonna talk to Bastian, make sure you're free and clear, then you're gonna get the fuck out of Santo Padre."

"What?" EZ twisted his face up in confusion. "I want to stay. I think I've earned it and I want it."

"You didn't earn shit," Angel finally lost control and suckerpunched EZ. "You lied, you used me and you fucking betrayed me." There was a blow for each charge, a solid punch for each of EZ's offenses against his own brother.

"You and the club are safe," EZ groaned, spitting blood. "Nothing even got close to you."

"You know it's not that easy," Angel grabbed a trophy off the shelf and hurled it at EZ as he lay on the floor. "I could kill you for that shit." Angel took a step toward EZ, bending to break the double picture frame featuring his high school portraits on his face. "And you put your hands on Z, I should kill you for that, but I won't, I can't."

"I'll fix it," EZ said, actually scared of what Angel might do next. "I'll make it up to Zara too."

"Don't say her name," Angel warned EZ. "Talk to Bastian and get the fuck out. From this point on, you're dead to me." Angel spit on EZ and stomped out of the house.

He was shaking with fury as he jumped back in Zara's car, he wished he could have killed EZ. He wished he didn't love his brother, still, and he wished his loyalty was weaker than it was. Gripping the wheel he screamed, it was a short burst of emotion but it somehow eased the tightness in his chest.

—

While Angel was gone on family business, Zara ended up having some of her own to handle. When she got out of the shower after hitting the gym, she had two missed calls from her mother.

"Fuck," she hissed.

Zara regretted telling Holly, she wished she had more control but the words just flew out. Now she'd have to deal with it. Pulling a T-shirt on, Zara clipped her hair back and called her mother.

"Zara?" Holly answered.

"Hi Mom," she forced a smile.

"Oh baby," Holly sniffled. "I'm glad you're okay. I can't imagine, I can't even try to imagine how scared you were."

Zara wasn't even truly scared until after Angel shot Jimenez, she always felt safe being with him. It was once the body hit the floor that she realized there was a whole other side of the situation to be scared of.

"It was pretty scary," Zara nodded.

"And Angel, is he okay?" Holly asked dutifully.

"He's okay," Zara said. "Shaken up, you know, but he's okay."

"I'm glad he kept you safe," Holly told her. "ZeeBee, honey, I spoke to your father. I know Angel is more than he seems."

"Okay," Zara was waiting for her mother's point.

"I don't like it, I, well honestly, I hate it. I think you're better than that kind of life, better than that town," Holly began to ramble.

"Move on," Bob grumbled from somewhere in the room.

"Do you love him?" Holly asked sternly.

Zara nodded. "More than anything."

"Even with everything I'm just now finding out?"

Zara nodded again. "I keep thinking about Campbell or that guy Nolan I dated, if they did what Angel did I know, without a doubt, I'd be gone. They're not worth that, Mom, but Angel, he's worth the added bullshit. I love him so much. I know being with a criminal isn't great, it's not a life I would have sought out but I love him. I can't walk away from him and I don't even want to."

"Honey, a gang is not added bullshit and being with a murderer is more than not great," Holly told her. "That is death and prison and," she clicked her tongue. "You have some fairytale Bonnie and Clyde notion in your head."

"Bonnie had her leg eaten through to the bone by battery acid after Clyde got them in a car wreck," Zara snapped. "I know exactly what I'm doing, I have no fairytale visions as to what I'm agreeing to."

"Baby," Holly dropped the disgusted attitude. "Zara, my only daughter, the love of my life, please do not marry him."

Zara's breath caught in her throat, shocked by the request, but she quickly shook it off to respond forcefully. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm not leaving Angel."

"Please," Holly's voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you, honey."

"This is something you're going to have to accept. I'm sorry you feel this way and I understand, I do, but you're going to have to work on this. I made my choice."

The phone clattered and Zara heard muffled sobs from her mother. She began to cry too although without the hysterics until Bob grabbed the phone.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Give her time," he advised sagely, "And know we both love you very much. I'm not thrilled with his life choices but I do like Angel. I like how happy you are with him. Unless he doesn't keep his promise to keep you safe and happy I'll support you no matter what your mother decides. I can also assure you she won't betray your trust."

"Thank you, Daddy," she whimpered.

"I love you, Zara," Bob said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Love you too, Dad."

—

EZ actually did as Angel requested although he told himself he would have gone on his own anyway. He showed up at Botha Capital Partners looking for Bastian and was immediately escorted to his office.

"Mr. Reyes, good morning," Bastian said cheerfully.

"We should talk."

Bastian nodded. "We should. Your father's store had been cleaned, thoroughly, and the trash has been disposed of."

"What about the deal?" EZ blurted out. "What about the DEA's investigation in Galindo?"

Smirking, Bastian took a seat behind his desk and gestured for EZ to sit as well. "It's quite amusing how your brother continues to fall into shit but come up smelling like roses," he remarked. "That's not a phrase we use in South Africa but it fits perfectly."

"I'm not here to talk about Angel," EZ said mournfully. "I just need to know what happens now."

"Your deal is ash," Bastian said. "As I was saying, about Angel, he falls into good fortune. Agent Jimenez was the hurdle when it came to wiping your deal off the table. I have connections, I can sell anything, I sold the idea of your usefulness but your cousin was a straight laced government employee. He wouldn't buy in and he wouldn't sell out but Angel handled that for me, it's really fallen together beautifully."

"What the fuck does that mean?" EZ snapped.

"I want the Mayans," he said bluntly. "At first I thought you were typical bikers, muscle but no brains, no talent, just useful idiots but I was wrong. You have a gift, by far you're the most valuable but Angel has his role. Coco and Gilly, they're very loyal to your brother, aren't they?"

EZ shook his head. "What the fuck?"

"What does your brother want you to do?"

"Leave," EZ said simply.

"Mm, no, that's not going to happen," Bastian snapped his fingers. "Your compromising position between the government and the club is gone so you're free but I want you, I want that mind. Angel and the rest are an added bonus. With Galindo down, we can make a lot of money together."

EZ's brows furrowed. "Is Zara part of this?"

"That flame still burns, huh," he chuckled. "I get it, she's a good girl. I have nothing planned for Zara that could hurt her in any capacity. She is a pretty, peppy, likable face for me to hide behind publically."

"I get the feeling I don't have a choice here," EZ grumbled.

"I will always give all of you a choice," Bastian explained. "I am not Miguel Galindo, I wouldn't have the global ties I do if I were that narrow minded. You all think and work outside the box. I like it but forced loyalty is anything but," he sighed. "You can say no but if you do you will have to leave. I can talk to Angel, help him see your usefulness, and you can get the unanimous table you need for that all important full patch vote you have coming up."

"How do you know all this shit?"

Bastian shrugged. "I know a lot, I hear everything, I see everything, and I know the general procedure when it comes to MCs. You Mayans are not the first I've come across."

"Fine," he huffed. "Anything you want from the club still has to pass a vote, I can't promise you that."

Bastian nodded. "I know. I have a meeting set with Bishop for Tuesday, I can handle that."

"When are you going to talk to Angel?"

"Soon," Bastian said vaguely. "He's distracted, focused on Zara and his hate for you, let's let him calm a bit. I assume she's not speaking to you, either?"

"No."

Bastian frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. That must be...lonely."

"I'm good," EZ said, standing up again. "Why'd you blow this up? Why tell her and not just come to me if you want my help?"

"I'm not going to monologue the thought process behind my decisions, Ezikiel."

EZ nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

"Have a good day," he said mockingly him a bit as EZ slipped out of the office.

\--

"If we ever have a kid I'm gonna be a good dad, Z. I'm not gonna do the shit my old man did," he sighed.

Zara listened as she and Angel sat on the edge of Sunbeam Lake together. "I know," she smiled. "You would be an amazing father."

"I know we said it wasn't safe but I keep thinking about it. I wanna do shit right."

You can't fix your childhood that way." Zara stopped and groaned. Shit," she hissed. "Uh, I told your brother and your dad that I'm pregnant," she cringed. "I needed them to let me out of the walk in at the shop, it was the only thing I could think of."

"They locked you in the freezer?" Angel snapped. "I didn't fucking know that."

"Hey," she grabbed his face, "It's okay. I'm good. I was handling them, sort of, and you have to remember, his reaction was literally life and death."

"He put his hands on you Z," Angel growled. "Don't make fucking excuses for him. If you came to me with that shit, life or death, I still wouldn't ever put my fucking hands on you like that."

Zara swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," he grumbled. "It's done. He's leaving."

"He said he would leave?" Zara asked with surprise.

"I didn't give him the option to say no," Angel told her. "I'm done with the both of them."

"Well, my mom is done with us, for now I think," Zara said shamefully. "My dad talked to her and she called me back to beg me to reconsider this, she gestured to her ring. "I said no, obviously and she lost it. Started crying and shit. My dad is cool though, he's not thrilled with your work but he likes you, he knows I'm happy."

"Fuck, maybe we are wrong," Angel groaned as he laid back in the grass. "Everyone else can't be wrong, can they?"

"What, you wanna run away together? I can teach again and pop out lots of babies while you," she hesitated. "What would you do, Angel? What do you want to do?"

Shrugging, he pulled her on top of him. "I never knew, that's why I got locked up, that's why I patched."

"So much potential," she said mournfully. "You make me miss teaching, to be honest."

"We can play teacher," he said with a smirk. "It would distract us for a while."

"My head still hurts," she admitted. "My ears feel like they're burning."

Angel leaned up and kissed her, "I'm sorry."

"Last year everything was falling apart between us but I had Emily and my mom and we both had EZ. It's so weird now that we're so fucking solid everything else is ruined."

"I'd rather have you here with me than my snake of a fucking brother," he admitted.

Zara smiled. "Me and you and Pup against the world, huh?"

"Fucking always," he growled, kissing her again. "Got my girl and as soon as he leaves town, I'll have my club. It'll be perfect, I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Monday evening, after spending a full 48 hours with Angel and Pup, Zara was beginning to feel like herself again. Bouncing out of the bathroom after a shower, she found Angel just ending a call as he lay stretched out in bed in his underwear.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"That was Bastian," he grumbled. "He wanted to set a meeting with Bish and the club but he wants to see me first. Alone."

Zara looked at him in the mirror. "Uh. Why?"

"Dunno. He said we'd talk tomorrow," Angel was very clearly displeased. "It's gotta be something with EZ."

Just nodding, Zara didn't speak while she towelled dry and began to moisturize. Finally, she broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"I don't even know," he laughed ruefully. "Everything feels so fucked up."

"It's not," she told him. "It's a new normal, I guess," Zara shrugged.

"You going to work tomorrow?"

Zara nodded. "Yeah I am. We should have lunch after your meetings with Bastian."

"Yeah, maybe," he huffed. "Bishop's probably gonna be on my ass, I been gone a lot."

"I get it," she pulled a large t-shirt over her head. "Dinner?"

Angel shrugged, "Don't know, Z."

"Cuddles?"

Smiling, Angel opened his arms as she climbed into bed. "Always got time for cuddles," he said with a goofy smile. "You're the only one I got, Z," he said mournfully.

"No, I'm not," she said supportively. "I'm the best you got," she laughed a little, "But you have a lot more people in your corner, it's not just me."

"Like Bastian?" He mocked. "And Gabe?"

"Don't forget Leary," Zara laughed. "Gabe isn't bad but Leary is," she shook her head. "I don't want to be unkind."

"He's fucked up," Angel laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said seriously.

"Ah shit," he complained. "What?"

"Is it weird that I'm looking at our marriage as, uh, for lack of a better word, kind of a commitment to the club too?"

"No," he said staunchly. "I love it. It is, you commit to me, you commit to the club," he told her. "That's how it is."

"I mean, I'm marrying you, but they're your family and most importantly they keep you safe. They have your back. How could I not support that?"

"They have your back too," he assured her.

"Good," she laughed a little. "I never would have thought this would be my life," she whispered. "Ever."

"I don't think as kids we wanna be outlaws when we grow up," he chuckled a little. "If we have a kid, I want to be a good dad, Z, I don't wanna do what my old man dad."

"You really want to have a baby, don't you?" She asked as he laid his head on her lap.

Angel nodded. "I do, shit," he groaned, "Z, I really do."

"Okay," she pulled him up and kissed him, "I'll keep that in mind. We should get some sleep. We're both going to have terrible days tomorrow, I can feel it."

"With the way our shits been going I think you're right," he complained. "Night, corazon."

Kissing him one last time, Zara rolled over and closed her eyes for a night of much needed sleep.

—

Tuesday morning started off the same as many other mornings. For a second, Angel actually wasn't thinking about his brother and father, at least until he kissed Zara goodbye on the way to meet Bastian.

"Morning," Bastian was way too cheerful for Angel's liking. "Coffee?"

"I'm good," Angel grumbled. He looked around the construction site noticing how quickly things were progressing. "Where we gonna meet when this shit is done?"

"I have a few local spots," Bastian said vaguely. "You spoke with Ezekiel?"

"I did," Angel nodded. "He's leaving, after this week, he's not a prospect or my brother."

Bastian grimaced, "Now there's the problem."

"What?" Angel snapped. "You told me to handle it and I did."

"I meant his loyalties, the issue was his deal not him," Bastian explained.

"He fucking betrayed me. His own fucking blood. I don't give a shit what you meant, I don't want him around me, my club or Z."

"I want him," Bastian said forcefully. "You are an asset, my friend, I assure you, but EZ can do things few men are able to."

Angel laughed ruefully, looking away from Bastian as rage reignited in his chest. "You want him here?"

"I want him patched," Bastian specified.

"No," Angel said firmly.

Bastian shook his head. "Then our relationship here is done."

"Done?" Angel got up from the pile of stone slabs. "What do you mean?"

"I want EZ," Bastian said again. "He's got the mind, Angel. Sure, you have street smarts, a cocky attitude and the balls to do what needs to be done but that mind is irreplaceable."

"He used me to get outta prison and you're using me to get to him," Angel spat. "This is fucking unbelievable."

"I want all of you," Bastian was growing annoyed by Angel's emotional outbursts. "I wouldn't want the deal without Bishop or you or EZ. You know this town, you all have your strengths and I want to cash in on that."

"What is your fucking deal, man?"

"I'm picking up where the Sonora Cartel left off," he said menacingly. "Galindo is weak now, he's losing ground, money and worst of all he's doubting himself."

"You wanna run the H in Cali," Angel said in disbelief.

"I want to run it everywhere," Bastian smirked. "And the Mayans won't just be hired goons, you will go from the back room to the board room."

"You gonna tell Bishop all this?"

"Of course," Bastian assured Angel. "I also have no intentions of allowing Galindo to know who picked up the turf nor will I allow you to get hurt like he did."

"If the club votes it in, fine, by if they won't EZ is gone tomorrow," Angel said forcefully.

"I like those odds," Bastian smirked. "Angel, it's been very nice talking to you," Bastian shook Angel's hand. "I'll see you this afternoon."

—

"Angel," Bishop called out across the yard. "You good?"

Stopping abruptly, dirt kicking up around his feet, Angel turned and nodded. "I'm good. Just headin' out."

Before speaking again, Bishop walked over toward Angel so they could talk privately. "It's been three weeks since the vote," Bishop started. "You and EZ still aren't talking."

"Family shit," he said by way of explanation. "We'll figure it out."

"I want you and the kid to ride together," Bishop told him. "Take lead out front."

Angel grit his teeth but Bishop was smirking. "Bond a little. Work this shit out. It's making me uncomfortable," he said, adjusting his shirt collar.

"Yeah," Angel pulled a face, "Bonding with any of you assholes is uncomfortable."

"Don't be late," he said, walking away from Angel.

"Alright," he grumbled back. "I'll be here."

When Angel got home he stomped up the porch steps and into the house slamming the door behind him. Pup greeted him first, yapping excitedly until Angel scooped him up into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too," he said, nuzzling the dog. "Yo, Z?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled.

Dragging his feet through the house, Angel did find Zara in the kitchen and he could see she had been busy.

"What's this?" He asked, putting Pup down again and looking at the list she had been making.

"It's time to get serious," she said staunchly. "We want a baby. We've decided. Our passive approach didn't work so I've devised a plan."

"A plan?" He laughed a little. "We know how to make a baby, Z," he growled a little.

"Yes, but, sometimes all you need is a little extra vitamin C," she shook the bottle of vitamins, "To boost that sperm count!"

He scoffed, drawing his head back and gave her a dubious look. "My guys are just fine."

"If you don't want to, you could always go to the doctor and jizz in a cup just to be sure your guys are indeed okay."

Angel's forehead creased as he thought about it for a second. "Fine. Whatever. I'm in."

"Good," she beamed. "Just some vitamins, we both should cut back on smoking and our alcohol intake, I'll cook some different, healthier meals and we should try to reduce stress, which may be the hardest thing."

Angel looked at her excited expression and felt his heart quicken. She'd made a detailed list of things proven to boost fertility and tried to make it more realistic for him.

"We're both gonna do it?" He asked with a smile.

Zara nodded. "I think it'll kind of be fun, something we can do together. Plus, we'll be healthier overall and that's not a bad thing."

"I love you," he smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. Angel lifted her onto the counter sending one bottle of daily vitamins clattering loudly onto the floor.

"Wait," she said breathlessly. "Are you okay? You were stomping around and slamming the door."

"I'm good now," he moved to kiss her again but she pulled away. "What?"

"What happened?"

Angel groaned and stepped back. "Just shit with EZ."

"He's patched," she sighed. "You have to put it behind you."

"No, I can't," Angel said forcefully. "He's only patched because of Bastian and they're both lucky that shit passed. Taza and Creep still don't like Bastian, they still don't trust him."

"Do you trust him?"

"Who?"

"EZ," she huffed.

"The deal is wiped, I know he feels bad and I don't think he'd do it again but," Angel shrugged, "I didn't think he'd do it at first either."

"I'm sorry," she sighed heavily. "Hey, lets smoke up, we can mediate and relax then you can fuck my brains out," she giggled.

"I thought we weren't smoking?"

"We're cutting back," she winked. "You always roll your eyes at me but you enjoy yoga, don't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted with embarrassment.

"And that body painting thing we did," she smiled cheekily.

"I did really like that," he said with a grin, thinking back on it.

"Exactly," she smirked. "I'll make it all fun and hopefully before long I'll be big and fat."

"And pregnant?" He asked jokingly.

"Smartass," she playfully slapped him. "Go get ready, I'll be right up."

Angel hurried away to roll their joint and strip down while Zara quickly hit send on the email she'd been writing and rewriting almost the whole day.

"Fingers crossed," she whispered before jogging up after Angel.

—

As Zara passed the large dining room window her way toward the entrance of the restaurant she obsessively checked her reflection. It had been so long since she'd seen Emily and with things so tense she wanted to look good it was shallow but Zara didn't care.

"Zara?" Nestor hurried out of the car. "You're meeting Emily, right?"

Stopping suddenly, Zara turned to see him looking at her expectantly. "I'm supposed to be. Is she here? Did she stand me up?"

"She's here," Nestor laughed. "Did you ever talk to Angel about that text thing?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," she nodded slowly. "You know it was right after Riz died and a lot of shit was going down. Honestly, I think we just forgot about it."

Nestor looked annoyed and Zara could see it. She cringed and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"The day the first texts were sent your phone was at the high school. We checked everything, cell tower pings and time stamps," Nestor explained. "Were you still working there then?"

"Yeah, that was my last week. I wasn't even teaching, just packing shit up."

He nodded. "I think whoever cloned your phone was there that day."

"Really?" She gasped a little. "How close?"

"Within two or three hundred feet about," he shrugged a little.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll uhh, keep it in mind, I guess."

"You need to pay more attention to this," he chided. "Someone is very interested in you, in us and what happened."

"I know, I know," she said dismissively. "I'll take care of it. I think I know who I can ask."

"Who?" He asked eagerly.

"Goodbye, Nestor," she said with a sweet smile.

"Bye," he huffed, slipping back into the blacked out SUV.

Zara suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach when she laid eyes on Emily across the dining room. She almost wished she hadn't emailed Emily, but she was sure it was for the best. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Zara," Emily greeted her with a hug. "How are you?"

"Honestly, nervous," she said, obviously embarrassed. "You?"

"The same," she laughed a little. "I'm really glad you reached out though."

"You are?" Zara was shocked. "I didn't think Mrs Galindo got nervous."

"I'm just not supposed to show it," Emily said with an eye roll. "Look, about before, how I reacted to the new job, I was out of line."

"Well," Zara sighed, "I get why you were upset. Bastian swooped in and stole that Santo Padre deal and that's fucked up."

Emily nodded, "But it wasn't your fault. I was cruel and I'm sorry for what I said. I can see how good the position has been for you."

"You can?" Zara asked, surprised but also reveling in the compliment.

"I saw you on the news when they reported on that community center project," she remarked.

"Angel was tortured over that, my life is surrounded by at risk youth, apparently."

Emily laughed a little and nodded. "Congratulations, I don't know if I said that before. He finally proposed!"

"He even asked my dad," Zara giggled. "How's Cristobal?"

"Big and fat," she sighed dreamily. "19 months, it's insane how quickly they grow up."

Zara nodded, suddenly feeling sad over her current uncertainty and moving on quickly. "Listen, about the job and everything. I just," she hesitated. "I don't know if things will go back to the way they were."

"It hurt, Zara, I'm not going to lie," Emily said honestly. "It all just felt like some coordinated attack."

"It wasn't," Zara snapped. "How could you even say that? No one attacked you. It was a business deal, just business. If you're mad at anyone be mad at Pena."

"Oh, I am," she said defensively. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe not," Zara huffed. "Em, not everything revolves around Miguel. I'm tired of being a cheerleader for everyone else. I did what was best for me and Angel. I have my own family now, such as it is, and I'm going to act in their best interest."

"The club? You're talking about the club?"

"I am," Zara said firmly. "I love you, Em, I do but I've always tagged along, saddled up others, and that was fine then but I've found Angel and my own little world."

"I understand," Emily said, growing emotional. "You're right, you've always kind of been a background player in other people's universes, it's time you have your own."

"Exactly," Zara said, getting slightly emotional. "I'm really glad you get it."

"I do, of course," Emily smiled. "You do know that means there's a line here now. Some topics are off limits."

"Yeah, I do, the same goes for me."

Zara and Emily looked at each other and nodded, knowing they were now at a different place in their friendship. Lunch was pleasant, albeit quiet, and the women left each other with hugs and, for the first time in a while, secrets.

—

That weekend, Bishop, Angel, Hank, and Coco rode up to LA for work. Bastian had two separate groups of girls, which meant two guys per party. They were booked for Friday night through Sunday morning which meant a lot of money would be changing hands that weekend.

"We got break times and shit," Angel laughed as he skimmed the itinerary Gabe had handed out. "Who's gonna be watching?" He asked Gabe.

"Leary and I can handle it while you guys sleep," Gabe said confidently. "Most of them will be sleeping then anyway."

"You do a lot of these weekend parties?" Bishop asked dubiously.

"No," Gabe shook his head. "Lots of risk usually, these guys are in business with Bastian though, he bends the rules for them."

"Sounds pricy," Hank grumbled.

"It is," Gabe smirked, "Very."

Gabe knew to watch and listen closely to the Mayans' conversation. In passing, Zara had let it slip that the vote was contentious so Gabe was trying to fish for details in hopes of bringing the dissenters closer.

"Why didn't EZ come?" Gabe asked.

"Not all the boys can play nice," Bishop said as he looked accusingly at Angel.

"Family shit," Angel spat.

"It'll work out," Gabe said with a shrug.

Bishop looked at Angel again and nodded. "It better."

Angel huffed petulantly and shuffled around the room. He hated how invested everyone was in their relationship but he understood it. He hadn't shifted from his point of view though, EZ and his father were wrong and he was the victim. Back in Santo Padre opinions were changing slowly but surely.

That Saturday morning while the others slept after one night of work, EZ was on Zara and Angel's porch.

Zara opened the door with a cautious expression unsure of who would be visiting at that time. When she laid eyes on EZ, Zara moved to slam the door but he stopped her easily.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Zara, please," he whinnied. "It's been a month, Angel won't look me in the eye, I want to try to fix this."

"You can't fix this," she sneered. "What you and your dad did was, in my opinion, unforgivable."

"What's Angel's opinion?"

"As of yesterday, he and I both felt that way but I can't say he won't feel differently after some time has passed," she admitted. "He loves you, you're his brother, there's always a chance but it won't be for a long time, Ezekiel."

EZ nodded. "You don't wanna help patch us up?"

"No," she pursed her lips.

"Don't I get to be Tio EZ?" He asked sadly.

Zara sighed, her shoulders dropping a little as she tried to find the words to explain the lie. She didn't care if he was hurt she just felt awful lying about something of that magnitude.

"I'm not pregnant, I just said that so you and Felipe would let me out," she said coolly.

His face twisted up but EZ didn't dare say a word about it. "Alright."

"I won't tell Angel you came by," she told him, "But don't do it again."

"Saving me an ass beating," EZ tried to joke.

"Maybe I will tell him then," she said bluntly. "Cute smirks and jokes aren't going to redeem you."

"I'll let you get on with your day," he said sadly. EZ went to walk away but stopped and turned back to Zara. "If things went another way with us, if Angel didn't show interest, if we worked out, how'd you feel about all this?"

Zara thought about his question before answering so she could give the most honest answer possible. "I would still think you were wrong, EZ. Nothing will change the lies but maybe I'd understand. I probably wouldn't care as much because it got you out and I'm assuming in this alternate reality we're happy together, but wrong is wrong." Zara frowned and shook her head. "Being in love with Angel doesn't make your choice better or worse in my eyes, it just makes it hurt more."

—

With a couple thousand dollars in his pocket, Angel returned home Sunday evening to find Zara painting in the middle bedroom. Billy Joel was playing through the speaker, way too loud for Angel's liking, but he didn't say anything. He watched her for a minute or two before she felt his eyes on her.

"Fuck," she yelped. "You fucking scared me."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Yours?"

With a big grin, Angel revealed a stack of cash he'd been hiding behind his back. "Not bad. Here, put it towards the mortgage and shit."

Zara's face lit up. "All of it?"

"You can buy yourself something nice," he winked.

"So I guess you had a really good weekend?" Zara laughed, ignoring the money as she moved in for a kiss.

"Like I said," he shrugged, "Not bad."

"If this is not bad, what's good?"

"We should talk," he said excitedly.

"What?" She asked, somewhat reluctant.

"Bastian's got big plans, mi dulce," Angel told her quietly. "He wants is to oversee his newest venture," Angel explained using Bastian's exact wording.

About to go on, Angel opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. Suddenly he was hesitant as to how much he should tell her. Would moving into drugs again worry her? Would she be hesitant? Angel wasn't sure.

"Are you going to tell me everything?" She could see he was conflicted.

"You wanna know everything?"

Zara nodded despite being anxious. "Yeah. We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah," he kissed her quickly. "He's been running some small time H trade for a while, not here, but he's looking to move in now that Galindo's down."

Their eyes met and they shared a look, one that screamed of suspicion, but neither spoke on it.

"Okay," she nodded slowly.

"Bishop is looking deeper, just a double check of shit, but we think we're gonna run it."

Zara shook her head. "You already voted."

"On the girls," Angel specified. "He wasn't ready to start talking drugs when we met with him, he floated the idea but that was it."

"What is Bishop looking into?"

"Just some double checking," he said vaguely.

Angel didn't want to share the club's concerns, even though their look proved she was anxious too, he kept it all to himself. The deal with Bastian was good, it was very good, and neither one of them wanted it to be too good to be true.

"Okay," she said with uncertainty. "Run it? Like you did with Galindo?"

"No," he shook his head. "Oversee shit, packaging, production. I don't have details but it's more than late night dusty ass runs."

"Oh, I have ideas for the wedding," she said excitedly.

That was Angel's cue to end the conversation. The wedding had been a useful topic to use when Zara felt overwhelmed with her new reality. It provided as an exciting distraction, Angel just hoped she'd eventually stop needing a crutch to deal with it all.

"Yeah? Lay it on me," he said keenly.

Zara grabbed her legal pad and the two of them left the middle room on their way to bed. They changed and prepared for bed then happily climbed under the covers to talk. Zara showed him the list, going down her ideas one by one, until they both simply drifted off to sleep.

As they slept, Zara's phone buzzed on the desk in the other room where she'd left it. It was Nestor, calling rather than texting, but when she didn't pick up he left a vague voicemail.

"We should talk," Nestor sighed, holding a photo of Molly in his hands, "Just me and you. As soon as you get this call me back, Zara. I mean it."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Zara meet with Nestor. He refused to come to her office, which she expected but part of her wanted to show off her gorgeous office and the grand building it was in. Instead, they met at a coffee shop not far from her work and, although she felt it was an overreaction, she lied to Bastian and Karen about where she was going.

"Hey," she smiled, joining him at the back table.

"Hey," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Angel know about this?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Shouldn't he? If I was him," he said suggestively.

"I can handle Angel," she grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, partners and all that shit," he said mockingly.

Zara glared at him. "What's up, man?"

"You know this girl?" Nestor asked, handing her the photo of Molly.

Zara hid her shock and nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, she was one of my students."

"She was texting me," he said angrily, poking the back of the photo in her hand. "This is the girl who was digging into what happened with us."

"I'll talk to her," Zara sighed. "I think she was looking for drama, gossip or something. She was always asking about me and Angel, all types of private stuff with me."

"Wait," he grabbed the picture. "You said she was a student?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"As far as I know she's still enrolled," Zara said with confusion.

"She doesn't look like a high school kid," he said suspiciously.

"Oh no," Zara laughed, "She's probably 17 or so."

Nestor's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. "Hold on," he said, pulling out his phone. Quickly, Nestor skimmed through the photos he'd pulled and showed Zara a few of them. "This look like a teenager?"

"Well, uh," Zara hesitated, "Not really. She looks like a sex worker, to be honest."

"I know," he nodded with a stern expression.

"You mind if I take this?" Zara asked, already slipping the photo into her purse.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged. "What are you thinking?"

Zara shook her head. "Nothing. I just want to see if anyone who shouldn't recognize this face, does."

"Be careful," he grumbled. "Please, Zara."

"I'm fine, I'm much more capable than you realize."

"You weren't when we were together," he reminded her.

"I was a wreck, Nestor," she said defensively. "Angel, the baby, it was a really bad fucking time for me. I'm not that person anymore."

Nestor looked at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you know, I'm seeing that."

"Thank you," she reached across and held his hand. "It's nice having you in my corner, I appreciate your help and your concern."

"You in my corner?" He asked, holding on when she tried to take her hand back. "Can I trust you, Zara?"

"Yes," she said earnestly. "You can trust me, Nestor. I promise."

Nestor smiled a little and nodded. "Good. Let me know what you find out."

"I will," she laughed. "It'll be our own little chance to gossip."

—

The day went on as usual, almost boring in its simplicity, and before long four o'clock hit and she was out of the door. Once Zara got home she changed, poured herself a drink and sat staring at Molly's photo. Eventually, she started dinner but Molly was still on her mind.

"Z?" Angel hollered as he stepped through the door.

"In the kitchen," she replied. "I'm making ziti."

Angel grinned, excited for that particular dish, as he clomped into the kitchen. First, he crouched to greet Pup before kissing Zara at the stove.

"How was your day?"

Zara shrugged. "It was fine. Nestor reached out about the text thing. I'll tell you about it when we sit. Yours?"

"Not bad," he pulled a face. "We were setting up another location for Bastian."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, lots of little spots scattered around," Angel explained. "Easier to pack up if shit gets out or if we can't get ahead of it we won't lose a lot."

"Smart guys," she remarked with a smile.

Grabbing himself a beer, Angel sat at the table and looked over the mail. He noticed the photo, not recognizing Molly at first glance, but before he put it down another face caught his eye.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, forehead wrinkled in distress as he looked up at Zara.

"What?" She turned from the boiling pot of pasta and saw he was holding the photo Nestor gave her. "Oh, Nestor. He said that's the girl who was texting him as me. Recognize her?"

"I know this girl," he said, ignoring Molly's makeup covered face. "This one," Angel pointed out the girl in the background. "Her face is fucking burned into my head."

Concerned, Zara left the stove and stood behind Angel. "Who is she?"

"Penny," he said sadly. "The girl from LA. The pickpocket."

It took a moment but Zara eventually remembered Angel's story and how deeply disturbed he was by it. "Oh." Then another much more serious realization hit Zara. "OH. Wait. Why is that girl with Molly?"

"Molly?" Angel looked at the picture again. "Shit, that girl hanging around Letti?"

"Yeah," Zara inhaled sharply. "I feel sick."

"What does Nestor know?"

"Nothing," Zara said. "Her name and stuff but he didn't say anything else about," she gestured to the photo. "Angel, what the fuck does this mean?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I gotta talk to Coco," he sighed.

"No," she said quickly. "Let me figure it out."

Angel turned and looked at her with a confused expression. "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not your shit, Z," he said forcefully.

"Uh, yeah it is," she went right back at him. "It couldn't be more my shit, Angel. She was pretending to be me while talking to my ex boyfriend."

"Keep reminding me of that asshole," he mumbled bitterly.

Choosing to ignore his petty comment, Zara continued her case. "It has nothing to do with the club, if anything it's Galindo's shit."

"What, you wanna go play Scooby Doo with them again?"

"Don't," she warned him. "I know it's a sore subject but bringing that up will only hurt us and make this messier. Okay?"

Angel rolled his jaw but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Thank you." Zara began to massage his shoulders. "Listen, this could mean that Molly is somehow connected, to some degree, to Bastian."

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled.

"Is that a coincidence?"

"I want it to be," he admitted.

Her hands stilled but remained on his shoulders. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Angel said reaching up and placing his hands over hers. "We'll handle this shit like everything else."

"With blood and panic attacks?"

Angel chuckled a little. "Hopefully not."

"I'm not hungry anymore," she complained.

"Me neither," he grumbled.

"Wanna go for a ride?" She suggested. "Clear our heads?"

Looking back at her, Angel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Zara beamed, forcing her smile to seem brighter than she was feeling, and kicked off her heels. "Lemme get changed, I'll meet you outside."

\--

Friday Afternoon*

Leaning against her car in the Santo Padre Regional High School lot, Zara watched as hundreds of students spilled out of the building. She recognized a few but kept her head down and oversized sunglasses on to keep anyone from noticing her. Seeing Letti and Molly, Zara looked up and waved them over.

"Hey girls," she said cheerfully.

Letti smiled and greeted Zara warmly but Molly was clearly suspicious. "Hey, you giving me a ride home?"

"No, I just wanted to laugh at you as you get on the bus."

"Shut up," Letti laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Coming?" She asked Molly casually.

Molly hesitated but nodded and got into the backseat. "Thanks, Miss Osbourne."

"I'm not your teacher anymore," Zara laughed, "Now you can treat me with the same disrespect that Letti does."

Letti rolled her eyes. "Are you dropping me off first?"

"Yep," Zara said, increasing her speed. "You're going home?"

"Clubhouse," Letti told her.

"Perfect, it's even closer," Zara remarked.

The rest of the ride was rather quiet but once Letti got out the quiet turned into an uneasy silence. Zara pulled away from the clubhouse with her eyes darting between the road and the rearview mirror.

"How's school?"

"Okay," Molly shrugged.

"What's the hot gossip?"

"What?"

"Any new gossip?" Zara asked pointedly, her eyes on Molly in the mirror.

Molly shifted uncomfortably. "Nope."

"You sure?" Zara pushed.

"What is this?" Molly asked forcefully. "You're not even going toward my house."

"Do you even really live there?" Zara asked her as they drove.

"Yeah," Molly huffed.

"I don't believe you," Zara said, stepping on the gas. "We gotta talk Molly."

"About what?" She asked, nowhere near as scared as an innocent 17 year old girl should have been.

"Penny," Zara said, watching Molly's reaction in the mirror.

"Who?"

"The girl Bastian shot dead in a hotel room and left for my fiancé and his boys to clean up."

"Bastian killed Penny?" She asked angrily. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You didn't know?" Zara gasped, screeching to a stop at a red light. "Shit. Well, yeah, he did."

"Let me out," Molly yanked on the handle but the door didn't open. "Come on, let me out!"

"Child safety locks," Zara explained smugly.

Seeing Molly pull her phone from her backpack, Zara quickly reached back to grab it. They scratched and smacked back and forth until the phone dropped and slid under the driver's seat.

"Don't," Zara warned, speeding off toward the dress shop. It was nearly dinner, the workers all gone for the day, so Zara felt safe stopping there. From the glovebox, Zara grabbed the gun she'd taken from Angel's stash but didn't point it at Molly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Molly asked in a panic.

"Why did you clone my phone or whatever? Why did you text Nestor Oceteva? What do you want?"

"I did what I was told," she said vaguely. "Did Nestor put the hit on Felipe Reyes?"

"Don't," Zara growled. "Who told you to do that?"

"You don't know em'," she sneered.

"I have a fucking gun," Zara snapped. "Tell me!"

"Your finger isn't even on the trigger, it's pointed out the fucking window," Molly laughed. "You should let Angel and Nestor handle this shit, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Did Bastian Botha tell you to spy on me?"

"You're not that important, honey. What do you think is gonna happen after this? I'm gonna go home and pretend you didn't kidnap me?"

"I...I don't know," Zara stammered.

"Cause they already know I'm late, they're already gonna be wondering where I am," Molly explained.

"Who?"

"My family," she rolled her eyes. "You know, like your little club but better."

"Fuck you," Zara snarled. "Bastian killed Penny, who was your friend at one point, why would he care about you?"

"You're really on this me and Bastian thing, aren't you? Do you think he'd really choose to protect you over me? Zara, you're nothing. You're pretty and people like you but that doesn't mean you're irreplaceable."

Turning away from Molly, Zara tried to keep from sobbing. It wasn't the insult that did it, it was the stress, fear and frustration over Molly's responses and the entire situation.

While Zara tried to compose herself, Molly loosened the strap of her backpack and swiftly threw it over Zara's head. Molly yanked back with all her strength, her feet on the back of Zara's seat for extra leverage.

Gasping, Zara clawed at her neck, her panic only making it more difficult to breathe. She stepped on the gas and turned the wheel sharply to send the car fishtailing into the building. The seatbelt helped protect Zara but Molly's body went flew across the seat and her head was sent into the window. The glass cracked from the impact, forming a circular web pattern, with blood smattered in the center.

"Fuck," Zara coughed, trying to catch her breath.

Crawling out of the car, she peered through the window to see Molly was out cold, thankfully. Using the opportunity, Zara grabbed her purse and searched for Molly's phone under her seat. With one hand she called Angel while the other felt around blindly for the phone.

"Hey," she heard Angel answer casually. "Where you at?"

"An-Angel," she stammered. "I need you. I'm at the dress shop. I think I fucked up."

"I'm coming," he said, already on his way out of the clubhouse.

She hung up, exhausted and feeling faint, when Molly suddenly threw herself out of the car. She landed on top of Zara and immediately began to strangle her.

"Bitch," Molly sneered, squeezing tighter and tighter. "They're all gonna pay for this shit. Angel, EZ, every last fucking Mayan."

Grabbing the side mirror that lay dented and scratched on the asphalt, Zara began beating Molly with it. Her head injury only made the blows more effective and Molly released Zara almost instantly.

"You're a fucking psycho," Zara choked out. "I was going to let you go!"

"Now what are you gonna do?" Molly asked, leaning against the back bumper barely holding onto her consciousness. "Just let me go. We can figure it out, me you and Gabe. He likes you guys."

Zara kept moving back, swearing it was all some nasty nightmare, until she hit the open driver side door. She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know what was happening, but when her eyes fell on Angel's gun she had an idea.

"You work for Bastian?" Zara asked her darkly.

"Yes, me and Gabe and Leary," Molly slurred.

"He wanted you to spy on me?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

Zara felt a bolt of rage shoot through her. In a flash, she grabbed Angel's gun and shot Molly in the chest.

"Oh my god," Zara gasped, realizing what she had done, "Oh...oh my god." Hearing Angel approaching, she stumbled around to the other side of the car to wait for him.

Angel rolled in and immediately saw her car smashed up. He parked, barely keeping himself upright, and ran toward her.

"Z?" He pulled his glasses off as he reached her. "What happened?" Angel grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"I killed her," she whispered.

"What?" Angel noticed the gun in her hand. "Where did you get that? What the fuck happened, Zara?"

Pointing to Molly, Zara broke into sobs and dropped the gun. Zara felt her head start to spin as Angel helped her to sit on the ground. He turned, looking at the scene that he had to clean and the body he had to dump and felt the pressure.

"I'm sorry," Zara cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, querida," he told her.

"Not you," she said, "Molly. I killed her. I just...I just shot her."

"You had to."

"I didn't," she whimpered. "She was practically unconscious. I just," she inhaled sharply, "I was so angry, she lied to me, to everyone, she was spying on me." Zara called her fists up and let out a deep, short howl.

"Zara, I need you to calm down. Please, baby, I gotta clean this up."

"Call EZ," she suggested. "What can I do?"

"Just stay back and breathe," Angel told her, "And don't shoot anyone else."

Zara whimpered and nodded. "Okay."

Turning away from her, Angel pulled out his phone and stared at the screen. Coco or EZ? He wasn't sure if he should bring Coco in or call the one who betrayed him but knew more than Coco did about Bastian. Before he could decide, a car sped into the parking lot and Nestor jumped out.

"What happened?"

Angel looked up. "Shit."

"Nestor," Zara whimpered. "Please help. I messed up."

"Club related?" He asked Angel.

Angel shook his head. "Nope, just girl shit," he said vaguely. "For Zara?" Angel asked for Nestor's help in as roundabout a way as he could.

"Yeah, I got you," he agreed. "No club. No cartel."

Angel and Nestor shook hands before setting to work to cover for the one thing they had in common. Zara Osbourne.

"Come on," Nestor said softly as he approached Zara. "Let me get you in the car."

"Okay," she took his hand and let him help her into the SUV.

"What happened?" Nestor asked her since he wasn't expecting the truth from Angel.

Zara shook her head. "She was trying to kill me," she explained, showing the marks on her neck.

"Why?"

"I...I don't know," she stammered.

"Yo, come on," Angel hollered.

Nestor huffed and shut the door before hurrying over to help Angel. They destroyed the evidence, disposed of Molly's body, all while Zara sat unresponsive in the back of the SUV.

The sun was rising when Nestor dropped Zara off with Angel following close behind. She sat on the porch, watching as the two men spoke quietly on the curb, wondering what they were saying.

"Hey," Angel said quietly as he hurried up the steps. "You okay?"

"No."

Frowning, he unlocked the door for her but Zara didn't get up from the rocking chair. He waited for a minute before speaking.

"Z, baby, you gotta come inside. We gotta talk."

"I don't wanna talk," she told him.

"We kind of have to," he said quietly. "I gotta know what happened and who knows you were with her. I'm trying to protect you."

Zara shook her head. "I don't wanna talk. I wanna go see my dad."

"Your dad?" Angel asked, clearly confused. "I just cleaned up a dead girl with your ex boyfriend, all for you. I think I deserve some information and honestly, Z, I wanna fucking know what happened."

"I killed Molly," Zara snapped. "That's what happened. I thought I was going to handle my shit and protect us but," she shook her head, "But I didn't. I did the complete fucking opposite."

"Z," he grumbled, "We should do this shit inside. Besides, you're all bloody, lemme clean you up."

"Least I'm not shot in the chest," she snapped. Zara got up from the chair and pushed by Angel on her way into the house. "What did you do with her?" Zara asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I took her to the other side," Angel explained.

"Did you bury her?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Angel, I killed her. I got so angry and I fucking snapped."

"Z," he gently pushed her to sit on the couch. "You did the right thing."

"No, I didn't," she growled.

"What happened?" He sat beside her. "I gotta know."

"I was feeling ballsy as fuck so I went to the high school and picked the girls up. I dropped off Letti first and Molly knew something was off. We got into it before we even got to the dress shop, we fought a bunch and then I shot her."

"Where did you get the gun?" He asked, the first thing he was eager to know and most likely the easiest for her to answer.

Looking at him, she frowned and shook her head. "It's yours, I'm sorry I took it. I wasn't planning on using it, I swear."

"It's okay," he sighed.

"Angel, she said Bastian had her spy on me," Zara told him. "She talked about Gabe and Leary too, said they're her family."

Angel's face scrunched up. "Gabe has a girl. He mentioned her before but I can't remember her name."

"That baby's mom?"

"No," Angel was still thinking deeply. "Someone else."

"Think it was her? Molly?"

Angel shrugged, "Sounds like it."

"Fuck."

"What about Bastian? Fuck Gabe, why was Bastian spying?"

"I...I don't know," she stammered. "Maybe he wanted to know what was happening at school?" Her face went white. "She got me fired."

"She was the one running her mouth," Angel snarled. "He had to be behind that shit. He orchestrated that whole fucking thing. He wanted you fired so he could save the fucking day."

Zara shook her head. "I have to go."

"You can't run," Angel said as she bolted for the steps. "You did this, Z, you gotta follow it through."

"No. I don't," she snapped. "I'm not like you, I'm not a fucking murderer. I can't stop thinking about it, I keep seeing her face, hearing her voice," Zara spoke quickly. "I'm going. You deal with this. Please."

"Thought we were in this shit together?"

"I can't, Angel. I'm sorry."

Zara went up the stairs and right into a scalding hot shower. She showered, redressed, packed a bag and was back down stairs in under an hour.

"You really going?" He asked her dejectedly.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I get there," she said sadly.

"How you going? You don't have a car, Z."

"Uber," she said simply.

"You can't forget this," he advised. "You gotta deal with it."

"I love you."

"Please, Z, stay," he begged.

Shaking her head, Zara turned and left the house with tears streaming down her face. Moving off the porch to the curb she felt relief with every step she took. The further away from Santo Padre the better.

—

"I'm here. I'll call you soon. Don't do anything about Bastian. Give me the weekend and we'll figure this shit out on Monday."

Angel tossed his phone on the empty side of the bed with a grunt. He knew she'd turn her phone off and selfishly ignore his calls and texts so he wasn't going to bother.

Up north, Zara refused to talk to her mother about why she arrived on their doorstep out of the blue. It hurt Holly deeply but she knew she had some fault and couldn't blame Zara completely.

After she got settled and slept, Zara and Bob went onto the deck with cigarettes and beers despite the early hour.

"Did he hurt you?" Bob asked, his eyes focused on the approaching storm clouds.

"No," she sniffled. "Angel didn't do anything wrong, at all. I did, actually. I ran away when I think he needed me."

Bob nodded, "At least you can admit it. What happened?"

Looking over at him, Zara shook her head. "I don't think I can tell you. I don't want you to hate me, Dad."

"I could never hate you, Zara," he said ardently. "I love you more than anything, you're my daughter."

Zara let out a sob. "I killed someone."

It wasn't what Bob was expecting but somehow he wasn't surprised. Her injuries and her panic made sense he just didn't want to believe it.

"Sweetheart," Bob said, "I don't know what to say. Are you okay?"

"No," her voice cracked. "I hate myself. I hate Angel. I hate her."

"Why do you hate Angel?" Bob asked with concern.

"Because I can't hate myself enough and I want to blame him, I want to keep myself innocent and pretend like I didn't murder someone out of rage."

Bob felt his eyes fill with tears. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry too," she sobbed. "What happened to me? This is not who I am. I ran fucking food drives and I donate to homeless shelters."

"You're not a saint," Bob said. "No one is. Zara this has been coming for years. Angel killed Josh, I'm sure there's been many others, and Nestor, I don't think the devil himself can track all of that man's sins. When you surround yourself with these people, you become them," he explained mournfully.

"Ever since I moved there I've been connected to this shit," she realized. "My first friend is the wife of a cartel boss. Fuck. Why am I so drawn to it?"

"That I can't tell you," he said. Bob always felt a person attracted the company of people most like themselves deep down. He didn't want to believe Zara was like any of the people she now called family though.

"I can't do it," she said shamefully. "I can't live like this, Dad. I can't be that person. I didn't know what it was like when I made my commitment."

Bob was surprised to hear her say it. "What do you mean?"

"I want to leave. I don't want it. I don't want that life. It's not me."

"Zara, we've been down this road," Bob sighed. "If you're going to do this again, leave Angel, you have to be sure."

"Oh god," she moaned. "I can't. I don't want to leave him. I love him so much, Dad. I just want," she stopped when Bob began to speak.

"You want Angel not to be who he is?"

"No, I love who he is, I just don't want to be involved. I don't want to know what he does or what the club is invoked with, how they earn."

Bob nodded. "But you can't go back."

"Please?"

"That's not how it works," he said sadly. "I always told you I'd fix anything I could for you but this can't be fixed. You need to make the decision sweetheart. You need to be all in or you need to leave."

"I wish I could," she admitted. "I wish I could walk away."

"So the decision was made for you, now you have to accept it."

"How?" She cried. "How do I accept it? Angel and I want to have a baby but doesn't that child need more than who I am? Can I even be a mother? I'm a murderer!"

"Zara," Bob grabbed her hands. "You are a good person with an amazing, generous heart. Your mother and I wonder where you came from because we're not nearly as good as you are."

"Bob, do you mind if I speak with Zara?" Holly asked, appearing in the doorway to the deck.

"You okay with it?" Bob asked Zara who nodded silently.

Bob and Holly switched places but Zara couldn't even be upset about talking to her mother, she was only concerned with Molly.

"Hi," Zara said quietly.

"Hi honey," Holly sniffled. "I overheard you talking to Dad. The fact that you are so upset over this proves you are a good person. I can't accept Angel, I'm sorry I can't, but there is so much good in you, baby. I can't see you sitting here so upset when I know who you are inside."

"Thanks, Mom," Zara whimpered. It actually helped more than her father's kind words because she knew how her mother felt about her life choices.

Despite her parents words, Zara slept and continued to drink for the rest of Saturday. She woke on Sunday morning with a devastating hangover so she rolled over and slept until well after noon.

Against Holly's wishes, Bob called Angel while Zara slept. The phone rang so long Bob assumed Angel wouldn't answer but at the last second he picked up.

"Hey, Bob, is Z okay?"

"She's holding up," Bob replied, happy to hear Angel's concern. "How are you doing?"

"Uh me?" Angel asked, slightly confused. "I'm fine. Just chilling with Pup."

"Thank you for helping her out of that situation," Bob said ominously. "I appreciate you taking care of her when she can't handle things herself."

"Always," Angel said knowingly. "She gonna be home soon?"

"I'm about to book her a ticket, high speed train," he chuckled. "She'll be at the Yuma Amtrak station around 8 tonight."

"Yuma?" Angel scoffed. "I'll just come up and get her."

"That's a long drive," he warned. "I'll book her a flight, son. You don't need to take that trip."

"You sure? I can pay you back for the ticket."

"Don't bother, she needs to get home," he said. "She's working on what happened, how to deal with it, how to accept who she is now."

"And how's that going?" Angel asked mournfully. "I didn't know if she would come back."

"Zara isn't the kind of person suited for the life you've chosen."

"She say that or you?"

"We both did," Bob said. "But she wants it, she wants you, you're going to have to help her work through this. Once she does, you need to keep her from ever having to deal with something like that again. I don't care what it takes, Angel, I don't care if you have to lie to her about the club. You don't put my daughter in that position again."

Angel was about to go back at Bob forcefully but he stopped, thinking over his words carefully. He wanted to explain Zara's actions and choices were her own and were separated from the club but he simply agreed. If Zara didn't tell them everything he wasn't going to either.

"Okay," he said with clenched teeth. "Text me her arrival time. I'll be there." He hung up and tossed his phone on the couch. "If he only fucking knew," Angel grumbled to Pup. "What am I gonna do with her, man?"

Pup just looked up at Angel with wide eyes, his little tongue hanging out as he nipped and swatted at Angel's face and beard.

—

Not knowing what to expect, Angel waited nervously outside the Imperial County airport for Zara. Would she still hate him? Look at him with the same disgust he saw Friday? He was about to find out as Zara strolled through the sliding glass doors with her bag in hand.

"Hey," he said, unable to hide his anxiety.

"Hi," she smiled sadly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "Worried about you, 'bout us and about Bastian."

Zara nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about him too. Uh, but I have another thing for us to think about."

"What?" Angel's brows furrowed as she pulled a rolled up napkin from her bag. "What the hell is that?"

Zara unfurled it to reveal a pregnancy test. "I took it on the plane," she said hesitantly. "I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

"What?"

Angel looked at Zara with his adorably bewildered expression as she held out the test for him to see. There it was, in pink and white, a positive pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant, Angel," she said more gently this time.

"Pregnant." He repeated, his jaw hanging open a bit. "You're pregnant. Shit. That vitamin, smoothie shit really worked?"

Zara's lips curled into a slight smile. "Could have been that or it could have been the hormones I've been taking." She saw his face twist up a bit and she knew he wanted every detail. "My periods have been messed up for a while. Couple months it's steady, then it's not, and I mentioned it. She put me on something to make me ovulate and uh, I guess it really worked."

"Z," he said with concern. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed," she shrugged sadly. "I know you wouldn't care but I cared, I felt like I couldn't give you a baby."

Angel tenderly grabbed her, guiding her toward him and kissed her fervently. Molly and Bastian drifted away from their minds for that moment as they celebrated the news.

"I love you," he whispered.

Zara smiled. "I love you too. You're not mad? I know this is kind of a bad time."

"I'm not mad. This is what I wanted," he told her excitedly. "I can't wait to tell the guys."

"Angel, no," she said, pressing her palms against his chest. "Not yet. After what happened last time I'm terrified. I want to wait, I want to make sure everything is okay and let the baby grow before we say anything."

Nodding, Angel agreed knowing he couldn't fight her on it. The moment she told him he felt the tiny spark of fear in his heart and knew for her it was exponentially worse.

"Anything for you, mi amor," he crooned into her ear, "Both of you."

—

They returned home a little lighter but the weight of a baby would slowly start to grow and they knew that. Once Zara changed and grabbed a snack, she and Angel sat on the couch. She was leaning against the arm, her legs stretched out along the length of the cushions with her feet in his lap. Angel was, as usual, sitting slumped a bit, feet up on the coffee table.

"How'd shit go up north?"

"Lots of crying, lots of alcohol," Zara rolled her eyes, "But not bad. My mom actually spoke to me so I guess that's a step in the right direction."

"I talked to your dad," Angel told her. "He called, let me know you were okay and warned me not to get you into that shit again."

Zara just rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

Angel shrugged and pulled a face, "All good. I'll take the blame for you." He froze for a second before looking at her with concern. "Wait, how much did you drink?"

"A lot," she said honestly, "But the baby is so tiny it's okay, I won't do it again and I wouldn't have if I knew but it's fine."

Sliding to the side, Angel laid his hand on her stomach. "You scared, ya know, not even about what happened last time, just to have a baby?"

"Terrified," she admitted. "I'm not really one of those 'things happen for a reason' people but I have to be right now. Finding out right after that shit, there's gotta be a point there."

Angel nodded. "You talk to Bastian?"

"No. You?"

"No," Angel sighed heavily. "Heard Gabe is looking for his girlfriend though. He didn't put the club on it, too risky, but I heard he's flipping out."

"Great," she whimpered. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"I been thinking about your neck," he started. "You gotta have a story for that shit."

"Can't I just say I got jumped or something?"

"Been done, besides, then I'll have to go off about finding the guy. It's too much attention."

Zara nodded. "Then what? Breath play gone wrong?"

"Z, if I was choking you during sex, you wouldn't have to claw the shit outta your neck to get me off you," he said sternly. "No one is gonna buy that."

"Oh," she said, embarrassed, "Sorry. I can't think straight."

"You should get some sleep," he advised her.

"I have an idea," she said, sitting up and scratching at her arm. "Contact dermatitis!" Zara said excitedly. "Itchy, red skin, can sometimes cause swelling. I get it from certain lotions."

Angel laughed a little. "Don't hurt yourself." He quickly grabbed her hand to lessen the intensity of her scratching.

"I don't want to go in," she admitted.

"I know but you gotta, everything has be to normal, he explained. "I'll take you in, okay?"

"You have to, I have no car," she reminded him. "I need to get one soon, it makes me nervous," Zara explained, touching her stomach. "You know?"

"I get it," he agreed. "Guess with your high paying job you can afford a nice big old minivan."

"Fuck off," she snapped, kicking him playfully. "Never. What do you think you'll strap a car seat to your Harley?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna carry him in one of those chest things when I ride."

Zara looked at him, one eyebrow arched high, and shook her head. "I don't even know if you're kidding or not."

"I'm not, it's definitely a boy," he said staunchly.

"You're an ass," she laughed. Sitting up and throwing her legs down, Zara felt her smile fall.

"Angel?"

"'Sup?"

"This is all gonna be okay, right?" Her voice cracked. "Molly, the baby, Bastian?"

Angel's face went dark as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is gonna fine, Z. I promise, all this shit is gonna settle, we'll figure everything out, and we'll be a cute ass, happy family."

—

That night, Angel couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning and panicking about the days and weeks to come. What would happen if and when Molly was found? Who would catch the blame? Then his anxieties grew even more, moving further down the timeline. Why was Bastian spying? How deep did his sneaky, dishonest behavior run?

"Z?" Angel whispered. "You awake?"

Zara didn't move, tiny snores proving she was alive and in a very deep sleep. Her exhaustion was painful, he could see it on her face, and she needed the sleep he just wished he could sleep too. Grabbing Pup from the foot of the bed, Angel carefully crept down the steps and made himself comfortable on the couch. He flicked the TV on and lit a cigarette, the puppy curled up on his chest, and watched reruns of Sanford and Son.

Angel never fell asleep. He stressed the entire night, chain smoking and petting Pup who slept happily on him.

"Hey," Zara peeked down. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Didn't wanna wake you up."

"You're sweet," she smiled. "Put that shit out and open the windows please."

"Huh?" He looked at her with confusion.

"I'm pregnant. No smoking in the house, okay?"

"Oh, shit," he said, suddenly realizing. "Sorry."

"Pup okay?"

Angel smiled and nodded. "Little dude was keeping me company. I think having a baby is gonna be easy," he said, gesturing to the little ball of fur on his chest.

"Oh honey," Zara laughed. "This baby will be nothing like Pup."

Angel got up and did as she asked. "He'll be like a dog who grows up to talk."

"Mm hmm," Zara rolled her eyes. "I'm jumping in the shower. We have to leave within the hour so I'm not late."

"I got you," he assured her. "Go get ready."

Zara did end up being late but it wasn't Angel's fault. Either her anxiety or the hormones made her nauseous but no matter the cause she needed Angel to pull over multiple times.

"Sorry," Zara said as she hurried out of the elevator. "Rough morning."

"It's Monday," Karen said with a laugh. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?" She asked, noticing the scratches along her neck and arms.

"New lotion," Zara whinnied. "Must be the perfume in it or something, I've been scratching all damn weekend."

Karen grimaced, "I'm sorry but that looks awful."

"It feels even worse," Zara complained. "Should be good in a day or two though, hopefully."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Karen agreed. "Bastian is in a meeting so the usual Monday meeting is pushed to after lunch."

"Oh," Zara looked surprised, "Okay."

"It was a Gabe emergency," Karen elaborated. "I'm not sure what happened but he seems to be upset. Bastian was not thrilled to have to deal with him on a Monday morning."

"Gabe?" Zara swallowed hard. "Hm. Hope everything's okay."

"I'm sure he's just being dramatic," Karen rolled her eyes. "Coffee?"

"No thanks," Zara grimaced. "I'm not feeling too hot."

Karen nodded and turned back to her desk leaving Zara to head into her office. She shut the door and felt tears well in her eyes. Gabe had to be panicking about Molly, Zara was sure of it, and already she felt the walls closing in on her.

"This is fucking bullshit," Zara heard Gabe bellow.

"Gabriel," Bastian chided, "We will take care of it but you can't lose your head."

"Lose my head? I lost Molly already! I got nothing else to lose!"

"That's ridiculous," Bastian said calmly. "Get yourself together, I'll send out some scouts and have someone ask the girls." Placing a heavy hand on Gabe's shoulder, Bastian gripped him tight. "Listen to me, calm yourself down and take a breather. We will bring her home but I will not allow this kind of dramatic bullshit to draw attention where it's unwanted. Do you understand?"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, now go," Bastian shooed him away. Once Gabe was in the elevator, Bastian turned to Karen. "Call Leary, I need to speak with him immediately." His eyes fell on Zara seconds later.

"Morning," Zara said, her door open a few inches so she could get more details more clearly. "Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just concerned when I heard the shouting."

Bastian nodded and explained vaguely, "Gabriel can be overly dramatic."

"Sounds like it," Zara muttered. "What happened?"

"Girlfriend issues," Bastian said dismissively, heading toward her door. "What happened to you?"

"It's a rash thing," Zara said quickly. "Something in my lotion is really irritating me."

"Looks like it," he nodded. "I saw Angel in the security monitor." Bastian didn't really, but telling her he had eyes on them the moment they pulled in was out of the question. "Did he drop you off?"

"He did," she shrugged. "Car issues. A real goddamn pain in my ass."

"I'll bet," Bastian smiled. "Why don't we get you a new car today? On the house, of course."

"Oh no," Zara said, adamantly refusing the charity he was offering. "I appreciate it but I'm good." She opened the door and stepped back seeing he was inching his way in anyway.

Bastian stepped into her office and shut the door, a smile on his face. "I insist."

"Uhh, I'd really rather not but it doesn't seem like you're going to take no for an answer."

"I'm not," he said strolling around the back of her desk. He sat in her chair and gestured to the seat across from him. "I know you don't mind," he said, tapping the desk.

"Your building," she said nervously.

"It is," he nodded as she sat. "My building. My office. My furniture," he added.

Zara felt her heart quicken, it all felt so wrong despite him still being pleasant and calm. "Lucky guy."

"I know you killed Molly," he said stone faced. "Honestly, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you, Zara."

"No," she said timidly. "I don't, I didn't," she couldn't form a sentence.

"Stop," he groaned. "You shot her by the dress factory, Nestor and Angel cleaned up the mess. I know the whole story. It's okay."

Zara sat frozen and speechless.

"I'm not that upset," he explained. "She was more trouble than she was worth so not only did you release me of the burden she was but you also proved how dangerous you can be."

"I'm not," she whimpered. "Please. Bastian. I'm," Zara hesitated. "I'm pregnant. I'm finally pregnant again and if you-"

"I wouldn't," he said quickly. "Congratulations, by the way."

Zara looked at him expectantly.

"You're usually more chatty on Monday mornings," he remarked. "Listen, this has worked out better than I ever could have imagined. I see this as a potential issue though, for both of us, so I wanted to clear the air."

"Uh, the air is not clear," she said. "Why was Molly spying?" Zara was careful not to place any blame on Bastian. "Did she purposely say that shit to get me fired?"

"I needed you to need the job here, as for the texts, I wanted to know more about Nestor. I wanted to know what happened between you two and how the gap was bridged between you and Angel," he said quickly. "I'm kind of shocked you still haven't told Angel the truth."

"I don't know what you mean," she said quietly.

"About Felipe," he said knowingly. "Ignacio. It's kind of funny, Felipe wanted a new life yet he gave his first born son his old name."

"It's just his middle," Zara remarked, terrified to say or do the wrong thing.

"Please, we are not at odds," Bastian told her. "You didn't strike me as the tough type or the kind of woman who would push anything but you are. So, I'm willing to lay it all out for you, and I'm assuming you'll include Angel, so you don't dig further."

"Lay what out?" She asked, trembling under his eyes.

"I organized everything. The fires, all of them, the attacks on runs, your forced resignation" he rattled off. "Honestly, I can't list it all."

"You did all that?" She gasped. "You killed Riz, you almost killed Angel. How? Why?"

"I wanted to crush Galindo and I almost have," Bastian said smugly. "I'm sorry about Ariza, that was not my intention. I never wanted to kill any Mayans, I assure you."

"But you did," she cried. "You could have killed Emily or Cristobal when you attacked their home."

"I knew they were safe," Bastian was annoyed by her reaction. He wanted to continue but she was stuck on all of his sins. "Can we move on?"

"Ye-yeah," she stammered.

"Good," Bastian smiled again. "I'm telling you the truth now so you won't push and Angel won't go to the club for help looking into Molly spying for me."

"He wasn't going to," she admitted, "At least I don't think he was."

"We're good then?" Bastian asked cheerfully. "This ends here?"

Zara shook her head. "No. I'm...I'm fucking confused."

"I wanted to destroy Miguel Galindo to take over his business," Bastian said slowly. "I manipulated everyone, I directed everything, to squash the competition and now we are making an obscene amount of money. Molly was an issue, one that you took care of but not before you found out too much, so I'm bringing you into the fold, here, Zara. I hope my trust in you isn't misplaced."

Her jaw hung open for a minute. "Angel, though, he's going to keep digging and if I tell him everything you just told me he'll want revenge. You killed Riz, you hurt his brothers, you hurt me, he won't just be okay with that because of the money."

Bastian nodded. "I understand his commitment, his loyalty and his convictions, I admire it. If Angel or you go to the club with any of this information, I will expose you both. Bishop and the others will know everything, EZ's deal, Angel's work with Adelita, the truth about Felipe's shooting, your knowledge of the truth and your deliberate attempts to keep Angel from looking into it."

With tears in her eyes, Zara nodded. "So it's not mutual trust here, it's a threat," she whimpered.

"No, we're even now," he tried to sound friendly. "You know the secrets that could kill me and I know the secrets that could kill you. Honestly, Zara, now that Gabe has gone off the deep end I'll need someone else to be all in. You and Angel could work, EZ as well, it's perfect."

"Yeah," she swallowed, "Perfect."

—

That evening, after taking an Uber home, Zara cooked dinner and sat with Angel as he ate but she wouldn't touch her food.

"You're freaking me out, Z," he said, swallowing a large bite. "You said we'd talk about work but you ain't talking. What happened with Bastian?"

"I know I did, it's a long story," she frowned. "I love you more than anything, Angel."

"Jesus Christ, cut the fucking shit, Z. What the fuck is going on?"

Zara huffed, screwed her eyes shut, and blurted it all out. "Bastian knows I killed Molly. He engineered everything; the attacks on the runs, the fires, my job, Galindo's losses. Everything. It was all him."

"How?" He asked, his silverware clattering onto the table. "Why?"

"I don't know how. He wanted the drug trade and he had the money, the power, and the idiot to help take it."

"Who's the idiot?"

Zara opened her eyes. "Me."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Nothing purposely," she whinnied. "He used me, and you, to wriggle in. He bought good will using us and just slipped in."

Pushing his chair away from the table, Angel jumped to his feet. "He killed Riz," Angel snarled. "I killed Riz. I brought Bastian to the table, I set him up with Bishop."

"He made you guys need the money," she explained. "It was all one big fucking freaky plan. He told me this morning and all day I sat in my office putting it all together. It's unbelievable, Angel."

"I'm gonna kill him," Angel roared.

"You can't," she said, getting to her feet. "This is what he wants. His plan worked. He's making more money than he imagined, apparently you guys are more of an asset than he assumed so he's done. There's no more tricks or manipulation. It's done."

"It's done?" He scoffed. "Riz is dead, Z! We're all in with a dude who got us here with fucking lies! That shit ain't done."

"Angel," she said, her voice low. "You can't kill him. You wouldn't even get a chance, he's too well protected." Zara was purposely dancing around the two pieces of information that would crush him, she was terrified to clean their slate.

"Then I'll take it to the club," Angel spat.

"You can't do that either," she told him. "He trusted me with this information, with the secrets that could end him, because we have to trust him with the secrets that would end us."

"EZ's deal," Angel said, suddenly deflated.

"You and Adelita," she reminded him, "What I did to Molly."

"Fuck," he hissed. "We gotta trust each other cause we both got guns to our heads."

"There's something else," Zara whimpered. "Something he got from Molly, something he'd use to get between us, to play us against each other. I'm not letting anyone do that to us again, especially not now," she said, touching for stomach for a fleeting moment.

"Tell me," he said, glaring at her feeling equal parts terror and rage.

"Your dad was shot on Nestor's order," she whispered. "It was one of his men, he's dead now, and I've known about it this whole time. I knew who did it but I kept the truth from you and kept you from digging into it."

Angel's face went white, the confusion and sorrow written clearly in each line of his face as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You knew? You knew it was Nestor? Of all fucking people, Nestor, and you protected him?"

"I was protecting you!" Zara shouted. "Nestor and Galindo would have put a bullet in your head, Angel. We both know that. I found out by accident, I was being nosy, but Nestor and I came to an agreement. If I kept the secret-"

"If you lied," he corrected her angrily.

Zara didn't acknowledge it. "And I got you to drop it, he'd leave you and Felipe alone. I did it to keep you safe, Angel."

"You're just like EZ!" He shouted. "Him, Pop, Bastian, everyone is playing me. Even you, Z, my fucking fiancée."

"Angel," she whined. "Please. I wasn't playing you. I wanted you safe and I knew what you would do, I knew you'd run off after Nestor. Then you'd have a whole fucking cartel after you."

"You shoulda told me," he said accusingly.

"Fine. I should have. Maybe I was selfish," Zara snapped. "I wanted you. We had only just found our way back to each other. I wasn't going to lose you again."

"I gotta go," he stammered. "I need space and time," he pressed his palms to his head, "I gotta work through this, think about everything."

"Angel, I'm sorry," she cried. "I was so scared they'd kill you. Please believe me. I told you about the DEA deal because I knew that was what would keep you safest and back then you not knowing about Nestor was for the best."

"And now you're telling me to cover your ass? So I don't hear about it from Bastian?"

Zara shook her head. "So he can't use it against us, so he doesn't send you spiraling out to get yourself killed or try to pin us against each other."

"I gotta go," he said, stepping over Pup.

"Please don't go," Zara cried. "I'm sorry."

"I just gotta think," he told her, a bit of calm coming over him. Angel walked around to her side of the table and kissed her. It was different, she could practically taste the anger on his lips. "We'll figure it out."

"What do you mean? Figure what out?"

"I gotta get my head right and work through this shit," his eyes were full of tears and his chin trembled as he spoke. "I get it, I guess, but it fucking hurts, Z."

Hanging her head, Zara mumbled, "Be careful."

Angel pressed his hand to her face and nodded, "I will. Get some sleep, I don't know how long I'll be."

"I love you," she said sheepishly.

Looking almost disappointed, Angel nodded. "I love you too."

Zara didn't want to sleep but she did, she had no choice after the emotional day she'd had. Quarter after one, she heard heavy footsteps on the porch but she couldn't remember hearing an engine roar. She froze momentarily until she heard the familiar sound of Angel's keys landing in the small bowl by the front door.

Not sure if she should greet him, Zara just waited anxiously to see if he would even come to bed. Hearing his feet on the steps she relaxed a bit and hoped he had calmed down enough to be able to forgive her.

"I'm up," she said as the door inched open slowly.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he nodded slowly.

Zara didn't say anything as he peeled his jeans off and tossed them into the corner of the room and he didn't either. They were both silent as he kept undressing and getting ready for bed.

"I'll be right back," Angel mumbled. He left wearing just his boxer briefs and undershirt and headed back down the steps.

"Okay. Cool," she grumbled with annoyance.

Zara rolled over and cried quietly into her pillow. She had hoped he'd come home and they could talk but he was still cold and closed off.

A few minutes later Angel returned with a paper bag in his hand. "Z?" He asked quietly, flicking on the small lamp on at his bedside.

"Hmm?" She looked up, not hiding the fact that she'd been crying.

"Here," he handed her the bag. "Open it."

Zara looked at him suspiciously but reached her hand in and pulled out a brand new copy of Shel Silverstein's Where the Sidewalk Ends.

"Oh, Angel," she moaned a little. "The book from Slab City. You remembered."

He nodded. "It's for the baby."

Zara whimpered, flipping open the book, and saw Angel had scrawled a short note into the front cover.

"To my King or Queen, I hope you're more like your mom than me. This'll get you started."

Giggling a little, Zara smiled at Angel and leaned up to place a peck on his lips. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed. "I get it. I hate it but I get it. If you told me I'd be dead right now, we wouldn't be getting married or having this baby."

"I just wanted you safe and here with me," she whispered. "I will never keep anything from you again but you have to promise you won't go rouge if I do tell you something."

"I promise," he climbed into bed and pulled her on top of him. Pressing his hand on her belly, Angel's lips turned up into a goofy smile. "I love you, mi pequeño. I'm gonna try not to fuck this up."

"You'll be great," she assured him, "But if you're looking to fuck, I'm right here."

Angel shook his head and leaned up to kiss her.

"I just want mi amor next to me."

"Happy to oblige."

Zara rolled off him and snuggled close, her leg over his as she rested her head on his chest.

"We good?" She asked sleepily.

"We're good," he promised. "We're fucking perfecto."


	21. Chapter 21

In the few weeks that passed, Zara and Angel lived as normal a life as they ever had. Things with Bastian seemed even better, he was more relaxed with Zara, made her feel more on his level. All the while, the Mayans were still happy and, more importantly, safe in their new role.

"You gonna be alright?" Angel asked, placing the wet washcloth across the back of her neck and lingering in the bathroom doorway. He hated watching helplessly as Zara whimpered beside the toilet.

"I think," she said quietly. "I'm gonna rest then take a shower," Zara explained. "We should probably leave around 11."

Angel's face scrunched. "Uh, okay," he said slowly.

"The appointment is 11:30," she went on. "You think the traffic will be a problem?"

"Traffic? Nah, should be fine."

Zara looked up at him. "My OB appointment, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, no, yeah, I remember." He did not remember.

"You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Yeah, of course. I'm there."

Zara looked at him suspiciously but was too exhausted and queasy to really care if he had forgotten or not.

Helping her back into bed, Angel slipped outside with Pup and called Bishop.

"Hey, Bish," he said, lighting a cigarette. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Angel smiled a little, thrilled to tell someone while knowing he wasn't breaking his promise to Zara. Bishop needed to know.

"It's Z," he sighed, "She's pregnant," Angel said proudly.

"Shit, that's a surprise, brother," Bishop said, clearly shocked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, hefe," Angel said, suddenly feeling emotional. "We're not telling anyone else," he explained, "Only you. It's early and after last time she's nervous," Angel explained.

"I get it," Bishop said sternly. "I won't tell anyone."

"She'll kill you if you do," Angel laughed. "I fucking forgot though, she's got a doctor's appointment in a few hours and she's already had her face in the toilet all morning. Think you're good without me today?"

"Yeah, we can handle it," Bishop told him. "Go be with your girl. Good luck today."

"Thanks, Bish, I'm gonna fucking need it."

—

Holding Zara's hand, Angel walked into the doctor's office feeling less anxious that he assumed he would. She gestured for him to sit while she signed in, giving him an opportunity to check out the waiting room. As usual, he noted the exits and as he looked around at the others seated he saw more pregnant woman than he had in his life.

"Jesus Christ," Angel muttered.

Noting that the bigger the belly, the more miserable the woman looked, Angel felt his heart sink a little. It was going to be a long and stressful 9 months.

"Hey," she whispered, sitting beside him. "You okay?"

"I'm good," he nodded. "It's just weird."

"I know," she giggled. "I can't imagine what it'll be like, that big, old belly."

Angel grimaced and nodded. "I'm gonna wrap you in fucking bubble wrap, Z. How do you protect that thing, it's just out there."

"Oh my god," Zara laughed. "You're adorable. He or she is very safe in there and I'm going to make sure of it."

"We both will," Angel said with a sweet smile.

"Zara?" The medical assistant called out.

Zara stood, pulling Angel with her, and followed the woman back into an exam room. Angel was surprised by the normalcy of the appointment. They did her height, weight, blood pressure and then asked a slew of questions.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the woman said with a sweet smile.

The door shut and Angel let out a huge sigh. "Why am I so nervous?"

"This is a big deal, especially after what we went through last time," she told her. "It's normal. I'd be kind of surprised if you weren't nervous."

"Are you?" He asked desperately.

Zara nodded. "I'm not nervous. I'm terrified."

"You're gonna be a great mom, Z," he said sweetly.

"And you'll be a great dad," she said. "Just don't think too much, it's always been our biggest problem."

There was a sharp knock seconds before the doctor strolled in. He introduced himself to Angel before giving Zara a hug.

"Congratulations," he said. "I'm sure with everything you've been through your feeling a bit anxious but we're going to take good care of you and Dad over here is going to make sure everyone is safe and happy at home. Right, Dad?"

Angel quickly sat up straight, not expecting to be referenced and especially not like that, and nodded dutifully. "Right. Yeah."

"He's still in shock," Zara laughed a little.

"Think I will be till I see him," Angel added with a little chuckle.

"It's a very surreal thing," The doctor said to Angel.

He turned back to Zara and again there was a barrage of questions. While he watched, Angel felt he got a good read on the doctor, he even kind of liked him.

"Let's see if we can hear this little bugger's heartbeat, huh?"

Zara suddenly tensed but nodded and laid back. The doctor pressed the Doppler firmly against her stomach until he picked up a beat.

"That's you," he said to Zara. He searched for another few seconds before picking up a much faster rhythm. "There you go, that's your baby."

"That's the baby's heart?" Angel asked.

The doctor nodded. "Fetal heart rates are much higher than adults. It sounds strong, that's good."

Zara and Angel made eye contact, both barely able to contain themselves, as their eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Doctor," Zara sniffled.

He nodded and smiled. "I'll send you for a dating scan in the next few weeks just so we have a better idea of your due date then I'll see you back here in a month."

"Thank you," Angel said, shaking the doctor's hand firmly.

"My pleasure," he said. "Any questions or concerns just call."

The door shut again and the couple looked at each other with goofy grins and tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you," she whimpered. "Best sound in the world, right?"

"I love you too but I don't know, you moaning and shit is kind of nice too," he teased.

"You're terrible," she rolled her eyes. "Home?"

"Let's go out to lunch," he suggested. "We can celebrate. You think you can eat?"

"I know I can," she said, sliding off the table. "I want a cheeseburger."

"Course you do," he shook his head. "Let's fatten you up."

—

Angel and Zara went to her favorite lunch spot, a local grill owned by two brothers who incidentally ordered their meat from Felipe. Ordering eagerly, they sat in the back of the restaurant and talked quietly.

"I know it's a boy," he told her. "I know it."

"You're bold," Zara laughed. "I can't tell, one day I think boy and the next I'm getting a girl vibe."

"When can we know?"

"We could go to one of those gender places around 16 weeks, I think, but the doctor will send me for an anatomy scan around 20 and usually you find out then."

"I don't wanna wait," he said hurriedly.

"Angel, if we have a son," she said slowly.

"You don't want him to be raised to patch?" Angel asked in such a way that Zara couldn't tell if he was hurt or in agreement.

"Uh, yeah," she said hesitantly. "We chose this but I don't want him to be raised thinking this is his path."

Angel nodded. "I want him to do or be whoever he wants."

"Me too," she smiled. "Names?"

"Shit, I got no clue," he huffed. "That's a big fucking decision."

Zara nodded. "We have time. You do know I want to use my last name, right?"

"What?" He drew his head back.

"Oh come on," she sighed. "You really think I would just throw away my name?"

"Wait, you're not gonna take Reyes when we get married?"

Seeing how upset he was, Zara paused to find more sensitive words. "I haven't made any firm decisions, babe, but I love my name and I don't know if I want to stop using it."

Angel's eyes were suddenly stormy as he looked across the table at her. "No."

"What?" She was forceful and indignant.

"I said no," he grumbled. Angel leaned in, lowering his voice, and proceeded to put his foot down for one of the only times in their relationship. "My kid is gonna have my fucking last name and so are you. My woman, my kid, my last name."

Zara glared at him for a long moment and, although he knew she was furious, he didn't apologize or backpedal.

"My, my, my," she nodded slowly. "I'm not yours and neither is this baby. We aren't property, Angel."

"You know what I meant," he said earnestly. "Shit, Z, you know exactly what I fucking meant. I don't own you, you don't ever listen to me, but this is important. It's important to me. I want you and our baby to have my name."

"Next time," she said forcefully, "Start with that instead of the meat headed, possessive rant. I know you're not controlling or a possessive asshole but talking to me like that is unacceptable."

"Osbourne Reyes," he said. "Let's do both."

"That was what I was going to suggest before you went off the goddamn deep end," she said smugly.

"Our kid should have both our names," he said firmly. "I know what you think and how you feel, I agree with that shit, you know that, but I want you both to have my name."

Zara's expression softened. "You're such an asshole," she scoffed. "I do have to say, it's incredibly sexy when you get authoritative like that," Zara smirked.

"I know you love that shit," he growled, his fingers wrapping around her neck, "Little Miss Feninist loves when I put her in her goddamn place, doesn't she?"

"Angel," she gasped, running her tongue along her bottom lip seductively, "I'm gonna pounce on you right now if you don't back up."

"Say it," he growled. "Say it before somebody sees."

"I love it," she purred. "I'm a bad feminist."

"You're my favorite feminist," he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck," she hissed.

"What?" Angel was immediately pulled from their moment, following her gaze toward the exit.

"Your brother," she groaned.

With a dark expression, Angel got up and headed outside to see why their lunch was being interrupted.

"What?"

"We gotta talk."

"We got nothing to talk about," Angel said coolly.

"You wanna talk about Gabe and his girlfriend?" EZ asked smugly.

Angel rolled his jaw. "I don't know shit."

"Her body was found," EZ said darkly. "Gabe went off the deep end."

"Who found her?" Angel asked eagerly.

EZ shook his head. "I don't know but he's asking about you and Zara, he's looking for you two."

"He knows where to find me," Angel said ominously.

"Why's he looking for you?"

Angel pulled an annoyed face. "I don't know."

"Did you have something to do with Molly?"

"No," Angel snapped. "I didn't."

EZ glared at Angel. "Something isn't right here, Gabe knows it and he's flipping the fuck out, Angel. I saw her picture, it's that girl Letti was friends with."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angel sneered. "Leave us alone, we're just trying to have fucking lunch."

"I'm not the fucking enemy," EZ spat, "And you're not the only one who cares about Zara."

"Man, go back to obsessing over Emily before I have to hurt you," Angel warned him.

"It's not like that," EZ said earnestly.

"Not anymore," Angel huffed. "Get the fuck outta here."

Angel turned and charged back into the restaurant to find Zara had already begun eating. He smiled, her happiness taking the edge off his rage, and sat down across from her again.

"What was that?"

"EZ thinkin' he's fucking helpin', thinkin' he can just stroll right back in," Angel said vaguely.

"You tell him to fuck off?" She asked just before sipping her milkshake.

Angel nodded. "I don't wanna talk about him."

"Okay," she said, happy to change the subject. "What if we used Ignacio?"

"For a boy?"

"No, for a girl," she rolled her eyes. "As a middle name if it's a boy."

Angel nodded. "What about a first name?"

"No idea," she huffed.

"We got time, it'll come to us."

"I like Asher," she suddenly said.

"No," he said firmly. "Fuck kinda name is Asher?"

Zara rolled her eyes. "We're Zara and Angel, what kind of names are they?"

"Angel is a good name," he said defensively.

"It is," she admitted. "Let's not do this," she laughed. "We shouldn't even think about it until we know if we're having a boy or girl."

"Sounds like a good idea," he huffed. "Listen, after lunch I gotta run out for an hour or two."

Zara nodded, "That's fine. I wasn't sure if you had the whole day or not."

"I do, just gotta finish this thing for Bish," he said vaguely.

"I'm really excited," she reached over to grab his hand. "I love you. I'm so happy, Angel."

Angel smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Z. I'm happy, but I'm," he shook his head.

"Nervous?"

He nodded. "Yeah, nervous."

"We got this, babe. Me and you."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Me and you."

—

Angel left Zara at home, knowing she was probably going to make lists of names to torture him with, and headed to Bastian's office. The guard and receptionist on the first floor nodded as he swaggered through the lobby to the elevators. Bastian was waiting for him outside Zara's office when he stepped off the elevator.

"Angel," Bastian smiled. "You don't think she'd mind, do you?"

"Who you got in yours?" Angel asked knowingly.

"Leary," he said quietly. "Come on, let's talk."

"You know why I'm here," Angel said, closing the door behind them.

"I do."

"You dug her up," Angel said angrily. "You gave him a reason to go on a goddamn hunt."

"I misjudged Gabe's reaction," Bastian admitted. "I thought knowing she was dead would send him into despair and get him off the search."

"It didn't and now he's asking fucking questions about me and Z," Angel barked.

"I told her I would protect her, that's still true," Bastian said firmly.

"Fuckin' better, this is your fucking fault," Angel snapped. "Nothing can touch her. I'll kill Gabe myself if I fucking have to."

"I don't want that," Bastian sighed. "Gabriel is a good friend, I love him like a brother, I don't want to have to put him in the ground."

"If it's between him and Z you know who it has to be," Angel said warningly.

"I know."

Angel opened his mouth, seconds away from telling Bastian about the baby, but he decided against it.

"Good," Angel grunted, heading towards the door. "We're clear."

"Stay in touch," Bastian told him. "We can deal with it together."

—


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, hey Z, check it out."

Zara turned away from the blueberry display to see Angel a few feet away with an eggplant at his crotch and a devilish grin on his lips.

"Are you serious?" She said, trying to sound annoyed but unable to keep from smirking.

"Wonder if that shit about pineapple is true," Angel put the eggplant back and grabbed a container of fresh-cut pineapple from the shelf. Opening the plastic he popped two pieces into his mouth and winked. "Why don't you find out," he growled. "Tell me how good I taste."

"Angel," she chided.

"Come on," he looked around, "There's barely anyone here, place closes in a half-hour."

Zara pushed their cart away and sauntered toward him. "You daring me?"

"I am," he cooed. "I miss that pretty mouth," Angel added, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

With one swift movement, she bit his thumb and grabbed his belt buckle. "I'm not a teacher anymore, Angel. I don't have to worry about how shit looks. You really want to try me?"

His lips twitched as he fought to hold in a laugh. "You're not gonna do it," he said smugly.

She pulled a face and shrugged. "Maybe not, but I can get you hard easily, without anyone seeing, and then make you walk around the store with a hard-on and then blue balls."

Angel jumped back from her. "Evil."

"You're the angel," she winked, "Not me."

The rest of their shopping trip was uneventful and once the groceries were packed up, Angel pushed the cart out while Zara paid. He knew Zara would chat with their usual cashier, Donna, she always did, so he left them to it.

Loading up the trunk, Angel slammed it shut and returned the cart to the corral. He huffed, looking around for Zara, when he heard the fire alarm go off inside the store.

"Fuck," he hissed, jogging across the lot to the entrance. "I don't fucking like this, Z."

A few employees hurried out of the automatic double doors, right passed Angel, but there was no sign of Zara. Angel ran toward the side of the building to check for another exit when he saw Gabe pull Zara out with a gun pressed right against her head.

"No," Angel said authoritatively. He looked at Zara but her eyes were screwed shut as she focused on her breathing to keep calm, as calm as was possible at that moment. "Let her go. Now."

"You even reach for your gun and you'll be cleaning her brains off your fucking kutte," Gabe warned.

Angel put his hands up instantly. "What is this, man?" The alarm sounded to bring attention to the front of the store while Gabe attempted to exit out the back but now that he was caught Angel just wanted to keep him there until the cops and fire truck arrived.

"I know about Molly," Gabe said ominously while inching toward his truck. "I don't want to hurt her physically but if you don't do what I say, I will."

"What do you want me to do?" Angel asked. "I'll do anything but first you take that fucking gun off her."

Gabe just shook his head. "Meet me at the dress factory and don't call anyone or she dies. Got it?"

"Gabe," Angel said, hoping to keep him there a little longer. "Just put the fucking gun away, man."

"You better go before they tape shit off here and keep you," he wanted, pushing Zara into the trunk.

—

Angel, blinded by fear and rage, raced off toward the dress shop without even thinking of calling anyone. He didn't know who to call or what they could do, Gabe was too far gone to risk anything risky. Angel had faith that he could save his family this time.

Getting to the shop, Angel saw Gabe's car but neither he nor Zara was visible. Finally, he heard a sniffle and the crunch of glass underfoot giving him a hint as to where to go. Gabe saw Angel hesitantly step into the building so he whistled loudly, startling both Zara and Angel.

"Over here," he said darkly.

"Take the gun off her," Angel said, his voice more measured than he expected.

"I'm not going to hurt her like that," Gabe said, taking the gun off Zara but keeping his arm around her neck. "I want to hurt her the way she hurt me."

"She didn't kill Molly," Angel growled. "I did."

"I saw it," Gabe told him. "Maybe you shouldn't trust Nestor as much as you do."

"She tried to hurt me, Gabe," Zara finally spoke. "I didn't want to."

"You kidnapped her," Gabe screamed into her ear.

"What do you want?" Angel asked to pull Gabe's attention from Zara. "Let's get this shit over with."

Gabe let Zara go, pushing her toward Angel, and raised his arm to aim at them both. "Say goodbye," he ordered them.

"No," Zara sobbed. "Gabe. Please."

"Z," Angel said quietly. "Nothing is gonna happen to you. He wants me dead, not you." Pressing his hand to Zara's abdomen, Angel began to cry. "I love you. I gotta do this, I gotta save my family this time."

"No," she cried again. "There's another way."

"There's not," Angel whimpered. "Mi dulce, te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé. Lo siento, no estaré allí." (My sweet, I love you and our baby. I'm sorry I won't be there.) Stepping back from her, Angel stood with his arms at his sides, waiting for Gabe to make his move. It wasn't original but it was the same kind of revenge he'd want if he were in Gabe's position.

Gabe grabbed Zara as she attempted to reach for Angel and forced his gun into her hand, holding onto her wrist to keep her from turning on him. "Shoot him," he ordered her.

"What?" She gasped.

"Shoot Angel. Now."

"No," she said staunchly.

"Z, do it," Angel told her. "You have to do it."

"I can't," she wailed, her hands shaking violently. "Please," she whimpered. "Don't make me."

"If you don't, I'll kill him and then you," Gabe warned her.

"Zara," Angel barked. "Shoot me."

Aiming at his leg, Zara squeezed the trigger but Gabe jerked her arm up toward Angel's head. The gun fired and the bullet missed both of their marks tearing through the flesh of Angel's chest.

"Angel," Zara shrieked. "No, Angel, baby," she wailed as Gabe pulled her away. "Please."

"Shut up," he said harshly.

"I did it, let me go," she cried.

"So you can go save him? Off yourself? No. I want you to grieve for him, wonder what's happening, where he is, and I want you to do it with me. I want to watch you mourn."

Gabe threw her back in the trunk and squealed out of the lot on his way out of Santo Padre. Moments later, EZ roared into the parking lot to find his brother bleeding out on the asphalt.

"Angel?" He shouted.

"Gabe took her," Angel sputtered.

"Who? Emily?" EZ asked with concern.

"EZ?" Emily called out from just inside the shop.

"What happened?" EZ asked her angrily.

She shook her head, "I-I don't know. I heard shouting up here so I called you. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Find Z," Angel groaned, gripping EZ's kutte. "Call Bastian."

"Go," Emily told EZ, "I'll take care of Angel." Without hesitation, she pressed her hands to the wound and applied pressure. "Call 911 and go, EZ."

I'm so sorry I disappeared. My work didn't take and I started forgetting to check back here. I'll be updating regularly from now on. so sorry! Xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

"We know she's alive but that's it."

EZ's words haunted them all but Bishop took the news harder than the others. He knew about the pregnancy, still the only one to know, and that made it exponentially worse.

"Does he know?" Bishop asked mournfully.

"No," EZ shook his head. "He's been really out of it because of the surgeries. Doc said he's out of the woods, he'll be up soon, he's going to snap, Bish."

"I know," Bishop gripped EZ's shoulder. "Let me talk to him, I'll tell him."

EZ looked at Bishop with surprise. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll wait," he sighed. "Get out of here, clean up and get some sleep."

"Yeah, not sure he'd be thrilled to see me anyway," EZ said sadly. "We weren't on good terms when shit went down."

"At least he's breathing," Bishop said sagely. "You can still work it out."

When Bishop sent the others down the hall, EZ didn't do as his president suggested, he went to meet with his father.

It seemed cruel, but Bishop hoped Angel would wake quickly. Without knowing what went down that night, they had no idea where to start looking for her. Bastian told them he was working on it on his end but they couldn't just leave the job to him.

"Angel, you gotta wake up." Bishop began prodding the moment he noticed Angel's eyes fluttering. "Come on. We need you."

Angel's eyes opened and he looked at Bishop, confused and obviously hurting. "Bish," he said with a startled gasp. "What the fuck?"

"You scared us, son," he said sadly.

"Where's Z?" He asked, memories slowly coming back as his mind got a chance to catch up. "Did you get Gabe?"

Bishop suddenly regretted pushing Angel to wake up so quickly. "We're working on it."

"Working on what?" Angel asked in disbelief, attempting to sit up despite the pain. "Where's Zara?"

"We don't know," Bishop admitted shamefully. "She's alive, we know that, but we're still working on finding Zara and Gabe."

"Where is she?" Angel asked again, more urgent the second time. "We have to find her."

"We need to know what happened," Bishop said firmly.

"Gabe took her," Angel snapped, pulling his monitors off. "He made her fucking shoot me and he took her."

"Why?" Bishop presses his hands against Angel's shoulders before he could yank his IVs out. "You have to calm down. You're not ready to be out there."

"Calm down?" Angel scoffed. "He's gonna hurt her, he's gonna hurt my family, Bish. I can't fail Z again, I can't let anything happen to her or that kid. Not again, man. I can't do that again."

"We're not going to let anything happen to her or your kid," Bishop said, "But you just got shot in the chest, Angel, went in for two surgeries, you can't go running out there, not yet. Gabe thinks you're dead, he got what he wanted, it'll appease him until he gets bored. By then we'll have him and you can go in there and get Zara yourself."

"I'm bringing her home, if you can't have my back I'll find someone who does. I'm not leaving her with him for a second longer than I have to."

Bishop glared at Angel. "You're gonna get yourself killed and you know who's gonna be left to take care of your family? Me, Taza, Coco," he huffed, "The whole club. We always have your back I'm trying to help you down the right path because you can't see through the shit in your head."

"I know what's best for my family," Angel said, slapping at the call button. "No one is gonna tell me different."

Bishop shook his head and swung the door open again. "I'm not gonna be the one to tell her you got yourself killed. I won't do it."

Storming out, Bishop left Angel in intense physical and emotional pain but nothing was stronger than his indignation. Reaching for his phone on the table, Angel scratched off the dried blood from the screen and text Bastian.

"We have to find her. I'm ready. Can you help?"

—

It had been days of running, driving, and hiding when Gabe finally found somewhere to stay. Zara wasn't completely sure how many days, 3 or 4, she was exhausted and grieving Angel so intensely that the days ran together.

"I didn't eat for weeks when Molly was gone," Gabe remarked. "Kind of surprised you've been eating three meals a day."

Zara nodded slowly, fighting the urge to vomit. "Yeah, well, I stress eat." She was forcing the food for the baby and only the baby. If she wasn't pregnant she would have refused everything he offered. "What are you going to do with me, Gabe?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I kinda feel bad. I liked Angel. Were you gonna go after Bastian after you found out everything we'd done?"

Zara shrugged.

"Come on, I'm just trying for some friendly conversation," he complained.

"You are a strange dude," she whimpered. "Why are you playing nice?"

"As I said, I feel bad," he said, his eyes to the ground.

"If you feel bad, how 'bout you let me go?"

"No," he snapped. "We're in this together now, sweetheart," he said mockingly.

"Okay," she whispered. "Wh-what did you mean about Nestor? About trusting him?"

Gabe smirked. "Feeling that sting of betrayal, huh?"

"Actually yeah," Zara admitted, "Planning revenge too."

"He didn't out you," Gabe told her with mild disappointment. "He was just sloppy. He didn't care enough to delete the video and we're still monitoring everything from Galindo. It was easy to find, even accidentally. Is it worse because of your history?"

"I guess a little," she uttered. "Gabriel, I'm sorry. I just wanted the truth, I was so scared for me and Angel. It got way out of hand."

Leaning forward, Gabe nodded. "You let that rage get the best of you?" He asked to which she nodded. "That's uh, that's kind of how I feel."

"So what, we're gonna live happily ever after in this gross shed with our regret?"

"I don't know."

"Please let me go," she whimpered.

Gabe's burner phone rang in his pocket and Zara could see the anger in his eyes. He yanked it out from his jeans and answered with a huff.

"What?...I know I fucked up. Are they looking for me?... SHIT. Okay. I need help. I don't know what to do. Tell me you still got my back, man."

"Is that Bastian?" Zara asked eagerly.

"Shut up," he snarled. Gabe kicked her shoulder hard and sent her down to the ground. "Yeah, she's alive," he said into the phone. "Do I kill her?"

Zara could hear Bastian's panicked response. "No, Gabe. That'll only make it worse. Let me talk to her. I'll make sure the Mayans know she's safe but I need proof."

Gabe tossed the phone at her. "Don't try anything."

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, Zara," Bastian said with sincerity. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I mean, yeah, all things considered," she whispered. "Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

Lowering his voice, Bastian whispered, "No. I'm on my way to see him now. I wanted some good news to share when I arrived. You cannot let Gabe know."

"I know," she whimpered.

"I'm sure you'll want me to pass along a few messages. You love him, you're sorry," Bastian chuckled. "Those two are obvious."

"Yeah, please, both of those. So much."

Gabe stomped over and snatched the phone away. "If you can get me money and a way out, I'll hand her over to the Mayans."

"You want to run?" Bastian asked him.

"Yeah, unless you're gonna protect me against these assholes?"

"It's not that easy," Bastian sighed. "You killed a member and these are our business partners now. I can't blindly support either of you. A father doesn't pick one child over another."

"Fine," Gabe snapped. "See what they'll agree to and we'll go from there."

Gabe dropped the phone and stomped it into bits before grabbing Zara by the hair to pull her out of the building.

"Where are we going?" She stammered.

"The desert," he told her. "I know Bastian, he's got my location by now, we gotta go."

"I can arrange that deal," she sputtered. "Please."

"I don't trust you," Gabe said, popping the trunk. "Get in."

"Please, can I sit in the back?"

"Get. In."

Seeing Gabe's friendly attitude, or act, was wearing thin, Zara did what she was told. The moment the trunk was slammed shut she began to sob.

"Please," she whispered, her hands clasped in prayer, "God, I can't do this again. I can't lose anything else."

—

It was later in the morning the next day, mere moments after ending his call with Gabe, that Bastian went to see Angel. Bishop met him at the end of the hall, somberly and silently shaking his hand, before directing him toward Angel's room.

"He's up and he's not happy," Bishop explained. He wouldn't share the club's internal strife but it weighed heavily on Bishop's heart and mind. "Any news?"

"They were at an abandoned utility shed near the border earlier this morning but by the time we got there they were gone," Bastian explained shamefully. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to Angel's door.

"Yeah," Bishop huffed, "Go ahead."

As he entered the room he heard Bishop grumble something under his breath but Bastian ignored it.

"You look better than I expected," Bastian said to Angel. "I'm glad."

Angel nodded. "What do you know?"

"I just spoke to both of them," Bastian told Angel. "I recorded the call," he explained as he played the audio file on speaker.

As soon as Zara's voice hit his ears Angel hid his face to keep Bastian from seeing him cry. "I gotta get out of here."

Bastian shook his head. "You were shot and had two surgeries in less than a week, Angel. What good is it to save her if you die in the middle of it?"

"She'll be safe," he said. "That's all I care about."

"That's not all she cares about," Bastian pulled the chair over and sat. "Pull yourself together. That's always your problem, you let your emotions cloud your head. We're tracking him, it's just a matter of time before he ditches the car though."

"What's your master plan for all this?" Angel asked angrily.

"I don't have one this time, I was hoping you could help with that," Bastian said.

"You find him, get me a map of the area, and I'll set something up," he said ominously.

"Anything you need I'll get it for you, I want you to bring our girl home."

Angel nodded. "We do this and I'll owe you, man. I mean it."

"No, you won't," Bastian said. "Sleep, get some strength back, and I'll be here with a car to take you home tomorrow."

"My club can handle that," Angel said dutifully. "I appreciate it though."

Bastian nodded. "In that case, let me know when you're home and we'll get to work."

—

Walking into their home knowing Zara was gone felt like a blade slicing into Angel's still healing chest.

"We still think it's too soon for you," Bishop told Angel as they sat at the dining room table.

"I don't give a shit," Angel spat. "We got a plan, I got my guys, I'm gonna bring home my girl."

"Bastian one of those guys?" Bishop asked with annoyance.

Angel shook his head. "You know who I'm taking, Prez. Gilly, Creeper, and Coco. You and everyone else are a mile down the road in the van."

Bishop wouldn't say it knowing it would only put him more on edge but he was worried about Angel.

"Alright," he sighed. "This is your thing, if you feel good about it I'll follow your lead."

"Tomorrow morning," Angel said, "I'm getting Zara. The club has my back, right?"

"Always, you know that, brother."

Angel nodded. "That's all I need to feel good about then."

—

Zara was almost amazed by their second location, had she not been there against her will she may have been able to appreciate it more. It was a massive cave in the desert, impressive in its size, with an extinguished campfire and two coolers.

"Were you here before?" She asked sheepishly.

Gabe nodded, gazing out into the desert as the sunset. "This was one of Adelita's spots, that's how I found it."

"What?" Zara sat up straight, eager to know more. "How could you track her?"

"My old man ran the Sonora cartel," Gabe explained. "I know people who heard of her when she first got started. Bastian was watching her for a while, he wanted to use her as an in, then he found you assholes. Easier to manipulate, I guess."

Zara didn't know that and the news hit her pretty hard. How long had Bastian been pulling strings and manipulating their lives?

"O-oh," she huffed.

"Listen, I'm dumping you soon, somewhere near the border," he said, suddenly seeming anxious. "This was such a bad idea," he said. Taking out his frustration, Gabe began repeatedly punching himself in the side of the head. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"No, you're not," Zara told him, growing more worried for her safety. "You're intense and you're passionate and you loved Molly. This may have been a mistake but you're not stupid."

Muttering to himself, Gabe began to pace the cave with an expression that showed his mounting panic.

"Angel is Bastian's little puppy, him and EZ," he said ominously. "This is a fucking trap. We gotta go now."

"No," Zara snapped. "It's not and even if it is I'll talk to them, as long as you don't hurt me I'll get you out of this hole." She knew they were working on finding her but the more they moved the less likely a rescue was. Zara was desperate to stay in that cave until Angel brought her out.

Gabe's eyes moved toward the entrance as if he caught a glimpse of movement or sounds of someone approaching that Zara had missed.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Now, let's go." Gabe moved to grab Zara off the ground but she fought wildly, getting a few strong kicks to his stomach and crotch. "You bitch," he snarled.

"Fuck you, I'm not leaving," she screamed, winging a large rock at him.

Gabe grabbed her ankles and roughly pulled her toward the opening. "Murder-suicide sounds perfect. We both lost our partners so what's the point?"

"I'm pregnant," she whimpered. "Please, Gabe. Please leave my baby alone."

"You're pregnant?" He growled. "So there is a little piece of Angel left in the world." Gabe crawled over her and wrapped his hands around her neck. "Not for long. I can finish what Mol started."

Zara didn't see what happened, she didn't see where Gabe had gone, she didn't see anything but suddenly she could breathe again. Gasping and choking, Zara sat up and moved to the back of the cave in a panic, wiping the tears from her eyes. She could hear the fight, punches, and grunts, but refused to open her eyes.

"You're fucking alive?!" Gabe bellowed, audibly out of breath. "Fuck this." Grabbing the gun from the ground, Gabe was seconds from shooting Zara when Angel fired, emptying the magazine into Gabe's chest.

"Angel," Zara cried, "Oh my god, my Angel." She ran to him, grabbing his face to make sure it was really him.

Angel groaned as she embraced him with all her strength, his wound and surgical incision burning from the force. "Are you okay?" He asked her urgently.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm hurtin," he admitted.

"Let's go, let's go," Coco said. "You need to get outta here before you kill yourself."

"Thank you," Zara said to Coco as he grabbed Angel to help him out of the cave.

"You good?" He asked her quietly.

Zara nodded. "I think so."

"She's gotta get checked out," Angel ordered.

"So do you," Coco and Zara said forcefully.

Gilly helped the newly reunited couple into the truck and they were off out of the desert toward the hospital.

"You can't leave him there," Zara whimpered. "What if someone finds him?"

"It's gonna get cleaned up," Creeper told her, pointing to Leary as he passed them in a pickup truck.

"I love you," Zara sniffled, kissing Angel's lips gently. "Thank you. Thank you for finding me."

Angel just nodded, too consumed by the pain in his chest and the urge to cry to speak. They dozed off, or passed out, on the ride with Zara clinging to him.

—

Drifting in and out from the truck to the hospital, Angel was startled when he woke up in her another hospital bed. When he opened his eyes to see Zara sitting on the edge of his bed, her hand holding his gently.

"I thought that was a fucking dream," he grumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, stroking his cheek.

"I am," he smiled. Sitting up, Angel slipped his hand under her filthy and tattered shirt to touch her stomach. "The baby?"

"Okay, I think," she shrugged. "I was waiting for you to wake up to have an ultrasound to be sure."

"Let's go now."

"Calm down, they had to restitch the bullet wound, Angel. You could have been killed out there."

"I had to do it myself. I had to make it up to you after what happened with Campbell. Even after I killed him, every fucking day, I felt like a goddamn failure, I am a failure. I failed you. I failed our kid."

Zara glared at him. "You are not a failure. You saved my life, more than once, you helped transform the club into a fucking force, Angel."

"Can't change what happened to you," he whimpered.

"Angel, what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault," she whispered. "It wa-"

"Miss Osbourne?"

"Yes?" Zara turned to see the nurse standing in the doorway.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah," Angel was already getting out of bed. "I need to know the kid's okay."

They followed the nurse hand in hand to the open ultrasound room where the tech was waiting. The room was dim and so silent that Angel felt uncomfortable.

"Is this your first scan?" The tech asked casually.

Zara nodded. "Yes. I was due for a dating scan but uh, this happened."

"Well," the tech smiled, "Everything looks great." She turned the monitor around so Zara and Angel could see the flicker of their baby's heartbeat. "So great that you're actually having twins."

"What?" Zara inhaled shapely.

"Baby One," the tech pointed, "And Baby Two. I'll print you some pictures." She said, wiping Zara's stomach off and flicking off the screen.

"Fuck," Angel hissed. Unable to keep his composure, he kissed Zara's abdomen and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the room. Knocking his head on the wall, Angel imagines life with two babies. Two innocent, helpless babies he was charged to love, protect and care for. It wasn't the love part that scared him, he already loved them beyond measure, it was everything else.

"I gotta do it," he said, psyching himself up, "I'm gonna do it. I'm not gonna be my old man."


	24. Chapter 24

"Does it hurt?"

Angel winced as Zara gently dried his surgical incision before inspecting the wound a few inches below it.

"Hurt worse before," he explained, "I'm good."

"How's the head?" She asked casually knowing if she made it a big deal he'd clam up.

"Two kids, Z," he scoffed.

"So, not good?"

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"Hey, I'm the one who has to carry them and pop em' out," she joked.

Angel shook his head. "I'm more worried about everything that comes after. I don't want to fuck these kids up. I don't think my parents were trying to play fuckin' favorites. Maybe I won't even realize I'm doing it?"

"Hey, hey," she cupped his face. "You will be an amazing father. You will not pick a favorite either because I'm your fucking favorite."

Laughing, Angel relaxed and nodded. "You know it."

"It's going to be okay," she reminded him.

He nodded but changed the subject. "Bastian said he wants to come by."

Zara groaned. "I'm so sick of this shit, Angel. Bastian, Galindo, all of it."

"Yeah, you should quit your job and I'll leave the club, we can live like everyone else," he said mockingly.

"Would you?" She asked, drawing her head back in surprise "Could you?"

"No, and maybe," he chuckled. "I'm sick of it too though, serving masters like this. Bastian is great, as far as bosses go, but Riz and Gabe, that's because of him."

Zara nodded. "I know."

"One day at a time, Z," Angel said. "Let's get through this," he touched her stomach, "Then we'll see where this shit lands."

—

*A few weeks later*

Hiding a pregnancy didn't seem too hard, in theory at least, and it was easy for the first few months. After the first-trimester hiding twins, especially with Zara's short stature, was nearly impossible.

"Why don't I just come by?" Zara asked as she sat at her desk chatting over the phone with Angel. "I wanna see you, talk a little, and with the wedding coming up, it's not like this will last much longer."

"You good with that?" He asked quietly already stunning out his cigarette.

"Honestly, I'm over it," Zara groaned.

"Whatever you wanna do, Z," Angel said sweetly.

"Alright, I'll be by soon," she said, hanging up quickly.

"Everything good?" Hank asked, noticing Angel's somewhat worried expression.

He nodded. "Yeah, wedding shit," he said by way of explanation.

"Don't get involved," Hank advised Angel. "Give her whatever she wants."

"I already fucking do," he complained.

It was only about 20 minutes later that she arrived which told Angel she'd been eager and ready when they spoke earlier.

Bishop just happened to be outside when Zara pulled in. He waited for her to open her door and then helped her out of her car.

"Look at you," he greeted new warmly, "Estás radiante."

"It's not a glow," she corrected him, "It's sweat but you're sweet, thank you."

Bishop chuckled and nodded. "He know you're coming?"

"He does," she nodded. "How is he?"

"Distracted," Bishop told her as he accompanied her to the clubhouse.

Zara nodded, "Yeah sounds like Angel."

"Oh shit," Gilly said absentmindedly. "What happened to you?"

"Idiot," Bishop grumbled at Gilly.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with your parents or your president," Zara joked, although she was slightly annoyed.

Before Zara could make it into the clubhouse, Gilly told Chucky who passed the news on to many others.

"That was quick," Angel remarked as he scurried to greet Zara. "You okay?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Gilly saw me first."

Angel shook his head. "Anyone say shit? Like, mean shit?"

"No, it's fine," she said dismissively. "I got a call on the way over here."

"From who?"

"My mom," Zara huffed. "She's coming down."

"Fuck," Angel grumbled. "She still hate me?"

Zara grimaced. "She did ask that you not join us for dinner."

There was no hiding how hurt he was and the intensity of rejection that he felt. "Okay."

"I didn't say I'd meet her, I wanted to check with you."

"No, go," Angel said quickly. "She's your mom. It's okay, I'm okay, just make sure she pays."

Zara laughed, "Oh I am totally making her pay. I'm not telling her about the wedding though. Apparently, my dad has been pissed at her, the way she's acting over you and the engagement. I feel like she's coming to tell me they're divorcing." Zara's mouth remained open as she stared at Angel. "I don't know what to do. How do I fix this? It's my fault."

"This ain't your daily," he said angrily. "This shit happened because of your mom and her shitty opinions."

Zara glared at him, unimpressed with the reasoning.

"How about we fuck with her? Send Creep up to get her from the airport? He's a fucking teddy bear but he looks scary as fuck."

Biting her lower lip, Zara watched as Creeper slammed the hood of the van down and wipes his hands on his jeans.

"Would he mind?"

"He'd love to freak her out," Angel laughed heartily. "Yo, Creep," he hollered.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna have some fun?"

"Always," he laughed. "What's up?"

"Wanna pick my mom up from the airport and give her a good scare, you mean old biker?"

Zara asked with a chuckle.

"Your mom's hot," he smirked. "When and where?"

"Gross," Zara grumbled, sending Angel the flight info via text. "Have at her just don't scar her for life please," she added.

"I'll try," Creeper said with a wink.

Angel forwarded the information to Creeper before ushering Zara away again. "Bastian still all fucked up?"

"He's still kind of sullen," she nodded. "I feel bad."

"Least he had our backs," Angel said. "I wasn't sure we could trust him."

"Yeah, I had my doubts too," she admitted quietly. "I just, with the babies," Zara huffed. "Do we bide our time and keep things low key or," she shrugged. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"Right now, Bastian is the devil we know," Angel said in a whisper. "Leaving him could be dangerous and we don't even know where Galindo is with the H trade."

Angel opened her car door and helped Zara into the driver's seat. Bending over he pressed his lips to her stomach. "Be good to your mom, we gotta keep her calm till you boys are on the outside."

"You're sweet," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she added as he looked up at her.

"I love you too," he said with a goofy, dreamy smile. "I'll see you tonight."

They kissed deeply but were rudely interrupted by the growing sound of a round of rowdy applause behind Angel. With a big beaming smile, Angel turned to his brothers and nodded, holding his arms out as he shrugged.

"Twins!" He announced, helping Zara out of the car again.

Enthusiastic hugs and congratulations were shared forcing an already emotional Zara to shed a few tears. She met EZ's eyes and nodded, opening her arms for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You probably saved his life."

"No that was Em," he told her. "I couldn't even catch up to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Uncle EZ."

"For real this time?"

Zara gave him a look but nodded. "Angel said you two are good now. That true?"

"Yeah," he smiled happily. "I missed him. I miss you."

"I missed you too," she said, slightly embellishing for his benefit. "But EZ, I won't forget what happened. Angel either."

It was the most peaceful warning she could give him without having to tell Angel first. Zara respected Angel's decision to forgive and repair things but neither would ever forget what EZ did that night in the shop. She felt it was important for him to know how deeply she was hurt by his actions.

"I know," he frowned. "I'm sorry. Have you talked to Emily?"

"No," she sighed. "She sent flowers, I called and after a week I didn't hear so I sent a thank you note. A thank you note for helping my fiancé after he was shot in the chest. Not something I thought I'd ever be doing," she huffed.

"I don't think any of us thought we'd end up here."

Zara smiled and nodded. "Glad we did, though."

"Yeah me too," he agreed.

Zara left Angel with the others knowing they wanted to celebrate and went to take a nap. She was beat and she knew dinner with her mother would be exhausting. When she awoke hours later, Holly was unreachable, essentially MIA, after sending one text.

"Running late. Can we move dinner back a bit? Love you ZeeBee."

After almost two hours, Zara called Angel and had him come back to the house. She was hellbent on going with him to Holly's hotel but he refused to allow it.

"It's my mom," she argued. "It's not a _work_ thing, Angel."

"Mi amor," he said calmly, "I'm gonna try to be nice here, okay, so you gotta listen. You are not going with me. You are not going up there at all. You are staying home and waiting for my call."

"Ang-" she started but wouldn't get the chance to finish.

"You remember the shit we just went through?" He asked, losing his patience. "I took a bullet to the chest," Angel snapped, punching the spot he was shot, "You were gone for days. Gabe almost killed you. Anhalt, Campbell, fuckin' Adelita," he rambled on, "This is my shit. This is my world. You're not getting involved anymore, it always ends bad. Let me handle it."

Zara glared at him but didn't argue because he was right, she hated it though. "Don't go alone," she muttered, "Please take someone."

"I'm gonna grab Coco," he told her. "I love you. I'm sorry. I gotta put my foot down with this shit. Ain't just about us or your feminist ass, it's about those kids and our shitty track record."

Nodding, Zara followed him to the porch. "It's probably nothing."

"Probably," he agreed. "I just wanna be sure."

"Me too," she huffed. "Go and hurry back."

Angel wasn't truly concerned until he and Coco made their way to the hotel. Out of an abundance of caution, they parked a block away and crept up on the place.

"There's the fuckin' truck," Coco said in a harsh whisper.

"Shit," Angel grumbled. "This feel off to you?"

"A little," Coco agreed. "Anyone hear from Creep?"

"Not since he left the yard," Angel grumbled.

They walked into the lobby and noticed a young woman at the reception desk. Angel slapped on a devilish grin as he and Coco made their way to her.

"Room 307," Angel whispered to Coco before their paths diverged. "Hey," he said to the woman as he leaned on the counter casually.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope," he said, clicking his tongue.

"Oh wait," she said, her face suddenly lighting up. "Mayans, I saw one of you guys earlier. You looking for him?"

Angel drew his head back with genuine surprise. "Yeah, yeah I am. Ya know, it would be great if you could give me a key so I could go check on him. It'll be our secret, I won't out you."

"Oh no, I can't," she said adamantly.

"Come on baby," he crooned. "Maybe after your shift I can take you out for a drink as a thank you."

The woman hesitated, thinking over his offer when Coco slipped behind the far end of the counter and snagged the keycard.

"I can't," she groaned. "I can take you out for an apology drink though."

"Sorry, no. It's not you, I'm actually engaged," he said with a wink. "Thanks though."

Dejected, the young girl slipped away to the bathroom to console herself and Angel jumped into the elevator with Coco.

"That was cold shit, man," Coco laughed.

"I thought she was gonna say yes, I felt bad," Angel admitted.

"You really fucking love her, don't you?"

Angel looked at Coco with annoyance. "You're asking me that now? How many assholes have I killed for her, man?"

"That's shit we do, turning down a girl like that is harder," he shrugged. "You got it bad."

"Shut up," he huffed, shoving Coco into the elevator wall.

The doors opened and suddenly they were all business again. Finding the room, Coco pulled his gun and handed Angel the card.

Quietly, he slipped the key in and turned the knob gingerly. The door creaked at first but then opened silently. Stepping inside, Angel saw Creeper on the bed, naked, with Holly on top of him.

"Fuck," Angel gasped. "Shit. Jesus Christ," he said, stumbling to run as quickly as he could from the room.

Coco watched for a second before Holly screamed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Not bad," Coco said to Creeper about Holly before leaving the room. "Yo, man, she's hot," Coco told Angel.

"For a mom," Angel said with a look of disgust.

"Watch that face, your girls a mom now," Coco reminded him.

Angel pouted briefly but then nodded. "That's a kink I didn't know I had."

"Angel," Holly appeared in the doorway, "I can explain."

"You don't have to explain shit to me," he said dismissively. "Better fucking apologize to your daughter. She's worried about you, calling you after you bailed on her so you could sneak around cheating on Bob."

"Bob and I split up," Holly said shamefully. "That's why I came down, I wanted to talk to Zara."

Angel shook his head and let out a huge puff of air. "Talk to your daughter, Holly."

"We good?" Creeper asked, poking his head into the hallway drama.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Watch it though, she doesn't like felons," he added spitefully. "Come on, Coco. Let's go."

"I'm with you guys," Creeper said, stepping out of the room again now fully dressed. He stopped, gave Holly's ass a slap and hurried to catch up with the others.

Once they hit the parking lot, Creeper grabbed Angel's shoulder. "Angel, you gonna tell Zara?"

"Fuck yeah," he said sharply. "This isn't about you getting your dick wet, man. Holly and Z got into some shit, mostly about me, and didn't talk for a while. Holly practically cut her off, it really fucked Zara up, because she's with me then she hops on your nasty dick? Bullshit."

"Alright," Creeper said as the two hugged. "She's hot though, right? She's got them librarian glasses."

Angel shook his head. "Fucking sick, man."

"Zara's gonna be calling me daddy," he joked. "I'm gonna give her away at your wedding."

"Man, don't even try," Angel scoffed, "Grandma fucker."

"I accept that," Creeper said jokingly before jumping into the truck.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Angel said to Coco. With a cigarette between his lips, Angel text Zara.

"_Your mom is safe. It's a wild fucking story, babe. I'm on my way home, I gotta see your face when I tell you this shit."_


	25. Chapter 25

Angel burst into the house, helmet still on his head, eager to fill Zara in on his trip. "Z?" He shouted, his boots clomping loudly as he searched for her. "Where you at?"

"Kitchen," she hollered back to him. "The suspense has been killing me."

They met halfway, Zara's hands still wet from washing dishes, with Angel looking as if he were about to burst.

"Found your mom at the hotel, she was on top of Creep, Z. They were going fucking hard, it was nuts," he explained with a look of shock. "I couldn't fucking believe it."

"She was what?" Zara asked, not nearly as excited or eager as Angel.

"Your mom and Creep, me and Coco found em' in bed," Angel said using more gentle words than he normally would have. "Like IN bed."

"My mom fucked Creeper?" She asked, horrified and furious. "Holly and Creeper? Are you fucking playing with me cause it's not fucking funny, Angel."

Angel drew his head back. "It's not funny, your right, sorry, but I'm not kidding."

"She cheated on my dad," Zara sneered. "What the fuck? I don't even know who the fuck she is! How fucking dare she?"

"Hey," Angel closed the gap between them and cupped her face. "I'm sorry."

"Oh what, did you fuck her too?"

"No," he said sharply. "Apparently only Creep is good enough for Holly."

"Right?" Zara snapped. "She goes off about us, tells me she doesn't want a relationship if I marry you but she can cheat on my dad and ride a Mayan dick with no worries?"

"They split," he told her. "I thought she woulda called and told you before I got in."

Zara's face went white. "They split up?"

"That's what she said, it's why she came down," Angel said sadly. "I told her to call you and tell, I didn't wanna have to tell you but I'm not gonna keep that shit from you."

"I don't even know who she is," Zara sighed. "What a fucking whore. How fucking dare she?"

"Z," Angel said softly. "I get the shit with your dad and what she said about me is fucked but maybe she'll loosen up? Two consenting adults, ya know?"

Zara looked at him, knowing exactly what he was saying and what he was trying to do, and nodded. "I trained you well, you're growing into quite the woke feminist."

"That's me, a regular uhh, Gloria Steinem."

"Oh you're adorable," she laughed. "I'm surprised you know her, to be honest."

"Just the name," he shrugged. "Z, call your mom."

"No. I'll call my dad," she sighed. "I'm not talking to Holly, not yet."

"I'm sorry," he said shamefully. "I shouldn't have been a dick about it."

Zara pursed her lips and nodded. "Not exactly as hilarious for me as it was for you."

"I didn't think," he said with a frown.

"You're lucky you're pretty," she said with a playful smirk. "I'm gonna go call my dad, Pup's in the yard."

"Good luck," Angel said, giving her hand a squeeze. He watched mournfully as Zara took the steps, to call in private, before heading out to play with Pup.

Bob was sure he knew why Zara was calling and he was mostly right, there was one tidbit that would still be a surprise though.

"Hello?" Bob answered the call as normally as he could.

"I wasn't even sure if you'd answer," Zara said with a huff.

"I should have called," he told her. "I'm sorry. Holly said she wanted to tell you, it was her choice so it was her responsibility."

Zara rolled her eyes. "Well, she didn't tell me, Angel did."

"Angel?" Bob asked angrily. "Why him?"

"She went MIA, so Angel went to find her."

"Did he?" Bon asked with genuine concern.

Zara held her breath while thinking over her answer. "Yeah, he did."

"She okay? What happened?"

"She just lost track of time," Zara muttered. "What happened, Dad? You guys were always so solid."

"We had our down times, Zara, we just didn't show it around you," he sighed. "Honestly, I couldn't take how she reacted to the truth about Angel. I know he's no, well, he's no angel," Bob chuckled, "But he loves you and you clearly love him. He's never hurt you, does by right you, at least not that he's got his head on straight, and he'll protect you. I focus on that, she can't see beyond the blood, the gun or the leather."

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," Zara sighed. "I hate this. I hate that my choice forced this rift."

"Your mother's behavior forced this," Bob said staunchly. "I can't fathom cutting your child off for something like this. I never thought she'd be capable of it."

Before she could speak, Zara felt her phone vibrate wildly in her hand. It was her mother calling, finally, but Zara wouldn't answer. Instead, she did what her mother had done to her earlier and simply sent a text while Bob was on speaker.

"Sorry but I don't think we should meet up. It's not a great time."

"We should talk about all this."

"No thanks."

"I'm sorry Dad," Zara didn't know what else to say.

"Do not apologize," he said sternly. "How are you?"

"Getting fat," she whinnied.

"I'm sure you look wonderful," he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah. That's me," Zara laughed. "You should come down soon. I miss you.

"Miss you too kid," he chuckled. "I'll be down, I just have to take care of business up here. Pack up, find a place," he rattled on.

"Maybe I'll come up and help you house hunt!"

"I was thinking I'd move a little closer to you actually," he told her. "If you're okay with that, of course. I don't want to overstep."

"I would love to have you closer, your grandchildren would too," she said sneakily.

"Children?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm having twins, two freaking babies," she said excitedly.

"Poor Angel," Bob laughed heartily. "I'll be seeing you soon, little girl."

"I'm counting on it," Zara said with a smile.

When she got up off the bed to head back down the stairs she saw Angel in the doorway. "You look happy."

"I guess," she shrugged. "I haven't heard my dad sound so chipper. Ever."

"It's gotta be freeing," he said with a shrug.

"You gonna need to be freed eventually?"

"Fuck no," he said, pulling her body to his and kissing her. "I can't get enough of you, Z."

"I love you," she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest. "I told my mom I didn't wanna see her."

Angel stepped back and looked at her with furrowed brows. "When?"

"I don't know, ten maybe fifteen minutes ago?"

"Fuck," Angel groaned, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Creep called me."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Lemme call him back."

Angel paced between their bedroom and the middle room as it rang, stopping on a dime the moment Creeper answered.

"Yo, what's up?" Angel eagerly before Creeper could speak.

"Holly hit me up for round two," Creep said with a chuckle. "She's hot man, a great ride, you mind if I hit that again?"

"Jesus," Angel groaned. "I don't fuckin' know man but Z is not gonna be cool with it."

"You don't have to tell her," Creeper said slyly.

Angel rolled his eyes. "She's right here and even if she wasn't I'd still tell her you're asking for goddamn permission to sleep with her mom."

"No," Zara snapped. "No fucking way."

Looking at her, Angel shook his head and pressed his phone to his chest. "Querida, you don't have to like it but you gotta let it roll. Two consenting adults, remember?"

"It's my mom!" She snapped tears in her eyes. "What is she doing? Why is she being like this?" Zara grabbed Angel's phone and pressed it to her ear. "You have to know I am NOT happy about this but I can't police anyone's body and as long as you're both consenting I have no right to interfere."

"Sorry," Creeper said, slightly embarrassed.

Taking the phone back, Angel immediately apologized much for Zara's annoyance. She understood the club made Angel's relationships with the guys more intense but emotionally she was undone.

"You okay?" Angel asked Zara.

"I just, I just don't know who she is anymore," Zara whimpered. "We're getting married, I'm pregnant and my mom is banging a man twenty years younger who just happens to be your friend," she shook her head. "I just want my mom back."

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to her. "Maybe it's a midlife crisis? Maybe, maybe she's just lost it for a minute?"

"I don't know," Zara sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her close.

"Holly and Felipe can go fuck off, alright? No one is gonna mess with this, the wedding or the babies. No one."

"Don't even say it, you're tempting fate," she huffed. "If anyone ruins this wedding I'm going to personally ruin their life."

—

Two months later when their wedding day arrived, Angel was relieved that no one had lost their lives during the planning. He was in the clubhouse with his brothers, an air of excitement in the room when Letty strolled in with a smile.

"Hey, Angel," she said smugly. "I'm done."

Hurrying out, Angel saw the work Letty had put into making their day just a bit brighter. Letty had painstakingly woven daisies into the chainlike cage where the ceremony would be taking place.

"It's perfect," Angel said happily. "She's gonna love it."

Letty smiled and laughed. "I still can't believe she wants to get married in there."

With a wistful grin, Angel remembered the night she'd asked him for some fighting tips. It was their second date. It was the night he knew he was ruined, she had ruined him, and he'd never find peace unless he was with her.

"Love is war and all that," he said dismissively. "Thanks, Letty, it was a great idea."

"I feel bad about, you know, Molly and besides Zara's pretty cool when she's not my teacher."

Angel smiled broadly and nodded. "Yeah, she's not all bad."

Noticing Pup bouncing around in a tutu, Letty scooped up the puppy. "He's a boy. In a tutu."

"Talk to Zara," Angel laughed. "She said it was too cute and that tutus know no gender."

"Your brother here?" She asked, sneaking a peek around the trailer.

Giving Letty a look, Angel nodded. "In the clubhouse. Don't bother, kid."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Is she here?"

"Not yet," Letty laughed a little. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

—

Across town, Zara was running late but had every intention of marrying Angel that day. The worst part was that she was alone, her mom wasn't invited and her relationship with Emily was still lacking.

She moved slowly, nervous but only because I'd the silence and loneliness of the morning. It just wasn't what she thought it would be.

Before heading out the door, when Zara grabbed her bag, the first real hoot of nerves hit. Her stomach churned a bit but she calmed it with a few slow, deep breaths.

Stepping out onto the porch she saw Emily waiting for her.

"Uh. Hi."

"You look beautiful, Zara," Emily said tearfully as she gently touched Zara's stomach.

"Oh, um, thank you," Zara chuckled awkwardly. "Did you know?"

"I did," she said with a guilty smile. "I got you a ride and some flowers," Emily explained.

"Jesus Em," Zara sighed, "You didn't have to do that."

"I want to," she said sadly. "Things haven't been the same and I know it's because of business and that shouldn't be."

"I appreciate the gesture," Zara frowned. "Why don't you come? I don't have a maid of honor or anyone really."

Emily shook her head, "I would love to but I can't. Miguel doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh," Zara was clearly disappointed. "Okay."

"Let me take your picture," Emily said in a hurry. Using portrait mode, Emily managed to snap a gorgeous photo of Zara. "How about one more with your dad?"

"My dad?" Zara looked around. "He's supposed to be at the clubhouse."

"And let you arrive alone?" Emily laughed. "No way." Reaching for Zara's hand, Emily guided her halfway down the block toward a mint condition, black 1967 GTO with her father behind the wheel. "Better than a limo, huh?"

"Holy shit," Zara gasped. "It's gorgeous. Thank you, Em!"

"Get in," Emily said excitedly. She took another picture of Zara and Bob, posing with sunny smiles as they sat together with the GTO's top-down. "Congratulations, Zara. I'm so happy for you."

Zara nodded, blotting her eyes to keep from crying, while Bob revved the engine of the expensive class rental.

"You ready, kiddo?"

Wearing a dreamy smile, Zara nodded as they took off. "I am so fucking ready."

—

The wedding was small, club members, Marcus, Chucky, Letty, and Bob were the only ones invited. EZ and Letty approached the gate, both impressed by the gifted ride, as Angel and the others gathered in the cage.

"You look great," Letty said. Zara got out of the car on the opposite side of the cage as not to give Angel an early peek. "Wait, sneakers?"

"I'm pregnant with twins, Letty," Zara reminded her.

"True, alright," she shrugged.

"You look beautiful," EZ said ruefully. "Angel's gonna flip out."

"He's here?" She asked timidly.

EZ nodded. "He's here. He's about to jump out of his skin."

Zara smiled sweetly and nodded. "That's my guy."

"Ezekiel," Bob said, extending his hand toward the young man. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, shaking Bob's hand. "They're ready, just waiting for you, Zara."

"I'm scared," she whimpered. "I don't like the attention," Zara admitted.

"Come on," Bob handed her the yellow and pink bouquet. "Time to go. Just focus on Angel and you'll get by."

"Thank you, Daddy," Zara said, her voice cracking.

Bob guided her around the car, now in full view, and the two walked toward the cage and through the chain-link gate. Angel was in tears as she approached, Coco on his right while Bishop stood to the left prepared to officiate their wedding.

Kissing Zara's cheek, Bob turned to Angel and gruffly hugged him. "I love you, son, but don't think I won't end you if I have to."

Angel laughed and nodded. "Good. I'd deserve it."

As Bob stepped back, Angel took Zara's hand and they shifted around to stand before Bishop.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Zara's cheeks flushed. "Thank you. I'm glad to see you didn't rip the sleeves off this button-down," she joked, running her hand down his arm.

From behind Zara, Creep waved at Angel, gesturing for him to leave the cage and follow him. It had to be important, Angel knew it, so he played it off.

"Shit," he felt around his pockets. "The rings. I'll be right back," he said, kissing her and running off into the clubhouse.

"Brother I'm sorry," Creeper huffed.

"What? I'm about to fucking get married, Creep. What is so goddamn important?"

Pointing toward the bar, Creeper sighed and admitted the massive mistake he had made. "The date slipped out."

"Holly?" Angel asked incredulously as his eyes focused on the woman practically hiding from him. "You gotta go. Now."

"I want to see Zara, she won't know I'm here."

"This shit is fucked up," he snapped. "She doesn't want you here. I don't want you here. You can't respect me or our relationship at least respect Zara's decision not to invite you."

"Shit dude," Creeper whispered. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

He just shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you out the back," Creeper said to Holly.

"You know it's bullshit," Angel reminded her. "I'm not good enough for Z but you're all over Creep."

"I'm not as good as Zara," Holly said sadly as Creeper gently pushed her toward the exit.

"Go," Creeper urged Angel.

Hurrying back, Angel laughed and forced a smile for Zara. "I'm sorry, mi dulce."

"As long as you found them," she said with a hopeful lilt.

"I did," he smirked.

"We ready?" Bishop asked.

"We're ready," Angel laughed. "Sorry it was my fuck up."

"Shit head," Bishop said, slapping Angel upside their head. "Alright, Angel, you wrote vows?"

"I did," he said with a sheepish grin. "Z, I fucking love you. I wanted some romantic shit, some beautiful words that are as beautiful as you, but I couldn't. They're just not up here," he tapped his head, "There's nothing as beautiful as you and our kids. I'm gonna do whatever I have to to keep you three safe and happy and when shit goes south I'll pull us out together."

"Angel," Zara giggled, "That was perfect."

"Like me?" He asked with a wink.

"No, you're far from perfect and that's why I love you," Zara smirked. "I would rather have hard times and struggles with you than a lifetime of joy and amazing luck with anyone else. We're a solid team, we have each other's backs and if shit goes south, we can BOTH pull our family out of the mess you most likely helped create. I stressed over this for weeks but it's simple, Angel. I will always be here for you with open arms. I will support you, and the club," she added with a smirk toward Coco, "And I will love you no matter what. I've never felt content like I do with you, loved, accepted, at peace and comfortable, and I will make sure you feel the same for the rest of our lives."

Angel sniffled, looking away from Zara for a second as he tried to keep from crying. Grabbing the rings from his kutte pocket, Angel silently urged Bishop to move on.

"Too early for the rings, Angel Take each other's hands," Bishop directed them. "Angel, before your family and friends, do you take Zara as your beloved Wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Angel said, his voice wavering.

"Zara," Bishop looked back at the paper to read the intent statement again. "Before your family and friends, do you take Angel as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Now it's time for the rings," Bishop told Angel. He tilted the paper for Angel to read rather than having to repeat it all. "I, Angel, present you, Z, with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love and unbreakable bond. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade." Angel slipped the ring onto her finger only exhaling once it was on.

"I, Zara, present you, Angel, with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love and unbreakable bond. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade."

Once Zara got the band onto Angel's finger, he grabbed her and kissed her fervently.

"Uh, alright," Bishop laughed, crumbling up the wedding ceremony script. "By the power vested in me by the Mayor for the day, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The kiss lasted longer than the applause but once the couple was separated the party began.

Zara felt overwhelmed and suffocated by the hugs and excitement. Giving Angel's hand a squeeze she pointed toward the couches and put her feet up.

"Here," Angel said, a cold bottle of water in his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hot and, honestly, very overwhelmed," she shrugged. "Still think we should have had Bishop do it in the living room so we could go right back to bed."

Angel laughed as he sat on the small coffee table with her legs on either side of him. "You would have been disappointed, Mrs. Osbourne-Reyes."

"Yeah, I would have," she admitted. "It was perfect, wasn't it?"

"It was," he leaned into her, laying his hands on her stomach. "How are they treating you?"

"They're good, they're excited," she giggled. "I think they know you made an honest woman out of me."

"I made you my wife," he crooned. "I feel good, Z. None of that foreboding shit hanging over me."

"Me too," she placed her hands over his. "We are totally not having sex tonight. I'm sorry."

"Shit, that happened fast," he teased. "Not even married an hour and you're already shutting me out."

"Your dick isn't that big but even still there is no room here for you tonight."

Angel laughed as he moved from the table to the spot beside her. "I picked the best song for us."

"I thought we weren't gonna do that because we couldn't decide!"

"I'm the man, I took charge," he winked at her. Seconds later, perfectly planned by Angel and Coco, Bel Biv DeVoe's Poison began playing in the clubhouse.

"You're an asshole," she said, playfully slapping him. "Poison? Really?"

"Can't trust a big butt and a smile," he wriggled his eyebrows. "Come on, let's dance."

"Can we wait?" She asked, gripping his hand tight.

Angel shook his head. "Hell no. You're not getting out of this one, Z."

Reluctantly, Zara followed Angel toward the center of the room and, egged on by the joy in his expression, danced with him. Hoots, hollers and laughter nearly drowned out the song but that wasn't the problem.

"Angel," Zara said, grabbing his kutte, "My water just broke."


	26. Chapter 26

Wasting no time, Angel rushed Zara to the hospital leaving his brothers to celebrate the marriage without the couple.

"It's too early," she whimpered.

"Doctor said it might happen," he said in an attempt to ease her concern. "Didn't he?"

"Multiples are always early but not 31 weeks early," she explained, taking slow deep breaths to keep calm.

"It's alright," he said, less than confident. "It's a green light, asshole," Angel suddenly shouted at the driver ahead of them.

"Oh my god," Zara laughed a little. "You're a living cliché, babe."

"Is it cliché is it's a real reaction to pricks who can't fucking drive?" He snapped, glaring out the windshield. "How are you so calm?"

"You're helping distract me," she said, closing her eyes.

"Z, it's gonna be okay," he promised her.

"I hope so," she said, her voice cracking. "I can't deal with another loss, Angel. You and my dad are the only two people I have left. Everyone else is gone."

"Hey," he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I...I don't know what else to say but it's all gonna be fine, I promise."

Zara nodded. "Just drive."

—

A few hours after the wedding ceremony, EZ and Coco arrived at the hospital as a show of support. The duo could tell by the look on the nurses' faces that men looking like them are uncommon among their halls.

"We're here to Zara Osbourne," EZ said with a sweet smile.

The nurse's cheeks flushed, easily charmed by a sunny smile, as she looked at her computer screen.

"We don't usually allow visitors in labor and delivery but I know her situation is slightly different. You can pop in for a few minutes. I'll just need your names for the log."

"I'm Ezekiel Reyes," EZ said then pointed to Coco, "And this is Johnny Cruz."

The nurse scribbled down the names and double-checked that Zara's visitor preferences before pointing to the hallway. "231, she's on the left. Try to keep it under fifteen, if you don't mind."

They nodded and once she buzzed the doors Coco and EZ went down toward room 231. There were some moans and whinnies, women obviously in active labor, and it made both men uneasy and slightly nauseous.

"I don't like it," Coco said quietly. "Shit sounds awful."

"Yeah, I'm gonna assume it is," EZ chuckled. "She's right here."

The door was open a few inches but it was much quieter in that room than any others in the hall. Coco stuck his head in to see Angel sitting at a sleeping Zara's bedside, resting his forehead on Zara's thigh, while his lips moved.

What the couldn't hear was Angel's supportive and desperate words to his unborn children. He begged them to stay put, to grow bigger and stronger before making their entrance while reinforcing his daily message of how much he loved them.

"Hey," Coco said quietly. "We good?" He asked, pointing into the room.

Angel's head shot up. "Huh. Oh shit. Uh, yeah."

"What are they saying?" EZ asked as he greeted his older brother with a hug.

"They gave her something to help her sleep," he said sadly. "Now they're monitoring shit and they gave her a steroid shot in case the babies come early, it'll uh, help their lungs or something," he explained in a whisper. "There details but, ya know," he shrugged.

"You okay?" Coco asked with concern.

Angel nodded. "Gotta be."

"Everyone else wanted to come up but Bish figured all of us turning up here would be too much," EZ explained.

"Yeah, I get it," Angel said. "We're trying to keep her calm anyway, she was really upset. Doubt you assholes would help with that."

EZ looked at Zara with an odd kind of longing. Not that many years ago he was, or he thought he was, madly in love with her. He knew they weren't right for each other but there was suddenly pang of jealousy.

"You need anything just let us know," Coco offered. "We're taking care of Bob, we're gonna get his ass drunk and laid," he added with a laugh.

"He's gonna need that," Angel laughed. "You mind giving us a minute?" He said to Coco while gesturing to EZ. Once Coco slipped out of the room, Angel gave his brother a hug. "You been updating Pop?"

EZ nodded once the hug ended. "Yeah. I know I'm, I know you," he sighed. "You're both too fucking stubborn."

"Yeah and I'm not fucking wrong," Angel said defensively. "What he did to Z was fucked up. You apologized, you helped get her back that night," Angel shook his head. "He hasn't even called."

"I'm sorry, Angel," EZ said shamefully.

"This ain't on you," Angel swallowed hard. "You can tell once they're born and shit, just, keep the details to yourself. He doesn't deserve to know their names after what he did to me and their mother."

EZ nodded, although he felt painfully guilty for his role, and agreed. "Of course."

"Thanks," Angel forced a smile.

"You okay?" EZ asked sadly.

Angel shook his head. "We wanted one baby, E. Now we got two and if they can't keep em' in a few more weeks they're gonna need help and it's gotta come from me."

"Angel, you're gonna be a good dad, you're gonna get them whatever they need. Besides, Z is gonna be there too, you're a team."

"I gotta take care of her," he said sadly.

"It's not all on you," EZ said, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I got you too, you need anything, just say something."

Angel didn't want to ask EZ for help but he appreciated the offer. "Yeah, thanks."

"Did you guys find out?" He asked, wanting to change the subject to something more exciting. "Boys, girls or one of each?"

"At least one girl," Angel said with a dreamy smile. "I thought I wanted boys but the idea of a girl, a little Z, I can't wait."

EZ smiled. "Name?"

"I have some ideas," he chuckled. "Just gotta convince Zara."

"Good luck," EZ laughed heartily.

"Don't you laugh at me," Zara said, having caught the last bit of the siblings' jokes.

"Hey," EZ said with a wave. "I was just leaving."

"I appreciate it," she said politely.

"She's gonna appreciate it more if you leave now."

EZ and Angel hugged once more before EZ quickly left the room.

"You alright?" Angel asked her as he hurried back to her side.

"Hungry," she complained.

"I'll sneak out and get you some food," he offered.

She shook her head. "Then I'll need to have a c-section and puke everywhere."

"Always thinking positive," he teased. "You in pain?"

"That's what woke me up," she whinnied. "Contractions are getting worse."

"You want me to get the nurse?"

"I already hit the call button," she sighed. "Angel, I'm scared."

Angel shook his head. "You don't have to be, I know this is all gonna be okay, Z. I can feel it."

Just then Zara grimaced and screwed her eyes shut. "I can feel these fucking contractions," she whimpered.

"Miss Osbourne," the nurse burst into the room. "How are we?"

"Mrs. Reyes," Zara corrected her, "And not great."

The nurse looked at the previous contractions on the screen and checked Zara's vitals. "I'm going to get the doc here, have you two talk with him about the next few hours."

"That doesn't sound good," Angel said with concern.

"Everything looks good so far," she said reassuringly. "Your contracts are stronger now than when you came in and you've lost a lot of fluid though so we may not want to try to keep these two in much longer."

"Our goal was 35 weeks," Zara said sadly.

"Your goal is two happy healthy babies," she said with a smile, "And that's what we're going to make sure of."

"This is happening, isn't it?" Zara asked the nurse.

She nodded slowly. "In my professional opinion, those two are going to make their grand entrances in the next twenty-four hours."

—

The nurse's opinion was correct and Zara had a cesarean section scheduled for the next morning. She wanted to wait for her doctor and unless her labor suddenly sped up or the babies were in distress it was safe to wait just a bit longer.

"Should we open it?" Zara asked, holding a small envelope in her hand.

At the twenty week ultrasound, still unsure about finding out what they were having, Zara asked the tech to write the gender of each baby in an envelope. Each of them took one, allowed to open it whether they felt ready, but so far only one had been revealed.

Angel shrugged, "Up to you. I opened my envelope weeks ago, Z. This one is your call."

"I already knew we were having a girl for sure, I can't tell with the second one though."

"Mami, you're gonna know in twelve hours anyway," Angel chuckled.

With one swift motion, Zara ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

"A boy," she said, almost in disbelief. "A boy. Baby A is a boy. Holy shit."

Angel's face lit up. "Fuckin' perfect," he cooed. "Christ, Z, how fucking perfect is this?"

"Very fucking perfect," she giggled. "I have my list of names." Zara reached over for her purse and pulled a small spiral notepad out. "I know we've tossed a few around but I have a couple I really like."

"Wait we're doing it now?" He asked, taken aback by her positive outlook. "I...I didn't write shit down."

"It's okay," she laughed. "Okay so here are some of my favorites, don't laugh," she added sternly. "Oscar. Clementine. Daisy. Wyatt."

"No, no, no, and no," he said quickly. "Shit, Z, I love you, but you're so white. Why don't you just name them Quinoa and Brad?"

Zara closed her eyes for a moment. "The best time to tease someone is when they're in early labor with twins."

"I don't hate Oscar," he said sympathetically. "You know we kept saying we'd wait to talk about it because we'd never agree, right?"

"Yep," she huffed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I been calling her Reina for months, even before we knew it was twins I kept saying it."

Zara looked at him, a light flicking on in her head. "The book you got them, you wrote king or queen."

"Yeah and Reyes is kings in Spanish," he said sheepishly.

"You want to name our daughter Queen?" She asked him, her expression unusually difficult to read. "How about we name him Freddie Mercury then?"

Angel's top lip twitched. "I knew you'd hate it."

"I don't," she said apologetically, even though she did. "I love that you call her that, that you feel that way, and, meaning aside, Reina is beautiful."

"But?" He asked suspiciously.

"But you hate my picks," she reminded him.

"So I get Reina if I let you pick whatever you want?"

Zara nodded.

"Okay," he sighed.

"So we're naming her Queen Kings, right?"

Angel shrugged. "Anyone who would care is too white to speak Spanish," he joked.

"Which one do you hate the most?" She asked.

"Uh, out of the boy names, Oscar and Wyatt?"

Zara nodded.

"Wyatt," he said firmly. "I don't like Oscar but, Z, Wyatt is fucking awful."

Zara pouted. "Well, now I don't want to use it. Thanks."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm nervous, I'm scared," Angel admitted.

"I am too," she nodded. "They're going to be so small."

"I know," he swallowed hard. "I kind of don't hate Wyatt," he said suddenly. "Reina and Wyatt, I like it."

"Really?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and Angel nodded. "Reina and Wyatt Reyes." Zara covered her face and began to cry. "I can't believe this."

Angel laughed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "Me neither. It's about to get real."

"We can do it right?"

"Of course," he said with more confidence than he actually felt. "Can you sleep?"

"The epidural is amazing but my brain in the problem now." Checking her phone, Zara saw she had a few hours before her surgery was scheduled. "I should try though."

Angel sat back down again, taking Zara's hands in his, and tried to calm her. "Close your eyes." He ran his nails up and down her arm slowly, just like he did when she was restless or anxious in their own bed, and like magic, she was asleep in a few minutes.

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead before running out of the room toward the nurse's station. "I'm heading out, gonna clean house and grab her bag and stuff, she just fell asleep."

"Okay," the nurse smiled politely. "It's normal to be nervous and antsy," she added.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, "I know."

She laughed, gesturing for him to leave. "Hurry back!"

—

Angel thought he was quick, at least after he took a peaceful and uninterrupted nap for the last time. He grabbed a bite, jumped in the shower and, after getting dressed, stared at the car seats in the corner of the babies' room.

"Fuck," he sighed, "They're not coming home yet."

On his way out the door, he called Bishop to give an update and distract himself but their discussion was cut short.

"Bish I gotta go, the hospital is calling," his words were heavy with panic.

"Go, we'll be here waiting," Bishop said before the line went dead.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Reyes?"

"Yeah, it's me, are they okay?"

"Yes, but Zara's labor has progressed quickly. Will you be able to get in here within the next thirty minutes? She didn't want to go into the OR without you but the doctor doesn't want to wait too long."

"I'll be there in ten," he said, stepping on the gas and tossing the phone on the passenger seat.

—

When Angel ran out of the elevator he saw Zara being pushed from the delivery room to the operating room.

"Hey," he grabbed the side of the bed and hurried beside her. "What happened?"

"Rey wouldn't wait," she told him, beads of sweat across her forehead. "She's in the nursery."

"What? Rey? Reina?" He looked at the nurse in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes," the nurse said as she grabbed Angel before they could enter the operating room. "You can't go in."

"Angel!" Zara hollered from behind the double doors.

"The fuck I can't," he snapped.

"You need to get changed and wash up," the nurse told him firmly. "Don't make me call security on you the day your babies are born."

Angel held his tongue. "What the hell happened?"

Noting his change of tone, the nurse kept her friendly attitude. "The baby is breech, they want to get him out before he's stuck."

"Reina wasn't?"

"She was head first," the nurse chuckled, pulling scrubs out of the closet. "Zara couldn't tell how close she was, because of the epidural, until she was already half out!"

"Shouldn't you guys watch for that shit?" He snapped angrily.

"I wasn't her nurse, I don't know what happened," she said with a look, "But," she lowered her voice, "You're not wrong."

The sharp sound of a baby's cries silenced his impending rant. "No," he gasped. "I missed it."

"They weren't going to let you in," she told him sadly. "It was becoming too much of an emergency. I didn't want to break your heart or see you banned. Come with me, I'll take you to the NICU nursery."

"What about Zara?" Angel asked desperately.

"You'll see her in recovery," the nurse said sympathetically.

The nurse lead Angel back out the way they had come and down the opposite hall. Reyna was already in an incubator but Angel was surprised by how her size. He expected an impossibly small baby, terrifyingly small, with tubes and wires but she looked much healthier than he imagined.

"First big day and I missed it," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You Dad?" The nurse asked, knocking on the window.

Angel nodded and showed the nurse his hospital-issued maternity ID bracelet. She waved for him to meet her at the door and, after checking the bracelet against the babies' ankle IDs, helped him her set up in a rocker beside Reina's incubator.

"How is she?" He asked, peering through the tiny walls in awe of his daughter.

"Healthy," the nurse said. "Bigger than the doctors were fearing. "She's just under four pounds, 3 pounds, 12 ounces, it's good."

"Her lungs?" He asked hesitantly.

"Good, still not perfectly developed but good," the nurse said. "The doctor will go over everything with you and Mom in a bit."

"Now is she? Zara, I mean."

"No c-section," the nurse laughed. "That boy wanted out and he didn't want to wait. She was on the table and there he was."

Angel laughed, "Figures. When can I see her?"

The nurse looked out the glass again and tapped his shoulder, pointing off toward the left end of the hall. Zara was being wheeled down toward the nursery looking exhausted but somehow more gorgeous than he'd ever seen before.

"Z," he beamed, greeting her at the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "How is she?"

"Beautiful, Zara, she's fucking perfect," he said proudly, "Like her mother."

"Where's Wyatt?" She asked, her eyes still on Reina.

"We're expecting him soon," the nurse said, "He's still with the pediatricians."

"When can I hold her?" Zara looked at the NICU nurse.

"Let me get you a stable chair and we can get her out for you."

"How are you?" Angel asked her again.

"Tired, shocked," she laughed. "I was there and I still can't believe that shit happened. I just..," Zara shook her head.

"Unreal," Angel nodded.

"Mom and Dad," the nurse who had escorted Zara down spoke as she nursery door opened. "Here's your son."

Wyatt was already in an incubator, a blue hat on his head in contrast to Reina's pink one. He had fuzz along his shoulders and arms and lots of hair on his head.

"Oh my god," Zara giggled. "Look at him. He's like a little teddy bear."

"Teddy's a better name than Wyatt," Angel teased her.

"Stop," she laughed. "He's so handsome."

"They're okay," he whispered. "Right?"

"Look at them," she whimpered. "They're more than okay, Angel, they're perfect."

Angel and Zara were able to hold their babies for a short time each before it was time for a feeding.

"I'm hungry too," she said to Angel. "Can you bring me something?"

"Too good for hospital food?"

"Yes," Zara laughed. "I am."

"You should get some rest," the nurse suggested. "Have some dinner, take a nap and come back. You've had a long 48 hours."

"I can't leave them," Zara shook her head. "Not for that long."

"You need to rest," the nurse said more sternly. "You just gave birth to twins."

"Mami," Angel cooed, "She's right."

"I know," she whinnied.

Angel kissed her something he'd been waiting to do for hours, before scribbling down her order and leaving the nursery. He was barely halfway down the hall when he saw his father step off the elevator.

"Hey Pop," he said, taken aback.

"Son," he nodded. "Your brother called, told me congratulations were in order."

Beaming proudly, Angel nodded. "I texted him."

"Congratulations," Felipe said, moving to hug his firstborn. There was a reluctance, a fear he'd be denied, but Angel hugged his father.

"Thanks," he sniffled. "A boy and a girl," Angel told him.

"A girl?" Felipe chuckled. "Good luck."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I gotta go grab some food, they're uh, right down the hall."

"Why don't I go with you?" Felipe suggested. "We haven't had the chance to talk in so long."

"Let's go, you can see your grandkids," Angel said with a shrug. "When shit settles we'll talk it out."

Felipe agreed and the men strolled to the glass. Angel pointed out the babies, Zara's presence between the incubators making it pretty obvious.

"Reina and Wyatt," he said proudly.

"They're beautiful, Angel," Felipe said, tears in his eyes. "You're mother would adore them." Turning, he hugged Angel again. "I should go. I just wanted to come by for a minute."

"I appreciate it, Pop."

Nodding, Felipe headed back toward the elevator, stopping briefly to speak seconds before stepping out of view. "You're going to be a good father, learn from my mistakes, son."


	27. Chapter 27

Faithful and true, Angel spent every available moment with his wife and newborn children. He couldn't be there every hour of every day, nor could Zara, but he was there as often as life would allow.

Even within the first week, Reina and Wyatt gained weight and slowly seemed less fragile. Zara held them more often and with much more ease but when EZ and Bishop came by for a visit, one that took longer than Zara expected, she found herself unusually anxious. Neither of them wanted to hold the babies, they were too new and too small, but Zara made it a point to tell Angel they were not going to be allowed.

"Z, it's the guys," Angel huffed. "No ones got baby fever, no one's gonna try to touch em' or even look at them for too long, I promise."

She agreed, embarrassed by her irrational worry. "Yeah, you're right, I'm just," she shook her head.

"A psycho?"

"Let's not call the one-week postpartum woman a psycho, okay?"

Angel nodded shamefully. "My bad."

"Okay, Coco," she huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Angel ignored the comment and waited quietly for his brother and Bishop to arrive. Once they did, Angel met them in the hallway and hugged them each enthusiastically.

"I shoulda came down before," Bishop said apologetically.

"Nah," Angel said dismissively. "We didn't wanna do the whole thing until they're gone but I get it, get you wanting to come down, pay your respects and shit."

"And shit," EZ laughed, "Those are your kids."

"Tio EZ," Angel said happily. "Lucky they don't look like you."

Zara watched them from the other side of the glass as the three men chatted and laughed before turning their attention to the babies.

"Reina and Wyatt," Angel said, his chest puffing out with pride as he pointed each one out. "He's a little slow with the weight shit but she's doing well."

"How are they're lungs?" EZ asked the much more serious question. "They still have the tubes." He added, touching his nose.

Angel tensed a little. "Not as great as they hoped after the steroids but Doc said with time they'll be good. They just need a little bit of oxygen."

"How's Zara?" Bishop asked as he and Zara finally made eye contact. "Doesn't seem thrilled."

"She's scared," Angel explained. "She wants em' home. Now. I think the longer they're here the better."

Both EZ and Bishop nodded, both opinions on the subject making sense in their own ways.

"Angel," Bishop said quietly, moving away from EZ. "Got a second?"

He nodded and the two of them stepped back from the glass while EZ moved closer, meeting Zara at the door for their chat.

"You good?" Bishop asked Angel. "Zara good? Really?"

"Yeah," he said too eagerly to be believable. "Why what's up?"

"I need an extra body on this run," he sighed heavily. "I know you've been here a lot with the kids and Zara, it's understandable, but I really need you on this one."

Clicking his tongue, Angel glanced over at Zara and nodded slowly. "Just a couple hours?"

"Yeah, production bumped up and I want someone else with all the added volume."

"I got you, Prez," Angel said dutifully. "I'll be there."

"You gonna run it by Zara, first?" He suggested, knowing the situation was much different than normal.

"Nah, it's all good, Prez."

It was not all good which was why Angel wasn't completely honest with Zara. Once EZ and Bishop said their goodbyes, Angel slipped back into the NICU nursery.

"Hey," he spoke hesitantly.

"What's up?" She asked, knowing that tone.

"Bish needs me tonight," he said apologetically, "Just a couple hours."

"As long as you're not gonna be too far," she shrugged, "I guess I'm good with it."

Angel leaned over and kissed her, "I love you." Then said a quick goodbye to the twins before heading home for a nap before the run.

—

The run was a success, so much so that it was boring and Angel didn't get the rush he had hoped from doing a job. When he returned home he found Zara sleeping on his side of the bed, phone clutched tight, out of fear for her children and husband. Guilt surged over the lie so he showered, scribbled a note knowing a text would wake her, and sped off toward the hospital.

"I wanted you to sleep in. I'm with the kids. Shit, Z, we have kids! Love you, Mami."

When Zara arrived at the hospital later that morning she saw Angel with Wyatt on his chest, skin-to-skin as she and the staff always suggested. A smile spread across her face as she stood, watching silently from the other side of the glass. Finally, she announced her presence with a gentle knock on the glass before joining them.

"Hey," she beamed, kissing Angel's cheek and Wyatt's head. "How are they?"

"Great," Angel said proudly. "His numbers aren't up as much as Reina's but they're getting better."

"His pulse ox?" She asked, tenderly stroking the hair on his head.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "Hairy little animal."

"Don't be some mean," she chided.

"He's like a goddamn bear," he chuckled, "Shoulda named him Teddy."

Zara glared at him playfully. "You're the worst."

"That's me," he smirked. "Did you sleep?"

"I did, finally," she beamed. "It feels good. Every go well?"

"Yeah, it did," he nodded. "Before you get Reina, Can you help me?" He asked, gesturing to the baby on his bare chest.

Together, Zara and Angel got Wyatt back into his incubator. She looked at him with uncertainty as he buttoned his shirt up again and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"We never got a real first dance," he explained. "I know Poison wasn't your pick."

"It wasn't," she laughed. "Do you even know what my pick was?"

"Something real hipster," he teased her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"I got a good one though," he said, tapping away on his screen. The beginning of Selena's Dreaming of You played quietly from his phone.

"Oh," she laughed a little, not recognizing the song.

"You don't know this?" He balked. "It's Selena, Z, she's a fucking icon. She's Selena."

Zara's face lit up. "Ohh, yeah," she laughed a little. "I know Selena."

"I loved her growing up," he admitted, offering Zara his hand. "Thought we could have a real dance though."

"Oh Angel," she whinnied, taking his and moving closer. "You're so sweet."

He was but he was also feeling guilty over the lie and wanted to do something cute for her. "I guess," he said with a shrug.

"You're a dork too though," she added, resting her head on his chest.

They swayed in the tiny NICU nursery, not really dancing, while the twins slept close by. The dance ended but Zara and Angel stayed close until one of the monitors went off, startling them.

"It's Wyatt," Zara said as the nurse came out from her office.

"It's his pulse ox," she told them, "I'm going to need you to wait in the hall."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked forcefully. "Is he okay?"

"I'll be right there," she huffed, gently shuffling them out of the nursery.

"Fuck," he grunted, kicking the wall by the elevator bay.

"It's fine," Zara said sharply. "He's gonna be fine. It's probably something dumb. Crossed wires or some shit."

"I gotta get some air," he suddenly said, moving toward the elevator.

"Please don't go," Zara begged.

"I can't watch it," he said gesturing wildly toward the nursery. "I'll be right outside. I just need air."

"Angel," Zara complained.

"Z, I can't," Angel said shamefully as the elevator doors. "I'm sorry," he whispered but only after the elevator started moving.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours before Wyatt's doctor found Zara in the hall, her head in her hands, to bring her some comfort.

"Mrs. Reyes?"

"Yes?" Her head shot up eagerly. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay," the doctor smiled. "His oxygen saturation is slightly low but the alarm was actually because a wire came loose, maybe when he was put back down."

"Shit," she hissed. "My husband had him out, when we laid him down again we just have messed it up."

"It's good that you did," he said positively. "It was a nice heads up that his numbers are lower than overnight."

She pursed her lips and nodded, it was good that they knew but her heart was still pounding out of her chest and wouldn't stop for quite a while.

"I'm gonna tell Angel," she said quietly. "Then I'm gonna want to hold him until he's ten years old."

"I'm a father, I understand," he smiled. "Hopefully this is the worst of the scares he has planned for you."

"If he's anything like his father, I doubt it," she laughed ruefully. "I'll be right in."

He nodded and smiled again. "I'll let the nurses know."

Zara hit the elevator button, waiting impatiently, but when the doors opened Angel was standing in the elevator with a red face.

"Hey," he said, slightly out of breath. "Is he okay?"

"He is, I'm not you asshole, but he is," she glared at him. "Don't do that again," she grumbled, pulling him out of the elevator and wrapping her arms around him. "This isn't about you anymore."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go see them," she said, feeling Angel's reluctance.

"Okay," he said, nervously clearing his throat. "What if that happened at home? I wouldn't know what to do."

"You would," she said, hoping it was true. "Instinct would take over."

"My first instinct is always my gun, Z," he grumbled.

She huffed. "If anything ever happened at home, call 911, okay?"

"911," he mumbled quietly. "Aright."

His uncertainty wasn't as endearing as usual but she just ignored it as she pulled him into the nursery.

"Fresh start, Teddy," Angel said with embarrassment while Zara tended to Reina. "Not scared of much, mijo, but you, your sister and your mom scare the shit outta me."


	28. Chapter 28

"Mr. and Mrs. Reyes, I'm sorry for the wait."

Angel and Zara looked up, startled from their thoughts when the twins' pediatrician finally decided to greet them. He asked for a meeting but decided to be over half an hour late. When he arrived they had already left the office to wait with their children.

"Is everything okay?" Zara asked, not attempting to shift Reina to shake his hand.

"I wanted to let you know Miss Reina will be released today," he said with a sunny smile.

"She's going home?" Angel asked, sounding somewhat sad.

"She is," he said again.

"What about Wyatt?" Angel asked just as Zara was about to.

As his lips turned down, the doctor shook his head. "I'd like to keep him a bit longer. His sleep apnea is still a concern. I want him down to one or two alarms a night consistently. Last night he had four."

Zara and Angel shared a look of sorrow and concern while agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Whatever's best for him," Zara whimpered. "I just...I hate that they'll be alone," she said, her eyes turning back to Angel.

"They're never alone, they're never apart," Angel said. "Can Rei stay with him?"

"Angel," Zara said sharply.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Are you seriously asking him to keep her here?"

The doctor tensed a bit. "We can't keep her," he explained, "But I'll give you two some privacy."

Neither of them acknowledged him before he left. They sat in angry silence for a few minutes before Angel decided to speak.

"Don't you think it's good for him to have her here?"

Zara scoffed, "Of course I do but I want to bring her home."

"Not Teddy?"

"I want to bring him home too but not before he's ready," Zara snapped. "Jesus, Angel," she grumbled.

"I gotta head out," he said, gingerly laying Teddy back in his bassinet.

There were no more tubes or wires, just one monitor they could remove when they visited. It was easy now and it almost felt normal when they were there.

"How long? I told Bastian I'd come by the office, remember?"

Angel sighed heavily, "I forgot. I'll stay."

"I won't be long," she assured him. "I could use some time out of here, fresh air and stuff, I'm always here, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," he said dismissively.

Zara didn't pry. She laid Reina in his arms and kissed each of them on the head, then Teddy, before scurrying away.

"Your mom the business mogul," he complained to the twins.

As he sat, Angel's skin began to crawl and his anxiety, although he didn't know that was what it was, began to spike. He didn't want to be there alone with the twins, especially Teddy, in case something were to happen.

"I love you," he said to them, kissing each baby on the forehead before almost literally running away.

—

Zara wasn't looking her best when she arrived at the office and Leary was sure to mention it. Since Gabe's death, Leary was around much more and Zara hated it. Before Gabe went off the deep end she liked him but Leary was never one of her favorites.

"You look bloody terrible," he remarked.

"Thanks," she glared at him. "Bastian in?"

"In his office, he's waiting for you," he said, gesturing to the office door.

Zara huffed and knocked before entering. Bastian smiled broadly, standing to greet her, as she stepped in and shut the door.

"You're glowing," he told her. "Motherhood has done wonders, hasn't it?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Sitting in the hospital all day is killing me."

"Still no date?"

"Reina is coming home, probably today, but Teddy has to wait a little longer," she explained sullenly.

"Before you know it he'll tower over you and Angel and be able to lift his own weight," Bastian assured her.

"I hope," she said sadly. "What's up?"

"I wanted to discuss work, to be honest," he admitted. "If you're up for it?"

"I am," she nodded. "I know I left before we planned and it's been months," Zara groaned.

"Hey," he said softly, "I don't mind. Things are on autopilot, we're holding steady until we're ready to move on new projects, which we're not...yet."

"Okay," she said suspiciously. "So? What?"

"I have a few speeches to make," he explained. "I need a good English teacher to help me out. Leary isn't exactly a wordsmith."

Zara laughed. "I would love to. Email me what you have and I'll jump on it as soon as possible."

"You are a dream," he said in a sing-song voice before kissing her cheek. "I miss you around here."

"I miss it too," she agreed. "Once they're home and things are settled I'd like to get into a bigger project, more than speech notes, at home, if that's possible."

"Anything to keep you on board," he took her hand, "I actually have the next big push in mind."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, eager for something to think about beyond feedings, diapers and apnea alarms.

"You look interested," he smirked. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," she sat in her usual spot across from his desk. "What are you thinking?"

"Pena is up for re-election," Bastian started. "I've heard some whispers that the Galindos want to build up their legitimate business by pushing for Santo Padre to get into the weed game."

"Weed?" Zara laughed. "Weed is legal here, as long as Uncle Sam isn't on your back."

"Exactly," Bastian chuckled, "But there is red tape and the closest legal shop is miles out of town. Legal doesn't mean accessible, you know that."

It was then that Zara wondered how he heard about Galindo's plan. "So, what do you want to do, squash them again?"

"It is petty," he admitted, "But yes and after how Emily had been with you I figured you'd feel the same."

Forcing a laugh, Zara shrugged. "I'd much rather throw them our scraps."

"Not me," Bastian turned back to the papers on his desk. "If we can get Pena, or whoever wins the next election, to back a contract with us to grow, supply and sell, it's the last nail in their coffin."

"I guess the first step is to decide if we want Pena or a new candidate? Maybe someone from our team?"

Bastian smiled. "See? This! This is why I had to have you. Local politics and outlaws are the most important part here. With your brain and your husband's club as muscle, there's no losing the locals."

"Yeah," she faked a yawn, "Sorry, I'm beat. We have time though, no need to rush for someone to run. People love Pena, you have your work cut out for you."

Bastian's face changed quickly as that fact dawned on him. "Yes, well, as you said, we have time. Now, get back to your family. I'll reach out soon. Once Teddy is home I want to throw a party for you and Angel to celebrate. Nothing over the top, just your parents and his father, the club, of course."

"That sounds great," she beamed. "Thank you."

Wearing a smile, Zara left the building and, once she was in her car, text Angel.

"Discharge is usually after lunch. Do you want to bring her home together?"

The longer she waited for a response the more annoyed she became. Lucky for him, Angel managed to reply in under six minutes.

"I can be there around 2. I'm at the clubhouse now."

Clenching her teeth she typed out a lengthy and caustic reply about him leaving the twins but she deleted it. Starting a useless fight was not helpful before bringing home their daughter. Instead, she sent a much shorter and less hateful reply.

"Okay. Shower first, please. The smoke and all, ya know."

Zara tossed her phone back in her bag and headed for home. She was sure she'd beat him and have time to shower before he was even home and she was right. When she stepped out of the shower she found Angel stripping down in their bedroom.

"Hi," she said casually. "I saved you hot water."

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Everything okay?" She watched his expression in the mirror but nothing seemed off except his tone.

"I hate being unsettled," Angel admitted. "I just want them home and settled and healthy but it doesn't feel good."

"They are healthy," Zara assured him, "And it will feel good soon."

Angel shook his head. "They'd both be home by now if that was fucking true."

Tensing, Zara ignored the comment and quickly got dressed. He watched her angrily as she refused to respond to him.

"Nothing to say?"

"You're in a mood," she said dismissively. "No use talking to you until you calm down."

"Aren't you scared?" He asked, sanding in jut his jeans, belt undone, with his arms over his cehst.

"Terrified," she laughed sadly, "But I have you and confidence that we can do this. We don't have a choice, you know? Hit the ground running."

Angel nodded although his eyes were glazed over and locked on the floor. "Yeah."

"Hey," she closed the gap between then and forced eye contact. "We can do this. This is what we wanted."

"This is not what we wanted," he shook his head.

"It's not what we thought we'd get," she said, "But deciding to have a baby means accepting one baby or ten, a totally typical one, one with extra needs or one who needs to stay in the hospital a little longer than his big sister."

"Yeah," he agreed only to end the moment of vulnerability. "Of course."

Zara hugged him, noting his lack of enthusiasm when he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and turned back to her vanity.

"I don't think I'll sleep at all when she's here," Zara said, suddenly a bit happier. "I just want to watch her, to stare at her little face."

"She's beautiful like her mother," he said with a tiny smile.

"Speaking of," Zara sighed. "Holly called and left me a voicemail. She wants the meet the twins."

"And?" He eyed her. "That's up to you, Z."

"I don't know," she whimpered. "I want her to but I'm pissed. Super fucking pissed. Still. I think she's only asking because she knows my dad has been around so much. Do you think Creep is filling her in? Giving her updates?"

"He's fillin' something," Angel muttered under his breath.

"Gross," she said in horror. "You're a pig."

"It's true," he said defensively. "Want me to talk to him? See what she's been saying?"

Zara shrugged. "I really don't know."

"It's fucking weird, her and Creep," Angel admitted. "I thought it would be a one time deal but it's been months."

"I don't want to discuss it," she huffed. "I want to bring our little girl home."

"Let me shower and we'll go together," he said, kissing her cheek before running into the bathroom.

While she waited, Zara checked the bassinet and made sure they had plenty of diapers and wipes and that the drawers were stocked with clean clothes. They couldn't have been any more ready but Zara still felt like she had so much she needed to do.

"Haven't really felt like a mom," Zara said sadly as Angel came down the stairs.

"It's hard when you have to go visit them and get to sleep through the night," Angel said. "I know what you mean."

"So are we parents now?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Angel nodded, draping his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her head. "Uh, yeah, Z," he laughed, "We've been. It's just about to get really fucking real."

They shared a long hug and triple checked the car seat before heading to the hospital. After countless signatures and mountains of paperwork, Zara and Angel were sent home with their daughter, Reina Osbourne Reyes.


	29. Chapter 29

***A few days later***

"Bishop?"

Being less familiar with him than many of the others and with her emotions so scattered, Zara approached him cautiously.

"Zara," he turned, smiling broadly and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing, querida?"

Surprised and comforted by his warm demeanor, Zara relaxed a bit. "I'm okay. I'm looking for Angel."

Bishop peered under the canopy and smiled at Reina as she slept, oblivious to the sounds and bright sunlight.

"She's beautiful," he remarked sweetly. "He's on the other side," Bishop quickly added. "You need something?"

"No," she shook her head. "He was supposed to be with Teddy for a few hours today while I got some things done at home with Reina. He's been alone all day," she said, growing angrier.

"That's on me," Bishop said, not wanting to throw Angel on the mercy of an angry woman. "I needed him to go with Coco and Taza. I'm sorry."

"He didn't even call," she huffed, "And he hasn't answered or text back. I've been trying to get ahold of him."

Bishop grimaced, hiding it by peering into the carrier again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she forced a smile, "Thanks."

"Ah shit," Bishop grumbled, seeing Creep and Holly roll into the yard. "This I'm not taking the blame for."

"Huh?" Zara turned and saw the odd, but happy, couple. "Oh, Christ. I don't need this."

"I'll get Angel back as soon as I can," he said, hoping to ease her.

"No, let him keep digging," Zara said dismissively. While she meant his own grave, Bishop couldn't help but chuckle knowing Angel was, in fact, digging a grave on the other side of the border.

"Zara?" Holly almost squealed across the yard. "Zara, sweetie, please, can we talk?"

Zara grit her teeth. "I don't have time. I have to get over to the hospital."

"Are they okay?" She asked, peering under the canopy just as Bishop had but receiving a dark look unlike him. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Teddy," Zara corrected her mother. "They didn't discharge him yet, sleep apnea issues."

"Oh no," she sighed, "Poor boy. She's looking healthy though. She looks like you."

"She looks like a newborn baby," Zara grumbled. "I don't really have time for this right now. Enjoy your felon," Zara whispered harshly to Holly, "I know I'm enjoying mine."

"Zara, I was wrong about Angel," Holly said, "I'm sorry."

"I told you that," Zara snapped. "I told you you were wrong, that he's not a bad man, none of these guys are but you didn't believe me. You cut me off, abandoned me, but didn't hesitate to jump on the first biker dick you found. I'm glad Creeper changed your mind but you should have trusted me."

"Alright," Bishop said, stepping between Zara and Holly. He knew Creeper wanted to but couldn't so he had to take control. "No girl fights without a full audience, okay ladies? "

There was no mistaking the rage and shock on Zara's face. Bishop's attempt to ease the tension sent it skyrocketing.

"Yeah, sure, let me fight my own mother for your sick enjoyment while you make money off my family drama," Zara stepped closer to him with a furious look in her eye. "You know, Bish-"

"Whoa," Angel jumped off his bike and grabbed Zara before she could make life incredibly painful for him. "Z, Z," he turned her to face him. "I fucked up. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well your president wants me to fight my mom for a betting crowd," Zara snapped.

Angel looked over Zara's head at Bishop and pulled a face. "He made a bad joke."

"Not the first," Bishop said. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Zara. I'm sorry."

"You need to go see your son," Zara said to Angel, ignoring Bishop's apology.

"Hey, hey," Angel called after her as she stormed off. "I said I'm sorry. Bishop needed me and I forgot to call."

"Yeah, okay," she grumbled. "I'm just...I'm not feeling like myself."

Angel nodded, having noticed how high strung she had been recent. "Head back, I'm gonna go see Teddy and I'll come back with dinner?"

"You need to shower," she complained. "You smell like death," Zara said, sticking her nose up.

Chuckling to himself, Angel nodded. "I'll go clean up. Unless you wanna go see him and I can take Reina home and shower then."

Shaking her head, Zara grabbed her phone from the diaper bag and got an Uber. "I'll go. You take Rei home."

"Z, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angel," she huffed. "I just need to calm down."

"I love you," Angel said softly. "I don't deserve you."

Smiling a bit, she nodded. "As long as you know it and never forget it."

"Never," he kissed her goodbye.

"I'm still mad at you and Bishop," Zara reminded him. "Don't let my mom touch Reina either. I'm fucking serious."

Angel looked at Creeper for a second and nodded. "I won't. Text me when you get there."

Zara nodded and waited in silence with Reina and Angel until the car came. It felt awful to be relieved once she left but Angel was, monumentally so in fact.

"Creep," he called out, pushing Reina in the stroller back up toward the clubhouse. "We gotta talk man."

"What?" He turned away from Holly looking clueless as to what Angel would want to discuss.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing her here?"

"What are you talking about? She ain't my old lady but she's with me, Angel."

Angel shook his head. "Nah man, you know the shit with her and Z is nasty, fuck the shit I have with Holly is nasty. You can bring her around here like she didn't fuck us over."

"I'm sorry," Holly stuttered from a few feet away.

Bishop groaned, having yet another scuffle to defuse, and stepped between them. "You two are gonna have to work this shit out, if you can't, it's the cage and this time I'm not kidding."

Angel and Creeper glared at each other but the former was the first to back down. "I got Rei," he said, shaking his head, "But this shit is gonna be handled. You're disrespecting my wife, carnal. That can't happen."

"Ever since you got that secretary flash and got back with Zara you think shit is about you. It's not and it's not about her either," Creeper went back at him.

"Zara is my wife," Angel growled. "Holly fucked her over and she fucked me over. She's not a fucking friend of the club she's just riding your dick."

"Sorry, your feelings got hurt," Creeper said mockingly. "Why don't you and Zara go back to sucking Bastian's dick. We all know why you and her are his favorites."

That was it. Angel swung wildly, connecting with Creeper's jaw and, before he could fully recover, Angel shoved him into the side of the cage.

"Don't talk about her like that again," Angel roared.

"That won't make it not true," Creeper said, launching himself off the fence toward Angel.

"Hey," Bishop bellowed, "Inside! Now!"

Bishop swung open the door, ordering Angel and Creeper to move the fight inside. The volume of his voice also called the attention of the other Mayans. Boots and shirts were tossed aside while Coco and Hank held their brothers' kuttes.

"I didn't want this," Holly whinnied. "Stop it. Stop the fight," she begged Bishop.

"You could have done that ten minutes ago," he said with annoyance. "Let em' handle it."

Holly watched, her stomach sick, as Creeper and Angel brutally battled it out in the cage. Every punch made her angrier and her stomach more upset, so much so that she had to turn away. The excitement from the other, their interest and enjoyment, made it exponentially worse.

"You need to get back here. I made a mistake and I need your help."

Zara was tempted to delete the text before reading it but something told her not to and she was grateful she didn't. The driver did as she asked, speeding back to the lot, and left her off right where he had picked her up.

"Jesus Christ," Zara huffed, instantly seeing what her mother was so upset about.

While she wasn't as horrified as Holly, she was just concerned who was at fault, she hated watching Angel take any hits. Much to her dismay, he caught three in a row, in the kidneys, and as she got closer Zara could see he wasn't thinking, he was just wildly throwing punches.

"They're fighting over us," Holly told her. "Angel said it was disrespectful to you, me being here was disrespectful," she elaborated.

"He said that? That's why they're fighting?"

Holly nodded shamefully. "I didn't want this, not for Angel or Neron."

Zara rolled her eyes at Holly's use of Creeper's real name. "God, Mom," she huffed. "Do you like him?"

"I do," she admitted, "But I miss your father."

"Fucking Neron isn't helping that," Zara scoffed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angel take a fist to the mouth, blood instantly dripping from his lips. "Get your head in the fight, Reyes," she hollered, turning her attention to the fight and shaking the fence. "Come on, baby."

Angel glanced over, giving her a singer bloody smile, and turned back to Creeper. Instead of rage fouling his attempts it was his desperation to show off for Zara.

Grabbing Creeper, Angel slammed his body against the fence and kneed him in the gut. Using the upper hand, Angel tackled him to the mat and began throwing wild punches. When Bishop caught sight of blood, more than a bloody nose or simple cut, he prompted Hank to end the fight.

The gunshot startled not only Reina but her mother and grandmother as well. The baby cried out, reminding everyone she was meant to be the center of attention, while her father and Creeper shared a hug.

"I'm sorry," Creeper said to Angel.

"You're good, man," Angel replied. "I know shit got crazy, my focus wasn't here, I'm not good as juggling shit."

"Idiot," Creeper laughed as they hugged one more time. "I'm fucking bleeding. You wearing razor blades?"

"Nope, just cut like fucking diamonds," Zara said, greeting Angel with Reina in her arms.

Creeper laughed, looking at Zara and tipped his chin up a bit with a smile. It was all settled for them and he was already off to settle it with Holly.

"I'm sorry," Angel said as soon as they were alone.

"That was necessary," she said, walking with him toward the clubhouse. "A talk is too."

"Taza," Angel waved the Vice President over. "Think you could sit with her? Like, don't step away or take an eye off her for a fucking second?"

Laughing, Taza nodded, "I think I can handle her."

"Not if she's anything like her mother," Angel joked. Gently, Angel placed Reina in Taza's arm, securing her with pillows. "Try not to drop her, man. Please."

"You really need to talk, don't you?" Zara asked as Angel pulled her into the large bathroom.

"Yeah I'm also about to fucking cry," he grimaced, hissing as he splashed water on his face. "Didn't want her to see me bloody and crying."

Zara rolled her eyes but before she could even say anything, Angel called himself out.

"Yeah, toxic masculinity," he huffed. "I know."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked suddenly. "This fight with Creep was about my mom but this feels like more, it feels like you needed that and he was just the outlet."

"There's so much goddamn pressure," he admitted, cleaning himself as Zara watched. "The club, you and Rei at home, Teddy still in the goddamn hospital," he rattled off. "I can't...I can't stop thinking about Riz, Z," he hung his head. "Maybe we shoulda named Teddy after Riz. Maybe Michael, or just fucking Ariza," Angel mused.

"Angel," Zara said softly. "Riz isn't your fault."

"I brought Bastian to the table, I opened that door," he said angrily.

"No, I did," she corrected him. "What happened to him that night, it's fucked up I know, but you can't live with his blood on your hands or his memory crushing you."

"I do," he snapped.

"You didn't kill him," Zara snapped back.

"Then why's it feel like I did?! Like we killed him?!"

Zara stepped back. "Is this why you've been so distant? We said we'd deal with it after the babies were born. They're here now. We're still taking his money and keeping his secrets."

"I'm sorry, Z," he sniffled.

"Talk to me," she said earnestly. "Jesus Christ, Angel. Now more than fucking ever we need to talk. We're a team. Remember?"

"Yeah," he huffed, "I remember."

"I have an idea, I know how we can put a pin in Bastian's bubble," she said proudly.

Angel shook his head. "I don't want you getting involved."

"What?"

"Z, I'm an idiot, I'm an asshole, let me do something right for once," he huffed. "You really think he's paying you a hundred grand a year for whatever you do there? He's watching us," he said harshly.

Zara rolled her jaw and eyes, annoyed by the comment despite her already knowing she did very little for the sum she was paid.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it," she grumbled.

"You're fucking smart, way smarter than me," he shook his head. "You're so fucking smart and I know he needs you but be realistic," he said in a gentle tone.

Zara hung her head, embarrassed and hurt by his words. "For a second I wanted you to fuck me on that sink but I think the mood is dead."

"Wait, what?" He looked at her eagerly. "It's been so fucking long, mi dulce."

"Later," she said quickly. "Mood is dead and I want to make sure they don't have Rei serving drinks or something."

Angel laughed and nodded, patting his face dry and looking over the damage. "I kicked his ass."

"I know you did," she smirked, "My man."

Slapping her ass, Angel opened the bathroom door and followed her out into the main room again. They found Taza, surrounded by a few of the others, looking at the baby with big smiles.

"Oh my god," Zara laughed. "Look at them. I think baby fever has hit the club."

"They better find some girls to fuck em' first," Angel laughed.

Zara shook her head, "You're awful. Come on, Teddy's been alone all day, I want to see him. We can take Rei too."

"I'll run home and shower, I'll meet you there," he said, punctuating his statement with a kiss. "I love you."

"You better," she clicked her tongue, "And I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

"You sure you wanna do this?" Angel asked Zara, scribbling his name on the last of the forms.

Zara nodded. "Is it what you want? I'm doing this for you, Angel."

"I do," he said confidently. "I don't want you to hate it, I'll still do it but I'll feel kind of shitty."

"I like it," she smiled, looking at Teddy in his bassinet. "Ariza Osbourne Reyes, it suits him."

"I still wanna call him Teddy," Angel told her. "I don't want to make it a thing." Really, he didn't want to bring any attention to the massive guilt he felt over Riz's death.

"Of course," Zara agreed, also not wanting to raise eyebrows. "Almost feels performative if we bust in announcing this name change."

"Mr. and Mrs. Reyes?" The pediatrician stepped into the nursery. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Zara said with a smile. "I wish it was without the monitors but I just want my boy home."

The doctor nodded. "Hopefully he'll grow out of the sleep apnea by the time he's six months."

"Six months?" Angel asked, visibly horrified. "He's not even three months yet."

"He's a little anxious," Zara said by way of explanation. "I am too but," she shrugged, "Like I said, I want him home."

"What do we do?" Angel asked the doctor cluelessly.

The doctor looked at Angel for a moment. "I thought the nurse went over the monitor and what to do if there are any alarms."

"She did," Zara told him. "Like I said, we're just a bit anxious."

"You'll find wonderfully, it'll be good for him to go home."

They shared a few more pleasantries before shaking hands and leaving the new parents to take their son home.

—

*the next evening*

"Yo, what is this place?" Gilly asked with confusion as he and Coco approached the address Bastian had given them.

"I dunno but it looks expensive as fuck," Coco hissed.

"Too good to have it at the clubhouse," Hank added as he joined them.

"Hope he wasn't expecting a fucking tie," Coco spat as they stepped through the doors and into the party.

Weeks before Bastian had come to Angel and Zara about the party and each of his plans had been shot down. Bishop wouldn't allow it to be held at any of Bastian's properties and Bastian refused to throw it at the clubhouse. Neutral ground was agreed upon so Bastian chose the most expensive ground around.

"This party costs more than the kids' entire existence so far, including medical bills," Angel grumbled.

Zara nodded and pulled a face. "I fucking told him," she complained. "I told him not to do this shit."

"You knew he'd do it," Angel said with displeasure.

"Do you know if my mom is coming?" Zara asked, swaying slowly with Teddy in her arms.

"Creep asked if she was allowed," Angel laughed. "She was invited so it's all good."

"That doesn't answer my question," she complained.

"That does though," he said, pointing off toward the entrance where Holly stood. "You good?"

"Whatever," she said dismissively. "Let's just try to have fun." Zara perked up as hors d'oeuvres and champagne began to be served.

Teddy was passed around, the Mayans had all been introduced to Rei but her brother needed to meet his uncles officially.

"Christ, Angel," Bishop chuckled, bouncing Teddy gingerly in his arms, "He looks like you. They both do."

"You sure Zara's their mom?" Coco teased.

"Don't remind her," Angel laughed a little. "She's upset how much they don't look like her." Angel's smile fell as he leaned in toward Coco. "Wanna give me and Bish a minute?"

"You good?" Bishop asked Angel, concern furrowing his brows.

Angel nodded. "Me and Z were talking and, uh, you know she's not religious, but we're gettin' the twins christened. We want you to be Teddy's godfather."

Bishop's face fell, his head drawing back as he looked at Angel whole still cradling the boy in his arms.

"Me?" He asked with a dubious chuckle.

"Yeah, jefe, you," Angel laughed.

"I'd be honored," Bishop said, a sunny smile spreading across his face. When he moved one arm from Teddy to give Angel a hug, Angel panicked as if Bishop would drop him. "I got him, godfather or not I'll always have his back."

"I don't even trust myself with him," Angel said, covering his shame with a joking tone. "He's so tiny. Rei is getting so big, she's a beast but he scares me, Bish."

"I hear they'll do that," Bishop laughed. "Right, mijo? You and your sister are gonna blow your old man away." Looking away from the baby, Bishop became more serious. "Who are you asking for Reina?"

"E," Angel shrugged. "After that shit with Gabe we've been good and him and Z were friends for a while," he explained. There were other factors but Angel didn't want to delve too deep.

"Shit he's gonna cry," Bishop teased.

"Probably," Angel laughed. "Z is telling him, though. Not me."

"Excuse me," Bastian spoke up. His voice loud and clear, his accent stronger than usual, as if he were in front of a group he was attempting to woo.

"Oh shit," Zara groaned. "I know that expression and tone, he is laying it on thick as fuck."

"I'm so glad you could all make it even if you didn't class it up for the occasion," he cracked. "I told Zara I'd throw this little party once both of her babies were home and I'm so thrilled that it's finally here. We couldn't celebrate with just Reina we had to wait for little Ariza to join his sister."

"Ariza?" EZ looked at Zara.

"What a fucking asshole," Zara growled. She glared at Bastian who had been watching for a reaction but all he did was smile. "Seems I've irritated Zara, I think the baby's name change was meant to be a secret. Well, everyone eat and drink, please and I think it's safe to say that I'll be in the doghouse this time instead of Angel."

"I fucking hate him," Angel growled, charging over toward Zara. "Did you tell him?"

"No," she grumbled. "You think he doesn't have little snitches everywhere? Maybe someone at the hospital?"

"Fuck," Angel hissed.

"Did you change Teddy's name?" EZ asked.

Zara looked at Angel who nodded. "Yeah," they said together.

"It was meant to be a quiet sentimental thing, we were still going to call him Teddy."

"I think he should be Riz," Bishop told them, first of the other guests to approach the new parents. "As godfather, I think I have a say."

"Bish is Teddy's godfather?" EZ asked with a sweet smile. "Good choice."

"Yeah," Zara laughed. "The moment is kind of ruined now but would you like to be Reina's"

EZ drew his head back. "After everything?"

"You proved yourself," she said with a little shrug. "Mended fences or whatever," she added. "If it's too much, I get it, I know you're, like, perpetually raw about what happened when you first went away with Emily and," Zara babbled on.

"No, never," EZ said adamantly. "Mirarte, mi hermosa sobrina," (Look at you, my beautiful niece) he spoke softly, "Mi ahijada." (My goddaughter)

"Safe to say he's into it," Angel laughed.

"Zara, I'm so sorry," Bastian said as he joined the group. "I thought it was meant to be a celebration of Riz's life."

Zara grabbed Angel's hand to keep him from saying anything dangerous. "We just didn't want to publicize it like that," Zara said calmly.

"Well, that is where we differ love," he winked. "It hasn't been that long since you worked. Did you already forget?"

"If she didn't, she's gonna," Angel huffed.

"Angel," she snapped.

"Is it a retirement party?" Bastian asked darkly.

"I think you should stop prying," Bishop said to Bastian. "You're not as close as you think you are."

"You have a habit of squaring up to men with a baby in your arms?" Bastian asked, smirking as Angel's face turned to stone. "I'm not serious, relax, Angel, just pointing out the new vulnerabilities."

Bishop wasn't sure why things seemed so tense between the Reyes and Bastian but he was stepping in to protect his family.

"This is over," Bishop announced, glaring at Bastian. "Round up the guys, we'll do this right and we'll do it at the clubhouse."

"That was an unnecessary overreaction," Bastian protested, preparing to follow them.

"Don't," EZ warned, finally piping up. "Family shit. It'll shake out," he said barely attempting to smooth it over and appease Bastian.

"It will," Bastian said, straightening his tie, "It better. Hormones are a bitch, I just didn't resales Angel was so sensitive."

"Kids change everything," EZ said curtly. "I'll talk to him."

As he walked away, last out of the restaurant, EZ was sick. It felt like a kind of betrayal, trying to minimize their reactions but Bastian was dangerous, even more than EZ realized. He was just trying to protect his family.

—

"That was a fucking mess," Zara whispered, after finally getting Reina settled.

Angel didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Angel," she groaned.

"I fucking hate him," Angel seethed.

"I know," Zara commiserated. "I think it's time, babe."

Angel shook his head. "After today I don't think I can cross him. He'd hurt them, Z. He could find a way and he wouldn't think twice."

"So we let him control our lives?" Zara asked harshly. "We can protect our kids, it's what we're meant to do, it's our job. Keeping Bastian so close is not protecting them."

Just then Teddy began to wail from the bassinet a few feet from their bed. Both Zara and Angel sighed dramatically before the latter got out of bed.

"Time to eat already?" He asked Zara.

"Little early but that's his hungry cry, he gets all whiny like you," she teased. "You good?"

"No," he said under his breath. "I got him. Get some sleep."

"This is our life," Zara said, dropping her head down on the pillow. "We gotta learn how to live the way we do and as parents. It's just gonna take some time."

Angel nodded, noncommittal, and turned his attention back to Teddy. "Night, Z."

"Night," she yawned.

"Alright, kid," Angel whispered to Teddy, "Like Mom said, this is our life."


End file.
